Being Rosemarie Mazur
by MadameRozaBelikova
Summary: SEQUEL:  Follow Rose to Istanbul where she faces new challenges, enrolls in university, struggles to maintain friendships and familial bonds, deals with the obstacles that come with dating an older man and faces nightmares from her past.
1. Chapter 1: Old Life New Life

**Chapter 1: New Life, Old Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This story is purely for fanfiction and for fun. In no way do I intend to infringe upon copyright or plagerism. Characters belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. Storyline and plot are property of my imagination. **

**So, I'm back. This story is the sequel to The Search for Rosemarie Mazur. It is going to explore Rose's new life in Istanbul, take her to university, make her face her past, get reacquainted with her Turkish family, travel to Russia with Dimitri, deal with the struggles of who she was and who she is now, detail the struggles of having a relationship with a twenty-five year old and help her find out who she really is. She will also have to work through her past to face her present. Enjoy=)**

RPOV

"Are you excited for the big move?" Sydney asked as I finished putting my things into boxes. I glanced around my room one more time to make sure I had packed all of the essentials.

"Excited, nervous, freaking out," I admitted sprawling out on my bed. My stomach was tied in knots at the thought of leaving what had been my hometown for the past twelve years.

"It is going to be a big change, but you'll be with your family in your home where you used to live right?" she asked.

"That's true, but I'm not sure how that is going to feel." I was really nervous about setting foot in my old home and the memories it might invoke. Sure I'd been living with Baba and Abi here for the apst six months, but I still spent a lot of time with my mom, dad and Crissy. They were a big part of my life. I would definitely miss the familiarity of the home I'd grown up in and the people I'd come to know and love as my family over the years.

When I'd announced my plans to attend university in Istanbul at graduation, I thought for sure my mother would spaz out, but surprisingly she and dad had been nothing but supportive about the whole thing. They said it was important for my recovery and part of my path to self discovery to explore my origins and my former home.

No denying that mom was sad that I was leaving, but she said she understood my need to return to my roots. Baba and Abi had already departed for Istanbul three weeks ago to get things in order for my arrival, whatever that meant. I would be traveling with one of my father's body guards, Pavel, and Avery, who had remained behind to help me pack my things and make sure the house was in order. Baba would be keeping it as a vacation home or a back-up in case I should want to return to the States for any reason at anytime, he assured me. I think he was nervous that I wouldn't adjust well to living in our old home. I hoped he was wrong, but feared his concerns were valid.

I was going to leave some things here and I'd left some stuff in my room at home with my parents so that if I wanted to visit I could pack light.

"Have you and Dimitri decided how you're going to proceed with your relationship once you move?"

We'd spent a perfect summer together just enjoying getting to know each other and exploring our relationship. We'd taken a lot of trip to Portland and even gone hiking on the Olympic Penninsula. I couldn't think of a better way to have spent the summer.

I sighed thinking about our discussion a few weeks ago. His mother had expressed a desire for him to come home now that his case was over, but he was reluctant to leave. She informed him that his sister Sonya and her husband were expecting a baby soon and that it would be nice for him to come home and see them.

As much as I didn't want to, I encouraged him to go home to see them. He insisted it wasn't necessary and we could wait until we were both available to go, but I'd insisted. I knew he didn't relish the thought of being away from me for a long period of time and neither did I, but sometimes one had to put aside their own selfishness to meet the needs of others. His family needed him right now, so he'd left last week right after his birthday. I couldn't believe my boyfriend just turned twenty-five. We spend our last night together with me making him dinner and a birthday cake. He'd stayed over and we'd spent the night making love for the last time until we made a decision about our living arrangements. I knew if I asked him he'd move to Istanbul with the drop of a hat. In fact, I think he was waiting for me to suggest it as not to look desperate.

I wanted him in Istanbul, don't get me wrong, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to move in with him just yet. We had talked out most of our issues, but still we hadn't even been together a year and I wanted to live with Baba for a while since I'd missed out on it as a child. Besides, I would be in a new country where I didn't know many people and I didn't know my way around. I needed something familiar to comfort me at least for a while.

I'd driven him to the airport last Sunday and although he'd only been gone a week, I felt like it was a lifetime.

"I don't know. We talked about him moving to Istanbul when school starts, but nothing is set in stone," I told her.

After she left, I decided that it was time to take a shower. I was leaving for Istanbul in three days and tonight Lissa was throwing us all a going away party. Lissa and Christian were leaving at the end of the month for San Diego State. Mia and Eddie would be moving into the dorms two hours away at Portland University. Andree and Sydney would be attending different universities. Sydney had been accepted into a very prestigious architecture and design program in Chicago and Andree was going to study pre-law at Princeton.

Mason had jointed the Air force and was leaving tomorrow for basic training in Mississippi. Jill was heartbroken that he was leaving and was staying behind to attend community college.

"Can you believe this is the last time we're all going to be together?" Lissa asked tearing up a little .

"It's amazing how much things have change in the past few months," I mused setting off yet another round of water works from Jill. She was really upset about all of the last minute changes. Not only had Mason enrolled in the service last minute, but now I wasn't going to stay here and go to college with her. I felt really bad for her as I watched Mason comfort her.

He'd assured her that he'd be fine and he loved her and would do his best to write as often as possible. She understood his decision to join up because his father had recently lost his job and this was his best option to get a college education.

"Hey Jilly Bean, you're going to be just fine," he assured her softly wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"I know it's just that all of you are leaving and I'll be here alone," she wailed.

"Speaking of that, how are your parents holding up with both of you leaving so soon?" Sydney asked.

"Mom's a mess, but she's trying her best to put on a happy face," Christian responded.

"It has to be hard knowing you'll be so far away," Eddie added.

"I know and as much as I'm scared to leave the familiar behind, I'm excited to know more about where I came from. It's weird knowing that I have a whole other family across the ocean that I've never met or haven't seen since I was six." I heard Christian grunt as I said that. I knew he wasn't happy I was leaving.

"What about the language barrier?" Andree asked.

"Well Abi and Baba have insisted on only speaking Turkish to my while we're at home and a lot has come back to me."

"How's that going Lissa snorted knowing how much I'd whined about it when they'd first refused to speak to me in English.

"As much as I hate to admit it, they were right. It is helping a lot."

Baba had taken me to a learning specialist when he'd seen my report cards and I'd told him how challenging I found school. It turns out that because I missed Kindergarden and first grade here in the States, I'd missed out on the skills necessary to become a productive reader. I tested extremely high when I was entering school in Istanbul and then when tested again in English in second grade here, my levels were below average. It was sad that none of my teachers had picked up on it and sent me for reading help. They'd just labeled me as not too bright and let it be. My parents had been too preoccupied trying to keep me safe to figure anything out.

Baba wanted me to succeed and had been researching reading help for adults. I was pretty excited to know that I wasn't as much of a dimwit as I'd always thought I was.

We were camping out in Mia's yard around the campfire and after a while we climbed into our respective sleeping bags. Conversation died down in the wee hours of the morning and we finally drifted off to sleep just as the sun peeped over the horizon.

In the morning there were many tearful goodbyes and we all agreed to skype and call as often as possible. Mason was the first to leave, followed by Sydney and then myself.

The night before I left to join my family in Turkey, I spent my last night with my parents and siblings. Mom and I made dinner and dad cajoled us into playing Pictionary and a game of charades like we used to when we had family game night.

"I'm going to miss you so much," my mother cried clutching me tightly against her chest. We were at the airport and she was sobbing hysterically.

"You know you can always come home if you're unhappy. You'll always have a home with us," she reminded me.

"I know and I love you too Mom," I said squeezing her back tightly.

"Rosie, I know that I can't replace Abe in your life and I won't try, but I just wanted to let you know that it has meant everything to me being your father all of these years," his voice was thick with emotion as my father wrapped me up in a bear hug.

"I will always be your little birdie Daddy," I told him hoping that would give him peace of mind.

He inhaled sharply a smile coming to his face at my words.

Tasha hugged me apologizing for being bitchy again and I reiterated that I forgave her.

"So I guess this is it Sparky," I told Christian ruffling his hair affectionately.

"You are coming back someday right?" he asked nervously unwilling to let go of me after clutching me in a death grip.

"You can count on it," I said. Even if I didn't come back to live here permanently, I would always visit. My friends were here and I had family here. I would always leave a part of my heart behind in Astoria no matter where I was.

As the plane descended to our final destination of Istanbul I couldn't help but be nervous. I knew Baba and Abi would be waiting for us at the terminal, but what's to say that when I entered the place that was once my home that I wouldn't have a mental breakdown. I slung my bag over my shoulder, popped out my ear buds and hoped for the best.

"How was your flight?" Baba asked grabbing my bag from my hands before I could protest. He swung it over one arm deftly and put the other around me as we fell into step behind Adrian and Avery.

"Long," I told him yawning. I'd been too preoccupied with my thoughts to get any sleep. It was a short ride to the house and as we pulled up in front of it, I held my breath as I remembered the last time I'd been here.

_Flashback_

"_Rosemarie, it's time to go," Anne told me. She had just come home and Abi and I were playing walnuts in the playroom._

"_We're not finished," I cried as she grabbed me roughly by the hand. _

"_Well that's too bad because we are going to go shopping to buy Christmas gifts," she told me. My eyes lit up. I'd been saving up to get Abi and Baba something nice. _

"_Go and get your lira," she told me and I ran dutifully up to my room pulling out my stash from inside my stuffed rabbit where I knew it would be safe. I counted it and then put it back inside taking him with me. _

_Abi seemed a little upset that we were leaving and pouted from the doorway as Anne rushed us out into the street to the cab that was waiting. The last thing I remembered seeing was his big green eyes looking forlornly at us as we drove away._

_End Flashback_

I sucked in a breath of air and exited the car. I realized we had pulled into the garage.

"Are you alright?" Baba asked placing his hand on my shoulder. I swallowed and nodded before following him up the walkway to the main house. My eyes perused the outside and it looked much the same as it had the last time I'd been here. The fence had been freshly painted and the gardens were not as fruitful as they used to be, but on the outside, it looked just as it had.

As he pushed open the door motioning for me to enter I was enthralled by the opulence of what was once my home. I had known it would be grand, but was entirely unprepared for the wave of emotions that swept over me as I wandered through the foyer into the living room. The furniture was different and the old tube television had been replaced, but essentially it was the same.

"Do you remember the way?" Adrian asked as I had finished my tour of the first floor and was mentally preparing myself for what lay ahead.

I nodded shakily.

"Maybe she's had enough for now. We could eat something and then continue," Avery suggested probably worried my fragile psyche would crack under duress.

"Do you want to stop?" Baba asked.

I shook my head in negation. I needed to get this over with. This was going to be my home and I didn't want to feel uncomfortable so I forged ahead taking Adrian's hand in mine. He squeezed it reassuringly as we climbed the stairs. My bedroom was the last one at the very end of the corridor and as we approached it my heartbeat increased and my palms became sweaty.

I stood in front of the door willing myself to calm down. This was my room. There was nothing ominous about it. It was the room where I'd forced Abi to play tea party with me in my dress up clothes. Baba had sat by my bedside reading me my favorite stories. I'd spent hours pretending I was a princess and playing with my stuffed animals. Yes this should have been a piece of cake, but then why was I so reluctant to open the door?

"Rip off the band aid," I told Adrian taking a cleansing breath. He complied swinging the door open wide. I walked through the room in a daze running my hands over the furniture that still held things that used to be precious to me. My four posted canopy bed with purple curtains still stood majestically in the middle of the room. It was made up and on top sat the collection of stuffed toys I had slept with. To the left was the window seat I used to sit at while waiting for prince charming to rescue me from my tower. The purple curtains still hung in place. Then on the other side of the room was my desk, book shelves and loft. Finally my eyes fell on my tea corner with my tiny table and chairs still set for afternoon tea. It was obvious that even though Baba had sent in the housekeeper, he hadn't moved anything. My desk still had my elephant bank on it although I knew it was empty.

A few weeks ago, before I left my mother had taken down the box that contained my things from the attic. I wanted to wretch at the sight of the dress I'd worn for months, but was pleased to see my bunny. I stuck my hand into the secret pouch in his back and pulled out a wad full of lira. Janine had asked me repeatedly if I had any money on me and I had told her no. I didn't want to give her my savings so she could spend it on something crazy like another airplane flight or drugs, which I now realized is where a lot of the money she'd taken from my father had gone.

They say that to feel normal some schizophrenics take to using drugs like cocaine or marijuana. It was just one more thing that had made all those weeks with her miserable. It was probably the reason she'd forgotten to feed me on more than one occasion and why she was extra twitchy those last few weeks having run out of money to feed her habit.

"It's the same as you left it," Baba told me sadness in his eyes.

I nodded sitting gingerly on the side of the bed. I hadn't realized it, but a tear had rolled down my cheek. He sat next to me drying it with his scarf.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"I should have been a better father to you." He sounded just miserable as he apologized.

"It wasn't your fault Baba. She was sick."

He nodded sighing heavily.

"Do you want me to have Pavel and Sergei bring your things up here?" he asked.

"As opposed to where?" I wondered aloud.

"Well I didn't want to assume you'd want to stay in here. If it makes you uncomfortable you can spend a few nights in the guest suite while we renovate in here. Now that you are back, it's yours to do as you please. I could never bear the thought of moving your things knowing you were out there somewhere."

"I want to try and stay in here. It feels familiar," I told him. In all honesty I wasn't quite sure I'd make it through the night seeing as the room resembled a museum of my old life, but I wanted to try.

Emil made Lasagne in honor of my first night home. It felt strange sitting around the dining room table with Abi and Baba like old times. It also felt strange that my parents weren't here and Christian.

After dinner I exused myself to go upstair and unpack a few of the essentials. Most stuff could wait until tomorrow, but there were a few things I would need now.

It was just about seven when my phone began to ring. I knew it was Dimitri in an instant calling to say goodnight as it was nearly eleven in Baia and to see if I ever made it here. I looked at my phone guiltily for not having called him or texted when I arrived. I knew he was worried and not happy to be away from me.

We spoke for around a half an hour . He sounded exhausted explaining Sonya had been in labor for thirty-six hours and had finally given birth a few hours ago to a baby boy. His name was Alexandr. He texted me a photo of his sister holding a tiny baby. He was so adorable.

He told me he planned on staying in Baia another two weeks and then wanted to come here.

"Roza we talked about this. I don't want to be so far from you. I miss you," he told me when I asked if he was going to come for a visit or if he was staying indefinitely.

"I want to find an apartment close to you," he said. I was nervous that he'd bring up us living together. As much as I loved him, I just wasn't ready for that right now. He said he understood, but I wasn't so sure.

After hanging up and promising to talk tomorrow I unpacked my laptop and signed onto my facebook. It was ten o' clock in the morning in Portland and most of my friends were online.

I sent a few messages to Lissa, Christian, Mia, Sydney and Jill stating that I arrived and everything was fine and then e-mailed my parents the same before realizing just how sleepy I was. It had been a long day.

I showered, changed into my pajamas and cautiously pulled back the sheets to my bed. They smelled fresh and clean so I climbed in snuggling between the expensive Egyptian cotton 1500 thread count sheets I had never really appreciated as a child.

"Rosemarie?" There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called.

"I just wanted to say goodnight and tuck you in as silly as that sounds," Baba said entering the room. He had a cup of warm cocoa made with cinnamon just the way I liked it. He set it on the night stand and leaned over to kiss me goodnight.

"Goodnight my precious girl. I love you," he said.

"I love you too Baba." He smiled at me closing the door behind him.

ABE POV

"How is she?" my son asked as I exited Rosemarie's room. She seemed to be handling being back here with ease, but her therapist in the states had warned me that anything could trigger a bad memory and set off a rollercoaster of emotions.

"She seems okay for now," I told him as he fell into step beside me.

"It's good to have her home," he said and I could tell that he was elated to finally have things as they should be.

"It is," I told him making my way downstairs to my office while he continued down the hall to spend time with his wife. He truly was a good man and it was a wonder he turned out so well after everything that had happened.

It was nearly one in the morning and I was still in my office working as I heard the sound every father dreads come from my daughter's room.

I rushed out the door flying up the stairs meeting Adrian and Avery in the hallways as they too had heard the commotion.

I flung the door open to see my daughter thrashing and screaming in her sleep.

"Should we wake her?" Adrian asked.

I nodded. She was obviously having one of her night terrors as the doctor had called them. It hadn't happened often, but several times something triggered a bad memory and she would have dreams.

"Rose, wake up Kizim," I said firmly shaking her shoulders. She continued to scream bloody murder and I shook her harder this time as Adrian flipped on the lights.

She woke with a start panting and sweating as she looked around the room in confusion before bursting into sobs.

"Shh, it's okay. Baba's here," I said pulling her into my arms. I stroked her back in a comforting circular motion like I had when she was a child.

"Here, I brought you some water," Avery said calmly.

She pulled out of my arms reluctantly and took the glass from her.

"Thank you," she hiccupped taking a few gulps.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she apologized.

"It's okay, do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

She shook her head in negation.

"Not right now." That was her standard answer. Even after months of group therapy sessions, she never would reveal what her dreams had been about claiming she didn't remember. I had a feeling they occurred quite a bit more frequently than she admitted. Oksana Ozera had called several weeks ago detailing similar occurrences when Rosemarie was staying there.

"Would you like me to make an appointment with in the morning?" I asked. was Adrian's therapist here and was very familiar with our family. She had also seen Janine for a time when she had first become ill.

She nodded. "Okay."

"Do you want me to leave the door open?" I asked.

"Yes please," she said tears brimming again in her beautiful brown eyes. I wished there was a way for me to take away her pain. If there was anyone who didn't deserve to suffer it was her.

"I'll be right down the hall if you need me," Adrian added.

"Will you stay a few minutes?" she asked directing her question at her brother.

"Until you fall asleep," he said taking a seat in the chair beside her bed.

"See you in the morning kiz," I said patting her head leaving them alone.

"She's going to be okay," Avery said trying to reassure me.

"I hope so. I think it will be better when Belikov gets here," I told her.

"When is he coming?"

"Two weeks or so. He's visiting his family."  
>"Do you really think his being here will make a difference?" she asked.<p>

"I hope so. She deserves a reprieve from chaos," I said shaking my head.

RPOV

I sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office once again waiting to have my head shrunk. I wondered why I bothered sometimes. The nightmares had only gotten worse as the months passed. Mostly they happened when I was overtired and stressed. Baba didn't know how frequent it happened because I didn't spend more than three consecutive nights at home. Usually I spent at least one night a week at Lissa's and two at my parents and sometimes I'd spent the night over at Dimitri's hotel room. He kept encouraging me to talk to my therapist about what had happened during those three months I'd spent with Janine before I was with my parents.

I just couldn't bring myself to do it. The more I thought about it, the more terrified I became. It took my mind to places I wanted to forget. Sometimes I got so lost in the memories that I felt like I was actually there reliving them. That is what happened last night in my dreams. They were so real it way terrifying.

"Rosemarie Mazur," the receptionist called my name and I allowed her to lead me into a small cozy looking room with a comfortable looking couch. I wondered idly why every room in these places was always painted beige. Did they really think the color of the room would make a person feel calmer?

A tall lean woman with gray hair and glasses introduced herself as Dr. Olenski.

"It's good to see you home Miss Mazur," she said shaking my hand. I knew she had been Adrian's therapist all these years and was very familiar with the grief my mother had caused by ripping me away from my family.

"Would you prefer we had our sessions in English?" she asked.

I nodded feeling more comfortable with the idea of speaking in the language I was most familiar with asI still had a little trouble expressing exactly what I mean in Turkish sometimes.

"Your father tells me you're suffering from nightmares," she started after I'd taken a seat across from her.

I nodded.

"How often do they occur?"

"You can't discuss this with my family right?" I asked wanting to make sure what I told her would remain confidential.

"Anything you say in this room stays in this room. I cannot divulge any information to your family or anyone else."

"I have them most nights unless I'm with my boyfriend or my mother sits with me," I confessed.

"And you haven't shared this information with your father or brother?" she guessed.

I shook my head.

"Why keep it a secret?"

I sighed heavily. "I don't want them to press me for information regarding the subject of my nightmares," I admitted. "It would only worry them more and cause Baba to blame himself more than he already does."

"So these dreams have to do with your biological mother?" she again hit it right on the head.

"They do." I said squirming uncomfortably in my seat. I so did not want to get into that.

"From your body language, I suppose you aren't in the mood to share the subjects of your dreams."

I shook my head.

"Why did you agree to come here?" she asked setting down her notebook and looking out at me from behind her glasses.

I shrugged. "I guess I wanted Baba to have peace of mind."

"So you think coming here and not talking about what's haunting you is going to help your father?" she questioned.

Well when she put it that way, it didn't make as much sense as it had in my head. Damn doctors and their annoying way of always being right.

"I guess not," I admitted reluctantly.

"How about we start out slow and you tell me a little bit about how you've been feeling since you began to remember your old life."

I let out a breath of air.

"Scared, happy, sad, angry, confused, hurt, betrayed, basically I'm a hot mess."

"Sounds like it," she agreed with a slight smile.

"Can you identify a person or persons to go with each of those emotions?"

I scrunched up my nose, but decided it couldn't hurt to try.

"Well I'm scared of hurting my family members by having to choose between them, happy to be with Baba and Abi again, sad to have left my parents and siblings in the states, angry at Janine, confused as to who I really am as versus who they want me to be, hurt by my family keeping secrets from me, betrayed by my boyfriend who was lying to me and turned out to be a Russian spy. The list goes on and on," I huffed.

"Okay let's take this one step at a time. Why do you think you are hurting your family members?"

"Well when I spend time with my parents I feel like I'm betraying Baba and when I am with him, I feel like I should be at home with my dad and I have two brothers who despite doing their best are incredibly jealous of each other. I feel like I'm being split in two even though none of them are pressuring me it still feels like I'm being sawed in half."

"So you say that they aren't pressuring you, so why do you feel guilty. None of this has been your fault."

"It might not be my fault, but it isn't any of their faults either."

"So you don't blame your Baba for not stopping your mother from taking you?"

"What no! He blames himself, but I don't. He was and is always the best father there ever was." As I said that I felt guilty for not considering Mark Ozera the best father ever because he was always so good to me.

"What are you thinking? Something just flashed across your face," she said eying me closely.

"I said Baba is the best father, but my other father was the best too. He gave everything up so I could have the best life. They all did and by leaving I feel ungrateful."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Ungrateful."

"No, I appreciate everything they've done for me and I love them so much. That's what makes everything so hard. I love my mother, father, Baba and both of my brothers so much."

"Do they know that?"

I nodded in affirmation.

"Did you ever think that maybe you don't have to choose? Maybe you can love them all the way they love you. There are many different types of families out there. No one says that just because you love your Baba that you can't love Mark Ozera too."

"I know, I just feel so guilty."

"Do you think that they would want you to stop loving the other?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well do you think that your Baba would want you to stop loving your American father?"

I thought for a moment. "No, Baba isn't spiteful. He wouldn't want that," I decided after much consideration.

"And the others?" she pressed.

"No, I don't think they would want that either."

"So far what you've expressed is that they are all trying their best to cooperate and get along so they can remain a part of your life. Am I correct?"

"Yes," I agreed.

"Do you think that any of them are helped by you feeling guilty all the time?"

"No."

"Then my challenge for you for our next session is to try to look at it like they do. Be grateful to have two loving supportive families and try your best to assimilate them both into your life in their own unique roles."

"And if I can't," I asked.

"Don't think of it as a can or a can't. Think of it as something you can do today and work on in the future."

"Okay, I guess I can try that," I said leaving her office more determined than ever not to let my emotions control my life. I wanted this to work and I was going to try my hardest to overcome my fears if not for myself than for my family and Dimitri.

Over the next few sessions we explored my feelings of betrayal over how Dimitri had come into my life. She made me realize that I was just making excuses and that I really didn't blame him. In fact most of my anger and blame was directed at Janine. That was fairly obvious from the nightmare's I'd been having. One thing was for sure Dimitri was someone I wanted in my life and I couldn't wait for him to get here in three days so I could tell him in person just how much I loved him.

**Okay so this chapter was long and slightly on the boring side, but I feel that it opens up the story the right way. I hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading. I have each chapter mapped out and it looks like there will be 9 or 10 chapters. Expect them to come relatively once a week. Let me know if you want to read more. The next chapter Rose is going to start University and Dimitri will come into the picture. Fear not because nothing is ever a smooth ride in VA! Lots of Drama ahead.. you've been warned. Review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2: BabaAnne

**Chapter 2: BabaAnne**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**So just to clarify: They all converse in Turkish except for Rose and Dimitri and Rose and Dr. Olenski. I don't know Turkish so it will appear in English. Happy reading! Also Check out the pics on my profile.**

RPOV

I shuffled nervously from one foot to another as I waited at the terminal gates. Today was the day Dimitri was arriving and although he insisted he'd take a cab to the house, I wanted to surprise him so I'd asked Baba to borrow his car. I'd expected him to tell me no and that I didn't know the city well enough to be cavorting all over town by myself, but he'd handed me the keys without a second thought telling me to be sure to wear a seatbelt.

I'd entered the garage to find that the keys did not open his car, but a white sports car with plates that read" RMMAZUR". My eyes widened in realization that he hadn't just handed over the car keys. He'd given me my own car albeit with the wrong name on it. I was still accustomed to being Rosalie Ozera that it felt strange when people addressed me as Miss Mazur, like the staff at the estate had been since I arrived. I'd become more used to Rosemarie, but the whole last name thing was throwing me for a loop. I had no idea whether I should change my name legally to Ozera or if I should keep it Mazur like on my birth certificate. Why did my life have to be such a mess?

"You like it huh?" Baba asked from behind me. I spun around to see Baba and Abi watching my reaction with amused looks on their faces. They must have followed me out to the garage.

"Uh yea, I love it," I told them running my fingers over the smooth, sleek, white surface. It was definitely pretty.

"What is it?"

"It's an Etox Zafer Coupe," Avery rattled off also entering the garage.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Her eyes gleamed as she gave it a once over. (pic on profile)

My brother smirked from beside her. "My wife is in love with that car. She has one in red," he remarked.

"This is for me?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

"At your disposal," Baba said his face crinkling into the smile I loved so much. I simply nodded and opened the door slipping inside. At first I was uncomfortable with the lavish lifestyle living with Baba provided, but I'd slowly gotten reacquainted with the finer things in life and although I didn't need or crave them, there was no way in hell I was going to turn down a free car. I wasn't a martyr.

So here I was waiting at the airport for my boyfriend with a brand new car that was sure to make him nervous. Baba said he trusted me and had equipped the car with the finest GPS system so I wouldn't get lost. It also had a self park feature for parallel parking, which I sucked at, a built in speaker phone and the equivalent of the Onstar system that was in some American cars. It had a leather interior and a tinted back window. It was pretty pimped if you asked me and boy did it ride like a dream. I couldn't wait to get to the deserted roads of the country to open her up and see what she could really do.

Baba had allowed me to drive his car in the States, but those were roads I was familiar with. I couldn't believe he was so willing to let me do as I pleased. He always made sure I was safe, but hadn't really laid down too many rules. He only asked that I call if I wasn't going to be home by nightfall. I reminded him kindly that I didn't really know anyone so I'd be home most of the time.

Adrian kept reminding me that I was legally an adult and that he didn't want to take away my liberties. It was funny because I still felt like a lost child most of the time. I also realized how sheltered and protected a life I'd lived with my parents in Astoria. There had been so many rules and restrictions that now that I had freedom, I didn't know what to do with it.

I watched as people began to spill out of the terminal where Dimitri's plane from St. Petersburg had just landed. My breath caught in my throat as I caught sight of him in the crowd. He was just as magnificent and Godlike as ever with his hair slicked back into a ponytail. I could tell the minute he laid eyes on me because his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Roza," he breathed sweeping me off my feet into his strong arms kissing me senseless right in the middle of the airport.

"Well hello to you too Comrade," I said cheekily as he set me back on solid ground.

"God, I've missed you," he said cupping my face in his hands. I leaned into his touch reveling in the feeling of the tangibility I'd been missing for the past month.

"Do you have a lot of bags?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Just this one and one other suitcase that I checked," he replied hoisting his duffel over his shoulder as we walked hand in hand towards baggage claim.

"Does that mean you're only staying a short while?" I asked hoping that wasn't the case. As much as being together all the time scared me, not being with him all the time was not preferable either.

"I'm here for the long haul. I just don't have too many things. My home in Baia is simple and I've been on the road a long time so I haven't accumulated much," he explained grabbing his bag as it rode by on the dusty old conveyer belt.

"I wasn't expecting you. How did you get here? Is Pavel with you?" he asked curiously as we boarded the tram towards the parking lot.

I shook my head.

"Nope, it's just me," I said holding up the keys to my new car with a sly grin.

"You drove here alone?" he asked sounding a little perturbed. He was just about as overprotective as my parents.

"Sure, why not?" I asked putting my hands on my hips pursing my lips in a tight line.

"No reason, just wondering," he replied taking the hint that he should shut up now or face my wrath.

"Good answer," I said hopping off the tram leading him to my car. I was glad he was a fast learner.

"This is yours?" he asked his mouth agape.

"Shut your mouth. You'll catch flies," I told him clicking off the alarm and unlocking the doors simultaneously with the push of a button.

"Belikov, It's good to see you again," Baba said greeting us as we came through the front door. The ride to the house had consisted of Dimitri telling me to slow down and turn down the radio. What a bore.

"Mr. Mazur, it's always a pleasure."

"Where are you staying?" Baba asked motioning for Pavel to take Dimitri's bags.

"Uh, I haven't quite figured that out yet. I thought I'd find a motel for a few nights and start looking at apartments," he said looking pointedly at me. I knew that was a not so subtle hint that he wanted me to come with him.

"Nonsense, you'll stay here until you find a place. I'll give you the name of my realtor. Rosemarie won't mind having you around I'm sure," he said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Sir. That's very kind of you. I would be grateful to stay in your guest room," Dimitri said graciously.

"Son, I may be old, but I wasn't born yesterday. Just be discreet and we won't have an issue," he said clapping him on the back causing Dimitri's eyes to bug out of his head. That was Baba for you, always full of surprises.

"Pavel will bring your bags up and Emil is almost finished with dinner," he said leading us into the dining room where indeed there was a feast fit for royalty on the table.

"Uh, what's with the formal dinnerware?" I asked nervously eying the fine china and glassware on the table.

"Your grandmother is coming and she's very excited to see you," he replied like it was nothing.

"Which one?" I asked becoming edgier by the minute. I hadn't even given a thought to what I would do or say when faced with people from my past. I was so not ready to deal with this right now, but I guess I couldn't ask them to wait forever to see me. They'd waited so long already.

"BabaAnne," he responded and I let out a breath of air. It was his mother and for that I was grateful. I so did not want to face AnneAnne right now. She resembled Janine too much and I wouldn't want to answer her questions should she have any.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked in a hushed tone.

"Sure why?"

"You're squeezing my hand like you're about to fall off a cliff."

"It's nothing, I was just worried that it was AnneAnne, but it's just BabaAnne so I'm okay," I told him wondering how much of what I'd just said was the truth.

After freshening up and pulling a brush through my long tangled mess of hair, I deemed myself presentable to see my grandmother after all these years. I had vague memories of her and my grandfather from my childhood, but nothing stood out.

"Rosemarie?" A voice questioned as I was making my way back to the dining room.

"BabaAnne?" I said tears filling my eyes as I took in the figure before me. She was slightly older than I remembered, but still familiar.

"Oh my Lord all these years I thought my son was crazy to keep searching and yet here you are beautiful as ever standing in front of me," she said looking me up and down before pulling me into a gigantic hug.

"Welcome home my dear," she said kissing me several times before letting me go.

"Anne, let her be, you'll have plenty of time to smother her after dinner," Baba called from the other room.

"Yes, let's eat, you're far too thin. You need some meat on your bones," she said hurrying me into the dining room where everyone else had already gathered.

"Who is this tall handsome gentleman?" she asked eying Dimitri like he was man candy.

"This is my boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov," I introduced them.

"A little old for you isn't he?" she asked eying him closely. I rolled my eyes happy that Dimitri did not speak Turkish. He just sat politely waiting for us to finish our conversation.

"Keep your elbows off the table. What did those sloppy Americans teach you over there?" she muttered between bites. I sighed removing my elbows from the table shooting a dirty look at my brother who was laughing at me

"So have you thought about college plans?" BabaAnne asked as we were finishing up our meal.

"I would like to try university, but I'm not sure they'll take me with my less than stellar marks from my high school," I told her.

She shook her head. "Those American schools and their coddling. Probably didn't learn a thing. Ibrahim, you should have her take the last year of school over here and see if she can catch up. God knows she probably hasn't even had a proper history lesson unless it was about the civil war."

"My father is a history teacher," I bit out not liking what she was insinuating about my family and friends. If she thought I was taking another year of high school, she was as insane as Janine.

"Your father is a businessman," she said taking great pride in correcting me. "Whoever that imposter was that held you hostage all these years causing my son grief and misery should be hung." Oh she so did not say that!

"Anne, that's enough," Baba interrupted in his no nonsense voice.

"You can't seriously be defending them after what they did," she said in disbelief.

"Those monsters stole your daughter and my granddaughter. I will not sit here and have her defend them!" she rose to her feet anger lacing her words.

I could feel my blood begin to reach its boiling point as she continued to berate my parents right in front of me.

"Anne leave it be. The Ozera's are good people and Rose has chosen to keep them in her life and I accept that and am grateful to them for having raised her up so well," he defended them.

"Raised her so well? She just admitted she didn't do well in school; she has no table manners and is frolicking around with a man seven years her senior. The girl is confused. She needs to be set straight. We're her family! I will not sit at the table and listen to her glorify the Neanderthals who caused you so much pain all these years."

"Rose don't!" Adrian warned as he sensed I was close to losing my cool. Dimitri squeezed my hand tightly holding me in my place. Even though he had no idea what we were arguing about due to the language barrier, he knew from the tone of the argument that I was about to blow my top.

"You don't know anything about me!" I cried jumping up from the table so quickly my chair fell backwards breaking the glass on the curio cabinet that was behind me. Hot tears flew from my eyes as I rushed out of the room and up the stairs. How dare she insult my family! She didn't know me or them. I was as American as they came and if she truly thought they were all stupid then I guess that included me.

I could vaguely hear the argument continue in my absence and registered the door opening and Dimitri's footsteps as he entered my room.

"Are you alright?" he asked the bed sinking as he sat down beside where I was curled up with my face in my pillows.

"No! You should have heard her," I sniffed shaking off this hand as he tried to comfort me.

"I'm sorry she upset you my love. Is there anything I can do?" he asked stroking my back gently.

"No," I said wiping the tears from my eyes. I couldn't believe how much I'd been crying these last few months. It was ridiculous.

"Hold me," I whispered. He didn't need me to ask twice and had me enveloped in his strong embrace seconds later.

He lay with me until I calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked sitting up pulling me along with him.

"No, it's not worth it. I shouldn't have gotten so upset," I told him regretfully. It wasn't her fault. She couldn't possibly understand the hell I'd been through and how my entire life had been thrown for a loop.

"You can be upset Roza, it isn't a crime," he said softly stroking my hair.

A short while later there was a knock at the door.

"Kizim?" Baba entered tentatively probably making sure we were fully clothed, like I could think about sex right now.

"I'm fine," I told him not wanting to have another conversation about my shrink or my mental breakdowns or my possibly going insane.

"I'm sorry for my mother. She usually isn't so feisty, but she suffered a lot while you were gone. I was distraught and then my father became ill and between the two of us she had her hands full. I told her she was acting inappropriately and asked her to come back another time when she was feeling less bigoted," he said in English for Dimitri's benefit.

"Thanks Baba," I told him. Dimitri took this as his cue to step out and give us some privacy.

"Don't worry about her. She'll come to her senses. She's just been through hell and back like the rest of us. Give her another chance one day. You'll see. The two of you are a lot alike."

"We are?" I asked curiously.

"Definitely. You have short fuses, are stubborn as mules and are the most beautiful women in the world," he said pulling a photo out of his wallet. It was a photo of himself as a child. BabaAnne was holding him in her arms. She couldn't have been more than twenty at the time and boy was he right. We looked like mirror images.

"She was so beautiful," I remarked running my fingers over the photograph.

"She still is," he said smiling. "And so are you. Don't forget that," he said rising to his feet.

"I think that Emil has saved you a piece of her famous baklava if you want to come down," he encouraged knowing full well I could never turn down sweets.

I slept through until morning that night because I never felt safer than when I was in Dimitri's arms.

"Do you want to come look at apartments with me?" Dimitri asked. He was sitting at the dining room table with the paper and a cup of coffee browsing through the rental section.

"I guess," I told him resignedly after seeing the look of discouragement cross his face at my hesitation.

"You act like I'm asking you to get a root canal," he commented dryly setting the paper down.

"Feels like it," I muttered under my breath in Turkish.

All in all we saw six apartments, none of which I particularly cared for. Some were too small. Some were filthy and had vermin living there.

"What do you think?" Dimitri asked as we sat outdoors at a small café. We'd stopped for lunch after I'd complained a million times that I was starving to death.

"The last one wasn't too bad, but the kitchen was small and there was no closet space and the carpet was ugly," I rattled off my dislikes in no particular order.

"What about the other one?"

"Too far from everything, plus did you see those weirdo neighbors with the gnome collection on their balcony. It was creepy," I said with a shudder.

"We can keep looking, but I think those are the best I can do for my price range," he stated. I tried raising my eyebrow at him.

"What did you do with the money my father paid you?" I asked curiously. He couldn't possibly have spent that much money in the past few months.

"I told you, I don't want to use that if I can help it. I feel strange about it. If you were living with me then it wouldn't be so awkward," he said hinting again that he wanted me to move in with him.

"I'm not really ready for that yet. I've barely been here a month and I'm going to hopefully start school soon and I've got a lot on my plate. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Roza," he said smiling at me. "As much as I would love to wake up to your beautiful face every day, I know you are not ready and I understand. Let's just keep looking," he said lending me his hand pulling me to my feet.

We ended up finding him a decent one bedroom close to my house that had an okay kitchen and a storage area for a somewhat low price.

"I know you're not ready to move in yet, but let's say once I get things settled in we play a little house," he said with a grin pulling me into his body for a soft slow kiss.

"Mmmm, that sounds like Heaven on Earth," I told him allowing him to deepen the kiss as he pressed me against the wall of the apartment he'd just leased.

"Don't tease me Roza," he growled as I ran my fingers just under the waist band of his boxers.

"You like that huh?" I said smirking a little as I repeated the action this time using my other hand to squeeze his ass.

He let out a low moan before lifting me up into his arms and setting me down on top of the counter.

"You don't play fair Milaya," he whispered yanking at the buttons on my shirt before discarding it and the rest of our clothing.

"Well that was certainly a great way to break in your new kitchen," I panted as we lay in a tangled heap on the floor.

"I'm sorry, you were just too tempting for me to resist," he said nibbling on my ear.

"Stop, or we'll never get out of here," I moaned as he continued to touch me in places that made me writhe in pleasure.

"Who says I want to leave?" he asked sexily before capturing my lips roughly with his. And leave we didn't for another two hours.

Three days later I was back at Dr. Olenski's office staring at the paint wondering if I stared at it long enough if it would peel off the wall.

"Rose, Rose are you paying attention?" she asked snapping her fingers in my direction.

"What, yeah, I'm here," I told her readjusting myself in my seat. I was so not in the mood for therapy today. Baba was hosting a welcome home gathering with a whole lot of family members that I didn't remember or hadn't ever met. Everyone was burning with curiosity to see the long lost Rosemarie who was apparently raised by wolves or so they were told by BabaAnne. I'd tried my best to convince Baba that it wasn't a good idea, but he said it was either on our terms at a gathering in public or they'd just start dropping by the house on their own. I'd finally acquiesced feeling it was better to get all the drama over with at once then to have to worry that they'd just show up randomly at the house one day.

"What's bothering you?" she asked.

"Stupid family gathering we're having so everyone can gawk at me like some sort of freak show," I muttered sullenly.

"You don't want to see your family?"

"It's not that, it's just that I feel like I'm trapped in a snow globe and people just keep tipping me upside down and shaking me for their own amusement."

"You said your grandmother came to dinner the other night. Tell me how you felt about that."

"Well besides insulting me and my family in every way possible and calling my boyfriend a cradle robber, things were just fine."

"It sounds like you didn't enjoy her visit," she mused.

"You think?" I snorted.

"Have you spoken with your father about your feelings on having this gathering?"

"Yes, but he's right. It's time. I want to know them, but I don't want them to judge me," I admitted.

"Try and keep an open mind. As much as it is strange for you to be back here dealing with all of them, remember it is hard for them as well. They've been grieving the loss of a six year old child for a long time. It's going to take some time for all of you to adjust to your being back here with your family."

I sat for another half an hour absorbing her suggestions like a good little sponge before returning home.

"This came for you in the mail Little Cupcake," Adrian said handing me a box.

It was addressed to Rosalie Ozera.

"It's from Mom," I cried happily tearing open the box.

There was a card inside.

_**~Thought you'd be missing home by now and thought you could use a little something to make your adjustment a little easier. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to call. We love you~ Mom, Dad, Christian & Tasha**_

My eyes lit up as I pulled out a huge tin of mom's special cookies, the ones we used to make together.

"What's in the box?" Adrian asked nosy as ever.

"A little taste of home," I said wasting no time in stuffing my face.

**Okay so this was supposed to be a ten chapter sequel. I highly doubt I'll be able to keep it to ten chapters seeing that I am so wordy. I hope you won't mind if it runs slightly longer than that. Next chapter will be the family party and Rose signing up for classes at Istanbul University. All reviewers will get a personal tour of Dimtiri's new apartment from the Russian himself=)**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Not Like Her

**Chapter 3: I'm Not Like Her**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Early Update Yay, but don't get too excited. I have my 9****th**** wedding of 2011 next Saturday and the next few days are going to be rough. Expect the next one roughly a week from today. **

RPOV

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dr. Olenski asked as I once again sat on her beige sofa. I had no idea the first time I'd set foot in here that I'd spend more time on this couch than on the one in my own house. My arms were crossed and this time I was not in therapy alone. After my outburst at the party on Saturday Baba and Abi were more worried than ever. I couldn't blame them. I don't know what came over me, but whatever it was had really messed with my head.

I glanced around the room nervously first at Baba who gave me a small smile despite the worry that was etched into his face. Then my eyes traveled to Abi and Avery who sat close together on two armchairs hands intertwined. Lastly I spared a glance at Dimitri who was sitting next to me with an unreadable expression on his face. He'd been the least freaked out by my episode, as I'd begun calling them, on Saturday.

"Rose, you told me the first time we met that you wanted to move forward with your life. Remaining silent about the things that are hurting you won't help you overcome the obstacles you need to bypass to take control of your future."

"It wasn't a big deal," I insisted refusing to talk.

"I beg to differ little girl," Baba interjected letting me know that I wasn't leaving here without speaking my mind.

I huffed in annoyance. I wanted my mother. She wouldn't make me talk. She'd comfort me and tell me everything was going to be okay. I longed for the days of her holding me when I was afraid. Baba, Abi and Dimitri were good people, but they just weren't her. They were men. They didn't understand women no matter how hard they tried and Avery wasn't old enough or close enough to me to be much comfort even though she often tried.

"Okay if you don't want to talk, then how about we hear from your family. They are probably having a difficult time dealing with everything. Would that be alright?" she asked in that sickeningly sweet tone that made me want to throw something at her. That's probably why there weren't any knick knacks in her office. The only thing I could have thrown was a box of tissue. I'll bet good money I wasn't the first patient to want to hurl a paper weight at her head.

"Fine," I growled shaking Dimitri's hand off my shoulder where he's put it in effort to comfort me.

"Abe why don't you go first. Tell me in your words what happened on Saturday."

Here it goes, I thought closing my eyes picturing what had happened as he spoke.

_**Flashback**_

_**I looked at myself in the mirror making sure that my hair was tame and smoothed down my skirt. Baba had given me the low down on our guests down to the last detail. Most of them I remembered a little, but some of the names were a little fuzzy. **_

"_**Are you ready Roza? People are beginning to arrive," Dimitri said unfolding his long frame from where he'd been sitting on the sofa in my living area rising to his feet. **_

"_**As ready as I'll ever be," I muttered as I allowed him to take my hand. **_

"_**I'll be right here," he said squeezing my hand reassuringly.**_

"_**Yeah yeah, let's get this over with." **_

_**The first hour was pleasant enough. I mingled with a few aunts and cousins on Baba's side. They were all very polite and steered clear of any uncomfortable topics. BabaAnne showed up and apologized for being rude at dinner. She said she was just overwhelmed with emotions and that if Baba and I were okay with the Ozera's then she would try to get past her anger and resentment. If that was the best she could do for now, then I was fine with that. **_

_**Baba reintroduced me to his brothers Yuri and Viktor and their families. As I examined the three brothers standing next to each other their resemblance to the Turkish mafia was uncanny. The long hair, flashy clothing and jewelry didn't help their case, but I had nothing but fond memories of my uncles tickling me and telling me fun stories when they'd come over to talk business with Baba. **_

_**My cousin Reed was slightly strange and leered at me with a dumb look on his face, but Abi assured me he was just a weird kid and that I had nothing to fear from him. **_

_**All in all the day was turning out to be quite pleasant. Emil outdid herself with a ham, turkey and a beef roast and we all enjoyed the chocolate cream pies she served for dessert. I had just cleared my plate and decided it was time to head to the restroom for a much needed release when it happened. **_

"_**Rosemarie, I've been looking for you." I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me. **_

_**No no no, this could not be happening. How did she find me? Didn't Dimitri have DNA confirmation of her death? What was she doing here? Did she come for me? I began to hyperventilate as I looked into her green eyes, her mop of red curly hair taunting me from where she stood just inches away from me. **_

"_**What do you want?" I stammered doing my best to back away from her only to feel the wall against my back as I pressed myself up against it.**_

"_**I wanted to see you. I've been waiting a long time," she said her voice the same as it had been the last time I'd seen her as she fled from the shopping mall in Portland abandoning me. Her brogue was still thick as ever just the way it was in my nightmares.**_

"_**Are you alright Rosemarie?" she asked taking a step closer. **_

"_**Don't!" I warned still trying to get away, but my legs seemed to be paralyzed with fear. I had begun to sweat profusely, my breath was coming in short, shallow gasps, my heart thundered in my chest and everything in me screamed that I should run, but I couldn't. **_

"_**Why?" Why did you do it?" I screeched tears flying from my eyes as I continued to yell at her. **_

"_**You ruined my life! You made me a freak! We've all suffered so much because of you," I sobbed unable to control myself any longer.  
>"Anne why?" I repeated begging for an answer.<strong>_

"_**Rosemarie, I think you need to calm down," she said reaching forward with her hands.**_

"_**No! Don't touch me," I shrieked tripping over myself as I turned to run away from her falling flat on my face.**_

"_**Let me help you up," she said again reaching out for me. **_

"_**!" I remembered screaming and thrashing as I felt hands on me. **_

"_**She's here, she's going to take me again! Please Baba don't let her!" By now I was more than a little hysterical as Baba, Abi and Dimitri had heard my cries for help and had come running. **_

"_**Rose, you're fine, please you need to come back to reality," Abi's voice was all I could hear, but I knew she was still there waiting to take me somewhere and hide me away. **_

"_**I won't let her take me this time!" I screeched thrashing about violently. **_

"_**What should we do?" Abi's worried voice cut through my screams. Things were jumbled inside my head and I only half understood what they were saying my mind was so confused.**_

"_**Let me do it." I briefly recognized Dimitri's voice before I felt like I was floating. **_

"_**Roza, listen to me. I'm giving you a mild sedative," he said right before I felt a sharp prick on my arm. "I'm sorry my love," he said as I felt the drugs take over my motor functions relaxing me into a dull stupor.**_

"_**Here why don't you carry her upstairs. Adrian, take care of the guests and I'm going to make an emergency call to Dr. Olenski."**_

_**I vaguely registered Dimitri lifting me up into his arms and carrying me up the stairs. He placed me onto my bed and began whispering a soothing Russian song in my ear. The last thing I remember was clutching his shirt between my fingers before I was completely knocked out. **_

_**End Flashback**_

As I finished listening to Baba recount the story I could hear to panic and fear in his voice.

"That sounds like quite an emotional event. Are you sure you don't have anything to say?" Dr. Olenski asked looking at me with scrutiny.

"Rosemarie please, we're just trying to help you," Baba pleaded as I remained silent.

"What do you want me to say? I freaked out okay! I forgot how much Aunt Meredith looks like her is all. It has been twelve years since I've seen her."

"I told her she wasn't supposed to come. You weren't ready to see her," Baba muttered under his breath.

"So you mistook your mother's sister for her," Dr. Olenski started.

"She's not my mother," I spouted off angrily.

"Oksana Ozera is my mother and I want to go home," I shouted rushing from the room before anyone could stop me. The receptionist looked startled as I flew past her desk through the door and down the stairs. I was sobbing uncontrollably right now and couldn't see where I was going causing me to miss a step and pitch forward unexpectedly.

I braced myself for what would be a catastrophic fall down three flights, but instead felt strong arms wrap around my waist just as I was on the verge of falling over the edge.

"Roza," Dimitri breathed against my neck as we both toppled backwards to the ground with him underneath me.

"I'm sorry," I managed between sobs.

"Shhh Milaya it's alright. Just let it out. I'm here," he said smoothing my hair back as he held me tightly against his chest. I tilted my head so I could nestle my face in the crook of his neck inhaling the familiar comforting scent of his aftershave. As I did so I heard the door open and rapid speech that I identified as Baba and Abi.

Dimitri ended up driving me home and as much as I'd begged him to take me back to his apartment so I could hide, he wouldn't allow it.

"Roza, they're your family. You can't hide from them forever. I know you're hurting and I cannot imagine the pain you are in. If I could take it away I would do so gladly, but that isn't possible. I wish you would just talk to me. I understand that you aren't ready to talk to them, but if you could just unburden yourself to myself or your therapist, then maybe you could find some peace."

His words made a lot of sense and I wanted to talk, it's just that every time I opened my mouth to say the words I froze. I meant what I'd said up there. Janine Hathaway Mazur or whatever they wanted to call her was not my mother. She may have given birth to me, but that is all. I refused to acknowledge that anyone sick or not would allow their child to go through the things she put me through. Even worse if what they said was true and it wasn't her fault then what would happen if I had a daughter someday? What if I caught her sickness and went mad one day and did to my child what she did to me.

I couldn't even imagine something so terrible which is why I refused to admit that she had any ties to me blood or no blood. It was better than thinking the alternative.

"I love you, you know that," Dimitri said as he forced me up the steps to the house. I knew we hadn't beaten them home and I dreaded encountering them as I walked in the door.

"Don't leave me," I whispered. He inhaled sharply.

"You need to face them, but if it would help if I was there then I will stay, but I am not going to aid you in evading them all evening."

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side," I snapped much nastier than I'd planned.

"I am on your side. Your mind is just too clouded to see that right now."

"Is that your way of saying I'm crazy?" I lashed out jerking my hand out of his.

"That isn't what I said. Stop twisting my words," he responded in an even tone.

"Whatever, if you're going to be like that then just go," I told him stalking through the front door slamming it in his face. I heard the door open and him enter shortly thereafter. He was probably going to wait until I calmed down a little before approaching me. That was fine by me. In fact, if he wanted he could go back to Siberia for all the help he'd been siding with them and sedating me the other day.

Just as I expected Baba was waiting for me when I opened the door to my room. He had perched himself on the edge of the couch.

"Please just leave me alone. I'm fine," I told him.

"You are not fine and the sooner you admit that, the sooner we can get you the help you need. I made the mistake once of letting things go and it cost me everything. I won't do it again." His voice was gruff and I could tell he was fighting to keep emotion from creeping in.

"I'm not like her," I protested. "Tell me I'm not like her," I pleaded falling to my knees.

"Hush, my sweet girl. You're going to be fine. You're not like her," he assured me as he wrapped his arms around me sinking to the ground to comfort me. "I won't let you become like her," he promised. I wanted to believe what he said so badly. I could only pray that he was right.

**Okay so she's fighting with the Russian and having episodes. What? Did you expect that everything was going to be peachy? Hehe not in my world. Did anyone actually think I resurrected Janine from the dead? Hey it could happen right? Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. I have a good feeling she won't stay mad at Dimitri too long. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Taste of Istanbul

**Chapter 4: A Taste of Istanbul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**So so sorry for the late update. No excuses this time. Real life sucks, I'd rather be writing, but I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles. 11 days until Christmas=)**

DPOV

"Do you think it would help to call the Ozera's and see if they'd be willing to spend some time here?" Abe asked as we sat in his office. Rose was having one of her bitch fits and had kicked me out of her room so I'd wandered downstairs to the kitchen to wait out her tantrum and had run into Abe.

"I don't think it would do her any good to have more people hovering. She's already overwhelmed. I think it's best to just leave her be and continue the counseling. She's bound to crack one of these times," I told him relaying the advice I'd gotten from Dr. Olenski when I'd asked the same question after the last session.

"Crack she will and I have no idea how to help her. I feel like I'm losing her again and she's only been here a little over a month. You don't think it would do her better to just move back to the States?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Rose is tough. She'll move past this, but she needs to open up and until she does it's going to be a bumpy ride," I told him with a sigh.

I wanted more than anything for her to open up to me, but I was also petrified that when she did I wouldn't be able to handle the unpleasant things she was going to let out. I know she didn't know this, but sometimes she talked in her sleep and from what I could decipher from her Turkish muddled with English was that she's been through a lot of crap with Janine. Enough crap to cause her to repress the first six years of her life for nearly twelve years. Who knew if she ever would have remembered had I not found her.

I hated that she was in pain and I'd do anything to help her through it, but she wasn't letting me and it was frustrating to sit on the sidelines while she tried to handle it alone.

"I think school starting in a few weeks will help. She needs a distraction. She said you're taking her to tour the campus and register for her classes next week."

"Yes, that's the plan. I just hope she is well enough to make it regularly to class."

"Will you stop talking about her like she has a disease!" Adrian interrupted.

"She's not sick. She hasn't shown any signs of mental illness. She's just going through the normal steps of someone who's had their life torn apart. She'll be okay. She just needs time to adjust and work things out. If we keep talking like this we may as well commit her now," he bit out angrily.

"Son, I know she isn't sick. I'm just worried for her is all," Abe said trying to calm his son.

"He's right though. We should really keep the focus off of all of this. Let her enjoy being home. Why don't we plan some interesting trips around Istanbul and then when she visits the university make a day of it and take her to dinner and such. She needs a break from all the serious," I suggested.

"That's not half bad," Abe decided.

"I'll make some calls."

I made my way out of his office and back into the kitchen. I was hoping to start on that plan this evening if Rose decided she wasn't angry with me anymore.

"Would you like a sandwich or something?" Emil asked with a smile. She reminded me of my mother as she was always trying to feed me something.

"No thank you. I was hoping to take Rose to dinner tonight when she comes down," I told her.

"Aww you're so sweet Dimka," she said pinching my cheek. "Miss Rosemarie is lucky to have great catch like you.

"She's right, I am really lucky," Rose's voice caused me to turn around. "I'm lucky you haven't given up on me yet," she said sadly.

"I'm the lucky one Roza. There will never be a day that I will give up on you," I said waiting for her to come to me. She stepped forward into my open arms and I enveloped her tightly.

"You're too good to be true," she murmured as I held her against me. I wished that were true.

"Do you want to go out?" I asked her.

"Where would we go?" She perked up at the idea of leaving the house to go somewhere other than counseling, I'm sure.

"Well there's a place Avery recommended. It's called Metropolis."

"You mean like a date?" she asked excitedly.

"Well you are my girlfriend and we have been just hanging around the house for the past few weeks. I think a proper date is in order."

"Definitely! I can't wait to call Lissa, I need advice on hair, clothes, make up!" she cried kissing me on the cheek before rushing up the stairs her phone already in hand.

"Well that seemed to do the trick," Abe said from where he'd been standing watching our exchange.

"Let's hope," I said.

She came flying down the stairs an hour and a half later.

"Wow," I said my eyes popping wide open. She was devastatingly beautiful. Her hair was pulled back away from her face with two silver clips and she was wearing a very pretty yellow sundress. Her eyes looked even bigger than usual with the way she'd done her make-up.

"You like?" she asked twirling around so I could get the whole effect.

"Absolutely," I said offering her my arm. I'd absolutely like to take her back to my place and tear off that beautiful dress.

She smiled one of her genuine smiles at me that I hadn't seen in a long time as we headed towards the garage.

"Now if I let you drive Stella are you going to be nice to her?" she asked holding the keys hostage dangling them in front of me.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Stella?"

"Of course. It's classy just like my baby here," she said running her hand over the car.

"I will be very nice to her. I promise," I placated her. If it made her happy, I'd go along with anything.

"Okay then," she said allowing me to open her door so should could get in.

"If I knew you were going to drive like an old man, I'd have insisted on driving," she groaned as we pulled up to the restaurant.

"As opposed to your speed racing, Evel Knieval," I snorted earning a glare.

Once in the restaurant, I allowed her to order for me as I had no idea how to read the menu, much like her when it came to Russian.

"Sucks to be out of the loop doesn't it?" she asked laughing a bit at the perturbed look on my face as I studied the menu.

"You should really learn some Turkish if you're going to stay here," she said as our appetizer arrived.

"I know. I thought maybe I could take a class at the University while you're there. Abe told me you're registering next week."

"Yea, he's going to take me," she said sounding dejected as she stared aimlessly out the window not paying much attention to the food in front of her.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to go."

"I do, it's just that I always thought I'd have friends around me and I'm alone here. I don't know anyone and Lissa, Mia and the girls are half a world away."

"You miss your friends," I stated. She nodded sadly picking at her food.

"Did you talk to Lissa earlier?"

"No, I forgot about the time difference and I wasn't going to wake her up at four in the morning," she huffed.

"I'm sorry," I told her sympathetically. I knew firsthand what it was like to have to deal with your loved ones being on a completely different sleep schedule.

"So are you going to just stay here and not work or anything while I go to school?" she asked as we finished up our dessert.

"I don't know. Business is slow. I may have to get something around here," I lied. In truth I had more business than I knew what to do with. I'd had nine offers for cases since word got around that I solved the unsolvable case of finding the long lost daughter of Ibrahim Mazur. The only problem was that most of the jobs would take me away from Rose for longer periods of time than I was willing to stay away for.

"How can business be slow? You did the impossible and found me. You'd think people would want you to be their PI," she said in disbelief. She was way too smart for her own good.

"I've had a few offers, but nothing that interested me." In reality I just wasn't interested in being away from her. All of the jobs I'd been offered were either in Russia or the States.

"Do you want to take a walk before we head home?" I asked. It was beautiful out as it was only the end of September.

She nodded taking my hand.

"Hey look there's a band playing," she said as we approached a small outdoor amphitheater set up in the downtown area. People were gathered around listening, some were dancing and some were talking in groups.

"Would you like to dance Milaya?" I held out my hand to her.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied smiling as she curtseyed. For just a few minutes as I held her close, all of the worries and troubles in real life faded away and it felt like we were the only two people in the world. I sighed as the song ended. I knew that feeling wouldn't last forever, but I could hope couldn't I?

"Would you like to go home?" I asked as it was after eleven when we finished our stroll around the bay.

She shook her head in negation. "I want to go home with you."

"Well I can't say no to that," I teased putting my arm around her shoulder as we headed back towards the car.

She texted Abe that she wasn't coming home and I drove us back to my apartment. I loved it when she'd stay the night. It felt like we were really together then. Sometimes I wondered when we were apart if she missed me as much as I missed her.

"Good morning my love," I said rolling over so I could kiss her good morning.

"Mmm," she moaned stretching her arms above her head before responding to my kiss.

"You even taste good in the morning," she said.

"I doubt that," I laughed.

"I don't want to get up yet. Stay with me," she asked snuggling closer to me.

I wrapped my arms around her holding her close so her body was flush against mine. I had just drifted off to sleep again when my phone began to buzz. I slipped out of bed leaving her asleep as I went into the other room to take the call.

"Yes, this is Belikov," I answered.

The man on the phone wanted me to work a case in St. Petersburg.

"It would be around two weeks," he explained.

"Well at the moment I'm pretty swamped. Can I get back to you when things settle down? I can recommend someone in my place if you need immediate service," I told him.

After stating he'd rather wait for my services and telling me to call him if things opened up, we ended the call.

I turned around to head back to the bedroom and was met with a not so happy Rose. She had slipped on one of my shirts, her hands were on her hips and her lips were pressed in a tight line.

"I thought you said things were slow?" she asked glaring at me.

"Roza, please let's just talk about this later."

"No!" she deadpanned. Why did you lie to that man or are you lying to me?" She asked eying me closely. There was no answer to her question that would satisfy her so I remained silent.

I sighed. "That's what I thought," she bit out angrily.

"Why aren't you taking cases?" she demanded.

"Roza, it just wasn't a case I was interested in taking." I hoped she'd leave it at that, but of course she was stubborn and wouldn't let it go.

"Why not and I want the truth!"

There was no getting around it. I had to tell her.

"The job was in St. Petersburg and it could be a few weeks. I don't want to be away from you that long," I explained hoping she would tell me to stay all the while knowing she would tell me to go.

She sighed. "Dimitri, this is your job you're talking about. You can't just give up cases because your psycho girlfriend might crack up if you leave town. I'm not that crazy, at least not yet," she argued.

"Roza, I don't think you're crazy. I just want to be with you," I said putting my hands on her shoulders.

"I want you to go," she said pushing me away.

"Roza, I don't want to.."

"Look this is your job. I get that. I don't want you to give up everything for me. You've already moved to a foreign country to be with me. Just take the job. We'll talk about it when you get back," she said cutting me off as she gathered her things together.

I watched downheartedly as she pulled away in her car. I had only a few hours to pack before my flight. I understood her reasoning about my job, but I wanted her to beg me to stay with her. Did that make me desperate? If it did, I didn't care.

**RPOV**

"Well I had a lot of fun when Dimitri took me to Metropolis on our date," I told Dr. Olenski as she grilled me about my weekend.

"Did you stay the night with him?" she asked.

"What is this, an interrogation? I'm eighteen, I can sleep over at my boyfriend's house if I want to," I huffed. Nosy Bitch!

"That isn't where I was going with my question Rose," she reminded me calmly.

"I just wanted to know how being there with him differs from when you sleep in your room at home," she continued always so patient with me, just like Baba and Abi.

"Oh, uh I dunno probably about the same," I told her feeling bad about snapping at her.

"So you had the nightmares there too?"

I thought for a moment. "No, I don't think I did."

"Interesting," she mused noting what I'd said in her little chart.

"Do you think that means something?" I asked.

"I don't know, do you?"

I hated when she answered a question with a question. It was so damn annoying.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"How about this? Keep a journal of your dreams and their topics and when they occur. You don't have to show it to anyone including myself, but maybe you can notice a pattern of what triggers them," she suggested.

"Great more homework," I muttered. School hadn't even started yet.

"How was your session?" Abi asked as I entered the house through the kitchen.

"Fine," I told him grabbing an apple off the counter before hopping up so I could dangle my feet over the edge.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

"Have you looked through the brochures and decided on a plan of study?"

"Have you?" I snorted. He was the last person to talk about planning out my future. He'd gone to one semester of school and dropped out.

"Don't even start with that. You're as bad as my wife," he groaned.

"Oh come on. It would be fun. We could go together," I wheedled.

"You wouldn't want your older brother horning in on your education," he said.

I looked down at the apple core in my hand.

"I won't know anyone," I said softly.

"You'll make friends Little Cupcake. You know you're the life of the party. College is going to be such a great experience for you," he assured me.

"That's true, no one will know me. I'll get to start over. I can be anyone. I don't have to be the History Teacher's daughter, Rose, the track star or the weird girl with two crazy families." That really got me excited when I thought of it that way.

"True that Little Cupcake," he said.

"You're still coming with to tour the campus with me aren't you?" I demanded.

"Of course, Baba has some great stuff planned," he said mysteriously.

"Ugh," I groaned as my alarm went off bright and early. It was only six-thirty, but Baba wanted to be on campus for the tours at eight.

"Did you sleep well Miss Rosemarie? You look tired," Emil greeted me with my morning coffee two creams and a sugar just the way I liked it.

"Too nervous to sleep," I told her.

"How about some nice borek to fill your tummy?" she said placing a plate in front of me with some eggs, olives and a large piece of borek stuffed with minced meat in front of me.

I wrinkled my nose, but ended up stuffing down the entire plate anyways. Truth was, I would have much preferred pancakes or some nice crispy bacon. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I wasn't that into Turkish breakfast foods.

"I still can't believe the appetite you have," Baba exclaimed as he entered with his newspaper. Emil set a plate in front of him and some tea. That was another thing I'd yet to get used to. I hated tea. It was strong and I much preferred coffee. Baba had imported several cases of coffee beans from Paris when we first arrived after seeing the amount of Starbucks I consumed while living with me in Astoria for those few months.

"I like food," I told him with my mouth still full of eggs.

"So I see," he said making a face as I chewed with my mouth open on purpose. Hey he wanted to know what I was like in my childhood and teen years. Well this was it.

We took my car. Baba let me drive with him taking shot gun. Abi and Avery were in the back arguing over whether or not Adrian should sign up for classes.

"You're so smart. You just don't apply yourself," she argued obstinently.

"I hate school. It's a waste of time," he growled rolling his eyes. This was obviously not the first time she'd hounded him about going to school.

"Where's your boyfriend today? I thought you'd want him to join us," Baba asked effectively tuning out the arguing coming from the back seat.

"He took a case. He said business has been slow so I told him to take the next one that came up. He'll be gone a few days," I told him.

"Business is slow huh?" he asked looking at me skeptically.

"I know he's lying. He wants to stay close to me in case I have a mental breakdown," I bit out. If I sounded a little bitter, it's because I was.

"So you called him on it eh?" he asked intuitively.

I nodded. "He'd received a call while I was with him and I heard him in the other room turning down the case because he was swamped with other cases. We argued and I told him he'd better take a case or else. He finally caved admitting he didn't want to be away from me and while that was both sweet and annoying at the same time, I insisted that he go. The case was close to St. Petersburg where he can meet up with his sisters or his mother if he wants. It was only a few hours away from where they live," I explained.

"That's my girl," he said proudly.

"Wow," was all I could say as I looked up at the majestic, old structures that lined the campus.

"Istanbul University is celebrating its five hundred and eighty-eighth anniversary this year. We have many academic departments. In front of us is the school of medicine that was founded in….."

I listened patiently as the tour guide droned on and on about the founding of the school and all the buildings and the different schools. It really was a beautiful campus.

"Okay Miss Mazur," the academic advisor who'd been assigned to me said. "Your transcripts from the school you attended in the United States are in order. Your grades are not exactly a selling point, however your athletic record is excellent. Have you thought about pursuing a career in physical education, exercises science or possibly physical therapy?"

It didn't surprise me that the advisor wasn't impressed with my 2.8 G.P.A. I was intrigued at the list of career paths he wanted me to explore.

"So you're going to take me even with those grades?" I asked.

"Our admission process does not depend solely on transcripts. We also look at outside factors," he replied.

"Such as?"

"Athletic ability, extra curricular activities and the high school exit exam which you seem to be missing." He rattled off a list of things. What I think he forgot to say was my father's ability to buy the University and fire his ass if he didn't let me in. I guess I shouldn't complain that the only reason I was getting into school was because my father was filthy rich and extremely intimidating. At least I was getting to go. If I'd stayed with my parents, I wouldn't have had this opportunity. Not that I didn't love them, but being here opened up a whole lot of new opportunities for me.

"She's scheduled to take the exam later this afternoon," Baba interjected causing my eyes to widen.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't worry Kizim. You'll do fine," he responded waving me off.

"So first you need to get your general education classes out of the way."

He signed me up for Turkish 101, Biology, Technology and Beginning Anatomy and Physiology. He said that last one was key if I were going to pursue any of the paths he'd listed earlier.

"What would you like as your foreign language?" he asked.

"What are my choices?"

"English, Arabic, Latin, French, Russian, Greek, Chinese or Japonese."

"Well I speak and write fluent English and I suck at French," I mused.

"You should learn Russian. I can help you and so can Dimitri," Abe suggested.

"It would be nice to learn Dimitri's native tongue. I'll take Russian."

"Okay then here's your schedule and this is where you're going to take your exam," he said circling a building on the map the tour guide had been kind enough to provide for us.

"Also, here's the schedule for Cross Country try outs." He handed me a flyer.

"I assume you will be living off campus with your family."

Baba looked at me for confirmation.

"Yes, I would like to live at home for a while," I stated. Baba looked relieved at my words. I think he was afraid of losing me again. I think he thought if I was too unhappy here that I'd take off and move back in with my parents. I would be lying if I said I didn't wake up every morning wishing I was at home in my bed in Astoria waking up to the smell of Dad's pancakes and bacon.

I promised myself though that I would stick it out until things became normal. I didn't see that happening anytime soon, but I wasn't ready to throw in the towel and hurt Baba and Abi like that again. They deserved more and I wanted the chance to make up for lost time.

I tapped my pencil on my desk as I read through the questions on the exam. It was all in Turkish of course which I was pretty good at, but still not fluent. The questions I did understand were okay, but some I took random guesses on. I crossed my fingers and hoped for the best as the man ran it through the scan-tron machine. By the number of clicks and the look on his face, I assumed that it hadn't gone well.

"Did I pass?" I asked not quite sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"You got a 241," he stated.

I gaped at him expectantly. "And that means?" he huffed annoyed at having to explain it to me.

"You need 240 to pass and you got a 241. You do the math." He shoved the test at me stamped with his approval and sent me back to the registrar's office.

"How'd you do?" Abi asked.

"I passed," I told him.

"Way to go Little Cupcake," he said high fiving me causing his cigarette to fall from his mouth.

"You know those things will kill you," I told him snuffing it out with the toe of my shoe.

"I know. I'm trying to cut down," he said with a sigh. "Avery doesn't like it. Before I had an excuse, but now with you here, I'm fresh out."

"Aww is your little sister ruining your life?" I teased. "Finally I'm doing something right!"

"Haha," he remarked sarcastically.

"So did you convince your brother to start classes again?" Avery asked as we piled into the car for the ride to get a late lunch.

"I tried, but he's fussy."

"Actually, I did see a few classes that interested me," he piped in.

"You did?" I asked.

"Sure, I want to take some Art classes. I've always wanted to. I'm a pretty good painter."

"That's great, but what about your business degree?" Baba asked.

"Eh, still not interested."

Avery rolled her eyes and I snickered as we pulled into the parking lot of Reina.

"Wow this is amazing," I gasped as the host led us to a table on the veranda overlooking the water.

"I thought you'd like it," Baba said brightly. "It has some resemblance of Italian food which your beau assures me is something you like."

"Definitely," I said looking at the menu. There was a wide variety of pastas and even some pizzas although I didn't imagine they'd be like the ones back home.

"To my beautiful daughter, who is going to start her first day of university next week," Baba said raising his glass. It was so different here than in Astoria. The legal age to drink in Turkey was eighteen so I was able to have wine whenever I wanted. Kind of sucks the fun out of doing it if it's legal.

I could see the sadness in his eyes knowing that this was my last first day of school and the only one he'd been around to see.

After a pleasant afternoon and a very tasty chocolate soufflé it was time to go.

"Do you want to walk around a little? There are some nice shops and such," Avery asked grabbing me by the hand. I knew she liked having another female around. She only had a brother, Simon and he was much older and had moved away several years ago. Her parents weren't around much and she didn't seem to have many girlfriends outside of myself.

"Lead the way," I told her as I allowed her to steer me into several different shops. Abe and Abi flaked off to do their own guy stuff suggesting we meet back in an hour.

"So what do you think of this dress?" Avery asked holding up a very pretty blue strapless dress.

"It's very nice," I told her feeling incredibly guilty for going shopping without Lissa even though I knew that was stupid because she was halfway around the world and probably sleeping. I missed her and Chrissy and my parents and the girls, hell I even missed Tasha, that was something I never thought would happen.

I didn't really need anything, but I saw a pretty scarf that my mother would like and bought one for her and Tasha and some cute bracelets for the girls back home. I would send them next week.

"Are you done? It's time to meet up," Avery asked as we walked out of the last shop.

"I think so…" I said trailing off as I caught sight of the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen as I looked out across the Bosphorus.

"Rose, Rose, are you okay?" I could hear Avery calling to me, but she sounded far away because I was no longer on the dock with her. I was with Janine.

**Okay, wow that was long, but that's just how it turned out. What do you think Rose sees that triggers her memory? Poor Dimitri always so nice and gets yelled at=)**


	5. Chapter 5: Somebody Save Me

**Chapter 5: Somebody Save Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

_**RPOV (Flashback)**_

"_Don't you think it will be fun to take a ride on a boat Rose?" my mother asked pointing to the large freighter docked at the end of the pier. It was dark and I could see many men loading sacs and other large items onto the ship with large cranes. _

_I clutched her hand tightly recoiling at the loud blasts of the fog horns._

"_Anne, I'm scared. Can't we just go home. I want Abi," I cried tugging as hard as I could hoping to escape her grasp. She of course wasn't having any of it. _

"_Listen Rosemarie, we are not going back. Abe is corrupt and he's put out a hit on me and wants to take you. We have to get away from him. This is the only way." Her voice was desperate and strangled as she hurried me along the edge of the dock where we met up with a very shady looking man. _

_She spoke to him for several seconds before passing him a large wad of cash. He nodded and ushered us in through a small door on the side of the ship. _

"_Stay quiet! It's a week long trip. If they find you in here, it'll be a bad day for all of us," he barked slamming the door behind him. _

_I began to wail as I realized there was no way out of the dank room we'd been smuggled into. _

"_Quiet! You heard the man. You have to stop fussing," Anne told me shaking my shoulders. For the first time in my life I was truly afraid of my own mother. _

"_I have to go potty," I told her several hours later. We had been sitting silently listening to the loud clanging and banging of the workings of the freighter for what seemed like an eternity when I felt I couldn't hold it any longer._

"_Where's the bathroom?" I asked. _

"_There isn't one. You can go over there," she said pointing to a small crate that sat in the corner. I looked at her in confusion. I knew I wasn't supposed to go anywhere but in the potty. I didn't want to be a bad girl so after glancing back and forth between her and the crate, I decided to hold it. _

"_Look if you have to go, then go if not get back here so no one sees you," she commanded. I wiped tears from my eyes several hours later when I was in so much pain, I could no longer hold it in. I felt ashamed as I felt the warm sensation running down my legs as I urinated on myself. _

"_What are you crying about?" she'd demanded. _

"_Nothing," I lied. I didn't want her to scold me for being bad. Finally even though I was wet, cold and wreaked of urine, I managed to fall asleep curled up in a little ball inside a large crate. _

_I woke suddenly to a loud banging noise and shouting. _

"_I could have sworn I heard something down here last night," a man's voice rang out loud and clear. _

_Anne grabbed me putting her hand over my mouth stifling the scream that had risen in my throat._

"_Shh, keep perfectly quiet," she hissed in my ear with her hand still clamped over my mouth. I could barely breathe and her hand was filthy. _

"_Eh, I didn't hear anything. You're imagining things," another man said. I heard them walk around a little randomly kicking crates. I jumped in fear as I felt them hit a crate right next to where we were hiding._

"_Whatever, there's nothing here. I'm going to get some shuteye," the one man said and I sighed in relief as they exited the room slamming the large metal door shut behind them. _

_I had never been so terrified in my life. I was shaking so hard with my heard beating rapidly out of control and Anne never once tried to comfort me. _

**(In the Present)**

Abe POV

"What's going on?" I asked pushing my way through the crowd that had gathered around my daughter on the dock. I'd known at once when I saw the commotion that my daughter was involved.

"I don't know. She just got this strange look on her face and then went down like a ton of bricks," Avery said. I looked down at Rosemarie. Her eyes were open and glazed over. I put my fingers to her corroded artery to be sure her heart was still beating.

"She's in shock," I said. Her heartbeat was rapid and I could see the rise and fall of her chest as she struggled for breath.

"Should we call an amubulance?" My daughter in law asked.

"I think someone already did," Adrian said kneeling down and placing his sweater underneath his sister's head.

I heard the sounds of ambulance in the distance and it was getting louder.

"Just go about your business and refrain from gawking," I growled at the bystanders that somehow thought that my daughter's pain was something to be amused at. I did not want her to come out of it and have all these strangers staring at her. It wouldn't help matters any.

"He said back off," Adrian shouted grabbing the camera from a tourist who had just flashed a photo at us and throwing it to the ground in anger.

I myself was seething at the nerve of some people, but focused my attention on bringing Rosemarie back to reality.

"Kizim, you are safe. We are here with you," I said taking her hand in mine and stroking her hair gently. Dr. Olenski had warned me this might happen and had given me techniques to bring her out of it, but actually being in this situation was a lot more frightening than she'd let on. I was worried she would stay like this.

"Can you hear me?" I asked hoping she would respond to the familiarity of my voice. It took a few more times, but finally her eyes began to focus and she became more aware of her surroundings.

"You shouldn't move. Are you in pain?" I asked assessing her physical state to the best of my ability.

She looked at me with confusion and shook her head slightly.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked.

I could see the initial panic in her eyes as she realized where we were. It increased tenfold as the emergency workers arrived and were now swarming around us.

"Baba no," she cried as they tried to take her vitals.

"Kizim, let them look you over. You took a pretty hard fall," I told her.

"I'm fine," she snapped at the man who was trying to take her pulse. She yanked her arm away from him and sat up swiftly. I could tell she was dizzy, but she was trying hard to fight it.

"Here, let me help you," I said offering her my arm.

"No, just stop! I'm fine. I want to go home!" she demanded forcefully.

"She seems alright," the medical technician said after shining a light in her eyes probably to rule out a concussion. He was a brave man. I thought for sure she was going to slug him with how combative she was being.

"Okay, let's go," I acquiesced reluctantly. I knew I couldn't force her to consent to any sort of formal evaluation so I let it go and decided it was best to get her away from the prying eyes of the onlookers.

She finally allowed her brother to lead her away from the docks with Avery and I trailing behind them. She was exhausted both physically and emotionally and slept on her brother's shoulder the entire way home.

"I don't want to talk about it!" she cried sprinting up the stairs to her room the moment we entered the house.

"And if anyone even thinks about telling Dimitri about this, they're a deadman!" she added venomously before slamming the door behind her.

"You're not just going to let this go are you?" Avery demanded.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not." I couldn't afford to. She was starting the same downward spiral I'd seen in my wife years ago. I would not make the same mistake twice.

I picked up my phone and spoke with her therapist for a few moments.

"What did Dr. Olenski say?" Adrian asked after I'd hung up.

"She called in a prescription. Pavel is going to pick it up."

"A prescription for what?" he asked.

"A tranquilizer for tonight and then an anti-anxiety pill starting tomorrow."

"She's not going to like that," he commented. He wasn't wrong. She was going to fight me tooth and nail, but something had to be done. She couldn't go on like this. She was showing more and more signs of post traumatic stress disorder everyday and I wasn't about to aid her in denying it any longer.

"Are you going to call Belikov?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No, he needs to focus a bit on work right now. He'll find out soon enough. I think it's going to get worse before it gets better."

"How are you going to force her into the meds?" he asked.

"I am not going to call Belikov, but I am going to call someone," I said picking up my phone again. I hated to admit when I couldn't handle things, but I wasn't going to allow her to continue to suffer because I was stubborn. It was time to call in the big guns.

RPOV

"Rose?" my mother's worried voice came across the line and I knew in an instant that Baba had called her. Damn him and his blackmail. He was fighting dirty.

"Rose are you alright. We're very worried about you," she continued.

"Mom, I'm fine," I lied. I was about two seconds away from curling up in the fetal position in the middle of the floor.

"Rose, I'm your mother. You are not fine. I can tell by the tone of your voice." That's all it took before I broke down into sobs.

"Shh baby it's going to be alright," she soothed me with the soft sound of her voice just the way she had every other time I'd been upset.

"Why don't you lay down on your bed and take some deep breaths," she said instructing me as if she were here.

"Close your eyes and just focus on your breathing." I did as I was told with tears still silently running down my cheeks. She listened to me breath deep for several minutes and when my hysterics had subsided slightly she continued on.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not on the phone," I responded.

"Well the let's Skype," she said giving me no way out of it.

"Rose, if I have to I will get on a plane right now," she warned sensing my reluctance to cooperate with her request.

"Okay okay, we can Skype," I agreed.

I took out my laptop and set it up.

She gasped slightly as she took in my appearance and I couldn't mistake the look of sympathy on her face.

"Baby, I'm so sorry you're hurting, but you need to let someone in. If not Abe or Adrian, what about Dimitri?" she asked.

I shook my head in negation.

"Talk to me sweetheart," she coaxed.

"I miss you guys," I said sniffling a little as I looked behind her. She was sitting at my desk in my bedroom using the laptop I'd left behind.

"Rosie we miss you too. I wish we could be there with you. In your e-mails you said you are enjoying being with your family. Are you regretting your choice to go away?" she questioned uncertainly.

"I like being here and Baba and Abi are great. It's just that with everyone else I'm on such a different schedule. I never talk to Lissa or the girls anymore. I haven't talked to Crissy in two weeks. We keep leaving random voicemails because we can't get each other's schedules straight and Dimitri is gone on a case right now," I whined slumping down so I was lying on the keyboard.

"Sweetie, I know it's hard, but you have so many people who love you. Abe says you had an episode today. Can you tell me about it?"

I sighed knowing she wasn't going to let it go.

"It was a flashback," I admitted with reluctance.

"Flashback to what?" she pried.

"I saw a cargo ship and it reminded me of the one we stowed away on to get to America," I said feeling a little better having finally admitted it to someone.

"So these flashbacks have to do with Janine?" she asked skirting around the word mother because she knew I would throw a fit if she referred to her that way.

I nodded.

"Rose, I know it's painful to talk about what happened when you were with her, but the only way to get past it is to get it off your chest." I knew she was right.

"Did she hurt you?" she asked with concern.

I turned my head away from the screen.

"Neglect would be a better word," I mumbled.

"Baby, I know. The day we met you, you were dirty, malnourished and had bags under your eyes from lack of sleep. I had to cut your hair because she hadn't been taking care of it and you were severely underweight." I let her ramble on for a minute before I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"She didn't care. She knew I was starving, but she didn't feed me. There were no bathrooms so she let me soil myself. It was cold and I had no jacket," I blurted out angrily clenching my fists.

"She didn't love me!" I sobbed. "I was her daughter. How could she do that to me?" I exploded.

"Oh Rosie, I know baby. You're hurting and I wish there was something I could do to take the pain away.I know it's hard to understand and I'm not going to defend her. I didn't know her and I can't tell you how much of what she did was because of her mental illness and how much of it was her normal personality, but I can tell you that when she left you with us, she wanted you to be safe. She begged me to take care of you. She said she's been watching me with Christian and Tasha all day and that I would be a good mother for her child. She did love you Rose. Even though the things she did were horrible, she loved you."

I didn't know if I believed that, but I knew that my mother did. She wouldn't tell me that if she didn't think it was true.

"What if I'm like her," I whispered my biggest fear out loud.

"Rose, you listen to me. You are not like her. You are and always will be my baby girl. We aren't going to let anything happen to you. You're going to be just fine. You just need to let it all out."

"Mommy I'm so tired," I told her my eyes drooping. It had been a really long exhausting day.

"I know baby. Why don't you take a hot bath and get some sleep. We can talk again when you wake up."

"Won't you be sleeping?" I asked yawning.

"Rose, you're my daughter and I love you. You are one of the three most important people in my life. I will be there for you day or night, rain or shine. Now get some sleep," she said smiling.

"Tell Daddy I love him," I told her.

"I will," she said.

True to her word she was awake and ready to talk when I woke up. After telling her more about what had happened on the docks and explaining where my mind had gone at that time, she reassured me that she wouldn't share the information with anyone. She then told me that Baba was going to talk with me about taking some anti-anxiety meds that the doctor had prescribed for me. I felt uncomfortable with the idea of being medicated twenty-four seven, but after she explained all of the details about what it could help me with, I decided that maybe I shouldn't fight him on it. I wanted to feel better and I wanted to stop being a burden on my family.

When he knocked on the door later I let him in.

"You look better," he commented.

"Thanks for calling Mom," I told him hugging him tightly.

He laughed in relief.

"I'm okay with you being angry with me, but I'm rather glad you aren't," he said.

"So I guess I can try taking the meds," I said holding out my hand. He handed me a bottle with my name on it or rather Rosemarie Mazur on it. I didn't even want to think about which name I was going to put on my college transcripts.

"You have to take these daily. You cannot under any circumstances stop taking them cold turkey. You need to talk to the doctor first. Do you understand?"

I nodded taking a glass of water from his outstretched hands.

"Now I'm not going to tell your boyfriend about this, but I think you should," he encouraged.

I shook my head. "Please Baba, I'm enough of a freak already. I don't want to scare him away."

He chuckled. "Rosemarie, if the man had the guts to admit that he was a spy, confess his feelings for you to myself and Mark Ozera and put on a show for your entire school embarrassing himself in the name of love, then I think it's safe to say that he's in it for the long haul. The man moved to a foreign country where he doesn't know anyone or speak the language. He did that for you. My guess is that keeping secrets is going to be far more detrimental to your relationship than admitting you had a bad reaction on the docks."

He kissed my cheek after making sure I swallowed my pill and left me alone with my thoughts. What he said was true, but I still didn't want to admit to my boyfriend that I was going insane. Baba wasn't a teenage girl. He couldn't understand what I was going through.

Later than night when Dimitri called, I let it go to voicemail and turned off my phone. I knew it was a shitty thing to do, but I just couldn't face his worrying tonight. I knew he'd insist on coming home and I didn't want to make him sacrifice his reputation by abandoning his case.

DPOV

"Damn it Rose, pick up!" I cried in frustration as I was sent straight to voicemail for the sixth time. I knew she'd ignored my call and then turned off her phone. What I didn't know was why.

I hadn't seen her in five days and it was killing me. We talked every night and she seemed alright, but I wanted to be with her. Today was the day Abe and Adrian had taken her to register for her classes and tour the University. The last contact I'd had from her was around four o'clock. She's texted that they were going to eat at Reina and she'd talk to me later tonight.

Now that it was later and I was calling to see how her day went, she wasn't answering purposely and it worried me more than I cared to admit.

After trying her phone one more time, I decided to throw in the towel and try Adrian's phone instead. When he didn't pick up, I sent a text asking him to return my call as soon as possible. Three hours later I was still staring at my phone in hopes that it would ring. It was useless now though. It was the middle of the night in Turkey.

I sighed heavily hoping Abe would contact me if something was truly wrong and focused my attention back on my case. The man who had hired me had asked me to prove that his long time business partner was juggling the books and using their facility for illegal purposes. He said he hoped it was a mistake, but feared that he was right and from what I'd learned so far, the books were the least of his worries.

I was sitting in my rental car trying to look inconspicuous which was hard to do with night vision goggles attached to my face. I'd been staking out their coffee warehouse in an attempt to figure out where the missing money was going. It wasn't enough to be noticeable at first, but as I went through the books for the past six months, the amount missing had nearly doubled.

I sat back and watched silently as his business partner pulled up in a very expensive looking car. Another car showed up and two men got out. They greeted each other and then made some sort of exchange. I snapped as many photos as I could from this angle and then silently slipped from the car to get a little closer. I needed to know what they were exchanging. As I crept closer I realized what was in their hands was bags full of cash. He was counting it and when he decided he wasn't being swindled he opened the trunk of his car. This was the money shot, I thought as I hid behind a large barrel.

I nearly gasped at the sight of what he pulled from his trunk. It was a young girl no older than fifteen or sixteen. She was in a skimpy nightgown and was blindfolded. I could tell she'd been drugged by the way they were holding her up. She staggered beside them and the men stepped forward to claim what they had paid for. My stomach rolled at the thought of what they were going to do with her. Just as they were about to close the deal, I snapped a shot, but as did, I leaned over too far and lost my balance knocking over the barrel creating a loud noise that caused all three men to turn their heads in my direction.

"Who's there!" One yelled drawing a gun from his pocket. They advanced towards where I was hiding shoving the girl into the car. All I could think as I awaited my death was that I wouldn't see my precious Roza again. I couldn't let that happen.

RPOV

It was early, but I couldn't sleep. I felt incredibly guilty for not answering Dimitri's call last night and decided that I didn't care what time it was in Russia. I wanted to talk to him now, even if that meant worrying him.

I tried his phone three times and each time it rang six times before sending me to voicemail. I sighed. He was probably mad at me for not picking up yesterday. Either that or he was dead asleep and couldn't hear it. Come to think of it maybe he was working.

I wondered how his case was going? He hadn't spoken much about it, which I figured was typical for a PI. I just hoped that whatever he was doing wasn't dangerous. I didn't know what I'd do if something happened to him.

I sent him a text apologizing in hopes that he'd call me when he got a chance. I did the calculations and it would be just about dinner time back home. I dialed Crissy's number and held my breath as it rang.

"Rosie!" His voice came across the line.

"Hey Sparky! How's it going. Long time no talk," I said playfully. I truly missed talking to my brother and we spent over an hour catching up before he had to go to his night class. Lissa nearly snatched the phone out of his hands as he was leaving and chirped away forever about how much she loved school and her professors and her classes and how she and Christian had just finished remodeling the inside of their apartment. She said she'd e-mail me pictures later today.

I hung up feeling a lot better than I had in a long time. I really needed to talk to my friends. They always made me feel good about life. They'd been such a big part of my world and not having them close was making my heart ache. I didn't mention any of my episodes or how often I was seeing my shrink and they were kind enough not to ask.

Emil brought me some breakfast when I didn't come down and I spent majority of the day in my pajama's Skyping with Mia and Sydney. Dinner was just me and Baba because Abi and Avery had gone out with some friends. By nightfall I still hadn't heard from Dimitri. It was unlike him to be spiteful and I tried his phone again. This time I left a voicemail and by midnight I was freaking out. What if something was wrong or what if he'd finally had enough of my crazy and decided I wasn't worth the effort anymore. I ended up crying myself to sleep after leaving him two more texts begging him to call me back.

**Uh oh! What do you think happened to the Russian? Can the badass Russian God handle three on one when one has a gun? I know you're all ready to kill me right now, but hey it's Christmas, be in good Spirits and Review =) Dimitri's life depends on me being in a good mood=)**


	6. Chapter 6: Home Is Wherever You Are

**Chapter 6: Home Is Wherever You Are**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, but will someone please wrap up the Russian in a big red bow and put him beneath my Christmas tree this year?**

**Merry Christmas to all my lovely readers. Here's your next chapter. I hope you enjoy it=)**

DPOV

I pulled the gun I had strapped to my ankle out of its holster, tucked it into the back of my pants and crouched behind the barrel. I could hear the crunch of the gravel as their footsteps approached. They were hardly being stealthy.

"Show yourself!" one demanded. Right like I was just going to step out of my hiding place and let them have a fair shot at me.

I took a deep breath and tried to move soundlessly towards the other end of the warehouse without being seen. I made it about three feet before I was surrounded on all sides.

"Well what do we have here?" my client's business partner was the first to speak.

"I see I wasn't being paranoid when I thought I was being followed earlier this week," he mused.

"Who sent you?" he demanded grabbing me by the collar. So far they saw me as unarmed. All I had on me was my camera or so they thought.

I didn't answer.

"Are you a reporter?" he rasped placing the barrel of his gun right up against my chin. I did my best to remain calm.

I nodded acting like I was nothing more than an inexperienced reporter. That would hopefully lull them into a false sense of security so I could have my shot at taking them down.

"Hand over the camera!" he barked. I dutifully took the camera from around my neck and placed it in his hands. As we made the exchange I used the element of surprise and grabbed his gun with my right hand and punching him square in the jaw with my left fist. He went down like a ton of bricks and before the other two knew what was happening I'd given one a roundhouse to the chest. He went flying and as the third man turned to look at him in surprise, I took the opportunity to run. I could hear them close behind me as I neared the car where they'd stashed the girl. I got into the driver's seat and luckily for me the keys were in the ignition.

I ducked just dodging a bullet as it came whizzing through the front winshield shattering it. The girl screamed bloody murder and I yelled quickly for her to get down. I revved the engine and plowed forward with as much speed as I could generate.

They were still shooting at us as we continued to drive away.

I nearly lost control of the vehicle as one of the bullets hit me in the shoulder. It was painful, but not life threatening. We were almost home free when I felt a sharp pain in the right side of my chest.

I wheezed as the bullet pierced my lung. I knew I had to keep driving. We were only a few minutes from the nearest hospital. If only I could stay awake long enough. The girl whimpered and I knew she was afraid of me. She didn't know that I was trying to save her.

"Please calm down," I told her as best I could. "You have nothing to fear. I am going to help you." She didn't move from her crouched down position and I didn't have it in me to keep talking.

I steered with one hand as painful as it was to move my shoulder, while clutching my chest with the other to try and slow the blood flow. It was little use as blood continued to pour from both of my wounds as we finally pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. I was lightheaded and the pain was blinding.

"Listen, I told the girl in gasps. I am not going to hurt you, I am a private investigator. It isn't safe here. Go inside and get the security guards. I need medical attention. I've been shot," I told her in Russian.

"I don't understand you!" she cried out in English. Shit! She was American. I quickly repeated what I told her in English untying the blindfold from her eyes and opening the door with the last ounce of strength I had so she could get out. She ran for the door of the emergency room her hands still tied behind her back.

"Please send help," I wheezed before slumping over unconsciously on the wheel.

I woke to the steady beeping of what I deduced to be a hospital monitor.

"Dimka?" I recognized my mother's worried voice. I winced as I opened my eyes to the florescent lights of a small hospital room.

"Mama," I said before I realized how painful it was to try and speak.

"Shh, Dimka don't try to talk. You have a chest tube and a machine helping you breathe," she said looking into my eyes. I nodded.

"Dimka you scared me to death," she said stroking my hair softly. "What were you thinking going out on a case like that without back up!" she scolded. She was probably loving the fact that I couldn't argue with her. I wanted to explain that it was just supposed to be a simple case of some money pilfering. How was I supposed to know they were selling women into sexual slavery. It had been rotten luck that I'd been caught up in such a thing. I wondered if the girl was okay. She must be if she got me help.

"Roza," I gasped. She would be worrying about me by now. I didn't know how long I'd been here, but it was probably at least a day or so. She must think I'm angry with her.

"Do you want me to call her?" she asked. "I didn't know if I should."

I shook my head. "Call Abe," I managed. I wanted Abe to be the one to explain what had happened to me. It might freak her out less than getting a hysterical call from my mother.

RPOV

"He'll call. He's probably just busy," Abi tried reassuring me. I was nearly in hysterics. It had been over two days and I hadn't heard a word from Dimitri by phone, text or e-mail. I was worried that something had happened to him. He wouldn't just leave me hanging like this. Even if he wanted to end it, he wasn't the type to just ignore me. He would at least have told me or so I hoped.

I didn't want for anything to have happened to him and I was torn between hoping he was mad at me and was purposely not answering his phone and hoping he wasn't mad at me. Only that meant that something bad had happened to him and I didn't want that either. Ugh! I just wanted to hear his voice. I'd been really awful to him lately and I didn't want him to think I didn't love him.

"Rosemarie, can you come into my study?" Baba called in a serious tone.

I hopped off the stool I'd been sitting on and walked to his office. Adrian followed close behind me.

Baba had a grim look on his face and I knew he was going to say something awful.

"Sit down Kizim," he told me ushering me over to the chair.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I just received a call from Olena Belikova," he started. My heart leapt into my throat. There was only one reason she would call instead of Dimitri. I braced myself for him to tell me what had happened to the love of my life.

"Dimitri was working a case that took a wrong turn and he was shot," he said studying my face for my reaction. I heard Adrian inhale sharply behind me.

"Tell me he's okay," I whispered.

He sighed and I could feel the hot tears welling up in my eyes.

"He had emergency surgery and only regained consciousness a few hours ago for a short while."

"I want to see him!" I cried jumping out of my seat.

"Rosemarie!" my father warned placing his hand on my shoulder.

"The doctors are hoping for the best, but his condition is quite serious. Do you think you can handle seeing him like that?" he asked.

The truth was that I didn't know if I could handle it, but I knew I had to be with him.

"Please Baba!" I pleaded. "I can't leave things the way there are. I need him to know I love him."

He nodded. "I figured as much. The jet is fueled and waiting. Adrian will you accompany her?" he asked.

"Of course," he said. His face was pale and I knew he was worried about me, but I also knew that he'd grown quite fond of Dimitri over the last few months. They were actually forming a strange sort of friendship.

"Rose, are you sure you're okay?" Abi asked as I sat opposite from him on the plane.

"No, I'm not okay. My boyfriend was shot and is in critical condition and I'm the one who told him to go," I cried tears finally finding their way down my cheeks.

"Hey, this is not your fault," he said unbuckling his seatbelt so he could move to sit next to me.

"He didn't want to go. I made him," I wailed.

"Rose, you didn't know this would happen. Being a PI is dangerous work. If it wasn't this case then it could have been the next."

I gulped at the truth in his words. I realized that if Dimitri stayed in that line of work, there was a good possibility that I would lose him. I knew what I had to do when he woke up. It might be selfish of me, but if it saved his life, then so be it.

"What do you mean I can't see him?" I roared. They were not about the keep me away from him.

The woman behind the desk chattered in Russian to the others and then spoke to me again in English.

"Family only," she said snottily. I was about to argue with her when an idea came to me suddenly.

"I'm his wife," I said crossing my arms over my chest. There was no way in hell they were going to stop me from going into that room.

"Oh, so sorry Mrs. Belikova," she said her eyes widening as she stumbled over her words.

"You'd better be," I muttered.

"Right this way." Adrian gave me a surprised look as he watched her lead me down the hallway.

"He's asleep right now. Don't disturb his wires," she commanded.

I gasped at how terrible he looked. He had an IV, a breathing machine and a mess of other contraptions hooked up to him. His face was pale and he looked so far from the strong, virile man I knew. I glanced around the room wondering where Olena was.

I wandered closer and took the seat next to his bed. I watched him sleep for I don't know how long before Olena returned. She had two cups of coffee in her hands.

"When they told me Dimka's wife was in here with him, I assumed it was you," she said smiling knowingly.

I let out a nervous laugh.

"They wouldn't let me in."

She nodded in understanding. "How is he?"

"Too still. He doesn't look like himself," I said softly running my fingers up and down his forearm careful as not to disturb his IV.

"He's a fighter. He was awake for a few minutes earlier." She handed me one of the cups.

"He was worried you would think he was angry with you. Did you have a fight?" She asked taking a seat opposite me.

I shook my head. "No, it was just me being silly. He's been nothing but wonderful to me and I've treated him so poorly," I sniffed.

"If he would have…I don't know what I would have done. I want to tell him how much I love him," I said a tear leaking out of my eye. I swiped it away angrily, pissed at myself for being so selfish and taking him for granted.

"Sweetheart, he knows you love him," she said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

She pointed at him. His eyes were open and he was holding out his hand for me.

"Oh," I cried flying from my seat until I was kneeling on the floor next to his bed. I took his hand in mine squeezing it as tight as I could.

"I love you, so much," I breathed leaning over to kiss him softly on the cheek. He smiled at me and I had to wipe the tears that I'd cried all over his face.

"I know," he rasped wincing.

"Shh, don't talk. Just rest!" I said. "I'm not going anywhere." I meant what I said. They would have to get a fork lift in here to air lift me out if they wanted me to leave.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be in the waiting room if you need me," Olena said gathering her things. The nurse had come in a few minutes ago and given him another shot of pain killers that made him fall back asleep.

"I can get you a pillow if you'd like," she offered. She wasn't the same nurse as before. She was older and her eyes were kind as she spoke.

"Thank you," I told her.

"Here, let me hold it for you," I said snatching the cup off the bedside table so he didn't have to reach over to get it. I did not want him popping out one of his stitches.

He huffed in annoyance as I held the straw up to his lips so he could take a drink. I knew he was not happy to have me here waiting on him, but he had been here a week and they said if all went well he could go home as soon as tomorrow. They wanted to be sure he was okay to fly.

I was shocked when he's told the doctors that he wanted clearance to fly back to Istanbul. I thought for sure he'd want to go home with Olena so she could take care of him, but he stated quite insistently that he would be returning to Istanbul because home was wherever I was.

I was so not going to argue with that. Not after I almost lost him.

"Roza, you should really come back to the hotel with us and wash up and have a descent meal, maybe get a few hours rest," Olena implored. She was right that I hadn't eaten a decent meal or taken a full shower in nearly a week, but I hadn't wanted to leave him for even a few hours.

"She's right Roza," he agreed. "I'll be fine for a few hours. You need to take care of youself," he said stroking my hair gently. They had taken out his chest tube and weaned him off the breathing machine three days ago. They said he was lucky and that he had only punctured a small part of his lung and the other bullet had missed any major arteries. He would need to stay off his feet for a few weeks and some physical therapy to regain full motion in his shoulder, but other than that he would be just fine.

The fact that I even had to use the words other bullet was not making me feel comfortable about leaving him.

"I'm fine. I'll sleep on the plane," I told him.

"Roza, school starts next week. You aren't going to be able to babysit me all day," he reminded me.

"Yes, come back with us and stop being stubborn," Yeva growled giving me the evil eye.

She and Viktoria had come up a few days ago and the three of them had gotten a room close to the hospital.

I finally acquiesced and kissed Dimitri goodbye before telling him I'd be back in a few hours.

"Ugh, thank God. I thought we were going to have to pry her lips off of him," Viktoria groaned.

"Shut up!" I said punching her arm as we walked towards the exit.

Adrian had left after two days once he made sure I was alright and I wouldn't be alone. I owed him a lot for taking time away from Avery again to be with me. He really was a great brother. I was so lucky to have him and Christian.

"Are you sure you feel ready to leave?" I asked him for the hundredth time. I knew he was becoming impatient with my asking him that.

"I'll be just fine as long as I'm with you," he said as I wheeled him to the front of the hospital. He had fought the nurse when she told him he had to be escorted to the car in a wheelchair.

She'd told him to suck it up and to listen to his pretty wife.

"Wow, I didn't know I was married," he'd exclaimed after I'd gotten him securely into the car.

"I wonder who she is. The Nurse said she was pretty," he teased.

"They wouldn't let me in to see you. They said I had to be family so I told them I was your wife okay!" I told him shifting the car into drive.

"I'm not mad Roza. I think it's very cute and I wouldn't mind it being true someday," he said reaching over and placing his hand over mine.

Holy hell my heart just stopped beating. Did Dimitri just tell me he wanted to marry me someday?

I laughed nervously and focused my attention on the road.

"Baba sent the jet so we don't have to fly commercial," I told him effectively changing the subject.

"I'll have to thank him for that," he said.

We both slept most of the flight. He was tired from his meds and I was exhausted from sleeping upright in a hospital chair all week.

"Uh, we just passed up my apartment," he said as we headed towards home.

"I know. You can't stay there alone. I'm going to take care of you. You can stay in my room," I told him.

He smiled. "Are you sure that is okay with Abe?"

I nodded. I'd already discussed it with him and just as I knew he would, he'd agreed with whatever I wanted. That was one bonus for being a mental case. Most people gave in to whatever I wanted so I didn't have a breakdown.

"Come on. Admit it. You're going to love me playing naughty nursemaid for you," I told him with a sexy wink. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Naughty nursemaid?" he said with a grin.

"Yup, and I have just the costume for it."

"Uh Roza, the doctor said I needed to relax. The things you are describing in no way make me want to relax," he said smirking.

**Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it! Next chapter will hopefully be posted before the new year. Reviews make lovely Christmas gifts=)**


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets & Lies

**Chapter 7: Secrets & Lies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy and sadly Christmas came and went and no one gave me a Russian although my cousin bought me a how to talk dirty in Russian dictionary lol so don't be surprised if Dimitri says some naughty things later in the story=)**

RPOV

"Are you nervous?" Dimitri asked as I readied myself for my first day of orientation.

"A little," I said trying to shake off my anxiety. I was really excited and nervous all at the same time.

He winced as he sat up in bed. He was mostly recovered from his gunshot wounds and the doctor here in Istanbul had given him the okay to return to work a few days ago.

_Flashback_

"_You were very quiet on the way home Roza," Dimitri commented as we were sitting on the couch. I knew we were going to have this conversation sooner or later. I had just hoped it would be later. I took a deep breath and prepared to speak my mind. _

"_I don't want you to go back to work," I blurted out awaiting his reaction prepared for a fight._

"_Okay," he said simply. _

"_What?" I asked my jaw practically dropping to the floor. "You're not going to fight me?" I asked incredulously._

_He shook his head swiftly. _

"_Roza, you know I hate being away from you. When I was facing down the barrel of that gun, all I could think about was how I would never see you again." _

_Tears pricked my eyes and a sob caught in my throat when he said that. _

"_I can't lose you," I croaked burying my face in the crook of his neck. _

"_Shh, Roza you won't lose me. I'm not taking any more cases." He rubbed my back soothingly kissing the top of my head. "I love you too much to ever put myself in that kind of danger again. I want us to live a long happy life together," he said wiping away my tears. _

"_What will you do instead?" I asked after I had calmed down a little._

"_I did attend university you know," he said with a smile. "I have a few other skills I can fall back on. I'll start looking this week."_

_End Flashback_

"Are you sure you're ready to go job hunting?" I asked as he reached for the bottle of painkillers the doctor had prescribed.

He nodded popping one of the pills and swallowing it without water. I had no idea how he did that.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to go through the want ads and do a little internet research," he said. "That's why I picked up my laptop yesterday."

I nodded remembering when we'd stopped at his apartment to pick up some more of his things.

"You look nice," he said pulling me into his arms as he admired my jeans and short sleeved chemise.

"Too nice," he growled grabbing my hips and leaning down to kiss my neck. I shuddered in pleasure wishing I had time to stay and make love with him. We hadn't since he'd been injured and the doctor said if he was feeling alright he could resume all normal activities, but I was still nervous because he was still in pain and I hadn't wanted to hurt him so I told him we should wait until the weekend. Now that he had his hands on me like this I was regretting my decision.

"Do you have everything you need?" Baba asked as we all sat around the breakfast table. I nodded finishing the last of my orange juice.

"Books check, pens check, notebooks check," I told him smiling at him remembering when he'd taken me shopping for my school supplies. When he asked me to go with him I thought it was an odd request. I was just going to add the things I needed to Emil's shopping list, but he'd insisted that we go. I now realized that this was one of the things he had missed out on during my childhood. I remembered shopping with my mom and dad for new backpacks and folders and such every year along with new school shoes and clothes. It was a big deal to them and probably to Baba as well.

He'd taken me to get my things and then we'd gone to get milkshakes, something I'd been craving since I'd been here. Surprisingly there weren't a lot of good ice cream shops around here.

"I'm ready too," Adrian said pulling his bag from under the table.

I gasped "Abi you're coming with me?" I squealed in delight as he nodded.

"Yep, don't get too excited. I'm just taking a few art classes and one in graphic design."

"That's awesome!" I said happy to have my brother coming along with me.

"It's a start," Avery said beaming at her husband with pride.

"Good luck," Dimitri said kissing my cheek.

"You're going to do just fine Kizim," Baba said squeezing my shoulder.

Orientation was a little overwhelming. They spoke rapidly in Turkish and I didn't quite follow every word, but eagerly took the handouts and maps they gave us. I had my schedule printed out and ready so I could go and purchase my books.

Adrian and I entered the store together, but rapidly split up as we were taking very different courses.

"Can I help you find anything?" A man asked me as I wandered around with a huge stack of books.

"Uh yes, I'm looking for a beginning anatomy and physiology book," I said looking up at him. Wow he was good looking.

"Follow me," he said cutting across to the other side of the room.

"Let me see your schedule," he said and I handed it to him.

"Hmm you've got Sahin for Anatomy and Kaya for Biology. Those are some tough classes. Are you studying to be a doctor?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know what I'm going to do, but my counselor suggested these classes based on my interests."

"Well if you ever need any help I took both of those classes last year. My name is Navid and I am in my second year."

"I'm Rose and this is my first day."

"Glad to meet you Rose. Let me help you bring these to the front and I'll ring you out." He gave me a warm smile as he took half of the books from my arms and I followed him to the register.

"Hey that's a huge stack of books," Abi said joining me as I was just about to pay.

"Yea, I guess I've got all the hard classes," I groaned looking at the huge stack in front of me. I couldn't remember why I'd let myself sign up for all of these classes. I hated school. Somehow in all of Baba's enthusiastic encouragements I'd forgotten one huge thing. I sucked at school or at least Rosalie Ozera sucked at school. I had no idea how Rosemarie Mazur would fair. My eyes widened at the bill for the books, but I dutifully swiped the card Baba gave me.

"You'll get the hang of it. Here's my number in case you ever want to get together and study," Navid said handing me a piece of paper.

"Thank you," I told him as Adrian grabbed one of my bags.

"You do know he was hitting on you right?" he asked as we loaded the bags into my car.

"What? No he wasn't hitting on me. He was just being nice," I scoffed.

"Right, most guys just offer to tutor freshman for the hell of it," he said rolling his eyes.

I stared at the number on the paper he handed me. He was just being nice, I reassured myself. There was no reason to think anything of it. I stuffed the number into the pocket of my jeans and headed across the lawn to attend the last part of orientation. Classes began tomorrow and I didn't want to miss any important information.

"How was your first day?" Mom asked. She had called to see how orientation went. I was sitting on the quad waiting for Abi to finish up with his tutorial on the art center so we could head home.

"A little overwhelming," I admitted.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sure you're going to just love college," she gushed. I knew she was a little teary eyed.

"I hope so. I have a lot of books and a guy I met in the bookstore said I had challenging professors, whatever that means," I told her.

"You met a guy? I thought you and Dimitri were serious," she questioned suspiciously.

"We are. I just meant another student. Geez mom, it's not like I asked him for his number. He gave it to me."

"He gave you his number?" she asked. I slapped my forehead at my own stupidity. I should have left that part out.

"Yes, you know in case I want to study." I said rolling my eyes as she clucked her tongue.

"Oh Rosie, you know he was just using that as a metaphor. He wants to date you," she said just like Abi.

"What is with you guys? Why can't someone ever just be nice for the hell of it?" I snapped.

"She's right Rosie, I'll bet he thought you were cute," my father's voice chimed in.

"Daddy," I scolded. I hadn't known he was listening in.

"Sorry sweetie, it's just my opinion as a man. That's how I met your mother," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"She was a freshman and I offered to help her with her math," he explained.

"But Mom is really good at math," I argued.

"Sure, but I pretended to be bad at it so I could see your father twice a week," she said with a laugh.

"Ugh you guys are gross. I love Dimitri. I don't want to go out with this Navid guy. He was just nice to me that's all," I told them.

We talked for a few more minutes until Adrian was done and then we headed home.

"So you gonna tell Belikov you picked up a guy in the bookstore?" he teased as we pulled into the garage.

"No! I didn't pick anyone up!" I cried in exasperation.

"Okay okay, don't bite my head off," he said. "I was only giving you a hard time. You just really need to get your head out of the clouds," he said shaking his head.

"Brothers," I groaned as I carried my heavy stack of books into the house.

It was quiet so I left my books on the kitchen counter and decided to go upstairs to see if Dimitri was up there.

"Anyone home?" I called as I entered my room.

Dimitri was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and a not so happy expression on his face.

"We need to talk," he stated icily rolling my bottle of anti-depressants between his finger tips.

"Where did you get those?" I cried snatching them out of his hand.

"Were you going through my things?" Fury coursed through me at the thought of him snooping through my room.

"I wanted to borrow your power cord for your laptop and I found these in the drawer of your desk. I wasn't going through your things," he defended himself. I could tell he was trying hard to control his anger.

"Well you shouldn't have been in there," I growled at him putting them back where they belonged.

"What happened while I was in Russia?" he asked grabbing my wrist forcing me to face him.

"Nothing," I lied. "I just wanted to sleep better so Dr. Olenski prescribed these."

He sighed releasing me from his grip. "If you're going to lie to me, I think I should be going," he said reaching for his duffel bag. I sighed as he began tossing his things in there.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Doing what? Asking my girlfriend to be honest with me? I don't think that is an unreasonable request Roza." He continued to pack unplugging his laptop and placing it on top before zipping it up tight.

"Why can't you just let it go?" I asked my lower lip trembling. I didn't want him to leave, but I didn't want him to know what a freak I was either.

"Because I love you," he said turning to face me.

"I love you so much, that I can't bear for you to be in pain. I want to help you so much, but you just keep pushing me away. I can't help but feel that you don't trust me with your secrets," he said in frustration.

"I do trust you," I argued. "I trust you more than anyone," I said reaching out for him.

"Then why do you continue to hide things from me?" he asked pulling away angrily.

"Because I don't want you to know what a freak I am!" I shouted bursting into tears.

His face softened.

"You know you can tell me anything and I'd never think you were a freak," he said pulling me into his chest.

"I'm so messed up. I can't understand why anyone would want to be with someone like me. Why don't you want a normal girl who doesn't have mental breakdowns?" I asked holding onto him for dear life.

"Listen to me, you are not messed up. Some really messed up things have happened to you, but you, you're perfect Roza. You are the strongest, most caring, loving, smart, beautiful woman I know and I wouldn't change a thing about you," he said clutching my face in his hands as he looked directly into my eyes.

"When I look at you all I see is your beautiful light, the woman I want to wake up next to everyday for the rest of my life. The one who makes me laugh and takes care of me when I'm being a stubborn ass. You're my world Roza. Nothing could ever change how I feel about you. Please just let me in," he pleaded.

I felt my walls begin to crumble. Here he was baring his heart and soul to me and here I was making the same mistakes I'd made before I almost lost him. I thought I'd learned my lesson, but I guess I was a slower learner. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and broke down explaining everything that happened that day on the docks. I told him what Janine had done to me and how angry I was at her for ruining my life.

True to his word, he didn't judge me and if possible I felt even closer to him in that moment than I ever thought possible.

"You are so brave Milaya. I can't even begin to comprehend the atrocities you've faced and I won't pretend that I understand. I just want you to know that you can get past this. It doesn't have to control you. What she did didn't make you who you are today. The Ozera's raised you to be the wonderful woman I fell in love with. Bottling up your emotions is only going to cause you more pain."

He held me as I regained control of my emotions whispering loving words of comfort.

"I will always be here for you my love. We can get past this. I know we can. You're so strong."

"Make love to me," I begged tugging at his shirt in desperation. I needed to feel him. I needed to be close to him to solidify our love.

He leaned his forehead against mine and slowly brought his lips down to mine catching them ever so lightly. I shivered as he moved his hands from my cheeks caressing my shoulders and my arms before settling on my hips. He drew me close to him and I parted my lips allowing him entrance.

"You are the air I breathe," he murmured against my neck as he slowly removed my clothes piece by piece until I was standing before him with nothing covering me.

"Krasaveetsa," he said brushing his lips over mine before lifting me into his arms. He lowered me onto the bed swiftly removing his own clothes before making me his.

My fingernails dug into the bed sheets as we moved as one loving each other like we'd been separated for years instead of weeks. He was gentle yet passionate and the bond I felt to him as we melted into each other was indescribable.

"Ya tebya lyublyu," he whispered as he snuggled his face into the back of my neck.

"Seni Sevyorim," I said placing his hands over my still rapidly beating heart.

"No more secrets," he whispered.

"No more secrets," I agreed drifting into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the man I loved.

**Awww now wasn't that touching? I think Rose has more secrets than she's letting on. What do you think is going to happen with this Navid guy? What type of job should Dimitri get? Next up more school and Rose with spend her first holiday without the Ozeras. **

**Next update will be in the New Year! Happy New Year to all of you. Please leave me some love. Saturday my husband and I are leaving to ring in the New Year in NYC! We'll be at a rooftop party in Times Square=) Hope you all have a great New Years. **


	8. Chapter 8: Turkey in Turkey?

**Chapter 8: Turkey in Turkey?**

**Hey all, back from New York and had a killer Sinus Infection. I'm all better and hopefully updates will come quicker now that I can actually see the screen to write. If you were watching the NY countdown and saw all those looney people in Time's Square I was one of them=)**

RPOV

"I can't do this!" I cried throwing my pencil on the floor.

"You can Roza. You just need to calm down and focus." Dimitri was ever patient with me as he bent down to retrieve the pencil.

"Maybe I'm just stupid. I shouldn't have signed up for so many classes. What if I fail?" I moaned lying my head down on my desk. I had only been in class a little under a month and already I was on the brink of failing physiology. Dimitri who of course was a genius in absolutely everything had been taking time out of his schedule to help me as much as possible, but he had procured a job at a local dojo teaching self defense classes four nights a week and I felt bad burdening him with my stupid school problems. I would much rather spend our time together doing other things. Nevertheless he was very patient with me and insisted he didn't mind helping. If possible, that only caused me to feel even dumber.

"What is it that you're having the most trouble with?" he asked raking his hand through his hair. I could tell he was trying hard not to show that he was becoming frustrated with me.

"I don't know," I lied. In truth I knew exactly what it was. I just didn't want to admit it.

"Roza, I thought we agreed no more lies," he said turning me around to face him directly.

I hung my head in shame.

"I can't read the questions," I admitted my bottom lip quivering as I finally confessed that I didn't read or write in my native language well enough to attend university.

He shook his head. "Roza, you should have said something sooner. I can't help you with that. I don't even have the slightest clue as to how to read or write Turkish," he said pulling me to him so my head rested on his chest.

"We should tell Abe and he can get you a real tutor," he said stroking my hair softly.

"No!" I cried jumping to my feet.

"I don't want him to know. It's so embarrassing," I cried.

"Milaya, you need to have help that I can't provide you with," he said standing up next to me.

"Okay, but can we please not tell Baba yet. Let me work on finding a tutor at school on my own," I pleaded.

"Okay, but if you don't find one you need to say something," he said in his no nonsense tone.

"Agreed," I said slamming my book shut.

"Now, let's say we forget about the physiology for a while and work on our chemistry," I said seductively pushing him towards my bed.

"Now that's a subject I can guarantee you and A plus in," he growled pulling me into his lap greedily pulling at the buttons on my shirt. This was exactly the way I wanted to spend my time with him, not cooped up with my textbooks.

Later while Dimitri was asleep, I pulled open my school bag reached inside the inner pocket and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper. I snuck out of bed grabbing my phone as I crept through the door to my sitting room to make the call.

I snuck back into bed several minutes later snuggling comfortably back into Dimitri's arms. I sighed in contentment. After he'd been shot, I was reluctant to sleep without him. He had tried cajoling me to spend more nights at his apartment, but I was much more at ease when he stayed with us. After all, Baba did employ two full time body guards.

After his late classes he would usually go back to his apartment and those are the nights I stayed awake with nightmares. I was still attending my therapy sessions with Dr. Olenski and had been making slow but steady progress. I hoped to cut down on my sessions after the holidays, but who knew what sorts of memories would surface this Christmas without my family and friends and because it was right around Christmas that Janine had taken me hostage.

**The Next Morning-**

RPOV

"Hey thanks for meeting me on such short notice," I said as Navid walked into the campus coffee house.

"No problem Rosemarie. I was actually hoping you would call," he said flashing me a warm smile.

He took a seat next to me and ordered up an expresso.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"No, thanks I'm cool," I said pointing to my latte and cookie.

"So having trouble with Physiology huh?"

I nodded sheepishly.

"To tell you the truth, I'm surprised I didn't hear from you sooner. I told you that class was tough. He laughed a little pulling a notebook out of his backpack.

"These should help. They're all my notes from last year from that class."

"Why are you helping me?" I asked reluctant to take the notebook from his outstretched hand. I didn't like that my nosy brother and my parent's warnings about him wanting to get in my pants kept invading my head.

He shrugged. "You just looked so lost that first day in the book store. I remember what that felt like. I guess I wish there had been someone to help me out," he said smiling again. He was quite the charmer and I needed his help so I took the notebook.

"So look I've got some friends that get together a couple times a week for study sessions. We meet in the lounge of the main building. We usually order food and stuff. We're meeting tomorrow night at seven. You interested?"

"Sure," I told him grateful to finally be getting some help. A little study group sounded casual. It wasn't like he was asking me to study alone.

"I just have to confess one thing," I said as I paged through his notes.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"I can't entirely read your notes."

He looked at me inquisitively. His handwriting was impeccable so I could see how he'd been confused.

"I'm not really from around here, I mean I am, but I spent twelve years in the United States. My Turkish is crap," I sighed.

He nodded in understanding and strangely didn't seem surprised. I began to wonder self consciously if my accent showed through when I spoke.

"So you speak English fluently?" he asked in English.

"You know English?" I asked in surprise.

He nodded. "Sure, I've been studying it for a long time. I can help translate some things for you in the notes and in the book, but that won't help you on the tests. What would really help is probably a crash course in scientific vocabulary and terms in Turkish. I can help you with that too if you want to do a private session a few times a week."

"That would be absolutely fantastic," I said in relief.

"So what nights are good for you?"

I wracked my brain to think of Dimitri's work schedule. He worked late on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I figured those would be the best days. I didn't want to miss spending his nights off with him.

"Okay then so since tomorrow is Tuesday I can meet you at your place if you want," he suggested.

"Uh maybe we could meet at your place instead. I have a lot going on at home right now." I didn't think Dimitri would be too happy about my handsome new study buddy.

"Okay then, here's my address. How is five and then we can head over to the study group?"

"Five is great I'll see you tomorrow," I said trying not to think about the fact that I would be alone with an almost perfect stranger, correction an almost perfect, very handsome, very charming boy my age. Lord help me I was going to hell, but I was too stubborn to admit to Baba that I was failing my classes and I did not want to continue having Dimitri help me. I felt more like his student than his girlfriend when we worked on my homework.

**A few days later-**

"Hello is anyone home?" I asked walking into what seemed to be a very quiet house. I wasn't in the best mood today. It was Thanksgiving or at least it would be if I was home in Astoria. It felt weird going to school this morning and sitting in class when I should be elbow deep in Turkey guts and covered in flour. I sniffed a little thinking about Mom making dinner without me.

As I entered the foyer I smelled something distinctly familiar and I followed my nose into the kitchen. My jaw dropped at the scene before me. Emil was bustling about the kitchen and the dining room table was set with the good china and crystal. On the table sat the biggest Turkey I'd ever seen complete with all the trimmings. My family sat around the table waiting for me with huge smiles plastered across their faces.

"Happy Thanksgiving Rose!" they chorused in English. I dropped my backpack on the floor awestruck as Dimitri came to greet me placing a kiss on my lips.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Was this your idea?" Tears sprung to my eyes at the grand gesture they'd all made.

"It was all of ours," he said pointing to where Baba and Abi and Avery were sitting. BabaAnne was here along with my Uncles, Viktor and Yuri and their families.

"This is amazing," I said hugging Dimitri first and then Baba, Abi and the rest.

"This came for you this morning," Emil said placing a box in front of me. I opened it to find a stuffed beanie baby of a Turkey and two of Mom's famous pumpkin pies.

The card read Happy Thanksgiving Rosie. We miss you. It was sighed Mom, Dad, Chrissy and Tasha.

Now I was really bawling as Dimitri began to carve the Turkey.

"Kizim, are you alright?" Baba asked concerned that I hadn't stopped crying yet.

I nodded. "I'm just so happy. I was feeling really bad this morning and you guys are just the best."

"We knew it would be hard for you being away from everyone right now, so we decided to bring your tradition here. Who says you can't celebrate Thanksgiving in Turkey?" Baba said with a smile.

"Yea, I even helped make the olive tray," Abi said looking proudly at his accomplishment.

"If you call eating most of the olives and Emil having to run out for more helping," Avery snorted and just like that I felt like I was at a normal holiday gathering. Everyone was talking and eating and laughing. It was almost like I never left home, almost.

"Would you like anything else?" Dimitri asked me as the meal was finishing.

"Uh uh, I'm stuffed," I told him.

"You did have three helpings of Turkey and stuffing and a half a pumpkin pie," Abi joked causing the entire family to chuckle.

"Hey that's what day is all about," I protested throwing my napkin at my brother.

My Uncle Viktor raised his wine glass in a toast.

"To our darling Rosemarie, we are so happy to have you home and are thankful for being invited to our first American Thanksgiving. I'll say that it's a very excellent way to spend a Thursday afternoon," he said.

"Cheers," everyone agreed raising their glasses is a toast.

"Did you like your surprise?" Mom asked as I called to thank her for the pies after everything was cleaned up downstairs. It was only around ten am there and I knew they would be getting things ready for their big meal and watching the parade for which Dimitri had somehow managed to download a live feed to my laptop so I could watch as well.

"You knew they were going to do that?" I asked.

"Of course, Abe called and asked me to e-mail all of our traditional recipes so you could have a taste of home," she said.

"I was wondering how on earth they got them to taste the same," I said feeling stupid for not realizing she was involved in my surprise.

"It wasn't the same without you guys though," I commented.

"I know sweetie, but did you at least enjoy yourself?"

"Of course. It was so sweet of everyone to spoil me like that. I never in a million years thought I'd celebrate Thanksgiving with my entire Turkish side of the family," I chuckled at the ridiculousness of it all.

"They love you and when Abe called I just knew you were going to love it," she said. I could tell she was tearing up a little.

"I miss you guys," I sniffed.

"We miss you too Rosie. How's school?" she asked trying to change the subject before we were both crying.

"Not so good," I admitted. "I'm having a lot of reading problems, but I just started some private tutoring and I joined a study group so I am hoping that helps."

"Who's this private tutor?" Christian asked with a snort and it was at that point I realized I'd been on speakerphone.

"Chrissy, butt out," I growled.

"Ah so it is that Navid guy huh?" he asked and I could imagine the cocky smirk on his face even through the phone.

"So what if it is," I countered. "It's just tutoring."

"Right, private tutoring," he said. "What's he tutoring you in—mouth to mouth resuscitation?"

"You're such a jerk Christian!" If he were here, I would have put him in a choke hold right now.

"Christian if Rose says it's just tutoring then it's just tutoring, it's not like she's doing it behind Dimitri's back or anything," Tasha defended me. Oh great the whole family was all up in my business.

"You did tell him right?" Mom asked.

"He knows I'm getting tutored," I said with a huff.

"By Navid?" Dad asked.

"Ugh, you guys are so nosy. Yes, he knows it's by a guy named Navid," I said. It wasn't a total lie. He knew it was a guy from school. So what if I'd kind of acted like it was set up through the college learning center?

"Well then you have nothing to worry about," Mom said shushing Christian and Tasha in the background.

"Hey Chrissy," I said a smile coming to my face. It was payback time.

"What?"

"Better get some sleep. Tomorrow's Black Friday," I squealed doing my best to imitate Lissa.

"Ugh!" he groaned and for once I was entirely glad that I wouldn't be woken up at three am tomorrow to face the shops. I mean I missed Lissa and the girls, but Black Friday was one day I would never miss.

After I hung up I got ready to go to my tutoring session. Dimitri had left for work an hour ago and I had to meet Navid at six and then I had study group. So far it was working out pretty well. Everyone in the group was nice and Navid was turning out to be very helpful. He was teaching me all the right words so I could understand my tests.

**Two weeks later-**

"Why are there so many different muscle groups," I groaned. It was nearly time to meet up with the rest of the group and Navid had been drilling me on the different muscles and their functions for the past hour and a half.

He laughed heartily. "We haven't even gotten to the half of them."

I shot him a dirty look. He was actually really pleasant to be around and studying with him was different than studying with Dimitri. I didn't feel so stupid around him. He was more my age and wasn't good at everything. He admitted to nearly failing sociology last year.

"I suck at remembering dates," he'd said. I laughed telling him my father was a history teacher back in the States and that was one subject I was actually pretty good at.

"I thought your father was here in Turkey?" he questioned. I slapped myself mentally for slipping up. I hadn't planned on revealing anything about my life from before I came here, but he made me feel so at ease with him that I'd become comfortable and had let a few details slide by without realizing it.

I'd covered quickly saying I meant my stepfather and he must have noticed my discomfort because he hadn't pushed the subject.

"Here you want to trace it like this," he said placing his hand over mine guiding my pencil in the right direction to show how the abductor's retracted. My pulse quickened and our eyes met. We were so close I could feel his breath on my cheek. He hadn't moved his hand from mine and I was beginning to feel awkward when his phone beeped with a text breaking whatever spell had come over us. He pulled his hand away and began texting back. I sighed in relief. I had the distinct feeling that if his phone hadn't gone off that he would have tried to kiss me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Study group has been canceled tonight. They're using the place we meet for some sort of concert function."

"Oh, then I better get going," I told him quickly beginning to gather my things.

"You don't have to. You could stay and we could order in some food and watch a movie or something," he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Damn my nosy family for always being right. He was definitely interested in more that tutoring.

"Uh, I really shouldn't," I said pulling my backpack on. "I have a lot of studying to do and I am already so behind. I should probably use this time to catch up on my reading."

"No problem, see you on Tuesday?" he asked seemingly unperturbed by me turning down his offer.

"Tuesday," I said hustling out of there as fast as I could.

I pulled my phone out not caring at all about the time difference.

"Liss, I need to talk," I texted hoping she was awake. It was a few minutes to nine am where she was and I hoped she wasn't in class.

Two minutes later as I sat in my car my phone rang.

"What's up?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. I'm so confused. I think I just made a huge mistake," I sighed.

"What happened?"

I explained about Navid and my family's warnings about why he wanted to tutor me.

"Why didn't you tell him you had a boyfriend Rose? That would have solved the problem right there." she questioned after listening intently to the entire story.

Come to think of it, why didn't I tell him about Dimitri? That was a very good question. One to which I had no definitive answer.

"I don't know Liss. I should have. I wanted to. I was going to, but it didn't come out. What's wrong with me?" I cried pounding my fist on the steering wheel.

"Are you sure you wanted to tell him or are you keeping your options open?" she asked.

"What? No of course I'm not keeping my options open. I love Dimitri!" I insisted not at all liking what she was implying.

"Rose there's nothing wrong with exploring other options. I mean you're eighteen. Who meets the love of their life at eighteen?"

"You've been dating my brother since you were fourteen!" I screeched into the phone. She was so not helping my already confused state of mind.

"Yea, but that's different. We grew up together. I always knew he was the one," she argued.

"I don't want to date Navid," I insisted.

"Well then tell Dimitri what happened and get a new tutor," she said like it was that easy.

"Ugh, no I can't just get another tutor. He's really good at it and he's not all stuffy like the professors."

"Well then tell him you have a boyfriend and you don't want any funny business."

"What if the only reason he agreed to tutor me is because he thought I was available?" I asked.

"Rose, you may want to stop and examine all of the excuses you're giving for not telling him about Dimitri and vice versa."

"Fine, I'll tell him about Dimitri," I said and I planned on doing just that the next time I saw him.

**Uh oh trouble in paradise? What is going on in that girl's head? Quick review or Rose will fall for the hot Turkish guy=) **


	9. Chapter 9: What a Girl Wants

**Chapter 9: What a Girl Wants**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Here is a fast update to make up for my total slacking. Enjoy=)**

RPOV

"Miss Mazur, might I have a word with you?" My head jerked up from the notes I'd been furiously trying to finish copying after the rest of the class had filed out.

I gulped nervously nodding my head as the professor moved closer to my desk.

"Miss Mazur, you seem to be having quite a few difficulties with my class. Are you sure you're in the right field?" he asked removing his glasses as he spoke.

"Yes Sir, I am doing my best to keep up and have recently been seeing a tutor and joined a study group." I hoped that by telling him that he would see that I wasn't just blowing off my homework and not studying. My voice sounded small in the large empty room.

"There has been a slight improvement in your marks in the past few weeks; however you seem to struggle quite a bit with my lecture notes and classroom discussion." His observations weren't wrong. I was having a difficult time keeping up with the notes and he spoke so quickly and sometimes used vocabulary that I was unfamiliar with. I always appeared to be a sentence behind.

"Miss Mazur, this class is for serious students and although I see you putting in the time and effort, maybe it would be better if you took a less challenging course."

I couldn't believe it. Was he actually standing here suggesting I should drop his class mid semester?

"I can keep up, I promise I will study harder and do better. I really want to be in this class." I told him worried he would force me out before I could argue.

He nodded probably sensing my desperation.

"I can't force you to drop, but I can't say that I think you will pass without some major improvements. Midterms are next week and from what I've seen you're going to need a miracle to pull yourself out of the hole you're in."

After delivering that harsh blow to my already fragile ego he walked away leaving me utterly dumbfounded and on the verge of tears.

I gathered my things slowly and walked dejectedly with my head down towards the café. I promised to meet up with Abi after his art class to grab a quick lunch before I went to Russian, the one class I wasn't failing.

I set my stuff down at a table to wait for my brother. Several minutes later my phone beeped with a text.

_**Sorry got held up on a project. Will see you at home later. Rain check? ~A**_

I groaned laying my head on the table not feeling much like eating. Why did I have to be so stupid? I was still cursing myself when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Rose, you don't look so good." It was Navid. A look of concern marred his usually handsome face. He had his backpack slung loosely over his shoulder and a tray that held his lunch.

"Life Blows!" I said not lifting my head from the table.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked taking a seat across from me without being invited. His words were kind, but I wasn't in the mood to admit the epic fail that was my life right now.

"Not really," I said.

"Well then how about some lunch?"

I shook my head. "I'm not too hungry." In truth my stomach was churning. What would I tell Baba if I failed out of school? He would be so disappointed in me. What would Dimitri think? Certainly he wouldn't want to date someone who wasn't smart enough to pass beginning college classes.

"Come on, I've got a hummus sandwich with red peppers and bean sprouts," he cajoled waving half of it in front of me.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "There wasn't one thing in that sentence that resembles real food," I told him.

"Ah, you'd prefer a burger and fries," he said with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Or Pizza, I could definitely go for Pizza right now," I said thinking of an ooey gooey cheesy slice of Mom's homemade pizza right now.

He looked at me skeptically. "Pizza here isn't so good," I confirmed. "I miss the food from home," I admitted sheepishly.

"So let's blow this joint and go get a burger," he said tossing his sandwich down on his plate.

"I can't, I have Russian in twenty minutes," I said looking at my watch. What I should have said was that I had a wonderful Russian boyfriend at home waiting for me.

"Well how about the next best thing?" he said smiling as he held out a bag of potato chips.

"Now that I think I can handle," I said accepting it graciously.

"So I know you have class this afternoon, but what about tonight? It's Friday. We could go and get a burger or something," he suggested trying to sound casual.

"There's a good American film playing on the promenade as well."

"I can't," I told him. His face fell a little.

"Maybe some other time. Are you busy Saturday?" he persisted.

"No, I mean I can't hang out with you alone like that. I have a boyfriend," I finally confessed hoping he would still tutor me.

"Oh so that's it," he said smiling wryly as if it wasn't a big deal. "It's cool. It's good that you have someone. You're always alone when you are here. Is he a student? How come I haven't seen him around?" He began eating his sandwich.

"No, he doesn't go here. He works," I said. He nodded in understanding.

"I'm not surprised you are taken. All the beautiful ones are," he said winking. While it was definitely an ego boost that he thought I was beautiful, it made me slightly uncomfortable that he'd admitted it to my face. Since when were guys so forward with their feelings?

"Well then, I guess I'll see you on Tuesday for tutoring?" he asked breaking the awkward silence. I sighed in relief.

"See you then," I said relieved that I'd finally gotten everything out in the open and he didn't seem to be mad at me.

DPOV

"Do you feel that things have gotten better since she first came here?" Abe asked. He'd called me over to talk about the possibility of me doing a little side work for his business, but we'd of course ended up on the topic of Rose.

"Her nightmares have calmed some," I told him. "I think the pills are helping."

He nodded. "She seems to be getting into a good routine. Do you think she's making friends?" he asked. Conversations like this made me uncomfortable. I felt as if he were talking to me as a confidant instead of Rose's boyfriend. It made me feel that our age difference was so much more than it should be. He still thought of her as his little girl and it was difficult for me to think of her as a child seeing is that it would make me a pedophile since I was currently sleeping with her.

"She goes to study group." I offered. She seemed to spend quite a bit of time with her study group and her tutor, but I wasn't sure if it was social or not. She didn't really mention them outside of school related topics.

"I wish she would branch out. She stays at home too much. Should I see if she'd like to live on campus?" he asked. "I'd hate for her to only stay here because she wants to please me."

"Mr. Mazur, with all due respect, you are putting me in an awkward position. Rose is my girlfriend. It is strange for me to sit around and discuss her like this with her father." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Truth is if she knew we talked like this she'd throw a fit.

"I do apologize. You're absolutely right," he said effectively dropping the subject.

"So do you think you can handle the work?" he asked getting back to the reason he called me over.

"It seems straightforward," I said looking over the documents again.

"For the record, I don't think she is staying here to please you. She feels comfortable here," I said rising to my feet.

I glanced at my watch. It was nearly lunchtime. I knew Rose had a break right now and I decided to be spontaneous and surprise her with lunch. I knew she ate in the café with Adrian and that she'd be there soon so I grabbed my laptop and hopped on the bus.

I made a quick stop before taking the shuttle to the main campus. I strode into the café my eyes perusing the tables until they settled on Rose. She was sitting alone at one of the back tables.

"Dobre den Milaya," I whispered bending down to kiss her neck.

"Hey," she greeted me happily a huge smile breaking out across her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you and I thought I'd surprise you with this," I said holding up a brown paper sack.

Her eyes widened. "You brought me real food," she said excitedly tearing into the bag.

"I'd hardly call McDonald's real food, but I suppose compared to cafeteria food it is," I laughed taking a seat beside her.

"What are you studying for?" I asked peeking at her notes.

"I have a Russian test today," she groaned as she continued stuffing fries into her mouth.

"Is it on the material we went over the other night?" I questioned. I felt terrible that she was struggling so much and I was happy to help her in any way I could, but I was having a difficult time with Turkish myself. I was glad that she seemed to be doing alright in the one subject I could help her with.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure I've got it down," she said. "I only wish my other classes were this easy."

"I know my love, but you're very smart. You will catch up in no time."

"Yeah right," she snorted focusing her attention on her lunch.

" Rose!" a tall man called to her from across the room. He couldn't have been more than twenty. He was smiling and carrying a book bag.

"Oh hey Navid," she responded giving him a quick wave.

He asked her a question stopping a few feet from where we were sitting. I couldn't help but pull Rose closer to me with my arm around her shoulder possessively. I shouldn't be jealous, but she seemed awfully friendly with him. She was smiling brightly as they conversed and I didn't like the way he touched her arm. I couldn't understand most of what they were saying although I did recognize the word Biology. She laughed at something he said and the way he looked at her told me everything I needed to know. He was into her. Who wouldn't be? She was beautiful and smart and fun. I wanted to reach over and smack the grin off of his face.

Suddenly he addressed me and I wished more than ever that I could have understood him. It put me at a disadvantage and made me look foolish when I stared at him blankly.

"Oh, Navid this is Dimitri, my boyfriend. He doesn't speak Turkish," she explained in English for my benefit. At least he didn't seem surprised by the word boyfriend.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rose's science tutor," he said introducing himself in English.

It took a lot for me to keep my cool. This was her tutor? The guy she was spending nearly six hours a week tutoring with was this guy?

"Likewise," I said shaking his hand holding onto it slightly longer and with a slightly tougher grip than I'd planned.

"Are you from America as well?" he asked.

"No, I am from Russia," I told him stiffly. I did not want to be friendly with the man who was obviously interested in dating the woman I loved.

"How did the two of you meet then?" he asked looking confusedly between the two of us. He sure was a nosy bastard. I was about to respond that it was none of his business, but Rose cut me off.

"It's a long story," Rose interrupted squeezing my hand under the table. I knew she could sense my tension.

"It was nice seeing you Navid. I'll see you for tutoring Tuesday?" she said effectively ending our conversation before things could get heated.

"Walk me to class Comrade?" she asked. I nodded.

"It was nice meeting you," I said attempting to be pleasant for Rose's sake.

"Likewise," he replied before saying something else to Rose in Turkish before walking away.

We were silent as she packed up her books and I threw away the trash.

"Don't be mad," she pleaded as we reached the building where she had her Russian class.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked. Was there something I should be mad about? I looked into her eyes trying to read her. There it was, just the slightest hint of guilt in her eyes.

"I'll see you later. Good luck on your test," I said kissing her cheek and leaving abruptly before I said something I'd regret.

RPOV

"Shit," I grumbled. He was mad. I knew it the minute Navid had mentioned that he was my tutor. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on my Russian test. I finished early and decided to cut out early. I didn't want to leave things up in the air with Dimitri. I hadn't done anything wrong. I told Navid I had a boyfriend the minute he expressed romantic interest and that was that.

I knew he wouldn't be waiting for me at home so I detoured to his apartment on the way home. I used my spare key letting myself in. Much to my surprise and utter dismay the place was empty. I pulled out my phone and tried his cell. He didn't answer.

I sank down against the couch and broke down into sobs. This was turning out to be a really bad couple of weeks. Things hadn't gotten any better in my Bio class and my guidance counselor had made the same recommendation as the professor after he'd seen my failing midterm grade. I'd studied so hard and even pulled two extra tutoring sessions and still couldn't pass. I'd pulled up my grade in Turkish 101 and I was doing alright in Intro to Tech and Russian, but I was probably going to have to drop both science classes and now on top of that Dimitri was angry with me.

On the plus side if I dropped my science classes I could stop my tutoring sessions although I have to admit that I actually enjoyed them and would be sad not to see Navid or my new friends from study group. There were two girls my age that I'd begun getting friendly with. I was hoping to make some friends here. As much as I could never replace Lissa and the girls, I was desperate for some female companionship as I spent majority of my time with Baba, Abi and Dimitri. Hell I was so desperate I'd brave an entire day shopping with Lissa. God how I missed her and my parents and Christian. Hell if I were honest I'd give anything to have a nice bitch fight with Tasha right about now. I was lonely.

I sighed as tears of frustration drizzled down my cheeks. I couldn't do much about failing my classes or my family and friends being so far away, but I'd be damned if I was going to lose Dimitri over something as silly as this whole situation was. I decided to take matters into my own hands. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

Two hours later things were all ready to go. I looked around the room pleased with myself. I'd gone home, packed my overnight bag and then stopped at the store. Now all I had to do was wait.

It was seven-thirty before I heard Dimitri's key turn in the lock. I braced myself for disappointment in case he didn't like my surprise.

"Roza?" he questioned as he set his bag by the door.

"What is all this?"

"I made you dinner," I said glancing at the small table that I'd set up fancy with nice plates and a table cloth. I'd lit candles and donned a cute apron I'd found in Emil's kitchen drawer.

I bit my lip waiting for his reaction hoping it would be good.

"You made Pieroghis?" he asked inhaling the aroma coming from the oven where I had dinner warming in a casserole dish.

I nodded. "They're your favorite," I whispered. His eyes traveled from the table to the bed where I'd left my bag and then rested on me. His lips curved into one of his breathtakingly beautiful smiles and in that moment I knew we were going to be okay.

"Thank you, this is very nice and I'm very hungry," he said coming towards me.

"I love you," I told him boldly wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him softly on the lips. I could feel he was still a little tense, but after a few seconds he relaxed into my embrace drawing me closer possessing my lips with his until we were both breathless.

He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you too Roza."

"Here sit," I told him as I pulled the dish out of the oven placing it in front of him along with the loaf of black bread I'd thawed from his freezer. I'd made a few loaves a few weeks ago after getting the recipe from Olena.

"Rose we still need to have a talk," he said as we sat eating the meal I'd prepared.

"He's just my tutor," I told him hoping he'd leave it at that.

"He wants more," he said assessing my reaction.

"I know, but I already told him I'm taken. He's just helping me out," I repeated.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," he growled.

"How is that?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"The way I look at you," he responded in a softer tone.

"Comrade, you have nothing to worry about. I love you and only you. There's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you," I said untying my apron as I stood revealing a very sexy night gown. His eyes widened as he took in my appearance. I winked at him.

"This," I said gesturing to my body. "Is only for your eyes."

"And your hands and your lips," I murmured as he caressed every part of my body with his hands before bringing me to his bed.

"I belong to you Comrade," I whispered allowing him to own my body completely.

"My heart is yours Roza. There is nothing I will ever want more than you."

**Aww don't get too comfy. I'm not quite sure the Navid drama is over with. Next chapter is going to focus a little on Rose going back to therapy and how she handles Christmas. Things that will be coming up soon. A visit to Baia, more about what's going on in the states, more insight into Janine Hathaway, the Ozera's will visit Turkey and Rose makes a major decision regarding her future. Plus I heard that Abe has a secret! Whatever could it be? Please review=)**


	10. Chapter 10: How Could You?

**Chapter 10: How Could You?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**I know I promised therapy and after this chapter Rose will really need it! Trust me!**

DPOV

"Belikov, have you seen Rosemarie?" Abe's voice came across the phone. I could hear the worry that laced his words.

"No I haven't," I told him. It was Thursday night and I'd worked until nine at the dojo and then stayed after to give a private lesson. It wasn't the most lucrative career, but it paid the rent and kept me safe and close to the woman I loved.

It was nearing ten-thirty and it made me tense that Rose was not at home. I was sure that Abe wouldn't have called unless she hadn't picked up her cell.

I slid the key into the lock hoping she was at my apartment waiting for me, but upon entering all was dark and quiet.

"She isn't here with me," I told him and I heard him sigh loudly on the other end of the line.

"Is there any particular reason you're worried?" I asked. It was mid December and the temperatures were cold, but there was no snow so he couldn't be worried about her driving.

"It isn't like her not to check in. She had plans to go Christmas shopping with Avery and never showed up. That was hours ago. I haven't been able to reach her by phone at all. You say you haven't spoken with her?"

"Not since noon," I told him beginning to worry myself.

"Do you think she's with friends from school?" Adrian asked impatiently in the background.

Rose had become friendly with two girls in her study group and I knew she hung out with them after sometimes and since today was Thursday I was sure that's where she was.

"I will try her cell and get back to you," I said. "She probably lost track of time after study group." Abe grunted and I knew he wasn't reassured by my theory.

I dialed her cell and it rang three times.

"Comrade!" I sighed in relief as her voice came through the phone.

"Roza, where are you?" I yelled. The background noise was extremely loud and it was hard to make out what she was saying.

"What?" she shouted. "I can't hear you. We're at a club!"

That caused me to raise my eyebrow. She was at a club on a school night? I thought she was supposed to be buckling down and raising her grades before exams.

"When are you coming home?" I asked.

"What?" she cried again and I heard giggling and other voices in the background.

"I can't talk right now, it's my turn for Karaoke," she said and if I wasn't mistaken there was a slight slur to her voice. I did not like the idea of her out there getting wasted with people she hardly knew. What I wouldn't give to be back in the states where she wasn't legal to drink and couldn't go to the clubs.

"Rose wait," I tried keeping her on the line to ascertain her location, but it was futile.

"Gotta go, love you," she said before the line went dead.

"Well at least I know she's alrigtht," I grumbled dialing Abe's number.

I did little more than tell him that she was out with friends. She was eighteen and I wasn't going to rat her out to her father. She would certainly crucify me for that. It seemed to appease him for now. I however was not too happy that she was out on a school night getting drunk with her friends. That wasn't like her and I was wondering if maybe something had happened to cause her to act so irresponsibly.

I shook my head laughing at my own stupidity. Something had indeed happened. She'd gone to college and made friends. This is what the typical college student did regardless of the country. I didn't like it and it peeved me that she was probably hanging out with that Navid guy, but I did want her to have a normal social life so I decided to let it go and be glad that things were looking up for her for once. That didn't stop me from lying away half the night worrying about her. I knew she was too smart to drink and drive and I hoped she'd call if she was in need of assistance.

RPOV

"Ugh," I groaned as I pulled me head off the cold porcelain of the toilet. I'd spent majority of the morning vomiting from my unwise decision to party with my new friends last night. It had seemed like a good idea at the time and the alcohol had numbed the bad feelings that plagued me day and night about school and about Janine. Falling into bed while heavily intoxicated had actually suppressed my nightmares, but I wasn't so sure in the light of day that it was worth feeling like this for a few brief hours of respite from my troubles.

I'd showed up to study group in a really foul mood having just come from the registrar's office. I'd had to drop both Biology and Anatomy to ensure the failing grades would not be calculated into my GPA. I sat sullenly staring blankly out the window while the rest of the group worked through some problems and explained the details of how they'd made their hypothesis.

"Rose are you okay?" Navid asked. I'd texted him yesterday that I didn't need to study with him anymore privately so I hadn't seen him since Tuesday's study group.

"Not really," I said not meeting his gaze.

"You dropped?" he mused probably taking in my mood as well as the fact that I hadn't brought my books and canceled my tutoring.

I nodded. "That's right, I'm so dumb I failed freshman Biology," I snorted masking my disappointment in myself with attitude like I would have if I were around my friends from home.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. Those classes were tough and with the language barrier I'm surprised you were able to do as well as you did," he said trying to make me feel better and in doing so causing me to feel about two inches tall and three years old. Admitting it to him was the first step though. I just had to work up the courage to tell Dimitri and then Baba. I was so not looking forward to either.

"Whatever, you should blow it off. Those professors were assholes. You're too pretty to be wasting your time on school anyway. If I had your body I'd forget about school and find a job in modeling or at a club or something," Sasha said.

"Right like my father would think that was such a great accomplishment," I muttered sarcastically.

"Rough night?" Abi's voice startled me as I continued to lay on the bathroom floor. For once I was grateful for the expensive rug that covered the cold hard, wood.

"Don't ask," I moaned rubbing my throbbing temples.

"You'd better get up. I've got it on good authority that Belikov is on his way over here to see Baba about some business and I'd hate for him to see you like this," he said hoisting me to my feet. I knew he'd spend many days like this over the years and could see the pity in his eyes at knowing just how bad I actually felt.

"World spinning," I said closing my eyes as I allowed him to lead me back to bed.

"Don't you have class today?" he asked.

"Not anymore," I snorted.

He raised his eyebrow at me.

I sighed. I might as well just tell him. "I dropped Biology and Anatomy," I deadpanned.

"You didn't like them?" he asked.

"No, they didn't like me."

"What does that mean?" he asked fishing through my medicine cabinet for some pain killers and coming back with a bottle and some water.

"It means I'm pathetic and I was failing out and my professors highly suggested that I didn't belong in those classes," I said feeling like the biggest loser on the planet.

He inhaled sharply before helping me swallow the pills.

"They shouldn't have admitted me. I only got in because they're afraid of Baba or they wanted a donation," I whispered.

"That's not true. You're very smart Little Cupcake," he argued. "You just need to find your niche."

"I thought you hated college and would be on my side," I told him.

"It's not for me, but you've always been better than me," he said.

"Oh yea at what?" I questioned.

"Life," he said with a sigh.

"Even as a child you were smarter than me. Baba loved you more than me. He always had such high expectations for your life. I don't think anyone expected anything out of me."

"That's not true. He loves you just as much," I argued.

"It only seemed like he loved me more because I wasn't here."

"Nah, he loved Janine more and you were a product of that love. He never loved my mother."

My eyes narrowed and my fists clenched at the mention of Janine. I hated her more than anything and this was all her fault. My entire life was fucked up because of her. I did feel bad for him thinking he wasn't as loved as I was.

"Looks like your boyfriend is here," he mused looking out the window completely oblivious to the rage he'd invoked by saying her name.

"Ugh, don't tell him I'm home. He'll think I'm at school," I said pulling the covers over my head, but not before seeing the look of disapproval on his face.

"Baba knows you are home," he replied.

"Shit," I muttered. I didn't want Baba to know what a fuck up I was.

"By the way. Where's your car? I'm glad you had enough sense not to drive it home. Do you want Avery and I to go get it?" he asked.

"It's still in the school lot. I carpooled with friends to the bar." I may have been stupid to go out and drink, but I wasn't stupid enough to drink and drive.

He nodded. "I'll take the bus and drive it home after class," he said leaving me with my thoughts.

Just as I suspected it was only about twenty minutes before I heard Dimtri enter my room. I didn't peek out from under my covers and tried to feign sleep.

I felt the bed dip as he sat down.

"I know you are awake," he said softly removing the comforter from my head.

I squinted as the light from outside burned my eyes.

"Why aren't you at school?" he asked.

"Class was canceled," I tried giving him a small smile.

"Try again."

Ugh, why did he always ask when already knew the answer?

"Do you remember talking to me last night?" he asked.

"Yes, you called me around eleven," I told him.

"Yes, but you called me around two," he responded.

I put my hand on my head.  
>"That I don't remember," I groaned. "What did I say?"<p>

"Do you really want me to tell you?" he asked.

Oh God, what could I have said that was so bad? I wracked my brain trying to think of what I could have possibly said.

"Lay it on me," I said wincing in anticipation.

"Let's just say that a lot of what you said was quite arousing," he said with a smirk.

My eyes widened. "I was talking dirty to you?"

"Amongst other things, yes," he replied seeming slightly amused.

It could have been worse. I remembered drunk dialing a few times in high school, but at least then I'd been with my friends. It was easier to look stupid if your friends were with you.

"You also admitted to dropping out of your classes to become a supermodel," he continued not looking quite as amused as he had before.

I shrugged. "The silly things people say when they're drunk," I said trying to sound casual.

"It's okay to tell me the truth Roza. I knew that you dropping biology was a possibility."

Well this was different. He didn't sound upset.

"You don't think I'm stupid?" I asked sitting up despite the pounding in my head.

"No, I do not think you are stupid," he said. "Well let me rephrase that. Going out and getting wasted was a little stupid," he said disapprovingly. I could have seen that lecture coming a mile away.

"Not being able to handle a full schedule of difficult classes at the university level in a language you do not read well in does not make you stupid," he said reaching over to close the blinds giving my eyes a much needed reprieve.

"It's okay that science is not for you. You'll figure out what is best. You'll still have three courses under your belt for this semester and you can always sign up for a new course of study in February," he said. His optimism was not always his finest quality.

"What if I don't go back second term?" I asked.

"What would you do instead?" he responded thoughtfully.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just hate feeling so inadequate. You'd think I'd be used to it by now seeing that I was such a mediocre student in high school."

"You do not have a mediocre bone in your body. You, my love are extraordinary," he said pulling me into his arms. He pulled away after a minute and assessed my appearance.

"I think you need a bath," he said wrinkling his nose.

"Do I have puke in my hair?" I moaned.

"Just a little," he said grimacing as he tucked a strand behind my ear.

"Wow that is really gross." I was thoroughly embarrassed now.

"I'll pour you a bath," he said kissing my forehead before disappearing into my bathroom.

Dimitri left me to myself with the strict instructions that I should rest and that he'd come by later to check on me.

After a nice long soak in the tub and a nap I was ready to face the Turkish inquisition.

I stood outside the door to my father's study nervously. With my hand poised to knock I heard what could only be described as sexual moaning coming from the other side.

I snickered a little quite enjoying the fact that I was about to bust my brother for sexual shenanigans in Baba's office when I saw Avery come down the stairs.

"If you're out here, then who's in there?" I asked puzzled. Her eyes widened as she too realized that my brother was fooling around with a woman in our father's study. I felt just terrible for her that is until I remembered that he was at school.

"Rose, I think we should go," Avery said her eyes wide as she beckoned me to come with her. I lowered my hand and just as I was about to turn away from the door it opened revealing a shocking scene.

"How could you?" I gasped, tears pricking my eyes as I fled from the scene in front of me.

**Uh oh, what's going on in there? Who did she catch and why is she so upset? Reviews make me write faster. You do want to know who was behind that door don't you? **


	11. Chapter 11: Making HIm Pay

**Chapter 11: Making Him Pay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Wow you guys were really riled up with that last chapter=) You know that was my evil plan don't you? Anyways here it is nice and early for you=) Enjoy! **

**RPOV**

Tears flew down my cheeks blurring my vision as I ran blindly through the streets of Istanbul. The revolting images assaulted my mind as I ran making it impossible to pay attention to my surroundings. I shrieked as a cab nearly ran me over stopping just inches from me as I stood frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. The driver honked at me yelling profanities until a bystander forced me to move my legs.

"Miss are you okay?" the man asked. I wanted to scream that no, I'd never be okay. The people I loved were constantly betraying and I'd just witnessed one of the most deceitful acts of betrayal yet making me want to burn my eyes with acid to forget the horrifying images that were now scorched into my brain. I pulled away from him and continued sprinting until I ended up at my destination. I cursed myself for having left my car at school. If I'd had it then getting here wouldn't have been so difficult.

"Can I help you?" the man behind the counter asked?

"One ticket to anywhere," I said shoving a fat wad of cash at him.

"Ankara it is," he said stamping my ticket and gesturing to a train on the other side of the station.

I was glad I managed to grab my purse on the way out the door and that I'd just been to the ATM. I knew if I used my credit card Baba would have the dogs out looking for me and track me down quickly.

I took one last look at my phone before turning it off and tossing it into a trash can. I didn't want them tracking me by GPS. "Stupid technology," I muttered.

I sat in the train compartment staring blankly out the window tears stills streaming down my face. Why couldn't life ever be simple? Why did things like this continuously happen to me?

I wanted so badly to hop on a plane and show up on my parent's doorstep and ask them to take me back. Only I couldn't go back. I didn't belong there, but I didn't belong here either. They had all lied to me and broken my trust one way or another. The only people I could trust were my friends.

I lay my head back against the seat as the train began to glide along to wherever Ankara was. All I knew was that I needed to disappear for a while and I didn't want to be found. That would make him suffer for a while and believe me he deserved it this time. There was no excuse for what he had done. He knew how much it would hurt me and yet he'd gone ahead and done it anyway. Did he honestly think I'd never find out? My stomach rolled as I wondered how long it had been going on.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew the train had come to a halt and people were empting out of the exits.

"Final stop Miss," the conductor said as the rest of the passengers disembarked leaving me alone. I nodded and quickly vacated my seat.

It was beginning to get dark and I knew the first thing I needed to do was find a place to stay. I walked around for about twenty minutes and that was utterly useless. I decided to go into a small café to warm up , have something to eat and maybe solicit the name of a decent hotel.

After having a bowl of soup and a hot cup of coffee the waitress told me where I could get a decent night's sleep.

I flopped down on the bed of the second rate motel and let myself fall into oblivion. I'd worry about the fact that I had no clothes tomorrow.

DPOV

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" I roared as I paced back and forth in Rose's room.

"She took off," Adrian state.

"Her car is here," I argued.

"She ran."

"And no one thought to stop her?"

"We thought she'd come back after she cooled down," Avery interrupted. I wasn't interested in hearing what they thought. I was seriously worried for her safety. Obviously she'd been distraught when she fled, but why hadn't she come to me? A horrible thought occurred to me. Maybe she never made it as far as my apartment. Maybe something had happened to her on the way.

"We should call the hospitals and see if she's been admitted. Did anyone think to call Dr. Olenski?" I asked pulling out my phone.

"She hasn't been there. She's the first person I called after you," Adrian said. He looked like hell.

"This is not happening," Abe repeated for the umpteenth time since I'd rushed over here.

"Wake up, it is happening," I growled.

"What were you thinking doing that with Rose in the house? I thought you of all people would be discreet," I hissed covering the mouthpiece on my phone.

"She wasn't supposed to find out like that," he said sadly. "I was going to tell her, but not until things were going better."

"Do you honestly think there would have been a good time or way to tell her?" I asked in exasperation. The nerve of some people.

"I suppose not," he muttered. I felt slightly bad for the man. Not knowing where his daughter was, was something he was all too familiar with and it had to be eating him alive.

"Pick up your phone Roza," I growled into the phone hoping upon hope that she'd pick up. It had been nearly twenty-four hours since she'd disappeared and we were no closer to finding her than we were before.

"I think it's time to search the bus depots, train stations and airports," I told them.

"I have a trace on her phone and credit cards," Abe said. "She hasn't used either."

"Of course not, she's too smart for that," I grumbled. I caught her reading my PI book a few weeks ago when she couldn't sleep. She'd probably gotten all sorts of useful information from it.

"Did anyone call the Ozeras?" Avery asked timidly.

"No, but it needs to happen. If somehow she decided to skip town, she might try to go there."

"She can't. Her passport isn't valid," Abe reasoned. "I haven't had it updated since she was six."

"How has she been flying so far?"

"She had one under Rosalie Ozera that we got in the States, but I checked and it is still in the safe."

"I'll call," I volunteered even though I dreaded it. If there was anyone she'd be in contact with after a day like yesterday it would be Lissa or one of the girls.

RPOV

I opened my heavy eyelids surveying my surroundings. I rolled over groaning as I did. I was starving and in desperate need of a shower, but I had no clothes to change into so I'd have to go out and buy some before doing anything else.

I dragged myself slowly to the bathroom wincing at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was disheveled, my eyes puffy, and I felt like my mouth was stuffed with cotton. I was in desperate need of a toothbrush.

After splashing some cool water on my face and running my fingers through my tangled hair, I exited the motel in search of the nearest drug store.

I bought shampoo, a toothbrush and paste, face wash, lotion and some hair ties before heading to the farm stand on the corner to get a few groceries. I spotted a small boutique where I purchased a spare pair of jeans, two sweaters a five pack of underwear and socks and a bra. My last stop was a store that sold disposable cell phones. I'd been awakened by a nightmare a few weeks ago and had picked up one of Dimitri's books. It gave great info on how not to get caught sneaking around.

After showering and feeding my growling stomach I sat staring at the phone trying to decide who to call first. I sighed dialing Lissa's familiar number. I really needed my best friend right now.

"Rose?" she questioned. "Are you okay? Dimitri called and is worried as hell about you," she cried frantically into the phone.

I hated worrying him, but he would be with them and I didn't want anything to do with them right now.

"I'll call him when I hang up," I said.

"What the hell happened?" she asked and I launched into great detail on what I'd seen.

"No way, he didn't," she gasped just as shocked as I was at what my father had done.

"Yep and I had the special privilege of witnessing it first hand," I said grimacing.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry," she said with genuine sympathy.

"Is that Rose? Let me have the phone," I heard my brother growl in the background. Lissa squealed as I'm sure he yanked the phone from her hands.

"What the hell Rose?" he shouted. "Mom is freaking out!"

"Geez tone it down, I'm fine." I rolled my eyes. Christian was always so overdramatic.

I explained why I left and just as I thought, he was on my side.

"Rat bastard!" I could imagine the scowl on his face as he went into a litany on how much he hated Abe.

"So you're staying gone to punish him?" he asked.

The more I thought about it the more I liked the idea. I knew it was selfish and what I was doing to Abi and Dimitri wasn't fair, but part of me wanted to punish Baba for what he'd done.

After hanging up with Christian and asking him to call Mom and Dad and tell them I was fine, I texted Dimitri.

DPOV

I was at the train station with Adrian when my phone beeped with a text from an unknown number.

**~Are you alone? If you aren't get there! **

The message was cryptic and I was praying to God that it was Rose and not someone who had abducted her and wanted ransom.

"Go check the other side," I barked at Adrian. After he left I texted back.

**~I'm alone**

Less than a minute later my phone began to ring.

"Roza?" Her name flew from my lips in desperation.

"I'm sorry," she said her voice cracking. I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay Milaya. Where are you?" I wanted to scream at her that it sure as hell was not okay what she did. That I had been sick with worry and she could have gotten herself into any number of dangerous situations wandering around by herself, but I wanted her to tell me where she was so I refrained for now.

"Can I trust you?" she asked. 

"You know you can," I assured her.

"You won't tell them?" she questioned and I knew that in that moment I had to determine where my loyalties were.

"I won't," I agreed fully meaning what I said. I wanted her home safe and if that meant concealing her location until I could get to her then that is what I would do. I would do anything to make sure she was safe and in my arms again.

"I'm in Ankara. I got on a train. I am staying at a motel."

I sighed in relief that she hadn't been roaming the streets all night.

"I'm coming for you," I told her marching straight up to the ticket window.

"Ankara please," I stated.

"If you bring them, it's over," she warned and I knew she meant it.  
>"I'm coming alone," I reassured her. "Stay put. I love you," I told her before hanging up.<p>

"Did you find anything?" Adrian asked as he returned after finding nothing.

I shook my head. "I have a few theories. Go home and wait to see if she returns. I will call you if I find anything," I told him lying easily.

He nodded. "I know what he did was wrong, but she's overreacting," he said sadly.

"I know, but imagine yourself in her shoes. It's ten times as hard on her because of what happened." I glanced over my shoulder anxious to get rid of him. The train I needed to be on was boarding.

I made it on just in the nick of time and settled in for the two and a half hour ride.

Once there, I hailed a cab and gave him the name of her hotel. I rushed up three flights of stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator and stood breathlessly outside of room three eighteen. I knocked obnoxiously until she answered the door.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," I growled pulling her into my arms breathing in her scent as I squeezed her as tight as I could. I never wanted to let her go.

"I didn't want to hurt you," she said. "But he needs to pay!" I was taken back at the venom in her voice. I knew she was angry at Janine, but this unwavering need for her to punish was not healthy.

I closed the door and led her over to the bed. "Do you know how I felt when they told me you were missing?" I asked in a somewhat harsh tone?

"Do you?" I growled resisting the urge to shake her.

She nodded tears welling up in her eyes.

"What you did was reckless and I know you are hurting, but it isn't safe to be running around alone in a city you barely know. Why didn't you come to me?" I asked.

She sniffled wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"It's the first place they would have looked and I didn't want to be found," she said. I took a deep breath before opening my mouth. I knew she wasn't going to like what I had to say.

"Rose, I know what he did is unpleasant for you, but he has the right to be with someone. You can't just go running off every time you don't like something."

"Are you really taking his side?" she screeched jumping to her feel and pulling her hands from mine.

"No, Rose I am and will always be on your side. That's just it though. He needs someone to be on his side. He needs someone in his life. Don't you think he deserves to be happy too?" I argued in his defense even though I didn't feel he truly deserved it. I didn't understand his bizarre choice in women, but it wasn't my job to judge especially after he gave me his support to be with Rose. I felt that I owed him not to judge.

"Think of all the time he spent alone. His wife took off and stole his daughter. His son was spiraling out of control. He needed someone."

"What does it have to be her? It's sick. It's twisted and repulsive and I can't believe he would stoop so low as to be with her sister! They could be twins!" she shouted.

"Is that why it bothers you? Because they look alike or is it that they are related?"

She shook her head and I knew she was on overload, but she needed to get this out in the open.

"I don't know. It's just that I hate Janine so much and whenever I look at Aunt Meredith, I see her. I see what she did to me and I relive it all over again. Don't you think I wish I didn't? She just reminds me so much of her. Even her voice is the same. I don't think I can be around her without feeling like she's there watching me, waiting for me, waiting to ruin my life all over again!" she cried.

"I know that it's not Aunt Meredith's fault. I know that she hasn't done a single thing wrong. I'm just so fucked up and I don't know how to stop it." By this time she was having a full on breakdown.

"Shh, I know," I said pulling her into my lap and stroking her back softly. There wasn't much I could say that would comfort her at this point. She had to come to acceptance on her own.

"I want him to be happy," she sniffed. "I just don't want it to be with her." I let her cry for a while and continued to whispered supportive words of encouragement and love assuring her that I would never let anything bad happen to her.

"Everyone is very worried about you. I think you father is about to have a heart attack. Do you think it would be okay if I called and told them that you are alright, but not ready to come home?" I asked hoping she'd agree.

"I won't tell them where we are," I added.

She hesitated for a few moments before nodding . "Is Abi okay?"

"He was a wreck," I told her. That seemed to get her upset.

"Let me," she said grabbing the phone from my hand.

AdrianPOV

If I thought it was bad the last time she was gone, then this was worse. Having her back had been surreal and then for her to take off and disappear leaving us not knowing where she was for nearly two days was maddening.

"Do you want some coffee?" Avery asked being as supportive as ever. I wished there'd come a day when my life wasn't in constant crisis so we could settle down and have a real life together. I loved her so much for putting everything on hold for my family. She was truly an angel. When and if the drama ever died down, I was going to make it up to her. I didn't know how, but it will be something she'll never forget.

"It's Belikov," I said as my phone began to buzz.

"Did you find her?" I asked anxious to know any news about my sister. These past thirty-six hours had been excruciatingly painful and had reminded me so much of before we found her, only this time it was her choice to stay away which made it almost worse.

"Abi," I nearly wept tears of joy as I heard her voice.

"Are you okay? Are you with Belikov? Where are you?" I asked tripping over my words in order to ascertain her location.

"I'm okay and I'm sorry, but I need some time. Dimitri and I are going to stay away for a few days. Tell Baba not to come looking. I need to sort my feelings out before I come home."

My heart fell when she said she wanted to stay away, but brightened as she said she would eventually come home.

"You mean it, you won't stay gone forever?" I asked wanting to make sure.

She laughed a little. "I wouldn't do that to you and as much as I'm raving mad at him right now, I wouldn't do that to Baba either," she said. "I mean it though. Don't look for me. I'll come back when I'm ready."

"I promise and stay safe Little Cupcake," I told her before hanging up.

"Where is she?" Baba demanded.

"This is all your fault," I growled. "She's with Belikov. She said she'd come home when she's ready and if we look for her it will be worse, so don't," I bit out.

He looked just miserable and I regretted being so harsh with him. He nodded before leaving the table to go to his chambers. I supposed we should all get some sleep now that we knew she was safe.

RPOV

Here I was back in therapy again. I wondered if Baba paid her by the hour or if he'd just given her an indefinite amount of money to keep her on retainer for his crazy daughter.

Dimitri and I had stayed away for the weekend and he'd made an appointment for me to see Dr. Olenski before we officially announced we were back. We'd dropped our things at his apartment and headed straight for her office.

"Rosemarie, I'm glad to see that you are safe and sound. Your family was very worried when you left," she said kindly as we entered. I wanted Dimitri here with me. I felt safer with his hand intertwined with mine. He squeezed it supportively as we sat on the sofa.

"Can you tell me a little bit about what cause this latest upset?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. "I walked in on Baba and his girlfriend getting it on," I told her.

She raised her eyebrow at me. "So your father has a girlfriend and that upsets you?" she questioned.

"No, I don't care that he has a girlfriend. He's single. He can do what he wants," I told her.

"I don't understand," she said looking perturbed.

"I don't care if he has a girlfriend, but I do care that he's dating Janine's sister, my Aunt Meredith," I said bitterly.

Her eyes widened in shock. "The same Aunt Meredith that caused you to have one of your episodes last September at a family gathering?"

I nodded. "That's the one," I said bitterly.

"He didn't tell you that they were involved?"

"Nope," I said shaking my head and squeezing Dimitri's hand tightly.

"I think that's what makes it worse. He didn't tell me because he knew how I'd react. He knew it was going to upset me, yet he kept it a secret," I told her.

"So you have ill feelings towards your Aunt?"

I thought for a minute. "No, she's always been kind to me. She was fun when I was a child and I remember her coming over to watch me sometimes while my parents were out of town." In truth she'd never done anything to me that could be considered anything other than nice. I felt bad for resenting her so much.

"It's just that she reminds me so much of Janine," I whispered. I realized that I didn't have a problem with Aunt Meredith at all. It was just that seeing her brought up traumatic memories. Memories I had no desire to revisit, ever.

"Do you think that avoiding her these past four months has built up that fear? Maybe if you spent some time getting to know her, you'll see her for her own person as versus confusing her with her sister."

"Does that sound like something you'd be interested in trying out?"

I sighed heavily. "I suppose it would be the right thing to do. I'm just scared that it will cause more nightmares or episodes," I revealed. Dimitri pulled me closer to him wrapping his arm protectively around my shoulders.

"Do you think the medication I prescribed is helping?"

"I feel a little less anxious, but I've been under a lot of stress lately and I don't think that medication can mask all the emotions I'm feeling."

She made a note of what I said in her journal.

"Do you think it's to her benefit to continue taking it?" Dimitri asked. I knew he knew I didn't like taking medication. It made my problem seem more real.

"Actually, I was thinking I might prescribe something different. How would you feel about a tranquilizer?" she asked.

My eyes widened in fear. "Like Xanax?" I asked.

"That is a common one yes," she responded.

"Don't they make you feel like a zombie?" I remembered Mia's mom taking them after she had a miscarriage and she walked around the house in a stupor. She was very calm, but she didn't really have much of a personality.

"They can suppress high emotions of anxiety, but also that of pleasure or pain," she stated.

"I'd prefer not to be all doped up," I told her looking to Dimitri for support. He nodded signaling that he agreed with my decision.

"Well then let's keep you on what you're using now. Is there anything in your life that you find alleviates your stress?"

"I like to run," I told her.

"Have you been doing that recently?"

"No, not as much. I've been so worked up about school and busy with tests and studying that I haven't had the time to work out properly," I admitted.

"You say your boyfriend teaches martial arts and self defense?" she asked looking to Dimitri for confirmation.

He nodded.

"Why don't you try taking one of his classes? You'd be getting in a good workout and it could be a good way to relieve your stress and anxiety."

I had to hand it to her, it wasn't a bad idea.

"As for seeing your Aunt, I suggest working things out with your father first and then working out a schedule to integrate her into your life. If he's really serious about her, then you might want to begin assimilating her into your normal family routines," she suggested.

I took a deep cleansing breath before entering the house. Dimitri was right behind me, but I was still all nerved up.

"Rosemarie," Baba's voice greeted me as we entered the kitchen.

"Kizim, you had me worried to death," he said rushing to embrace me tightly. I stood stiff, but allowed him to hug me. I knew he needed to feel that I'd returned in the flesh and even though I'd wanted him to pay, I wasn't without remorse. He looked terrible.

"Can we talk?" I asked setting down my bag.

He nodded leading me towards the living room.

I shook my head at Dimitri as he attempted to follow.

"I think I need to do this alone," I told him not wanting to be completely dependent on him. He dutifully stepped aside squeezing my shoulder as he passed.

"Where's Abi?" I asked.

"I asked him to leave us alone as well," he replied.

"Rosemarie, I cannot express how sorry I am," he started. I held my hand up.

"Wait, before you say anything I just want to say that I overacted before and I shouldn't have made you worry like that," I said trying hard not to show how angry I still was at the whole situation.

"I'm just grateful that you weren't harmed and you came back. If I'd lost you again.." He trailed off his voice breaking as he spoke.

"Baba you won't lose me again. I might be upset, but you're my father and I would never do that to you. I should have stayed and told you how I felt. There's no excuse for me running away. It was childish and it hurt you and Dimitri and Abi and worried my parents and Christian and my friends. It was stupid," I told him.

"About Meredith," he started.

"How long?" I asked.

"A little over five years," he replied calmly.

I gulped. "Do you love her?"

He inhaled sharply. "I care deeply for her. She understands what I went through. We started off just commiserating over our loss, hers of a sister and a niece and mine of a wife and daughter. She helped me through my darkest days and aided me in my mission to find you and bring you home safe. She cares so much for you."

"How come you didn't tell me?" I sobbed.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I love you so much. There is no one more important to me in this world and if us being together is going to cause you pain, then I will let her go," he said. I could see the pain in his eyes as he said it. I felt the guilt creep into me. Who was I to make him choose? I was an adult. I should be mature enough to handle this.

"I've asked her to stay away for your sake and she understands. She apologized for showing up the day of the party. Her curiosity got the better of her. She doesn't want you to suffer."

"She makes you happy?" I questioned.

"She does, but having you home makes me happier."

"I don't want you to give her up for me. It's not my place. If you care for her, then I can learn to be okay with it. Maybe not today, but someday," I told him for once trying to do the unselfish thing.

**Now aren't we all happy it wasn't Dimitri in there with some hoochie Mama? Next Chapter will be Christmas and a visit from Aunt Meredith and some other family members. We will also hear from the Ozeras on what their first Christmas without Rose is like. Also we've not seen the last of Navid. Please review=)**


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Back in Astoria

"

**Chapter 12: Christmas Back in Astoria**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Okay so this was supposed to be one kind of fluffy chapter, but I went on a crazy writing spree and wrote almost seven thousand words so you're getting it in two chunks. If you're lucky I'll post the second one tomorrow=)**

CPOV

"What's wrong Liss?" I asked. We'd been in the car a little over three hours and still had a long way to go to reach home for our one month Christmas break.

"Nothing," she said softly. It was obvious to me that she was lying.

"I miss her too you know," I said reaching over to clasp her small hand in mine.

"It's just that I used to love Christmas so much. I loved the caroling and the shopping and the Christmas party and trimming the tree, but this year is different. Everyone is going to be home. Everyone except Rose," she said tears forming on the brim of her large jade green eyes.

"I know. I am so not looking forward to Mom crying all through Christmas dinner like she did at Thanksgiving," I groaned.

"She really cried?" she asked. I nodded not wanting to think about how sad Christmas was going to be in our house this year.

"When's the party?" I asked knowing she'd told me a hundred times already.

"The seventeenth," she said absently pulling on her scarf.

"I don't really feel much like throwing it this year. Rose won't be around to awe everyone with her amazing voice and it will be weird that she won't be staying over like usual."

"You'll have the other girls," I said trying to make her feel better. I knew my effort was wasted because we all knew that Rose was Lissa's true best friend. She loved Mia, Jill and Sydney, but Rose was the one she was closest to.

"It's not the same," she said a tear finally creeping its way down her rosy cheek.

Hours later after being in the car for what felt like weeks, I dropped Lissa off at her house and drove home.

"Anyone home?" I called out as I hauled my heavy suitcase through the front door?"

The house was silent. Mom was probably at work, but Dad should be home and where the hell was Tasha? She had gotten out two days ago. She should be lurking around the house by now. I wandered through the dark empty house finding a note on the kitchen counter.

Went to pick up a pizza. Back in a Jiff ~ Dad

I sighed heaving my heavy bag up the stairs to my room. I'd almost finished unpacking when I heard the door open downstairs.

"I hope you're hungry. Dad bought two extra large pizza's for the three of us," Tasha grumbled setting the boxes on the table.

"Ugh, you ordered pineapple?" she said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Dad's face fell. "No, I just told them to give me the usual," he said. I could tell he was slightly disheartened by the toppings. Rose was the only one who would eat pineapple. It was her favorite and she'd punch down nearly and entire pizza by herself which is why we always ordered two extra larges.

"Don't let your mother see the pineapple," he said as we sat down to eat.

I dutifully began eating the pieces with the pineapple grimacing at the sogginess it caused and regretful that Rose wasn't here to eat it.

"God, is this what the entire break is going to be like? If this whole thing is going to be a repeat of Thanksgiving count me out," Tasha said picking at her pizza with a scowl.

"It won't be," Dad reassured us, but three days later as we stood at the Christmas tree lot trying to choose a tree he ate his words.

"How about that one?" I asked pointing to a medium sized tree in the back.

"Whatever, just pick one and be done with it," Tasha said from where she was standing trying to get a signal on her cell phone.

"It's too small," Mom said assessing the tree.

"Well how about this one?" Dad asked pointing to a larger one with fuller branches.

"Too big," she said. It went on and on like this for nearly an hour with her rattling off one excuse after another as to why the trees weren't right for us.

"No tree is going to make her magically come home!" Tasha snapped as she'd finally had her fill. That caused Mom to burst into tears and excuse herself back to the car.

"Look at what you did now," I cried shoving Tasha.

"What I did? Geez you'd think Rose was dead or something the way she's all weepy."

I knew Tasha was just putting on a brave face. She missed Rose as much as the rest of us or she missed fighting with her and bossing her about like she used to.

In the end we ended up buying the first one I'd suggested.

Decorating the Tree was no more fun than it had been looking for one.

Mom got all teary eyed every time she hung an ornament that Rose had made for her or the ones that contained family photos and such.

She didn't full on cry, but I could tell she was just miserable.

Soon it was the seventeenth and I was glad to be getting out of the house for the night. Mom and Dad had declined the Dragomir's party this year. Mom had volunteered to work and extra shift and Dad was going to stay in and grade papers. Tasha had plans with some guy she'd been seeing for the past few months so I was left on my own, for which I was grateful.

"So how long do you think it will take to ship gifts to Turkey?" Lissa asked as we all stood around drinking champagne and munching on Lucy's spectacular appetizers.

"A few weeks maybe?" Mia said looking bored.

"Well that sucks. I just found a few more things I have to ship there and I want them to make it on time for Christmas," Lissa huffed crossing her arms.

"Why doesn't she just come home for Christmas break? It would make your mother stop crying and at least we'd get to see her," Mia complained.

"She can't, their break isn't the same as ours. Turkey is predominantly Muslim. They don't celebrate Christmas in many places. Their exams are not until mid January and then just as we return to school, she'll have a break," Sydney explained always knowing the ins and outs of everything before the rest.

"That blows!" Mia said downing another glass of champagne.

"Tell me about it. It's hard enough to try and talk or Skype with her because it's always the middle of the night when we're awake," I groaned.

"So does she have any breaks that coincide with ours?" Jill asked.

Lissa shook her head sadly. "Not until the end of July. I think our schedules will be on par with each other for about three weeks starting the end of July until mid August, when we have to return to school.

"So is she planning to come for a visit?" Mia asked.

Lissa and I both looked at the floor.

"I don't think so. She's been having a rough time adjusting and Abe doesn't think it's good for her to come back just yet, even if it's for a visit."

"What! He can't just hold her hostage there!" Mia lashed out.

"Mia, she doesn't want to leave either. Do you really think he could make her stay if she didn't want to?" Sydney asked.

"I guess not," she admitted. We all knew Rose would do what she wanted.

"It still blows though!" We all nodded in agreement.

RPOV

I sat nervously on the couch in the living room counting down the seconds until I'd face what was surely doomsday or at least it was in my opinon.

"Calm down Roza. There's nothing to be afraid of. I will be here with you and so will Adrian, Avery and your father," Dimitri said squeezing my hand tightly.

It was December seventeenth and Baba was throwing a small Christmas get together. He'd invited BabaAnne, his brother's Viktor and Yuri and Aunt Meredith. The house was decorated to the hilt with garland running down the banisters, snowflakes glittered in the windows and a huge tree stood in the middle of the room, just the way I remembered it as a child. It was huge and artificial seeing as that there really weren't too many places to get a tree around here since majority of people did not celebrate Christmas.

Baba had made a big deal out of all of us decorating together and had even allowed me to throw tinsel to my heart's content even though it would be a bitch to get it off of a fake tree. I had suspicions that he'd just do away with this tree and get a new one next year.

Emil was just putting out the last tray of appetizers when the bell rang.

I sucked in a breath of air and dutifully opened the door.

"Rosemarie," Aunt Meredith greeted me cautiously stepping inside as I opened the door a bit wider. I swallowed nervously welcoming her into the house trying hard to forget that she looked like a clone of a woman I loathed.

"I wasn't sure if you still liked gingersnaps, but I remember they were your favorite. We used to bake them together when you were little," she said handing me a tin full of what I assumed were gingersnaps, which indeed were my favorites.

"Thanks," I said doing my best to be polite.

Emil took her coat and we joined the rest of the family in the living room. I retook my seat next to Dimitri and Baba greeted Aunt Meredith with a smile and a quick hug.

"I don't believe we've met before," she said gesturing towards Dimitri. I knew she'd seen him the day I had my freak out, but I was aware that they hadn't been properly introduced.

"This is my boyfriend Dimitri Belikov," I told her before adding quickly that he would be more comfortable conversing in English because he was from Russia.

We made small talk for a while and the rest of the guests arrived throwing the party into full swing. I sighed glancing at my phone knowing that in a few short hours all of my friends would be heading over to Lissa's for her annual party.

I survived the evening and although she still made me uncomfortable, it was tolerable to be in the same room with Aunt Meredith. We only spoke a few times, but it was progress.

"I'm so proud of you Rosemarie. I know how uncomfortable you were, but you made it through in one piece," Baba told me before I headed upstairs. I shrugged acting like it was no big deal, but secretly I was proud of myself as well. I didn't want to be weak. I wanted to be the strong woman that everyone kept telling me I was. I only hoped that someday I could prove it to them.

I glanced at the clock when I woke the next morning. It was early around eight. Dimitri was still asleep beside me. I was about to roll over when something hit me. If it was eight in the morning here, then it was around ten at night in Portland. I quickly got dressed, gathered some things together and went including my laptop and a few other things and brought them into my sitting room closing the door so I wouldn't wake Dimitri. I grabbed my phone and quickly sent a message smiling to myself as I waited for a response.

LPOV

"Who's next for Kareoke?" Mia called out after having just blown out our eardrums with a really really bad rendition of "All I Want for Christmas is You". Even Eddie hadn't been able to stomach the whole song this year.

"I'll go," Christian volunteered, but before he could I heard the one thing that I was absolutely not expecting. My face lit up and I squealed in delight as Andree walked over with his laptop setting it down on a stool.

"Hey guys miss me?" Rose called as she waved through the computer screen.

"Oh my God Rose!" I screeched nearly rushing forward to kiss the computer.

"Geez Liss, save the tongue for my brother," she said laughing.

"So I heard Mia was butchering another one of my favorite songs and I had to stop the madness," she said.

"Hit it Sydney," she called and as if it was planned out Sydney began playing the Piano.

"_**I'll be home for Christmas  
>You can count on me<br>Please have snow and mistletoe  
>And presents under the tree<strong>_

_**Christmas Eve will find me  
>Where the lovelight gleams<br>I'll be home for Christmas  
>If only in my dreams"<strong>_

By the end of the song we were all in tears. Rose was pretty choked up herself.

"How did you know that's what I wanted for Christmas?" I asked as Christian held me tight.

After her song we'd taken the computer up to my room so we could talk.

She shrugged. "Well if that's all you wanted then I guess I should stop delivery on the stuff I sent out last week."

"NO!" I shouted.

"I thought not," she said winking.

"How are you doing over there?" I asked biting my lip.

"It's been rough, but I'm handling it so far. School sucks, but that's one thing that's no different than at home right," she said laughing.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked

"Eh, he's still in bed. I didn't have the heart to wake him. He's been working a lot lately and dealing with my crap. I figured it was the least I could do."

"Does he live with you?" Christian asked glaring at the screen.

"No, he has his own apartment," she said rolling her eyes.

"And besides, don't you live with my best friend?"

"I still don't like the idea," he snorted.

"Brothers," she groaned. "Having one was tough, but two is nearly impossible."

"So how's the party? Where were Mom and Dad? I didn't see them."

Christian sighed. "They didn't come this year. Mom's at work and Dad's grading papers."

Her face fell. "Oh, I was hoping to say hi," she said disappointed. "I'll call them tomorrow."

"So are there a lot of cute guys at your school?" Mia asked.

"Hello, I'm standing right here," Eddie griped.

"Yea well I might need to find a guy who appreciates my musical talent," she shot back.

"Oh brother, good luck with that one," he said causing us all to bust out into a fit of laughter.

"Well I see things in Astoria haven't changed," Rose said.

We hung up all too soon and I made up my mind that somehow, I was going to make it to Istanbul before the summer. I would do what I had to do, but I missed my best friend and I was going to do something about it.

CPOV

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Mom asked as I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. It was Christmas Morning and I was surprised at her chipper mood. I thought for sure she was going to cry all day.

"Pretty well," I said scratching my head as I sat down at the table.

"Do you want waffles or pancakes?" she asked.

"Waffles?" I said as more of a question than a statement. I had no idea what was going on. Christmas music was playing on the stereo, Mom was making breakfast. Dad was fiddling with the lights on the tree and Tasha had just come down looking like a tornado hit her in the head last night.

"Dude, I hope Santa brought you a hairbrush," I said smirking at her.

"Ha ha, if it wasn't Christmas and you weren't so feeble, I'd hit you," she said grabbing a mug for some coffee.

After breakfast we gathered around the tree and mom handed out the gifts.

I opened a new scarf and hat set from mom and dad, a few new dvds and some things for my dorm from Santa and a box of gummy bears from Tasha. I looked at her quizzically.

"Okay okay, I forgot to make stuff so I improvised," she said.

"Thanks, I think," I said opening the bag popping a few bears into my mouth. I had to hand it to her, they were my favorite.

"There's one more for everyone," mom announced pulling out a big brown box from the closet under the stairs.

"They're from Rose," she explained pulling four boxes out of the larger one passing them around.

There was a card attached to the big box. Mom read it aloud.

~Okay, I know the gifts are supposed to be handmade and believe me they were, just not by me. Suck it up and enjoy. I miss you guys. Merry Christmas! ~Rose

I tore into the box and my eyes nearly fell out of my head.

"No freaking way!" I cried staring at the box in awe.

"The entire family facial expressions mirrored my own."

"You got a Wii? Tasha cried. "That is awesome!"

"What did you get?" I asked.

"The New IPAD 2," she squealed excitedly.

"Mom?" I asked. She didn't respond. She didn't even look up from her box. It was very small.

"Mom what is it?" Tasha asked peering into the box.

"Tiffany," she stammered. "It's Tiffany," she said again unable to believe it I'm sure. She finally recovered a little and was able to open the lid of the turquoise box.

"Wow that is spectacular," Tasha exclaimed as we all admired the necklace. It was a sterling silver heart with the word Mom engraved on it. There were tiny diamonds all around the edges.

Tasha and Mom continued to gush over the necklace, but being a guy there was only so much I could ooh and ahh over something before becoming bored. I turned to see what dad got. He was holding a set of keys in his hands with a puzzled look on his face.

"What are those for?" I asked. He held up a note he found in the box. It said that he would find his gift outside.

"Do you want to go look?" I asked. He nodded his head rising slowly to his feet. We both put on our boots and coats and headed out the front door.

My jaw nearly hit the floor as my eyes were drawn to what was sitting in the driveway.

"She bought you a car!" I gasped. It was a silver Chevy Equinox. My parents had been looking at them recently as Dad's old station wagon was so old it was running on borrowed time. I remembered a few weeks ago telling Rose that Dad had broken down on the way home from work again and had to call the tow truck for the sixth time this year. I had also mentioned that they'd gone looking for a new car and had liked the Equinox, but just didn't have the money.

"This is unbelievable," Tasha cried as she and mom made their way outside.

"Mark, did Rose buy us a car?" mom asked her voice shaking.

"If not then Santa really does exist," he said still gaping at the big red bow on top of the car.

As if on cue my phone began to buzz. I'd nearly forgotten I'd stuck it in my pants pocket before coming down for breakfast.

"Hey big brother Merry Christmas," Rose said cheerily through the phone.

"Hey Rose," I said still in shock.

"Did you like your gift?" she asked.

"Yea, it's definitely awesome," I told her.

"What about Tasha? Did Mom like the necklace?" She asked.

"Yea, they liked them."

"I think you're going to have to explain Dad's gift though," I said as Dad motioned for me to hand him my phone. The look on his face was not a happy one. Something told me that although they loved the car, they weren't too happy about it and that my sister was going to get an earful.

**Uh oh! What do you think is going to happen with the car? What did Abe get her for Christmas and what will happen when they visit the Belikovs? Do you think Lissa will get her way and go to Istanbul before July? Review and I'll post the second half tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13: Little Sparky

"

**Chapter 13: Little Sparky**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**As promised here it is. Enjoy=)**

RPOV

"I still can't believe that you're not going to go home and see your family for Christmas?" I said incredulously. I knew that if it was an option I'd strap paper wings onto myself and fly home as fast as I could.

"I haven't celebrated Christmas at home in a long time Roza. They'll understand," he replied.

"Besides remember Russian Christmas isn't until the seventh."

It was Christmas Eve and we were sitting in his apartment. We'd come here so I could wrap my gifts for Abi and Baba without them seeing.

"Besides, I want to spend Christmas with you," he said kissing me softly.

I smiled. "I would miss you if you were gone," I said. I was secretly glad he was staying. I didn't want to seem selfish, but I really wanted him to stay here with me.

"What would you say to spending some time in Russia with me after your exams?" he asked.

"You mean you want me to go home with you?"

"Sure, my family loves you. I do recall specific instructions from my mother to bring Roza home to her."

"I would love to go visit your family," I said eager to see the home where he grew up.

"Vika's been bugging me to bring you to visit for a while now too," he admitted. She was great, his sister. I wondered if his other sisters would like me.

"You can meet my other sisters and Paul and Zoya and Sonya's new baby."

The way he talked and the look in his eyes told me this is something he'd been thinking about for a while.

"Let's do it," I told him firmly. Just as I'd suspected his mother and sisters squealed excitedly through the phone when he told them we were coming.

"Aren't you going to stay with me tonight?" I asked as I gathered my stuff. He hadn't made a move to put on his coat or anything?"

"No, I think you need to spend tomorrow morning with your family. I will come by later in the day."

I pouted, but I guess he was right. I wanted to make up for all the Christmases I missed.

I woke earlier than usual glad that Christmas was on a Sunday this year so I didn't have to ditch any classes. I was finally managing to keep my head above water in the three classes I hadn't dropped and was even getting an A in beginning Russian thanks to a certain handsome hunk with a Russian accent. I'd yet to discuss the fact that I'd dropped my sciences with Baba. I was going to wait until the holidays were over before broaching the subject.

I crept down the stairs and was surprised that I was not the first person up. Adrian and Avery and Baba were all sitting around the table still in their pajamas.

"Noeliniz kutlu olsun Kizim," Baba greeted me. He rose to his feet embracing me tightly as he kissed my forehead.

"Noeliniz kutlu olsun Baba," I responded. Abi greeted me in a similar fashion.

"Who wants pancakes?" Baba asked grabbing the griddle after tying Emil's apron around his waist. She had the week off to spend with her family so it was up to us to fend for ourselves.

"Really pancakes?" I asked in astonishment. I was so glad not to have to endure one more day of Emil's boring borek. There was only so much of that shit I could take.

"Of course. They're your favorite. I even managed to get the good bacon," he said winking. I knew he'd probably sent Pavel or Sergei to God knows where to find pork bacon, but I was eternally grateful.

I laughed as I watched him flip the pancakes in the air just like he used to. The smile never left his face even though he was covered in pancake batter and several of what he called his masterpieces ended up on the ceiling or the floor.

"Ready for more?" he asked as I finished up my second batch.

"Definitely," I said grabbing four more off the platter and two more pieces of bacon.

Avery's eyes widened.

"That's like twelve pancakes and half a pound of bacon," she said in awe.

"Hey I've been choking down what you guys call breakfast for months. Cut me a little slack," I said taking another long swig of chocolate milk.

"I knew you hated the borek. Why didn't you say so?" Abi asked crossing his arms.

I shrugged. "I didn't want to be rude to Emil. FYI I don't hate borek, I just prefer bacon and pancakes or French toast," I said sticking out my tongue.

I was nervous about them opening my gifts. I had followed the rule of hand making them like I did at home which was funny because I'd spent quite a bit of money sending things home to Astoria that were definitely not home made. The difference was that I knew Baba and Abi had everything they wanted. Mom and Dad and Chrissy and Tasha had always had to do without mostly because of me. I wanted them to have a good Christmas this year, especially since I wasn't there.

"Kizim, you made this?" Baba asked as he opened his gift.

I nodded holding my breath in anticipation. I really wanted him to like it.

"It's beautiful," he whispered. He was getting emotional. I'd decided that since he missed so much of my growing up that I'd make a photo book detailing the highlights of my childhood. My parents had indeed taken photos of us throughout our life. They had just stowed them away up in the attic so no one would see the ones of me.

I had my Mom scan and e-mail them over to me. The book started with my first day of Kindergarten. There were school plays, my first and only ballet recital, holidays, birthday parties and finally school dances ending with prom and graduation to which he'd been a part of.

"There's a DVD in the back that has old footage my parents took of us when we were little," I told him.

"Thank you," he responded hugging me tight.

"Open yours," I told Abi eagerly. Avery snickered in anticipation. She knew exactly what was inside. She'd already oohed and ahhed over the necklace I'd made her.

"Is mine a home movie too?" he asked eagerly. The box was in the shape of a DVD.

"Open it and see," I said trying to hide my smirk.

He tore off the paper and I laughed as the expression on his face went from hopeful to frightened as he looked at the DVD in his hand.

"Little cupcake, that is just mean," he said tossing the DVD on the coffee table in disgust.

Avery and I cackled like hens as he shivered.

"Dude you have got to get over your monkey fear," I crowed slapping my knee.

"Planet of the Apes?" Abe asked quizzically holding the DVD in his hand causing us to bust up even more.

"Stop mocking me or I'll take all of your gifts back," he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Avery said.

"Try me."

"Okay okay we'll stop."

"Here's your real gift," I said handing him another box.

"Now that's more like it," he said looking at the photo frame I'd made for him. I stuck a picture of us from the night we met at Lissa's pool party in there. We were laying in lounge chairs him with a cigarette hanging from his mouth and I had a drink in my hand. We were both wearing dark shades, smiling and giving the finger to Lissa who was taking the picture. That ended up being a really fun night even though I was pining over Dimitri. It was finally my turn to open my gifts only I didn't see any left under the tree.

"This is something I was planning on getting you when you turned seven, but I never got the chance," Baba started.

"You begged for one of these since the first time you saw one and I thought you might still enjoy it," he finished as Abi wheeled in a huge box from the utility room.

"Open it," he encouraged.

I lifted the top of the box and tossed it on the floor and the second I put my hand in the box I felt something lick me.

"Oh my God!" I cried excitedly as I lifted a squirmy little pug puppy into my arms. He whimpered and yelped trying to lick me all over. There was a red bow around his neck and jingle bells around his paws.

"He's adorable," I cooed nestling him against my chest like a baby.

Baba smiled. "I'm glad you still wanted one." I thought back to the first time I ever remembered seeing a dog. It was at the park. I was around three and Baba had taken Abi and me to play with the sailboats in the pond. I was sitting watching Abi with his boat when a small creature approached me and began to wag its tail. I reached out to pet the friendly animal and it jumped in my lap and began to lick my face. After that I remembered begging Baba to take me to the park to see the puppy and then begged for one of my own.

"This is the best," I cried hugging Baba tightly with the puppy between us.

"What are you going to name him Little Cupcake?" Abi asked. He and Avery had gotten all the puppy stuff I would need for him like a collar, leash, food and water dishes, a doggie bed, kibble, toys and bones.

I thought for a while and a devlish smirk crossed my face as I had an idea.

"Did you pick one?" Avery asked as I sat smiling at the little puppy.

"I think he looks like a Sparky. Don't you?" I asked Abi.

He busted up laughing knowing I'd named him after Christian.

"Sparky it is," Baba said not quite getting the joke.

We spent most of the afternoon playing with Sparky. I couldn't wait for Dimitri to get here so I could show him our new puppy. Oh, I hoped he liked dogs. If he didn't he'd just have to get used to it because this bugger was definitely a keeper. I poured some food into the dish and some water and watched as he ran around in circles as he ate. He'd nibble a few bites and get so excited that he had to run around and chase his tail. Then he'd come back and do the same. It was adorable. I took video on my phone to send to my friends later. I glanced at the clock and realized it was getting late. It was already after four.

I went upstairs to my room to call home to wish my parents and siblings a Merry Christmas and see how they liked their gifts. I was really excited this year. I knew I went a little overboard, but after Dimitri let it slip that they'd paid over a hundred thousand dollars for my fake documents last year, I owed them more than I could ever repay.

No one answered the house phone so I dialed Chrissy's cell.

"Hey big brother Merry Christmas," I said cheerily.

"Hey Rose," he replied.

"Did you like your gift?" I asked.

"Yea, it's definitely awesome," he said excitedly.

"What about Tasha? Did Mom like the necklace?"

"Yea, they liked them." I sensed a but in there somewhere with the tone of his voice.

"I think you're going to have to explain Dad's gift though."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Rosalie," my father's voice boomed across the phone. Uh oh! The only time he called me Rosalie was when I was in trouble.

"Merry Christmas Daddy," I said knowing he was mad.

"Merry Christmas, now do you want to explain the SUV sitting in our driveway?"

"What SUV?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Don't get cute with me Rosie," he responded in his no nonsense tone.

"Oh come on Daddy it's a gift," I said huffing.

"Rose, you can't just buy us a car. It's just not right," he said sighing.

"You don't like it?" I asked dejectedly. "Chrissy said that was the one you wanted. Did I get it wrong? Did you not want leather seats? Is it the wrong color? We can exchange it for a better one," I said.

"Rose you know that isn't the problem," he said.

"Why does there have to be a problem. You needed a new car and now you have one," I said not getting why he couldn't just be happy.

"Rose you can't buy us a car," he repeated.

"Why not?"

"We're supposed to take care of you, not the other way around," he said. I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"You did take care of me and because of that, you can't afford the things you need. Daddy please take the car. I don't like the idea of you breaking down all the time. It isn't safe."

"Rose, it's just too much," he argued.

"Oh yea, did it cost a hundred thousand dollars? Cause I hear that's what I owe you for my driver's license," I retorted.

"What how?" he sputtered.

"How do you think?"

"Belikov," he growled.

"Yes, now please Daddy. I want you and Mom to have it. I owe you for everything you did for me. The house, the move, cutting ties with family, a hundred thousand dollars. Just let me do this for you. I love you," I pleaded.

I could tell he was cracking.

"Please," I said again. It would help if he could see my puppy dog eyes. Maybe I could send him a photo of little Sparky and his big brown doe eyes.

"We can't take Abe's money," he said finally.

"Is that they only reason," I prodded.

"Yes," he said.

"Good, then you can keep it because I bought it with my money."

He stuttered trying to come up with another excuse, but couldn't.

"Let me talk to her," my mother said and I could tell she was about two seconds away from ripping the phone out of his hands.

"Rosie, Merry Christmas," she said happily.

"Merry Christmas Mom. Can you tell Daddy he's being ridiculus."

"I think he knows," she said laughing.

"Did you get the package we sent?"

"I did, but I wanted to wait until we were talking to open it." I sat down on the edge of the bed and tore open the box she'd sent.

There were three gifts inside. I opened the first box and stared at the contents.

"Gummy Bears?" I asked aloud.

"Those are from Tasha," she said laughing.

"Ah, should have figured." She usually gave the strangest gifts.

The second gift was a crocheted handbag. It had a black interior and a crocheted white overlay with fancy stitching and a cute little black bow at the top.

"It's so beautiful Mom. Thank you," I told her. We talked some more and I told Christian all about my new puppy. He was not thrilled when I told him what I decided to name him. He said the third gift was from all my friends and I should open in after we hung up.

It was a huge glass jar. It was decorated with different colors of melted candle wax and paper machete. The top came off and I reached my hand inside and pulled out a photo. It was of me and Sydney. We must have been around thirteen. Our faces, tongue and lips were stained blue and we were making faces at the camera and wearing roller skates. I turned it over and on the back there was something written in Sydney's handwriting.

_**~My favorite memory with Rose was the day we went to that junior high roller skating party. We had blue snow cones and some older boy came up to us and asked us if we had given Papa Smurf a blow job. We laughed hysterically for the rest of the night, not quite knowing what that meant. Love you Rose ~Sydney**_

I laughed out loud remembering that day like it was yesterday. I pulled out a second photo. It was of me, Mason and Eddie.

**~Our favorite memory of Rose was the first time we made a Rose sandwich. It's no fun without you Rose. Then it's just the two of us grinding on each other and boy does that look gay! We're missing the meat to our sub. Come back and visit soon! ~Mason & Eddie**

There was a memory from all of my friends including Tasha and Christian. I got a particular kick out of the picture of Christian and I doing a three legged race on race day at school in the fourth grade. He was so clumsy that he tripped and I dragged him the rest of the way and still managed to com in first. He of course wasn't too happy being covered in grass stains and dirt, but I got my trophy.

The last memory was of me and Lissa. It brought a tear to my eye. It was the two of us in Kindergarten. We were both sitting in the grumpy bear chair. We had been taking some sort of test and our teacher had forced us to write out our full names on the paper. I remembered Lissa crying because she didn't know how many s's were in Vasilisa. She put one too many and the teacher yelled at her so I threw my book at her and called her a fascist bastard. That's how we ended up in time out for the rest of the day. Lissa thanked me and we'd been best friends since. I smiled at the photo of the two of us with mischievous gleam in our eyes. I wished there was some way I could see all of them. I missed them so much.

I texted them all pictures of little Sparky and Lissa called to thank me for the new Louboutin boots I'd sent her. She said she had no idea how long it took to ship things overseas and that the gifts she shipped would be arriving soon.

Dimitri arrived in time for dinner along with Aunt Meredith. Avery had put in the roast Emil left for us and we mashed up some potatoes and I made a jello mold. We'd baked enough cookies in the past week to last a lifetime. We ate and visited and then split into couples to spend the rest of our evenings with our lovers as much as it grossed me out to think of Baba and Aunt Meredith being lovers.

"Look at what Santa brought for us," I said letting Sparky out of his little cage when we got upstairs. He ran straight for Dimitri's feet and began pawing at him to get picked up.

Dimitri's eyes widened as he bent down to scoop up my little baby.

"He's yours?"

"Nope," I said with a sly smile.

He raised his eyebrow at me in confusion.

"He's ours."

He chuckled as Sparky began to lick his face.

"So he is."

"You really like him?" I asked.

"You love him and I love you, so yes, I love him too," he said pulling me into his side.

"You hear that Sparky, he loves you," I said ruffling his fur with my fingers.

"Sparky?" Dimitri snorted.

"It fits don't you think?" He scrutinized the dog for a minute.

"I do see the resemblance," he said finally.

"So do you want your present now or later?" I asked.

"Now is good," he said setting Sparky down on the floor in the middle of his toys.

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a small bag.

"Open the card first," I told him.

He slit open the envelope and I watched in silence as he opened the card.

"Wow," he breathed. "I will definitely be using these. Are they good today?"

I nodded gesturing towards the small bag smiling as he reached in and pulled out a slinky black nighty.

"Hmm should I assume that this goes with the coupon that says breakfast in bed?" he asked grabbing me and throwing me onto the bed.

"Hmm, I think it also falls under activity of your choice," I said as his hands began to wander.

"Uh, this is so not hot," I groaned as I listened to Sparky whimpering from his place on the floor. I pulled my shirt back on and hopped off the bed.

"Hey there little Sparky, you my friend are far too young to see the naughty things I'm going to let your Daddy do to me," I said grabbing his bed and pulling it into the sitting room.

"Sorry babe. Be a good boy and go to sleep," I said shutting the door to the cage. He stared at me forlornly with his big sad eyes.

"Don't look at me that way. Mommy really needs to get laid." I said shushing him as he began to bark.

I closed the door turning around to find a very naked Russian lying across my bed.

"Ow ow Comrade! Zhe-rye-BYETS!" I said winking.

"Where on earth did you learn that?" he asked flabbergasted at my dirty Russian. I shrugged.

"Guess you'll just have to wonder." I purred pulling off my shirt and tossing it at him.

"U te-BYA kra-SI-vi-ye gla-ZI-sche Milaya." Ugh, he was so hot when he spoke Russian to me.

I stood as he stripped off the rest of my clothes.

"C Рождеством Христовым Roza," he said kissing me with passion. I sighed in contentment as he continued to kiss my neck. He put his hands under my thighs lifting me into his arms. His hands tangled in my hair as we fell onto the bed with him hovering over me.

Our lovemaking was intense and meaningful and more beautiful than ever. Every time he touched me I felt his love.

"You are the single most important person in this world to me. I am so blessed to have such a beautiful, wonderful woman like you in my life," he said as I lay my head on his chest.

"Can you believe that a little over a year ago we weren't together?" I asked.

I could feel him tense at my words.

"That night, the first time you kissed me, it was like fireworks exploding in my head," I told him lifting my head to look him in the eyes.

"I tried so hard not to fall in love with you. It was futile. There was never a choice. From the moment I kissed your hand that day at the Dragomir's you had me enthralled."

"Hmm enthralled, I like the sound of that," I said kissing his soft lips.

"You didn't open your present," he said reaching over to the nightstand.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I told him.

"I wanted to," he replied placing a small box in my hand. I flipped the top open revealing a beautiful silver ring.

I pulled it out of the box and realized that there was writing engraved on the front.

" It's beautiful," I whispered. "What does it say?" It was Russian and I thought I could make out the word love, but I wasn't quite sure.

"вечной любви. It means eternal love," he said taking the ring from my hand.

My heart fluttered as he slipped it on my ring finger.

"Someday I will put another ring here," he said bringing my hand to his lips kissing the ring and my fingers gently.

**So as promised I updated just for you! What did you think? Leave me some love. Next chapter will be their trip to Russia. **


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome to Russia

**Chapter 14: Welcome to Russia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, but I do own a very very cute pug who sits on my lap while I write. **

**I am a horrible person, I know for not updating sooner. My deepest apologies. I wish I could stay home all day and write, but unfortunately I need to get paid. **

RPOV

"Hold your fist like this," he said readjusting my hand so it was in a different position. Dimitri and I had begun training after hours in the dojo he worked at shortly before Christmas. We usually started off running laps which I enjoyed since I had been neglecting my running as of late.

He'd been teaching me how to take my frustrations out on the punching bags and practice dummies instead of on him and my family members and I'll have to say that although it hasn't cured all of my anger and resentment, it was definitely a start.

"You're getting pretty good at this, would you like to have your first sparring lesson?" he asked after I'd successfully pummeled the dummy he'd set up for me.

"Really?" I asked my mood perking up a bit. He usually told me I wasn't ready for that.

"Yes, really. I think it's time," he said smiling.

"The first thing you have to remember is that fighting a dummy and fighting a real live person are very different. The dummy can't hit back. When you're sparring with me or with anyone your first goal should be to protect," he said dragging the mats out to the middle of the floor.

I nodded. "Protect, I got it," I said primed and ready for some real action. I was slightly nervous because I'd observed him sparring with some co-workers and damn was he a god when he fought. His moves were flawless. I could only hope to be that good someday.

"Remember if you step outside the lines it's my point," he said gesturing towards the white circle made from masking tape on the mat.

"Stay inside the circle," I said. How hard could that be? As it turns out, very hard.

"What am I doing wrong Tovarish?" I asked using the new Russian word I'd learned in class.

He gave me a strange look. "Did they teach you that in class or did you ask?" he inquired raising his eyebrow at me. He knew full well that no Russian class would teach the word comrade.

"I may have been the one to bring it up," I said with a smirk.

"You aren't really doing anything wrong per say," he started.

"Then why can you knock me out of the circle in like five seconds?" I asked with a huff.

"I've been at this for a long time and you're just starting. You'll get better," he said helping me to my feet.

"How? You're like the jolly green giant, only without the jolly," I whined.

"The key is to use my height against me. I will show you how to do that as we go along," he said.

"And for the record six foot seven is hardly gigantic."

"Seems like it," I snorted.

"What was that?" he asked in a playful tone. Usually when we were training he was all business, but right now he seemed to be loosening up a bit.

"You heard me," I said hands on my hips taunting him. An impish grin came over his face and I realized only a split second before that he was going to come for me, but it was too late. He was too fast and before I knew it he had me pinned up against the wall on the mats.

"Roza, Roza Roza, whatever am I going to do with such a naughty student like you?" he asked clucking his tongue. I shivered at his body pressed up against mine and his hot breath spiked the hairs on my neck.

"You want to play dirty Comrade? I can play dirty," I said pushing myself into him and grinding my ass against his manhood.

"Why you sexy little vixen," he growled spinning me around to face him.

"Do you give this lesson to all your students Mr. Belikov?" I asked seductively.

"Only the really young, attractive ones," he breathed.

"You'd better be kidding or I'll have to start policing your sessions," I said maneuvering out of his grip.

"Oh no you don't," he called grabbing me around the waist.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go kick some girl's asses," I said trying to remove myself again.

"Naughty Roza, what did I tell you about foul language?" he asked still holding me tightly.

"Use it early and often?" I teased.

"Nope, I think you need to be punished," he said lifting me off the ground throwing me deftly over his shoulder.

"Put me down," I screeched pounding my fists on his back side."

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked sprinting quickly across the room with me dangling from his shoulders before setting me down on a huge stack of mats.

"Did I ever tell you you're cute when you're angry?" he asked grabbing the clip that was holding my hair up and pulling it out sending my hair cascading down my back.

"Did I ever tell you that I don't do cute!" I growled grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him roughly towards me.

"Sexy, beautiful, amazing," he said caressing my face softly before bending down and capturing my lips with his. It was sweet at first, but quickly became heady. I wrapped my legs around him and he lifted me off the ground into his arms his hands tangling in my hair. Our kisses became more urgent and I knew we weren't going to last much longer before tearing each other's clothes off.

"Should we be doing this here?" I asked as we broke apart for air.

"Probably not," he admitted kissing me again. "But that's the fun of it."

His hands began to roam under my shirt as he walked to the other side of the room kicking open the door to the women's locker room with force.

"Is this better?" he asked.

I nodded allowing him to pull my shirt over my head.

I groaned as he pinned me up against the lockers causing a loud banging sound to echo through the room.

"Comrade, don't' tease," I begged as he sucked greedily on my neck sure to leave a bruise tomorrow.

"Why not? Do you have somewhere else to be?" he asked pulling down the sides of my sports bra exposing my shoulder and the majority of my chest to his wandering lips.

"No, nowhere, this is where I want to be," I managed as he continued to make me writhe under his hands. Damn he was good with his hands.

"If you're uncomfortable here, we don't have to do this," he said looking me in the eye. I knew he was trying to make me feel special and that he wasn't just interested in my body, but right now I could care less. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

"No, this is good, I'm good," I said pulling his shorts down with my free hand.

"Well if you're sure," he said tugging at the edge of my panties.

"I'm sure," I moaned grasping at his shirt as he pulled it over his head.

I couldn't help the sounds that escaped me as he made us one.

He held me tightly against his body drawing me further and then closer. I dug my fingernails into his back as he brought me to the edge of ecstasy and back teasing me mercilessly. He rested his forehead against mine as he continued to make love to me.

"Come with me Roza," he uttered in my ear, his voice strangled as he held on so we could reach our climax together.

He trailed his hand down my breast triggering my release causing me to lose control as he came undone shortly after. I was still reeling in pleasure as he collapsed onto the bench with me straddling him.

A strand of Russian words escaped his lips as he kissed my neck softly and then my ear and then my mouth.

"You know you sound really sexy when you speak Russian to me," I said content to stay right where I was for the rest of my life.

"How much did you understand?" he asked his chest still heaving from the energy we'd just exerted.

"Love and beautiful, " I told him.

"I said you are so beautiful and I love you with everything I have. My heart belongs to you Roza," he said his voice thick with emotion.

"My heart belong to you too Comrade," I said kissing him with all of the passion in my heart.

DPOV

"Are you sure you have everything?" Baba asked as Rose and I came down the stairs lugging our suitcases behind us. We were leaving for the airport in a half an hour.

"She has to, she must have packed the kitchen sink in there," Adrian snorted as he took in the size of Roza's suitcase. "Geez who packed that thing Lissa?"

I stifled a chuckle as she glared at him and then at me.

"We're going to be there two weeks. Who knows what I'll need," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"Did you pack your medication?" Abe asked softly as she hugged him goodbye.

She nodded. "Epi-pen check, crazy meds check," she said snickering as Abe gave her a withering look.

She hugged and kissed Adrian and promised Avery she'd bring her back something Russian.

"Seni Seveyorim Baba," she said blowing him a kiss as we exited the house.

"Be careful," Abe warned. "And don't forget to call."

"I'll take care of her," I told him closing the door behind us.

"Roza wake up. The plane is about to land," I said shaking her shoulders gently. She'd chattered on excitedly about all the things she wanted to see while we were here for about an hour before drifting off on my shoulder. She'd been too keyed up last night to sleep.

I myself was excited to show her my hometown and spend some quality time with my family. She had yet to meet my sisters Sonya and Karolina or my niece and nephews.

"That was quick," she yawned.

"You were tired," I said packing her I-POD and Kindle back into her bag.

"How long of a drive is it from Novosibirsk to Baia?" she asked as we waited for our bags.

"A while," I told her.

Four hours later we pulled up in front of my mother's house.

Before we could even get out of the car Viktoria was already flying out the door.

"Mama they're here!" she cried excitedly rushing to the car nearly pulling Roza out.

"Oh my Gosh Roza, it's going to be so much fun having you here. We can go shopping and gossip about boys and do hair and make-up."

"Vika, please, we've just arrived and it's been a long day. Let her alone," I chastised her in Russian to which her response was a very mature pout and sticking her tongue out at me.

"Fine, but I can't wait to show her all the cute little shops and the café and where Sonya works and…." She kept prattling on and on as I lifted our suitcases out of the rental car.

"Can I help you with that Comrade?" Rose asked with a smirk as I found myself with two duffel bags over my shoulders and two suitcases in my hands.

"Don't worry about him Roza, he's a beast," Vika said pulling her towards the front door. Rose sent me an apologetic look as my sister dragged her into the house.

"You're finally brought her home," my mother greeted us as I finally made it inside.

"Viktoria, help your brother with those bags," Mama scolded as she was eager to get her hands on Roza.

I shook my head as my mother hugged her tightly and welcomed her into our home.

"Where is everyone?" I asked wondering why the house was so quiet.

"Karolina is at work and Paul and Zoya are with Sonya and Oleg at their house. They're playing with baby Alexandr. You'll see everyone tomorrow for the holiday mass and dinner. I thought you would like to take it easy tonight after such a long trip."

"And Babushka?"

"You know she'll make herself known when she wants," she said shrugging.

"You can stay in my room and we can have a girly sleepover and watch movies and paint our nails and eat popcorn." Viktoria was still overly excited and Rose looked like she could use a rescue.

"Vika, Roza is going to stay in my room with me," I told her pulling Rose closer to me possessively.

"Every night? What are you an animal? You can't let me have her for one night?" she huffed switching into Russian.

"She's my girlfriend," I argued pointedly.

"Girlfriend, not sex slave," she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Comrade it's cool. One of these nights we will definitely have a sleepover. I miss having my girl time," she interupted giving me a pointed look.

"Roza really?" Viktoria screamed nearly body slamming her with a hug.

"Sure, I want to get to know you guys better," she said smiling.

I was in awe of her as she placated my sister. She was one hell of a woman my Roza.

"You know you don't have to do that if you don't want to," I told her as we were unpacking our things.

"Do what?" she asked.

"You know hang out with Vika all night. She can be a lot to handle. She's still young."

"Who says I don't want to? I think it'd be fun. You know she's only a year younger than me." Shit, I forgot how close in age they were. I hoped she wasn't pissed at my slip up. Luckily she just gave me a funny look.

"We got along well when she stayed at Lissa's and besides, I miss my friends. I really do need a night of mindless girly fun. In case you don't realize I am surrounded by you, and Abi and Baba all the time. I have no real female companions here."

"What about Avery?"

"She's nice, but it's not the same. She's not interested in the same stuff as I am. She tries, but she's really sophisticated and loves to read and study and speaks five languages and watches all these weird documentaries and stuff. I have no idea how she ended up marrying my Neanderthal of a brother," she snorted. "They have nothing in common."

"Don't worry it won't kill you to give me up for a night. We spend lots of nights apart when we're in Istanbul."

"I know, it's just that I will miss holding you in my arms," I said laying it on real thick.

"It will be so cold and lonely in that big bed without you."

"Suck it up!" she said socking me in the face with a pillow.

It had been a long time since I'd been home and I had forgotten what it was like to be around a house full of women all the time. Boy were they nosy. Vika and Mama had been hogging Rose all evening. Mama brought up some bread and soup for us and since we were so tired from our trip we turned in early. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve in Russia and I couldn't wait to show Roza our family traditions.

"S Rozhdestvom Kristovym Maya Roza," I greeted the woman I loved as we woke from a long peaceful undisturbed sleep. It was nearly nine in the morning here in Russia so we'd been asleep for roughly twelve hours.

"Merry Christmas to you too Comrade," she said stretching her arms above her head and yawning.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Mmmm this bed is definitely comfortable," she said snuggling deeper under the covers.

"It's even more comfortable now that you're here with me," I said drawing her closer to me.

I caressed her cheek lightly with the palm of my hand and was pleased when she responded by leaning into my touch. Our lips met in a soft sweet display of affection, but before we could express any other physical aspects of love, there was a loud banging on the door.

"Time to get up brother dear," my sister's annoying voice rang out loudly.

"I hope you're not indecent," she said before flinging the door open wide.

"Vika, get the hell out of here!" I shouted thoroughly pissed that she would barge in like this.

"Nope, can't do it. Babushka said it's time to get up and you don't want her to come in here do you? We've got a lot to do. Get moving and take a shower," she said. "Separately," she added before closing the door.

Rose just stared at the closed door after she'd left with her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"I'm so sorry. I'm going to have to have a little chat with my nosy Sestra," I grumbled.

She suddenly began to laugh. Her shoulders shook until she was in hysterics.

"What is it?" I asked confused by her reaction.

"Nothing," she wheezed wiping a tear from her eye. "It's just that she reminds me of Lissa," she said doubling over again.

I chuckled a little realizing she was entirely right. Lissa and Vika had quite a bit in common.

After showering separately as per instructions we headed downstairs to find my entire family around the table including my two other sisters, niece and nephews.

"Uncle Dimka!" Paul cried jumping out of his seat and racing into my arms.

"Paul, you've gotten so big. What have they been feeding you?" I asked picking up my seven year old nephew and spinning him in a circle.

"I want to be big and strong just like you Uncle Dimka," he said throwing his arms around my neck in a giant hug.

"Paul, Sonya, Karo, I'd like you all to meet my Roza," I said setting Paul on the ground and beckoning Roza to come and stand beside me. She'd been hovering in the background unsure of whether or not to introduce herself, I'm sure. I clasped her hand tightly in mine and I knew she was nervously seeking the approval of my other family members.

"Wow, Dimka said you were beautiful, but wow," my eldest sister Karolina said smiling.

"It's so nice to meet you," she greeted giving Roza a big smile and a hug."

"You've done well for yourself little brother, now I hope she's a good enough reason to stop taking cases where you get shot at," she said hugging me tightly. I knew she was worried sick when I'd been shot.

"That she is," I told her hugging her back.

"I'm Paul," my nephew greeted her in English as his mother had.

"It's nice to meet you Paul," she responded ruffling his hair.

He tugged on my hand and I bent down to his level.

"She is definitely the prettiest girl I've ever seen," he whispered his eyes all mooney when he looked up at her. This caused the entire family to laugh, with the exception of my sister Sonya. She had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Sonya, don't be rude, greet her," Mama chastised in Russian glaring at her.

"I'm Sonya," she said forcedly extending her hand. Rose seemed to sense her hostility and looked at me uncertainly and she shook my sister's hand.

"Don't mind my wife," she's forgotten her manners. I'm Oleg," my sister's husband said stepping forward. He was holding baby Alexandr in his arms, but still managed to give Rose a half hug.

"He's beautiful," Rose exclaimed reaching out to tickle his bare feet to which he giggled and squirmed. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Sonya giving Rose a dirty look as she continued to tickle the baby.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I growled pulling her aside while Rose was being distracted with the children. Zoya had stopped being shy and was not enthralled with the newcomer. She and Paul had dragged Rose over to see their toy collection.

"Nothing, I just don't see what all the fuss is about. She's cute, but really Dimka, she's no older than Viktoria. I thought this was a phase and you'd grow up and find a grown woman to settle down with," she scolded.

"Rose is nearly nineteen," I said through gritted teeth.

"She might as well be twelve Dimka. You're twenty-five. Don't you want to get married and settle down and have a family?"

"Of course I do. I want that to be with Roza."

"Yea, like a nineteen year old is going to tie herself down to the first guy she meets and have his babies. You're delusional. You'll be forty by the time she's ready for that," she snorted.

"That isn't true and even so, it isn't any of your business. I'd appreciate if you'd keep your ignorant opinions to yourself from now on and try to be less of a Bitch," I growled stalking away.

"You're just mad because you know I'm right," she hissed. I was seething on the inside, but I refrained from turning around and giving her the satisfaction of knowing how much she irked me.

"You okay Comrade?" Rose asked as I rejoined the rest of the family in the living room.

"Of course," I said smiling as I sat next to her on the sofa where Paul was showing her his toy cars.

"Uncle Dimka will you play outside in the snow with me?" Paul asked.

"After breakfast Paul," Karo told him.

"Mama made Bliny. Do you like it Roza?" she asked. I was glad that at least one of my older sisters was being kind to her.

"Yes, Dimitri took me to a place back home where they make really good ones," she said leaning into me. There was so much love in her eyes when she looked at me, but I couldn't help but wonder as I watched her play outside with my sister's children, if Sonya was right. Was she too young? Would our idea of what our relationship should be stay the same or would we eventually grow apart due to our age difference?

I tried hard to push those thoughts out of my head as we readied ourselves for Chrismas Eve mass.

"You take my breath away," I told her as she turned to face me.

"Lissa always knows what will look good on me," she said looking down at her red satin dress.

I nodded my head in approval. A few days ago, a huge box had come for Rose. It was from Lissa and it was filled with clothes and jewelry and all kinds of things Lissa had bought on her Black Friday shopping extravaganza. Two days after that another box arrived with shoes and some handbags. Rose had called Lissa to scold her about spending so much money and Lissa had guilt tripped her by saying that she had to buy it for her because she missed her so much and shopping took the edge off.

Mass was beautiful as usual and I was overjoyed at the look of awe and wonder on Roza's face. I could tell she was enjoying herself. Even Babushka was in good spirits as we returned home. She was quiet and sat back just observing things as usual.

"Can I help you with anything?" Rose asked my mother as she and my sisters were putting the finishing touches on our Christmas meal.

"I think we can handle things," Sonya said snottily brushing her off. Rose inhaled sharply and I could tell she felt bad. My sister's snarky attitude wasn't escaping her notice.

"Nonsense, ignore my daughter. If you want you can help me stir the Kutya," Mama said again giving my sister a disapproving look. She led Roza by the hand and gave her an apron. I was happy that she was making her feel like part of the family.

My mother and Viktoria kept Rose busy for the next hour asking her questions about how our Christmas was and asking her about little Sparky.

"This is really good," Rose complimented my mother as she had a second helping of pagach,"

"Dimka always liked black bread better," Mama told her as I made a face at the pagach. It wasn't my cup of tea. It wasn't sweet enough for me.

Sonya and Oleg made their goodbyes in the wee hours of the morning and Rose and I retired to our room.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked as she began removing her jewelry and shoes.

"It was really nice," she said, but I could tell she was holding back.

"It's okay to be honest," I told her.

"I had a really good time," she insisted smiling brightly at me.

"If I didn't know you so well, I might believe that," I said patting the bed beside me.

"Your sister Sonya doesn't seem to like me much," she said sounding perturbed.

"She's just being a little bitchy. She's always been like that," I told her trying to make it seem like less than it was.

"And if I didn't know you so well, I might believe that," she said throwing my line right back in my face.

I sighed. "She's just overprotective of her little brother. She'll come around once she realizes how wonderful you are."

"You really think so?" She asked leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I know so. I love you so much. There's no way she won't come around. Now, do you know the one thing I've always wanted to know?" I asked.

"What?" She said taking the bait.

"Just how soundproof these walls actually are," I said pushing her roughly back onto the bed.

"Oh, someone's feisty tonight," she purred.

"How much do you like this dress?" I asked.

"A lot," she said.

"Well then you'd better take it off before I rip it off," I growled running my hands under the top of her dress just grazing her taut nipples eliciting a soft moan.

"Roza, you'd better hurry. I don't know how long I'm going to last," I warned tugging at the dress again.

She jumped to her feet and shimmied it off quickly leaving her clad in only the sexiest of undergarments.

"You really are the most exquisitely beautiful woman I've ever seen," I breathed running my hands over her body slowly from her thighs to her toned flat stomach settling on her long slender neck. I drew her close to me cradling her face gently in my hands as our lips met in a passionate kiss.

I knew that we were going to face a lot of hard times in the upcoming months and years, but as we made love, I knew that no matter what, she was the only woman in the world for me and nothing would ever change that.

**Uh oh! What crawled up Sonya's ass and died? Do you think she's going to cause more problems? Will Rose and Dimitri want the same things or is the age difference just too much? Next chapter will continue on in Russia. Don't forget what January 27****th**** is! That will be a very special chapter for Abe and Rose. I want to write it, but I need some encouragement. I've been suffering from a little writer's block. I also need your help. Rose and Abe are going to open the closet in his office. PM me and tell me what you think he bought her for her 6****th****-18****th**** birthday gifts. Designate the age you think it is for and if it fits I will use it=) I already have age 6, but other than that they are all up for grabs! Hurry if you want yours to be included.**

"


	15. Chapter 15: Confrontations

**Chapter 15: Confrontations**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All of the fantastic characters and magic belong to the fabulous Richelle Mead. **

RPOV

We'd been in Baia for almost a week and today Viktoria was taking me to the shops while Dimitri spent some time working around the house on things that needed to be fixed. I knew how guilty he felt about not being able to be around for his mother and sisters. When we left he was shirtless and wearing a tool belt. I was so going to make him put it back on later.

"This is my favorite shop," she said rattling off some Russian word that I didn't understand, but once we were inside, I could see why it was her favorite. It was Russia's version of Forever XXI. I fingered the scarves and jewelry before focusing on the racks of pretty dresses. I already had tons of clothes so I wasn't really looking to buy anything.

"Oh look at this one," Viktoria crooned holding up a very cute strapless dress. It was light pink and had mesh ruching down the front with a leopard pattern. There was a brown satin band around the top and the waist.

"Wow that is gorgeous," I told her admiring it.

She looked at the tag and her face fell. "I will have to admire it from afar," she said sighing in disappointment.  
>I took a glance at the tag as she moved on to the discount rack in the back of the store.<p>

"Damn stupid Russian numbers," I growled not being able to figure out if it said 1200 or 2100 rubles. It meant roughly that the dress was either forty dollars or seventy dollars.

"Can I help you with something?" the sales girl asked as I continued to rack my brain for the numbers I'd learned in class. She asked in Russian, and I thought maybe I could respond.

"Сколько?" (HOW MUCH) I asked hoping I'd gotten it right.

"тысяча двести," (1200) she responded.

"Spasiba," I thanked her.

"Hey Roza, look at these," Viktoria exclaimed from across the room.

"What?" I called joining her.

"Aren't these cute?" she asked holding up a bracelet or rather two. They were two halves of a heart. One said what I thought was the word for good and the other said friends, which I recognized easily.

"They say best friends," she said beaming. "We should get them."

"I don't have too many girl friends. They're so snobby around here," she said sadly.

"Well I think that we should definitely get them," I told her.

"Really? I knew we'd be best friends. I know Dimka thinks I annoy you," she said as we continued to walk around the store.

"Older brother's can be really annoying," I groaned.

"You have two now huh?" she asked.

"Yup, that's two older brothers and one older sister."

"Which one is more annoying? Dimka is definitely annoying, but I don't see him much. Sonya is much worse," she griped.

I stiffened a little. Sonya had been cold to me all week and she and Dimitri had glared at each other over dinner last night.

"I think Adrian worries about me more and that is annoying, but Christian teases me more and I grew up with him always picking on me," I said.

"Tasha was always kind of a pain in my side, but she had her reasons," I explained.

"Sucks being the youngest," she griped.

"Yea, but it has its advantages. I always got away with murder. Still do."

"Hey why don't we go try on that dress?" I asked steering her over towards the dressing room grabbing two of the dresses off the rack.

"You know it will look better on you," she said.

"I dunno, pink isn't really my color, but on you I think it is," I said stepping out of the dressing room.

"This is too big, do they have it a size smaller?" she asked. I nodded and went to fish it off the rack for her.

"Wow," I whistled as she came out of the dressing room. "Krasaveetsa!" (Beautiful)

"I do love it," she said turning around in the mirror.

"It fits like a glove and it would be so fantastic to wear this to the Valentine's Day ball at school next month."

"Too bad I don't have 1200 rubles," she groaned.

"Yea, but it was fun to try it on right?" I asked.

"Definitely," she agreed.

We ended up purchasing the bracelets and some lip gloss before exiting the store.

"Hold on, I think I left my ID," I told her as I hurried back into the store.

"Я хочу купить это платье. Могу ли я забрать его позже?" (I want to buy this dress. Can I pick it up later?" I asked handing the dress and my credit card to the sales clerk.

She nodded and said she'd wrap it up and I could come back.

"Geez what took you so long?" she asked as I hurried to catch up with her.

"Couldn't find it. I realized it was in my wallet," I said sheepishly.

"Silly Roza," she chastised.

"Hey let's go get some frozen yogurt," she said dragging me towards the cart.

"Wow this is good," I said marveling at the unique taste. My mouth was starting to tingle a little.

"What flavor is it?"

"It's made with Juniper extract," she said. My eyes widened.

"We need to go home now!" I cried dropping my cup with the offending ingredients on the ground.

"What? Why what's going on?" she cried.

"I need my medication," I gasped. I didn't feel any shortness of breath, but I could feel my face becoming puffy and red and I was getting very warm.

"Oh my God! Dimka is going to kill me," she cried grabbing my arm to support me. I was starting to feel a little bit queasy.

"Dimka!" she cried frantically as we reached the house.

"What is it Vika?" I'm in the crawlspace," he called.

"Hurry, it's Roza, she needs you," she wailed helping me sit down on the sofa.

"Please hurry," she shouted.

He came running after a few seconds all covered in dirt and grime.

"What happened?" he asked kneeling down in front of me.

"Ate something I shouldn't have," I told him coughing a little.

"Where's your pen?" he asked.

"In my bag upstairs," I told him.

He ran to get it.

"Vika, Dimka what's going on?" Olena asked having heard the commotion.

"Roza, you don't look so good, what happened?" she directed her question at Viktoria as she sat next to me feeling my forehead.

"I don't know. I think she's having an allergy," Viktoria exclaimed.

Dimitri came rushing down the stairs with my bag.

"I don't think I need it," I told him. I was wheezing a little, but it was nothing compared to the last time.

"Let's get her some allergy medicine and see if that calms it." Olena said calmly walking to the kitchen to get the meds.

"We should go to the hospital," Dimitri said as he examined the red blotches forming all over my body."

I shook my head vehemently. I did not need to cause a huge scene while we were here. Sonya already didn't like me for whatever reason.

"Please let's just try the medication first," I begged. "I don't feel as bad as the last time," I told him. "I barely even had a bite."

He took the pills from his mother's outstretched hands and held them out for me.

"If it doesn't help in fifteen minutes, we are going. No arguments," he said. I nodded in agreement swallowing the pills.

"It's been fifteen minutes," he said looking at his watch. He hadn't taken his eyes off of me and I felt like a lab experiment as he took my pulse and felt my forehead.

"How do you feel?" Olena asked. Viktoria was sitting across the room with a frightened and guilty look on her face.

"I feel better, calmer," I told her.

"She's still blotchy," Dimitri said shaking his head. He was overreacting as usual. At least his mother seemed calm. I wouldn't want to be at home having Baba and Abi hovering over me right now.

"It will take a little while for the hives to go away," she said. "They aren't getting worse. Why don't we wait an hour and see if things stay the same. If it gets worse then we can take her, if not then we can let her rest for a while. You know how hospitals are," she said.

"I'm sorry Roza. I didn't know," Viktoria said on the verge of tears.

"It's not your fault. I should have asked what was in it before I put it in my mouth," I told her.

"Dimka, please don't mad," she pleaded. I could tell she had been really terrified by the whole thing.

"I'm not mad Vika. Come here," he beckoned, hugging her tightly.

"We're going to rest upstairs. I will finish my work tomorrow," Dimitri said an hour later after they were sure I wasn't going to have any more of a reaction.

"Do you want me to bring you up a plate?" Olena asked. Dimitri nodded before lifting me off the couch and carrying me upstairs.

"Please don't call Abe," I begged.

"Roza, you need to call him. It isn't fair not to be honest."

"He's only going to freak out," I groaned grabbing my cell.

"Rosemarie, how is your trip going?" Baba's voice came across the line. He sounded relaxed which meant Aunt Meredith was there, make me gag. I did not want to think about what they did when I wasn't around.

"It was going pretty well," I said trying to soften the blow.

"What do you mean was?" he asked. I could hear the tension enter his voice.

"Don't freak out," I told him.

"Pass the phone to Belikov!" he growled after I finished explaining.

"Baba please, it wasn't that big of a deal," I pleaded.

"Hand over the phone," he said again in his no nonsense tone. I sighed and handed the phone to Dimitri.

"Why in the hell did you not take her straight to the emergency room?" His voice was so loud I'm sure they could hear him in Portland. Dimitri actually had to hold the phone away from his ear while my father continued to rant.

They switched to Russian mostly so I couldn't follow which they both knew pissed me off royally. Ten minutes later Dimitri handed me back the phone.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice at you Kizim. I was worried. Seni Seviyorum and be careful. I want you home in one piece," he said before hanging up.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" he asked grabbing some cotton balls.

"Switch into Russian when you don't want me to understand what you're saying."

"It wasn't my choice Roza. Abe started reaming me out for not taking better care of you and threatened me to within an inch of my life if anything happened to you. I was a little worked up and when that happens it's natural for my words to come out in the language I'm most comfortable with. I would never do that. I have no secrets from you," he said lifting my shirt so he could dab calamine lotion on my hives.

"No secrets you say," I questioned in an accusatory tone.

"Nope," he said pulling my shirt back down and kissing my forehead.

"So I suppose you have absolutely no idea why your sister has been so short with me."

He stiffened. "I told you, she's just being protective."

"No, uh uh you know what it is, now spill," I said pulling him down onto the bed next to me.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. She's just being silly," he said trying to brush it off.

"She doesn't think I'm good enough for you," I said. "She thinks I'm too messed up and that I'm crazy doesn't she?" I asked. That was my biggest fear. I knew I was a basket case, but to have someone else point it out was so much worse.

"What? No, Roza of course not," he argued. "She knows you've been through a lot and she would never judge you like that."

"Then what? What did I do?" I cried in frustration.

He sighed. "She thinks you're too young," he finally admitted.

"I'm nearly nineteen," I said entirely puzzled by her reasoning. "It's not like I'm still jailbait," I joked.

"I told you it was nothing," he said.

We spent the next few days touring some of the more famous attractions in Russia and soon it was our second to last day. Dimitri was visiting with his grandmother who had been rather elusive the entire time we were here and everyone was getting ready for our last big meal all together. Sonya was sitting alone nursing Aleksandr in the living room and I decided that it was m only chance to confront her about her frosty attitude. I wanted to show her that although I might be young, that I was completely in love with Dimitri and that I wasn't just going to leave him when something better came along. There would never be anyone better than him. He's everything I'd ever dreamed of.

"Can we talk?" I asked pulling up a chair and planting myself across from her so she had to face me. She'd taken to avoiding me as much as possible these past two weeks.

"I suppose," she said seeming annoyed.

"Look, Dimitri told me you think I'm too young for him and I just wanted to assure you that the age difference isn't a factor with us. I love him and I'm not going anywhere," I told her hoping to reassure her.

"That's the problem. At first I thought he'd get over you and that he just wanted to get laid, but no, my stupid brother fell in love with a teenager," she said rolling her eyes. I so did not appreciate her comment, but I let it go. If keeping my cool after that wasn't proof that I'd matured then I don't know what is.

"I didn't worry too much because I thought you'd get bored and move on like most teenagers breaking his heart, but you didn't. You're still here."

"You're upset that I love your brother and I'm not leaving him?" I questioned. That didn't make any sense.

"Rose, you don't understand, you're not good for him. He's twenty-five soon to be twenty-six. He's going to want to settle down and get married and have children. Are you ready for that? Would you have his baby if he asked you to right now?" she asked holding up her son.

My eyes widened and I struggled to find the right thing to say. I was only just turning nineteen. I hadn't finished school. I was still in therapy. I had frequent breakdowns and was still getting used to being back in Turkey. I hadn't truly become comfortable with myself yet or at least not comfortable with being Rosemarie Mazur. There was no way I was ready for marriage and I was definitely years away from wanting a baby.

I gulped. "I want those things with him, just not right now," I told her quietly.

"Rose, you're a lovely girl and I know you two have a lot in common and I definitely see why he's so attracted to you, but don't you think that these things are a big deal?"

"Well sure, but I didn't think he was in a rush," I told her. I knew he wanted us to live together, but that wasn't the same thing as being married and having children or was it just the first step?

"Well of course not. You're nineteen. You don't think about things like that and you shouldn't have to. It's a lot of pressure he's putting on you. You're still in school, you're going to want to travel and make new friends. Right now is all about new experiences for you and you should have them. You don't want to concern yourself with being tied down in one place with one man. You have endless opportunities ahead of you."

"We can travel together. We can experience new things together," I argued. "We can compromise. That's what couples do."

"Yes, that's true, but when will you be ready for those things? A year, two years, ten years? By the time you're ready to settle down Dimka will be in his mid-thirties. Don't you think that's a little selfish to ask him to wait that long? He's always wanted a big family. If you start when he's that old, he won't be able to play with his kids," she said.

I didn't really know how to respond. She was right in a way. I didn't know when I'd be ready for any of the things he was sure to want in the next few years. Hell, the way she was talking, it sounded like he was ready for those things right now and as much as I hated to admit it, the thought of marriage and children freaked the hell out of me. It wasn't that I didn't love him, but I needed to work on myself before I could commit to a marriage or children. Holy hell, I wasn't even sure that I wasn't going to go crazy yet. What if we had a baby and then I turned out like my mother? I hoped to God she couldn't see the fear in my eyes right now.

"Just think about it Rose. Let him go so he can find someone who is at the same point in their life as he is. I know you're a good person and you'll do the right thing," she said picking up Aleksandr and exiting the room leaving me completely dumbfounded.

I sat through dinner in a daze. Yeva stared at me the entire time and her gaze was making me even more uncomfortable than I already was. My mind kept wandering back to what Sonya had said. Some of her points were entirely valid. I didn't want to hold him back. I loved him so much that it would be selfish of me to deny him the things that he wanted. If I couldn't be the one to give that to him, then did I love him enough to let him go in hopes that he would find the happiness he deserves? The mere thought of him proposing to someone else and her carrying his child made me sick. Even if I wasn't ready now, I wanted those things to be with me. I was trapped between a rock and a hard place. If I let him go, I'd regret it forever and I would never be able to live with him being with another woman, but if I held onto him and couldn't give him what he wanted, then I was sentencing him to a life of misery? Either he'd stay with me out of a false sense of obligation or he'd end up leaving in the end. Neither of which I wanted.

"Roza, you've been quiet, are you feeling alright?" Olena asked as I went through the motions of drying the dishes for her.

"I'm fine, just sad to be going home," I lied.

"You didn't eat much at dinner," she said feeling my forehead. In so many ways she reminded me of my mother and it made me wish she was here so I could talk to her.

"I heard your talk with Sonya earlier," she said tentatively trying to gage my reaction.

"I don't mean to pry and I didn't try to eavesdrop, but the walls are thin," she said.

"Do you agree with her?" I asked taking a seat at the table.

Dimitri and Viktoria were out in the yard with Paul and Zoya building a snowman. I was supposed to join them when I was finished.

"I think that age is a number and that you and Dimka need to talk about what you want for your future yes, but no I do not agree that you should base the decision to be with someone off of what someone else thinks."

"I don't want him to miss out on things because of me," I told her sadly watching how happy he was playing with the kids. I smiled at the thought of what a good father he would be.

"Roza, there's no time limit on having children for men. You're young and there's time for compromise. So what if you only have two children instead of four. Dimka's in good shape. He won't miss out on anything."

"But someone else could give him more and they'll be ready sooner," I protested.

She shook her head. "Roza, you're missing the point. My son is deeply in love with you and only you. Even if another woman could give him children and marriage now, he wouldn't want it. He wants those things with you and in my motherly opinion; he'll be willing to wait for you. My son is a very loving and patient man. Talk to him before you make any rash decisions based off of what my daughter has put into your head. Besides, just because you are not ready right now, doesn't mean that you won't be a year from now or two or even three. You don't know the future, all I know that is when my son thinks about his future, it is with you."

"Now stop dwelling and go out and play with them. You're on vacation," she chided handing me a coat and scarf and shoving me out the door.

"Where have you been?" Dimitri asked taking my hand and pulling me towards him. Snow was falling lightly and the kids were squealing as Viktoria pelted them with snowballs.

"Just talking with your mother," I said.

"She loves you," he said beaming at me bending down to kiss me softly. We were broken apart when a snowball smacked us in the face.

"Hey, who threw that?" Dimitri growled.

Viktoria smirked guiltily.

"I'm going to get you for that," he cried scooping up some snow and chasing her down.

"No, Roza help me!" she squealed as he grabbed the hood of her coat, filled it with snow and then smashed it on her head.

"Don't look at me, you asked for it," I said pelting one of my own snowballs at her.

"This is war!" cried Paul tossing one at me so it hit me in the side of the head.

We spent the majority of the evening outdoors until we were soaked so thoroughly that Olena insisted we come inside.

Karolina took the kids to wash up and Viktoria and Olena went downstairs to take care of the dirty boots and clothes leaving Dimitri and I sitting at the table.

"Are you having fun Milaya?" he asked pulling me close so I could lean my head on his shoulder. My hair was all knotted and snarly and I knew that I'd need to wash it twice to get it to lie right, but I didn't care. Being out there goofing around without a care in the world for a few hours was exactly what I needed.

"How about some hot cocoa?" Yeva's scratchy voice startled me as she entered the kitchen grabbing the teapot to boil some hot water. Damn she was stealthy that old bat.

"That would be lovely Babushka," Dimitri said smiling.

She placed two steaming mugs in front of us and then sat down in the chair at the head of the table.

"Dimka, can you go fetch me my knitting?" she asked in English.

He nodded vacating his chair to go and find her things like the dutiful grandson he was. The minute he was gone she grabbed my hand roughly from across the table. If I hadn't been scared of her before, I certainly was now.

"Roza, never doubt that you make my grandson happy. He was dead inside after Ivan's untimely demise, but you have given him reason to live. I see a rough road for the two of you in life and in love, but through everything, I see the shining glow of your love. It's true, don't doubt it," she said quickly finishing her spiel just as Dimitri came down with her basket.

"Everything okay?" he asked looking between the two of us.

"Of course, now sit and drink before it gets cold," she commanded.

It was almost time to leave and I suddenly remembered the package sitting under our bed.

"Hey Paul, go outside and ring the doorbell and then run away fast. Don't let anyone see you," I whispered.

His eyes were mischievous as he set off to help me with my plan.

I quickly set the box all wrapped neatly on the front porch and then went to sit in the kitchen and wait.

A few seconds later the doorbell rang just as Viktoria was coming down for breakfast.

"Who could that be?" Olena asked as she and Dimitri looked up from the table. I shrugged and went about eating my bliny, trying to stifle my excitement.

"I'll get it," Viktoria said walking over to the door. By this time Paul had run around the side of the house and entered silently through the back door. He took his seat at the table and I winked at him.

Dimitri gave me a funny look, but didn't say anything.

"Who was at the door?" Karolina asked as Viktoria returned to the kitchen.

"No one, just this package," she said holding a white box with a pink ribbon.

"Who's it from?" Dimitri asked.

She shrugged. "There's no label. It's like it was hand delivered."

"It's addressed to me," she said a little excited.

"Well are you going to open it or make us wait?" Karolina asked.

"Okay okay, hold your cows," she said causing me to bust out laughing.

"What?" she asked and they all looked at me.

"Uh, it's hold your horses," I said trying to stop laughing.

"Oh my God!" she squealed as she pulled the dress out of the box.

"A dress? Who would send you a dress?" Dimitri asked probably thinking it was from a guy.

"This is the dress we saw the other day at the shops," she said giving me a funny look.

"Is it?" I asked. "I thought the one you liked was purple," I said trying to cover.

"Nope, this is it, the exact one!"

"Who's it from? Did you open the card?" Olena asked impatiently.

She tore open the card and in perfect Russian written by the store clerk, of course, it said: _**A pretty dress for a very pretty girl. Wear this to the dance on Valentine's Day. **_

"It isn't signed," she said disappointedly.

"Who cares? That dress is gorgeous," Sonya said speaking for the first time. She was still sore because I hadn't broken her brother's heart yet, I supposed.

After breakfast it was time for us to go. Everything was packed and loaded into the rental. Our flight was at eight tonight and it was going to be a little over a four hour drive to the airport.

"Promise to come again soon," Olena said squeezing me tightly.

I nodded hugging her back just as tight.

We got into the car and everyone waved as Dimitri pulled out of the driveway.

"Are you sad to be going?" I asked knowing he was.

"Sure, but we'll be back and they'll come by us." I nodded tilting my head back against the seat. This trip had given me a lot to think about. I knew Dimitri and I needed to talk, but right now I wanted to enjoy how perfect things seemed at the moment.

"So are you going to confess?" he asked after we'd been driving for a few minutes. My heart shot up into my throat.

"Confess?" I laughed nervously.

"Don't lie, you bought the dress," he said knowingly. I relaxed a little realizing he didn't know about my talk with Sonya.

"I don't have any idea of what you're talking about Comrade," I said with a smirk.

"I thought so," he said. "That was a very nice thing to do for my sister. She seldom gets new things."

"It was the least I could do. She did lend me her dress last year."

By the time we finally got home, Dimitri had to carry me to bed. He pulled off my shoes and tucked me under the covers, kissing my cheek softly.

"Stay," I requested reaching out for him as he made his move to leave.

He stripped down to his boxers and climbed between the sheets with me.

"I love you," he murmured pulling me close to him.

"Ya tebya lyu blyu," I whispered as I drifted off.

**Aww, is this the calm before the storm? Next chapter is Rose's real birthday=) Thank you for all of your wonderful ideas and I think about set on what's going to be in the closet. Please review. You wouldn't want Dimitri to suddenly agree with Sonya would you? =)**


	16. Chapter 16: Birthday Bonanza

Chapter 16: Birthday Bonanza

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy

RPOV

"Ugh," I groaned as I rolled over to grab my phone off my night table. I glanced at the clock and it was midnight. Who the hell would be calling me at this hour? My question was answered as I put the phone up to my ear and heard Lissa nearly screech in my ear.

"Happy Birthday Rose!"

"How on earth can you be so chipper at this hour?" I asked shifting myself from underneath Dimitri's arm so I could sit up.

"That's easy it's two in the afternoon silly," she said like it should be obvious to me.

"So any big plans for your first birthday back with your family?" she asked. "I miss you so much, I wish I was there with you," she said unhappily.

"Uh, I don't really know if they have anything planned. I was kind of busy sleeping," I said yawning as I rubbed my tired eyes.

Dimitri stirred beside me as I'd forgotten to be quiet.

"Oh, I'm sure it's huge. I mean they missed so many. They'll probably throw a huge party," she said.

"I hope not," I muttered. I used to love attention, but every time there was some sort of big family thing here, something went wrong. I so wasn't in the mood for that.

"Did Dimitri plan anything?" she asked. "Oh and how was your trip to Baia?" We had gotten back a little under a week ago and I hadn't had the chance to relay all the details to my friends yet.

"It was good, and I'm not sure about Dimitri," I said. He was now awake and looking at me wondering who I was talking to at this hour.

"It's Lissa," I mouthed. He nodded and rolled back over.

"Rose you don't sound that excited," she said less than impressed at my lack of enthusiasm. "What's the matter?"

"I dunno. It just doesn't feel like my birthday." Rationally I knew that the day I was born was January 27th, but I had become so accustomed to celebrating it on March 23rd that it felt funny. To tell the truth, I'd actually forgotten about it until Lissa just reminded me.

"Well it is silly. I sent a gift. You should get it today. They promised me delivery today," she said still irritated that her Christmas gifts had been over a week late.

"Thanks," I said yawning again.

"Who are you talking to?" I could hear my brother's voice in the background.

"I called Rose. It's her birthday and I wanted to be the first one to say it," she said.

"It's not her birthday," he grumbled. "Her birthday is in March."

"Not her real one," she argued. "Here do you want to wish her a Happy Birthday?" she asked.

"Nope, I will on March 23rd," he said. I could hear the agitation in his voice. I wondered if the rest of my family would call today or wait until March.

"Sorry about him. He's just being cranky. You know how he gets," she apologized for Christian's rude behavior. I for one didn't blame him. It had been hard on all of us.

"What did Lissa want?" Dimitri asked after I'd hung up.

"To wish me a happy birthday," I said snuggling back into his arms.

"Ah, yes today is your birthday," he said kissing my neck.

"So it would seem," I muttered wondering what kind of crazy Abi and Baba would be planning.

DPOV

I woke up early around seven. Rose was still fast asleep beside me. I watched her sleep for a few minutes. She was so beautiful and so peaceful that sometimes it was hard to tear my eyes away from her. Eventually I had to. I'd promised Abe that I'd get her down for breakfast around nine, but first I had something I had to do.

"Mama," I said as she answered my call.

"Dimka, how are you?" she asked.

"In all honesty not so good," I told her.

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Is Roza okay?" she asked.

"Rose is fine and I'm not sick."

"Then what is it?" she asked.

I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe it's nothing. It's just that Roza has been acting strange since we left Baia. I know you talked with her the night before we left. Did she say anything to you?"

She inhaled sharply. "What do you mean strange?" she asked.

"I can't really put my finger on it. One minute she's loving and affectionate and wants me to stay and the next she does a complete one eighty and acts like I've got some sort of communicable disease. She doesn't want to stay at my apartment, but she doesn't ask me to leave when I am here. I just don't know. Do you think she had an episode while she was there? Maybe that is what is making her afraid to be away from home."

"She hasn't spoken with you?" she asked.

"No, why? Is there something I should know?" I had a feeling she knew something.

"Dimka, relax. Let her come to you in her own time. If she has something to say, I'm sure she will. Woman can be very complicated creatures."

"I know. It's just so frustrating. I finally felt like we were making progress and suddenly she clams up and refuses to let me tough her. I don't know what to think. I'm really confused," I admitted.

"Do you love her?"

"You know I do," I said.

"Then be patient. Enjoy your time together and give her some room to breathe. She'll be alright." She sounded so sure of herself, but I was beginning to wonder. Not only had she not wanted to spend time at my apartment, but she hadn't worn the ring I gave her for Christmas. She claimed it was too big and she needed it sized, but I knew it was a perfect fit. She had worn it from Christmas morning to the day we came back from Baia and I spent quite a bit of time playing with it while she slept.

"Dimitri?" She called for me from her room. "Where did you go?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Mama called to wish you a happy birthday, but I told her you were still sleeping," I lied.

"That was nice of her," she said.

"Happy Birthday my love," I said crossing the room to sit beside her.

"Eh," she said. "Thanks, but it feels weird."

"Do you want to get ready for breakfast?" I asked.

"I guess. I need a shower," she said.

"You can go first," I offered. Not that there weren't five other bathrooms I could have used.

"Or, you can give me my birthday present right now," she said in a sultry tone peeling off her shirt as she headed towards the bathroom.

I raised my eyebrows at her. She's refused me the last two times I'd tried to make love to her and now it was like a switch was flipped and everything was normal.

"Are you coming?" she called. I could hear the water running.

I stripped off my clothes and joined her in the shower. I knew that we needed to talk, but I wasn't going to turn down an offer to be with her, especially if she was contemplating ending things. I didn't want to think that was the case, but I couldn't make sense of her hot and cold behavior.

"Took you long enough," she said pinning me against the wall before assaulting me with her lips.

I used one hand to brace us against the wall and with the other I grabbed her around the waist lifting her up so I had better access to her body.

The feeling of being with her this way was indescribable. There was no place on earth I felt more content than when we became one.

"Roza," her name escaped my lips as I shuddered into her. She had already achieved her release and her eyes were closed as she murmured some things in Turkish that I couldn't understand before clinging to me tightly.

I held her in my arms realizing she had begun to sob. Her shoulders were shaking and I could see the tears forming even with the water running.

"Whatever it is my love, you can tell me," I whispered. I was desperate for her to tell me what was going on.

"It's nothing," she said not moving from my embrace.

"I can't help if I don't know what's bothering you."

"I'm just nervous about today. They've been waiting twelve years for this. What if I screw it up," she cried.

I sighed in relief. Of course she was worked up about today. It was the first birthday she would spend with her father since she was five and the first one without the Ozeras.

"Everything will be fine Milaya. All they want is to spend today with you."

"Here, let me," I said reaching for the bottle of shampoo. I poured some into my hands and she turned so I could lather it in her hair.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," she said as I poured her shower gel onto the loofah.

"It's okay, are you sure that's all that's bothering you?" I asked not entirely convinced. I couldn't help but think there was more too it. I knew there was something she wasn't telling me. Something that happened in Baia.

She nodded and although I didn't believe her, I didn't push it. Today was about her and her family and I wasn't about to make a scene by making her unhappy.

RPOV

I kicked myself for breaking down like that in the shower. I knew Dimitri was getting suspicious about my crazy behavior this past week. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Sonya said and it was even worse when my period was late. It had only been by a few days, but I had a massive freak out and couldn't let Dimitri touch me. I knew he felt bad that I'd been freezing him out. I kept thinking about having a baby right now and it made me really nervous only furthering Sonya's point. I'd cried for two hours when it finally came making me realize that I had to talk to Dimitri and it had to be soon. I just didn't want to give him up just yet. I wasn't going to be the one to leave, but I feared that once we had that conversation, he would see the truth, that I was too young.

I grabbed the ring he gave me from my bedside table and slipped it onto my finger. I'd been too confused to wear it the past few days, but I realized last night when he was stroking my finger where it should be, that it was upsetting him. I knew he would take that as a sign that I wasn't ready to commit and in reality it was. When he'd given it to me with the promise of replacing it with a diamond someday, I had blown it off as him being romantic, but now I wasn't so sure. Was I giving him the wrong idea by letting him say those things and not making it clear that I was years away from accepting a proposal?

His eyes lit up as he watched me slip it on and I knew I was right about him having the wrong idea.

I took a deep breath and allowed him to lead me down the stairs. Our talk would have to wait. Today was for Baba and Abi.

"Happy Birthday Miss Rosemarie," Emil greeted me with a big smile and a hug.

"I make your favorite pancakes and bacon today," she said pointing to the table. I laughed at the scene before me. Baba, Adrian and Avery were sitting at the table wearing party hats. They had even strapped one on little Sparky who was sitting on Avery's lap. There were black and hot pink streamers draped all over the dining room and a hundred helium balloons in the same color tied in bunches around the room. There was a huge banner that read Dogum Memnun Rosemarie!

"Happy Birthday Kizim," Baba greeted me with a big hug and a kiss.

"Thanks." "This," I said pointing to the hoopla. "Is really awesome."

"I can't believe today is happening," Abi said. "I know I spent your last birthday with you crying in the cake, but I didn't know it was you," he said.

"Aww Abi, you're going to make me cry," I said ruffling his hair as I plopped down next to him.

"Here, you need one of these," Avery said strapping a party hat to my head as I took my puppy from her arms. I laughed at the amused look on Dimitri's face.

"Don't give me that look Comrade! You're next," I grinned tossing him a hat. He looked at it, smiled and put it on without complaint.

"It's your day my love. Whatever you want."

"Really, you're going to regret you said that," I told him with a smirk.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked wolfing down my pancakes letting Sparky nibble a little on my bacon.

"We've got a whole day of fun planned," Avery said. "That is if you're up for it."

"Sure, I'm game," I said wondering what they had in store.

"Follow me to the first part of the party," Abi said pulling me by the hand. I glanced at Dimitri to see if he knew what was going on, but he shrugged.

My eyes bugged out of my head as I took in the circus in front of me.

"You rented a circus?" I gasped.

Abe nodded. "Well this was what I had planned for your sixth birthday party. They've been on hold ever since," he said his eyes twinkling.

"Did you have fun?" Abi asked as we headed inside for cake and ice cream.

"Definitely," I said flipping through the photos on my phone. There was one of me riding an elephant. There were some of Dimitri, Abi, Avery and I playing pin the tail on the donkey and a few of Abi wresting in the giant bouncy castle. There were a lot of family photos too. Dimitri had taken them. My favorite was of me, Dimitri and Sparky standing by the popcorn maker. Sparky had his little head inside trying to eat it as it popped and Dimitri was wearing a striped apron trying to juggle the boxes like a carnie.

"I'm so glad to not have to clean this cake off the wall this year," Emil said as she set a huge chocolate cake in front of me. I shot a look at Baba.

"Don't look at me. I never threw the cake," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Adrian throws the cake, Mr. Abe throws glass vases," Emil said clucking her tongue.

They both looked sheepish at her comments.

They sang to me in Turkish and then in English and I blew out the candles.

"Uh, I think you missed one," Dimtri said as one candle came back to life. I blew on it again and the rest of them relit.

"You jerk," I cried punching Abi in the arm. He was laughing like a hyena.

"I've been waiting a long time to pull that trick on you," he said tears in his eyes.

"So I hear presents are customary on one's birthday," I said after having two helpings of cake and ice cream.

"If you'll accompany me to my office, I think there are some surprises in there for you," Baba said. Suddenly he didn't look so happy.

"Are you coming?" I asked as Dimitri, Abi and Avery sat at the table.

"No, I think this is something you and Baba should share alone," Abi said. I nodded and followed Baba to his office.

"Have a seat," he said pointing towards the overstuffed leather couch.

"Rosemarie, every year, your birthday was my darkest day. It was the day where I locked myself up in here and wondered what my precious little girl would look like that year. What would she have learned? Was she happy? Was she out there somewhere wondering why I abandoned her when she needed me the most," he said his voice breaking.

"Emil was right when she said I threw things. Last year I destroyed nearly everything in this office because I realized that my baby was grown and would no longer need me in her life."

"Baba, I will always need you," I said rushing forward to hug him tight.

"Oh my precious girl, you have no idea how much I needed to hear you say that." He held me tight for a long time just stroking my back softly.

"Well, now that I've gotten all emotional, the second part of what I brought you in here for is to give you your gifts."

"Gifts?" I asked.

"Even though you weren't here, I couldn't help but to get you one each year in hopes that someday you'd sit in that very spot and open them."

He opened the closet door and much to my surprise it was filled with packages. They were all wrapped in fancy paper. Each had a card.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he said. I knew he was hoping I would and I wanted to. He deserved to see this. He'd missed out on so much. I had opened presents, blown out candles and eaten cake every year, but not with him where I should have been. I didn't regret one minute I spent with my parents, but I did regret not being here with Baba.

"Lay them on me," I said. He smiled and pulled out package number one.

_**Age Six**_

_**~To my darling Rosemarie, You are the light of my life and I love you with everything in my heart. **_

I opened the rather large package revealing a doll house. Inside was the Russian doll I remembered asking for right before she took me. I took a shaky deep breath. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

_**Age Seven**_

_**~My darling Rosemarie, it's been over a year since I've seen your beautiful face. If you were here right now, I would keep my promise and teach you to ride without the training wheels. I love you. **_

Inside was a photo of a pretty pink bicycle with a white wicker basket and a bell. It was just what I had wanted.

_**Age 8**_

_**~My darling Rosemarie. You would be eight years old today. I miss you so much. Things are not the same without you. I know I promised you ballet lessons. Just another promise I didn't keep. I Love You.**_

Inside was a tutu and ballet slippers. I had in fact taken ballet when I was this age. He knew because there were photos of it in the book I'd given him for Christmas.

_**Age 9 **_

_**~My darling Rosemarie, you are nine today and I hope you are safe and happy. I can imagine how long your hair would be by now and I know how little girls love to play beauty salon. The house is so quiet with you gone. I Love You.**_

I tore the paper off the box and inside was a hair bedazzler. I laughed as I imagined Baba in the store buying a hair bedazzler.

_**Age 10**_

_**~My darling Rosemarie, you are ten years old today. Wherever you are, it has been a decade since you were born. That was and will always be the best night of my life. Holding you in my arms and looking into your eyes knowing you were my daughter was the greatest feeling in the world. A special girl needs a special place to put her special things. As always my dear, I Love You.**_

I was beginning to tear up as I opened the box to reveal a small wooden box. It was engraved with my initials. I opened it to find that it played music. The tune was familiar and after a minute I recognized it as the song Baba used to sing to lull me to sleep at night. It was the same song he'd sung for me my first night back here.

_**Age 11**_

_**~My darling Rosemarie, you were a very active little girl and I can imagine you speeding around the grounds in these. I hope that you are safe and happy and that you have every experience a young girl should have. I Love You.**_

There was a set of rollerblades in the box.

"I would have loved these," I told him remembering begging my parents for these when I was just that age.

_**Age 12**_

_**~My darling Rosemarie, you are growing up and I am sad that I am not there to see it. Here is a place for you to put your innermost thoughts, your hopes and your dreams. My dream for you is that you are safe, healthy, happy and that one day I will see you again. ~ I Love You**_

I opened a beautiful diary. It was leather bound and even had a little lock and key.

**Age 13**

**~My darling Rosemarie, you are turning into a young woman and if you were here, I know that you'd be begging your Baba to let you wear makeup like all the other girls your age. For the record, I wouldn't have let you because in my mind you will always be five years old. I would remind you that you are my daughter and beautiful just as you are. I Love You.**

Inside the box was a array of nail polish, lip gloss and other beauty products that had long since expired.

_**Age 14**_

_**~My darling Rosemarie, you are fourteen today and in your first year of high school. All the other kids will have these and I know that being the smart girl you are, you would want one too. Happy Birthday. I Love You.**_

I pulled out the very first version of the I-Phone, which of course was a lot less advanced than the new I-Phone 4S I'd gotten when we moved back here. It had a sparkly cover with red hearts on it.

_**Age 15 **_

_**~My darling Rosemarie, I can imagine the beautiful young woman you are and a beautiful girl deserves beautiful things. These are very popular with the other girls your age. ~I Love You.**_

"Oh Baba, it's beautiful," I said picking up the custom made, hand beaded Indian Sari. It was a deep magenta and it was definitely one of a kind, made especially for me. It even had my initials stitched into the tag. I wondered if it would still fit me. He had overestimated my size at that age just a little.

"I'm glad you like it," he said.

_**Age 16**_

_**~My darling Rosemarie, it has been ten years since the last time I saw you. Ten years in which you have grown up without me. I hope to someday know the strong , intelligent woman you've grown into. This necklace belonged to my grandmother. I have high hopes that someday you will wear it on your wedding day and that I will be there to walk you down that long aisle.**_

"Oh Baba," I cried tears falling freely from my eyes as I lifted the delicate necklace out of its velvet box.

"This is stunning," I said enamored with the diamonds as they sparkled in the light.

"Not as stunning as you are little girl," he replied.

I didn't know if I could go on after that. It was one thing to open a doll or a pair of rollerblades, but the necklace put me over the edge. If Dimitri hadn't found me, Baba wouldn't have been there when I went to prom, when I graduated, my first day of college and someday for my wedding. The pain he must have endured never really seemed real to me until just now.

**Age 17**

**~My darling Rosemarie, I have been in Paris visiting your brother. You would love it here. There are so many things to see and so much to learn. I cannot wait for the day that you can be here to experience the beauty of the city of lights with us. **

In the box was a bottle of Chanel Chance Perfume.

"How did you know?" I asked dumbfounded. It was one of my favorite scents and I didn't know why.

"You used to play with the bottle on your grandmother's dresser when you were young," he explained. I remembered going through the things on BabaAnne's dresser now.

**Age 18**

"Before you open the next one, just know that I never gave up on you," he said handing me an envelope.

_**~My darling Rosemarie, you are eighteen today and God how I hope you have made it to adulthood and are happy. I often stand on the balcony off your room and gaze at the stars. One in particular catches my eye. It shines brighter than the rest just like you. I have named that star for you. Every time I look up at it, I imagine your life as it should be. This year you will graduate high school, start university and begin a new life that will no doubtedly lead you to a successful career, a nice home, good friends, a man who loves you and the most beautiful children anyone has ever seen. I Love You my darling daughter and wish you all the finest things in life. Please come home to us Rosemarie. We need you.**_

I opened the final envelope to reveal the paperwork that indeed said that there was a star out there in the galaxy named after me.

"I'm home Baba and I love you too," I said embracing him tightly.

"There's one more," he said handing me a package.

_**~My darling daughter. Today you are nineteen and I am so happy to have you home with us. Everything I have is yours. I wasn't there to take care of you for the majority of your life, but I can ensure that you will never want for anything ever again. Here's to your bright and happy future. I Love You.**_

I opened the box revealing a manila envelope.

"What is this?" I gasped as I looked over the paperwork.

"The account that holds your trust fund," he said.

My eyes went wide at the number of zeros that came after the number in my account.

"Part of it is shares in my company as well. Don't tell me you can't take it. This has been yours since the day you were born. I would have given it to you at eighteen like I did for your brother."

"Thank you," I said simply. It was a lot of money and a lot to think about, but there was no way I would refuse my birthright not after everything he'd been through.

A card arrived from my parents and they called a little after eight our time to wish me a Happy Birthday.

Lissa's gift came and I texted her thank you becoming nostalgic at the photo album she had created. It had photos of us all throughout junior high and high school including prom, our trip to Disney and our last night together before I left. I looked at the bracelet on my wrist that Viktoria and I had gotten at that little shop in Baia and felt guilty. I hopped on the computer and placed an order for a similar item and had one shipped to Lissa before I went upstairs.

"Dimitri?" I called wondering where he had gone. I hadn't see him since before I went into Baba's office and that was hours ago.

"I'm here," he called from the bathroom, where he was brushing his teeth.

"Hey," I said leaning in the doorway.

"I have something for you," he said kissing my cheek as he exited.

"You didn't have to," I said nervous that he was going to make good on his promise for a real ring.

"It's your birthday," he said pulling out a large envelope from his overnight bag.

"Sort of," I said.

"Here, open it," he commanded pulling me down on the sofa next to him. I opened it pulling out a rectangular piece of white cardstock. It was a drawing of a girl, who looked just like me and a man whose face was somewhat obscured, but by the hair and height I could tell it was him. It was raining and they were holding hands as he held an umbrella over their heads. She was looking down at something on the ground with a slight blush to her cheeks. In her other hand was a leash and there was little Sparky sitting happily at her feet. I recognized the building in the background as St. Basil's Cathedral which we'd visited while we were in Russia.

"Did you draw this?" I asked marveling at the beauty of the sketch. It was mostly black and white except for the rouge on my cheeks and lips, and the red of my headband. There was also red on Sparky's leash and collar. He had also outlined the cathedral with a wide variety of color.

"I did," he said.

"I didn't know you could draw."

"There's a lot about me you don't know Roza," He said. There was a sad, tired look in his eyes as he grabbed Sparky off the floor and lay him at the foot of the bed. I knew I couldn't wait any longer and that this would quite possibly be the last night we spent together. I took a deep breath and turned to meet his gaze.

"Can we talk?" I asked sliding the drawing back into the envelope.

**Uh oh! They're going to have "the talk" What do you think is going to happen? Thank you to everyone who gave me birthday ideas. They were awesome and I tried to fit them all in. Did you like them? Did you cry? Which one was your favorite. What did you think about Christian being so averted to her birthday? Please review. You know you want me in a good mood when I'm writing their talk right?**


	17. Chapter 17: Ready or Not

**Chapter 17: Ready or not**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Vampire Academy ideas and or characters. Thank you Richelle Mead for being cool and letting us let our imaginations run wild with your awesome creations. Can't wait for the Golden Lily.**

**Hey a lot of people thought that the last chapter was alluding to Rose being pregnant. She had a scare, but in the next few lines it went on to explain that it was only a scare and she was relieved and that is how she knew she wasn't ready to have children. Hope that clears things up. **

RPOV

"You want to talk tonight?" he asked. His eyes were burning with curiosity, but I could sense he wasn't looking forward to this. I didn't blame him. I wasn't looking forward to it either.

I nodded. I wanted to get it over with before I became too chicken shit to do it. I picked up Sparky and scooted his little butt through the door to the other room. I didn't want him distracting us from the issue at hand.

When I turned around Dimitri was sitting on the edge of the bed looking as if he was waiting for someone to deliver the news of a death in the family.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked as I took a seat next to him. I looked at the sheets rumpled and in disarray from where I'd woken up next to him this morning. My heart was racing in my chest and I could feel the rush of adrenalin pulsating through me as I gathered the courage to break his heart.

"Roza, it's okay, whatever it is. You can tell me," he encouraged taking my hand in his.

I took a deep breath and looked up into his warm brown eyes. They were so full of love that I almost decided to make up something else about Janine instead of coming clean about my fear of commitment. At the last second I changed my mind again and decided to blurt out exactly what was bothering me whether it damned our relationship or not. He deserved my honesty.

"I'm not ready," I squeaked. He looked slightly perturbed and then thoughtful.

"Not ready for what?" he asked seemingly clueless, yet I doubted that was the case. He was always one step ahead in figuring me out and I doubted that this time would be any different.

"I want to be and I want to with you, but right now I'm still young and learning about myself and half the time I'm worried I'll go crazy and the other half I'm worried that I'll put my life on hold in fear of something happening that might not."

"Roza, slow down, you aren't making any sense Milaya," he said clasping my hands tighter. I knew I was rambling, but I couldn't help it. I was so nervous that my confession would make him think I didn't love him.

"What is it you're afraid of?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that if I'm not ready soon, you'll be upset and take that as a sign that I don't love you, but I do. I'm so in love with you and I never want you to leave, but I understand that you are older and you might be ready now and if that's the case then I don't want to hold you back even thought it would kill me to know you were with someone else," I said in rapid succession barely pausing to take a breath.

"Again I ask, ready for what?" he repeated calmly with a look of determination in his eyes. He was going to make me say it. He was going to make me say the words so he could be one hundred percent sure and then he would leave.

"I'm not ready to get married and have babies," I blurted out rather ungracefully. My chest was heaving and I felt certain that I would lose my stomach at any minute.

His eyes widened like that wasn't at all what he was expecting me to say.

"I see," he responded.

"I'm sorry. I want those things and I want them with you, but I'm only nineteen," I whispered pleading with him to understand.

"Damn Sonya and her nosy meddling," he muttered shaking his head.

"Is that why you've been so upset since we left Baia?" he asked.

I nodded biting my bottom lip in an attempt to keep myself from begging him to stay with me like a loser.

"Roza, you could have just talked to me and I could have alleviated your worries a lot sooner," he said placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I know that you are only nineteen and that you are not ready for marriage or children," he said looking into my eyes.

"I would never expect you to be at this age, let alone with all of the other complications you've endured. Why are you so upset?" he asked.

"Because you're ready and I'm holding you back," I said regretfully.

"What make you think that I'm ready?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It just seems like it from the way that you act. You keep making comments about replacing my ring with a real one someday and when we were at the hospital you didn't care that I told them I was you wife. Most guys would go entirely postal if their girlfriend's said something like that. You're so good with baby Aleksandr and with Paul and Zoya, I just figured you were hinting at it and then after I talked to your sister, I was sure you were ready. Aren't you?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"No, Roza, I am not ready to get married or have babies," he said.

"You're not? You kept saying someday you wanted us to be married," I said entirely confused.

"Sure, I say things like that and they're true, but I never said that someday is today, or even someday soon. It's just my way of showing you that I'm not going to leave. I want you to be my wife someday Roza and I wouldn't mind having babies with your beautiful eyes and smile, but not right now. I want those things when we are both ready for them."

"But you're twenty-five," I argued.

"Which is why I don't cringe when you mention our future together and the words wife and marriage. That is what teenage boys do. That being said age is just a number. I might be twenty-five, but there are still things that I need to have happen before I can promise to take care of you for the rest of our lives."

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Well for one, a steady job with decent pay. Secondly, a house that I can make the payments on that has more than one tiny bedroom. We can't have children in a one bedroom apartment. I need both of your father's permission to ask for your hand and believe me when I say that even if I got Abe to agree, Mark Ozera would have my head on a silver platter if I asked him to marry his nineteen year old daughter," he said with a smirk.

"Who would have thought Abe would be the easy one?" I asked smiling a little.

"Yea, not to mention having to go through Christian, who I might add still hates me." I laughed because it was so true. Chrissy hated him and growled every time I mentioned his name.

"Let's not forget the most important thing of all," he said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Well, I have to get you to say yes," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "No man wants to ask that question without being one-hundred percent sure he's going to get a yes."

"Are you mad that I wouldn't say yes right now?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad? Okay, I'm a little mad that my sister intimidated you, but of course I am not mad at you. I knew that you weren't ready. I tried explaining to my nosy sister that I am in no hurry. You know how I feel about you and that I see us having a future together and that is enough for me right now."

"You don't wish things were different and that I were older?" I asked.

"Nope, I fell in love with you Roza and no one else. I couldn't imagine either of those things with anyone other than you even if that is years from now.

There is one thing that I think I would like to change a little though," he said studying me closely for my reaction.

"Anything, well you know except for the things I mentioned," I said earning another chuckle.

"I do hope that sometime soon you will want to stay at my place a little more often. It's not that I don't enjoy being here with you, but I do like it when we are entirely alone," he said kissing my neck softly.

"I believe that can be arranged Mr. Belikov," I said kissing him back.

"So you're okay if you don't have children before you're thirty?" I asked wanting to make sure.

"Thirty is hardly old Roza, besides there are quite a few things I'd like to do with you that are not child friendly."

"Oh yea, like what?"

"Well for starters, I'd love to take you to Paris and tour some more in Russia. There are many places in Europe we haven't seen. I'd also like to continue our training at the gym. It seems to be helping you work out your anger. I also have many fantasies about having my way with you that we haven't tried."

"Well well who'd have thought you had such a dirty mind Comrade?" I teased running my hand down his chest as he whispered one of them in my ear.

"I'm glad we talked," I told him as we lay next to each other chests heaving from living out one of the fantasies he'd mentioned.

"Me too," he said glancing at his duster lying on the floor next to my cowboy hat, fringed vest and boots.

DPOV

"Sonya, I told you to keep your big mouth shut!" I bellowed into the phone.

"Why did Rose finally take my advice and set you free?" she snorted.

"You told her to set me free?" I growled. Wow it was even worse that I thought. I was lucky Rose wasn't nearly as childish as Sonya made her out to be. I could very well have been canned a few hours ago if that were the case.

"Dimka, she's holding you back and you know it."

"You know nothing Sonya. You are my sister and I love you, but you need to let me live my own life. I know what is best for me. Besides, who says I am ready to get married? Twenty-five is young. I have a lot of work to do before I can support a family on my own so I'd appreciate you butting out of my private business in the future and I expect you to phone Roza and apologize." She made a moved to argue, but I cut her off.

"By the end of the day Sonya!" I barked hanging up the phone angrily. How dare she presume to know what is best for me? It was one thing that she said it to me, but it was quite another to mess with Roza's head about it. She had enough going on right now. I didn't need her worrying senselessly. The truth was, I wasn't ready, not yet and although I knew I'd probably be ready before she would,I had no problem waiting until she and I were on the same page. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else not ever.

Almost three weeks had passed and tomorrow would be Valentine's Day. I thought back regretfully to our Valentine disaster from last year which ended up with Rose in the hospital from my cooking. This year I wanted to surprise her with something special and I'd been working on it for a few weeks. I was nervous about it, but I think she'd like it.

"Is the blindfold really necessary Comrade?" she asked as I led her into my apartment.

"Yes, now stop trying to peek."

I sat her down slowly at the table in the middle of the kitchen and scurried around to set everything in motion before removing her blindfold.

"Happy Valentine's Day Roza," I said watching the delight on her face as she scanned the room. I had lit almost one hundred votive candles lining them all the way around the room. There were white and red rose petals strewn all over the floor and the bed and that was only the beginning.

"Wow, this is amazing Comrade," she whispered as soft music began to play as I hit the button for the stereo.

"Would you care to dance my love?" I asked holding out my hand.

She flashed one of her most devastatingly sexy smiles at me before placing her delicate hand in mine.

"I'd love to," she responded allowing me to hold her close as we swayed in time to the music.

"This is so romantic," she said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"It's only the beginning," I told her.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Would you care for a hot bath?" I asked as I led her into the bathroom where I'd poured a nice hot bubble bath.

"You are joining me aren't you?" she asked as she began to shed her clothes.

"Patience my love," I told her as I went to retrieve that champagne bucket, two chilled glasses and a basket of strawberries.

"Now you're not allergic to these are you?" I teased as I lowered myself into the tub across from her.

"Definitely not," she said sipping her champagne after biting into a ripe juicy strawberry. The way her lips moved as she licked the juice from her fingertips was enough to drive me wild.

"Come here," I beckoned her and she moved to be closer to me. I positioned her so her back was pressed up against my chest giving me easy access to all of her most sensitive pleasure points.

She moaned sexily as I moved aside a lock of her hair placing my lips gently on the heated skin of her neck.

As my hands trailed down her chest she turned, angling her body placing her lips softly over mine meeting in a sweet lingering kiss.

"This is how it should always be," she murmured later as I massaged her shoulders gently. The rest of her special night had been a full body massage and chocolate mousse for dessert. Combining the two was a genius idea on my part, although the white sheets definitely suffered.

"Stay the night?" I asked pulling back the covers to what I hoped someday would be our bed.

"You don't have to ask me twice," she said pressing her bare body flush up against mine splaying her still damp hair across my pillow.

I sighed in contentment placing one last kiss on the back of her neck before drifting off into a blissful sleep with the woman of my dreams wrapped tightly in my arms.

**I thought I'd end on a good note since it is Valentine's Day and all. Doesn't everyone wish their sweetheart was as romantic as Dimka? LOL remember he's a man written by a woman=) Leave me some love. Next chapter is filled with fun and a little bit of drama.**


	18. Chapter 18: Fake as Plastic

**Chapter 18: Fake as Plastic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**So sorry for the wait. Major writer's block mixed with laziness and hating work. **

DPOV

"Look if she knew I was doing this behind her back, she would kill me," I hissed as I snuck out of bed to the bathroom take the call. I'd asked repeatedly that she not call me when I was with Rose. A text to see if I was alone was always our code.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. I just really needed to talk to you."

"It's okay. She's just getting suspicious is all." She hadn't come right out and asked who I'd been spending so much time on the phone with or who was texting me at odd hours, but I knew she was stewing over it and this call would definitely raise questions if she were to overhear it.

"This is the last time. I promise. The next time we talk will be in person."

"Okay," I agreed.

We spoke for a while before I ended the call creeping carefully back into bed.

"Where'd you go?" she asked rolling over to face me. "I woke up and you were gone."

"I needed to use the bathroom," I lied. I'd just gotten up two hours ago to actually use the bathroom. I hoped she hadn't heard me that time.

"Again? Are you feeling okay?" she asked putting her hand on my forehead to check for a fever that I knew I didn't have.

"Just a little indigestion. I'm fine, let's go back to bed. You have an early day tomorrow." I kissed her forehead and curled my body around hers ready to resume my fitful night's sleep. I hated lying to her and it was becoming more and more frequent in the last few weeks and the guilt was starting to eat at me.

RPOV

"So how are your classes going?" Mom had called to see how I was now that the second semester was in full swing.

"They're okay. I'm glad that I am not taking any more science classes. They were way above my head." For now I was just taking basic general education classes that everyone had to fulfill in order to graduate. That gave me some time to play around with a major. I'd also reduced my course load to three classes instead of five so I could focus more. It also freed up some of my time. It was hectic to spend time in therapy, train with Dimitri, go to class, study and find time for my family. Baba was okay with me taking my time and going at a pace that would end in success for me. Most of my friends were trying to get out of school in four years and while that would be nice, I knew it would take me longer.

We talked some more about everyday life and she asked how my therapy was going and I told her the nightmares had calmed a little bit, but that I still had flashbacks. None had been crippling as of late, but my anxiety levels were still pretty high. Dimitri had been working on some calming techniques with me during our sessions. I was still taking a low dose of anti-anxiety meds, but Dr. Olenski thought that in time, I could reduce and eventually stop them altogether once I was comfortable finding other ways to cope with my stress and anxiety.

I told her about Aunt Meredith coming over for dinner once a week and that after spending some time getting to know her, I realized she was nothing like her sister.

Whereas Janine was a flighty free spirit who loved to paint and had no sense of time, Aunt Merdith was a lawyer and frequently brought work with her when she came. She spoke Turkish, Enlgish, Russian and French and enjoyed spending time in the kitchen baking. She loved to read and write and had actually been published in a legal journal several times. She had two feet firmly planted on the ground and talking with her had given me renewed hope that if she could escape the mental illness that ran in the family then maybe I could as well.

I was a little upset that Mom seemed to be skirting around the fact that my birthday was next week. Okay, maybe it wasn't my real birthday, but it had always been a special day in our house and since Mom and Dad hadn't made a huge deal out of my real birthday and Christian had refused to even acknowledge it, I assumed they'd at least mention this one, but she kept asking questions and chatting away doing her best to avoid the topic.

I walked dejectedly from the garage to the house. My classes had let out early and for me it couldn't have been at a better time. It was Friday March twenty-third, my fake birthday and thus far I hadn't received so much as a text, e-mail or phone call from anyone back home. Not even from Lissa, who was always the first to call on birthdays. I didn't want to be selfish and I knew I was being childish, but for them to completely ignore me today was hurting my feelings. Dimitri had mumbled a quick happy fake birthday this morning on his way out the door. He'd been in a big hurry to get somewhere and I was beginning to think he was hiding something from me.

He'd been getting a lot of calls lately and texts at odd hours. He never commented on them and usually took the calls in the other room maybe so I wouldn't hear them. I wondered if maybe he'd gotten bored with his job at the Dojo and had taken a case. I knew how much he enjoyed being a PI and helping people and I knew he was staying away from it mainly for me. I also knew it paid a hell of a lot better than the crap wage he was making right now and that he felt guilty for not being able to afford nicer things for us. I wanted to tell him not to worry about it and that Baba had put enough money in my trust fund to take care of us and our future generations for the rest of our lives, but I knew that he would feel awkward about it. He refused to dip into the half a million dollars Baba had paid him to find me. It was sitting in his account and probably would be for a long while. I think he would feel emasculated if I was the one to take care of us so I didn't bring it up. I only hoped that whatever case he was on wasn't dangerous and that he'd come clean about it soon.

I dropped my school bag on the floor by the door and slipped off my shoes hanging my northface on the hook where it belonged.

"Anyone home?" I called wondering where Emil was. It was around eleven and usually she'd be making lunch about now.

"Abi, Adrian?" I called wandering from the kitchen into the living room.

"There you are," I said catching sight of Avery sitting in an armchair with the newspaper covering her face.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"What are you talking about you sill girl? I am everyone." She lowered the newspaper and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

"Oh my God!" I screeched as she sprung out of the chair throwing herself into my open arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still in shock.

"Did you come alone?" I asked glancing around.

"It's your birthday of course I came and no I didn't come alone," she said smirking at me her jade green eyes dancing with excitement.

I felt someone grab me from behind and then rub their hand all over my head.

"Christian!" I growled only half mad that he was mussing my hair. I was so happy to see him.

"Hey someone had to give you your birthday noogie," he said as I turned around to face my brother.

"I'm so glad you're here," I said pulling him in for a bone crushing hug.

"Well I told you I'd wish you a happy birthday when it was time," he said with a smirk.

"Hey quit hogging her," Lissa whined from behind me. "It was my idea to come here over Spring Break," she huffed. I had to laugh at her all upset like that.

"How, when? Why didn't you tell me?" I cried hugging them both again.

"That's the idea of a surprise Rosie." I nearly wept tears of joy as my mother's voice hit my eardrums. There wasn't a sound sweeter than that.

"Mom!" I cried rushing to where she and Dad were standing in the doorway.

"Oh Rosie, how we've missed you," Dad mumbled into my hair as the smashed me between them in a huge bear hug. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my family watching from a distance along with Dimitri.

"Thank you," I mouthed giving them a quick wave. They smiled and retreated into other parts of the house allowing us time for our reunion.

"Rose are you sure you're eating enough? You look thin," my mother commented after we'd all settled into the living room to play catch up.

"I'm fine Mom, just missing home and a little stressed," I said not wanting to her to worry.

"So where's the good shopping around here?" Lissa asked causing us all to laugh.

"We can go into the city this weekend and I can show you around if you want."

We visited for the better part of the afternoon before Emil announced dinner was ready. I was nervous because this would be the first time my entire family would be dining together at the same table including Dimitri.

"What is this?" Lissa muttered wrinkling her nose. I laughed quietly.

"It's baba ghanoush."

"What's that?"

"Eggplant," I informed her.

"Oh," she said putting her fork down. Lissa was one of the most picky eaters on the planet.

Dinner went well with the exception of Lissa's dislike of almost every Turkish food. At the end of the meal Emil brought out a chocolate cake and everyone sang Happy Birthday to me.

"Wow, two birthdays in one year does that mean I'm going to age twice as fast?" I joked.

"You've already grown up too much," Baba said to me.

"You know I'll always be your little girl," I told him.

"Yes you will my dear."

I looked up to see my parents, Christian and Lissa staring at us.

"Sorry," I apologized. I'd forgotten that we should switch to English with them around. It was rude to speak another language in front of people who couldn't understand.

"That's okay sweetie. Don't worry about us. We're here to learn about your new life," Mom said.

"So what should we do tonight?" Lissa asked after my parents had gone up to bed. It was just the six of us hanging out in my sitting room.

"We could go to a club," I suggested.

"I didn't bring my fake," Lissa groaned.

"You don't need it here. Eighteen is legal to drink," I said flashing her a devious grin.

"This is going to be awesome!" she squealed.

"What are we going to wear? I hope I brought enough options."

"You have like six suitcases," I pointed out rolling my eyes.

"Yes, those airlines are getting really strict," she grumbled. "I had to leave two at home."

"She called me three times to see what the weather was like," Dimitri groaned.

"Is that who you were talking to on the phone and texting for the past few weeks?"I asked.

"You noticed huh?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

I nodded sighing in relief. I was glad that it was Lissa he'd been talking to and not working on some dangerous case that could get him killed.

"This is your car?" Lissa cried as we entered the garage. She had taken over an hour to pick out our clothes and do our hair and make-up and for once I had no desire to skip out on it. It felt great to have my best friend here in the flesh and do normal girly stuff again.

"Yep this is Stella," I said running my hand over the hood of the car. I'd had her washed just yesterday and she sparkled like a diamond in the rough.

"You named your car?" Christian snorted.

"You have no idea how obsessed she is with this car," Dimitri piped in.

"Hey be nice or I'll make you both ride on the hood," I menaced.

"So first round is on me," I said handing the bartender my ID and credit card to open a tab.

"What's your poison?" I asked my friends.

"You're driving home right Comrade?" I asked batting my eyelashes at my hot Russian.

"I suppose I'll have to if you're going to drink that," he muttered pointing to the Tequila shots I'd just ordered up.

"You are the best," I said as the rest of us picked up our shots.

"To my fake birthday," I toasted raising my glass.

"To your fake birthday," they chorused before we all pounded down our first of what would be many shots.

"Anyone for Karaoke?" I shouted a few hours later. I'd had a few too many and was feeling fabulous.

"Oh me!" Lissa yelled as she nearly tripped ungracefully up the steps to grab the microphone.

We all had a good laugh as she belted out the words to some silly Miley Cyrus song.

"Rose, hey! It's been a long time. How are you?" I felt Dimitri's arms tighten around my waist as Navid approached us.

"I'm good. It has been a long time. Much too long," I told him. "I'm here with my friends from the States," I told him.

"Oh you mean the blonde on the stage?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yup she's with me. That's my best friend Lissa and these are my brother's Christian and Adrian and my sister-in-law Avery. You remember Dimitri?"

"Her boyfriend," Dimitri interjected.

"Ah so this is the infamous Navid," Lissa crooned as she wobbled off the stage.

"I'm infamous?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

I shot Lissa a warning glare, but being is that she was heavily intoxicated she didn't quite get my drift.

"Oh yes, Rose talked about you all the time. I think someone had a little crush," she slurred.

"Lissa, shut up!" I hissed in her ear.

"Oops, was I not supposed to say that? It's just that you know Rose is only 19 and she hasn't really dated that many people. I only suggested she might want to keep her options open," she said.

I slapped my forehead before dragging her away. Adrian shot me a sympathetic look. I couldn't exactly read what was on Dimitri's face. He was wearing his usually neutral expression, but his fists were clenched.

"Way to be Liss, you just blew it in front of Dimitri."

"Rose, I'm sorry," she said. "You know I can't hold my liquor."

"That's obvious," I groaned.

"Miss Mazur would you like to close out your tab?" the bartender asked me as we went to grab our stuff.

"Yes, I think now is a good time to leave."

"Let me see that!" Christian said snatching the card out of my hand as I took it back from the bartender.

"You changed your name?" he roared.

"Chrissy, stop. Now isn't the time," I pleaded.

"Sure it's not. You just decided to ditch us permanently now?"

"What? Of course not. Stop it!" I cried.

"So that's why your credit card and driver's license say Rosemarie Mazur and your license plates are RMMAZUR and your school papers I saw in your room say it too. You haven't been home in eight months for God's sake. I've had enough of this. Let's go!" He pushed his way through the crowds to the parking lot. This was not how tonight was supposed to go. This was a far cry from my birthday last year in Disney world. I longed to be back there at the Kate concert and making love to Dimitri. That was a very perfect way to spend a birthday.

"Chrissy don't be like that," I cried running after him.

"Don't!" he shouted as I pulled on his arm for him to turn around.

"Why did you come here if you were only going to insult me? You could have done that in an e-mail," I growled.

"That's just it. That's all we ever do. We e-mail and text and it sucks Rose. It's like you're not my sister anymore."

"That isn't true," I argued.

"What classes am I taking? What's contest did I win at school for my essay? What color are the curtains in our kitchen? Oh that's right, you haven't been to our apartment," he sneered. "You're too busy hanging out here with your perfect rich family with your new car and you fancy credit card and your mansion that could hold a small army!"

By now the rest of the group had reached us and were watching our screaming match.

"I didn't ask for any of this! All I want is to be normal, but I'm not and maybe I never will be. You can blame me for all of this if you want, but I'm done apologizing. If you are so miserable here, then go back to Astoria and stay there," I cried fuming with anger.

"Maybe I will!"

"I think we should all go home, sober up and think before we say anything more," Abi suggested pulling me away from Christian.

"Sure you would take his advice. He's your real brother and I'm just the stand in. Fake birthday, fake name, fake brother."

"Enough!" Dimitri's booming voice stopped us all in our tracks.

"This is not productive. Avery will you please drive Lissa and Christian back to the house." She nodded and Christian and Lissa followed obediently.

"Let's go," he said leading me to the car.

The drive home was awkwardly silent. We were almost there when I felt sick.

"Pull over," I said. He did and I barely got the door open before vomiting all over the gravel.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I pulled myself back into the car wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I'm fine," I said softly.

When we reached the house Lissa and Christian had already gone up to their rooms and Adrian and Avery as well.

"I'm going to stay at my apartment tonight," Dimitri announced.

"Please stay," I begged reaching out my hands.

"Not tonight," he said shaking his head vehemently.

I nodded.

"You can take the car if you want," I offered.

"That's okay. You might want to use it tomorrow," he said.

I trudged up the stairs to my room slowly. This was so not how tonight was supposed to go. All I wanted was a nice night with my family, friends and boyfriend. Instead Christian and I were fighting, I was pissed at Lissa and Dimitri was angry with me. Way to go Rosemarie.

I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and hair and decided to go to the one place I always felt safe.

I knocked lightly on the door.

"Mommy," I whispered.

"Rose, what is it?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked.

"Of course," she said moving closer to Dad so I could climb in bed with her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked enveloping me in her arms.

"No, everything is so messed up," I said.

"Shh, it will be alright," she assured me rubbing slow circles on my back like she used to comfort me when I was younger. I hoped she was right because today had been terrible.

**Uh oh! I told you Navid would be back. What's with Christian making such a fuss? Review if you want the Russian to come back=)**


	19. Chapter 19 Blended, Shaken & Stirred

**Chapter 19: One Family Blended, Shaken & Stirred**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**I hope you enjoy this=)**

DPOV

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath as I came to a dead end once again. I'd tried yet again and failed to make the connection I was looking for. My PI skills were seriously out of practice. I glanced at the clock sighing heavily. It was a little before sunrise and I realized what a heel I'd come off as leaving Rose when she was in pain last. I knew she perceived my leaving as me being angry about Lissa's drunken comment, but that wasn't it.

I mean I was not happy that at one point the woman I loved was considering keeping her options open, but that was then and after our conversation after we'd returned from Russia, I knew I had nothing to worry about. She was mine and that buffoon could hit on her all she wanted. In the end he would lose. She loved me and of that I was sure.

What I wasn't sure about is why alarms kept going off in my head every time I saw that Navid kid. Something about him just rubbed me the wrong way. The first time we met, despite being incredibly jealous, I'd sensed something odd about him. At first I chalked it up to being overly concerned that he was sniffing around my girlfriend, but last night when I'd seen him again, I had that same uneasy feeling, call it PI's instinct. I became even more troubled when one of his friends caught my eye. His names was Kavar Sahin and I knew his father or at least I knew of him. He was as shady as they came and I wondered what Navid was doing with a crowd like that.

I'd researched him and pulled out all the stops this time running a complete background check on Navid Reis and again came up with zilch. He had no criminal record to speak of and seemed a picture of the perfect upstanding university student. His friend however had a rap sheet a half a mile long all quietly covered up by his father. I did not want Rose involved with either of them. Part of it was for my own petty jealousy, but the other was because I knew that something wasn't right and that being involved with a Sahin was dangerous.

I decided it was best to leave it for now, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to pursue it in the future. I took a quick shower and decided that I didn't care how early it was, Christian deserved being woken so I could light into him about the harsh things he'd said to Rose last night.

I dialed his number and waited until his groggy voice came on the line.

"I think we need to have a little chat," I told him giving him my address and the number of the bus he could take to reach my apartment.

"You want me to come now?" he asked not sounding happy.

"Now would be good, yes and come alone," I said not wanting Lissa to witness what I had to say.

"Fine," he agreed.

RPOV

"Rosie, you need to wake-up now." I woke to the soothing sound of my mother's voice as she rubbed my back slowly pulling me out of the abyss.

"Do I have to?" I groaned.

"I can hear your stomach growling," Dad said coming out of the bathroom his face all lathered up with shaving cream and a razor in his hand.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

I shook my head in negation.

"Did you not have fun at the club?" Mom asked.

"Is Crissy always so mad at me?" I asked softly looking into their eyes so they couldn't cover for him.

"Did you two have an argument?" Mom asked as they shared a knowing glance answering my question wordlessly.

I nodded.

"Christian has been having a hard time dealing with everything since you left," Mom started to explain sitting beside me on the bed.

"He's been seeing a therapist about his anger, but I'm afraid it hasn't been going as well as we'd hoped. It was our hope that seeing you again would help mend his wounds, but I take it that isn't the case," she said looking worried.

"I don't even know what I did. He just started screaming at me for no reason."

"He's been doing that a lot lately," she said sighing. "It's been very difficult on Lissa."

"He's mad that I changed my name," I confessed hoping they wouldn't be hurt by my revelation.

"You changed your name?" Dad questioned raising his eyebrow.

"Well no, I guess I didn't really change it," I said pondering the situation. "I guess what I mean is that I didn't change it. I am using my legal name Rosemarie Mazur."

"Are you mad?" I asked hoping they weren't.

Mom smiled at me. "Of course we're not mad. That is your name and if you feel comfortable using it then that is what you should do. I am sorry that I misunderstood you when you said Rosemarie. It's just that I'd never heard that name before and Rosalie was becoming quite popular so I just assumed."

"Don't apologize," I told her. "To be honest, I don't like Rosalie or Rosemarie. I prefer Rose so it doesn't really make too much of a difference," I said.

"I knew you hated to be called Rosalie," Dad said with smirk.

"Well it didn't help that the only time you used it was when I was in trouble," I said wryly.

"I don't know what to say to him Mom. I don't want him to be angry with me, but I also don't think I've done anything wrong."

"You haven't done anything wrong. I'm afraid Christian isn't just angry with you. He's angry at us for lying to him and to you and right now he's taking everything out on you because he's jealous."

"Jealous?" I asked. "Jealous of what? I've been nothing short of miserable since everything happened. I miss you guys like crazy, especially Crissy. I hate having nightmares and flashbacks and I'm failing in school and everything is just a big mess all the time. What's there to be jealous of?"

"Your relationship with Adrian," Christian's voice startled me from the doorway.

"Can I talk to Rose alone?" he asked.

"We'll be downstairs," Mom said grabbing her robe and slippers.

"Be civil," Dad added closing the door behind him.

"You look like shit," I commented. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was paler than usual.

"Didn't sleep much," he shrugged.

"If you came here to berate me some more, let me save you the trouble. I suck, I'm a bad sister and everything is my fault," I said.

"No," he shook his head. "It's not. None of this is your fault and somewhere deep down, I know that. I'm just messed up about everything. What I said is true. I'm jealous that Adrian is your real brother and I'm not."

"That doesn't mean anything. I love you just the same," I told him.

"Sure, you say that now, but Rosie, I see it. You're here with them all the time and you never come home. We barely have time to talk anymore and we're not as close as before. As the years pass, I'll just be some guy you lived with as a child and you'll forget me," he said tears glistening his eyes.

"Christian, you are my brother blood or not for the rest of our lives. There is no changing that. Crissy, you were there for me from the first day I needed you in the car. You shared your toys with me when I was sad and gave me your ice cream when I hadn't eaten in weeks. You helped me study for tests we both knew I'd never pass, you gave me your superman bandaid when I fell off my bike and chased away the monster in my closet with your magic flashlight. There has never been a time you've let me down. You're right though, I should be making more of an effort to keep in touch."

"Why haven't you?" he asked crossing his arms defensively.

I looked down at the floor.

"You seriously believe that I don't miss you guys?"

"You sure don't act like it," he snorted.

"You don't get it. The reason I don't come home is because I wouldn't come back here," I cried. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

His eyes widened. "What? I thought you were happy." He seemed truly surprised.

I sighed. "Crissy, I hate it here. I love my family, but to be honest I don't like being here. I miss you guys so much. Sometimes I wish I'd never come. It's a horrible thing for me to say, but these last eight months have been torture."

"You seem to be enjoying things like the birthday circus and your nice car and going to school," he argued.

"Sure, my birthday was a fun day and I love my car, but those are little things. Did you know I practically failed out of school first semester because my Turkish is crap? My father is dating my mother's sister who's like a clone. I have no friends here except for Navid whom Dimitri hates. When we were in Russia his sister tried to convince me to break off our relationship because I'm too young for him. On average I spend three hours a week in therapy, wake up with nightmares or night sweats, have flashbacks and all of my friends are halfway around the world leaving me with no one to talk to most of the time. It can be really isolating."

"I didn't know you felt like that. I thought things were going great. Why didn't you say something?"

I shrugged. "People are tired of my sob story. I hate being that girl. You know the one who just calls to whine and complain about her life. Besides, I'm being ungrateful and I know it. You're right I have everything. I have a great house, two loving families, a really wonderful man who loves me although he's mad at me right now and my car is quite fabulous," I said wiping away a tear that has begun to slide down my cheek.

"I love Baba and Adrian so much, but I'm just not sure I'm fitting in here."

"Aww Rosie, don't cry. I hate it when you do that," he said pulling me into his arms.

"Why haven't you told them you feel that way?"

"I don't want to hurt them. They've had it so hard and they're finally happy. I don't want to spoil it. Besides I keep thinking that if I just stick it out that in the end I will get used to it," I reasoned. "I owe it to them to at least try."

"That's true, but you know Mom and Dad would take you back in a heartbeat, hell you know they'd kick Tasha out before you." I laughed a little at the truth in his comment.

"Please I hate it when you're mad at me," I sniffed burying my face in his sweatshirt.

"I'm not mad. I just need to figure things out and give Mom and Dad the benefit of the doubt. I need to work through the betrayal same as you," he said. "And FYI Dimitri can't be too mad at you."

"How do you know?" I asked pulling away from him.

"If he was really mad, he wouldn't have bothered to drag me out of bed at five-thirty this morning to ream me out for treating you so poorly last night."

"He did that?"

"Oh yea and believe me when I say that pissing him off again is not on my to do list." I couldn't believe that Dimitri would do that for me after what had happened last night.

"Is he here?" I asked excitedly. If he was, then that solved two of my problems.

"He's downstairs talking to Abe," he revealed.

My heart began to race and I wanted nothing more than to rush downstairs and beg his forgiveness.

"Go, I know you want to," Christian said with a smirk.

"Are we good?" I asked.

"We're good and Rose, try not to be too hard on Lissa. She's been miserable without you, I've been giving her a rough time and you know she can't hold her liquor."

"I know," I groaned. I wasn't really mad at her. I would apologize after I saw Dimitri.

I rushed down the stairs and skidded to a stop right outside Baba's office. I was going to knock, but I was too impatient for that.

"Screw it," I mumbled flinging open the door.

"Rosemarie, is everything alright?" Baba asked rising to his feet. I must look a sight in my night clothes with my bloodshot eyes and messy hair. I bit my lip looking at Dimitri for confirmation of what Christian had said.

One look at the smile on his face made me realize he wasn't angry. "Everything is fine," he said getting up and crossing the room.

"I'm so sorry, I.." he cut me off.

"Shh, Roza, I shouldn't have left you alone last night. I'm not angry. I love you," he said pulling me close to him.

I reveled in his soft touch as he held me close just a little longer than necessary causing Baba to clear his throat loudly.

"I believe we can resume this discussion later. I have some business to attend to and I think your friend Lissa is itching to talk to you," he said shooing us out of his office.

"Rose, I'm so sorry," Lissa cried as Dimitri and I entered the kitchen to find that everyone was already sitting around the table munching on the feast Emil had prepared.

"It's cool, I know you didn't mean it," I told her welcoming her bear hug.

"So what's the plan for today?" Dad asked as we finished our meal.

"Well I thought I could show you guys around Istanbul. I'd need a second car though," I said looking at Abi.

"Are you sure you want us to come?" he asked speaking to me in Turkish.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I told him. He didn't say much, but agreed to come along and Avery as well.

"Daddy, you would know best what you want to see," I told him. He was the History teacher and all.

"Well I wouldn't mind seeing the Topkapi Palace," he said holding up a brochure his eyes lighting up.

I smirked knowing he'd already researched everything he wanted to see and had a running itinerary in his head.

"Well we can start there and see where the day takes us," I said.

"I've actually never been here," I said as we stood in line to buy tickets.

"Wow Sydney would have a heart attack knowing we were here today. The architecture is so beautiful," Lissa commented as we toured the ancient structure. My father was like a walking tour guide and we listened as he detailed all sorts of things that had taken place here over the years.

"Who's hungry?" I asked as we exited.

"I'll bet you are," Christian said punching my arm.

"Of course I am, that's why I asked," I said punching him back like old times.

"We could take them to Reina," Avery suggested knowing it was by far my favorite restaurant here.

"I'll call ahead and request our usual table," Abi said in a monotone. I had a sense that something was bothering him, but he was doing a good job covering it up. I made it a point to remember to ask him about it later.

After a nice lunch I took them to the Grand Bazaar to shop around.

"Holy crap, this is so much better than I expected Lissa cried. It was a shopper's paradise and had everything under the sun.

"Liss you know you're probably not going to find anything too designer here right?" I asked.

"Yea, sure, Rose, whatever you say," she mumbled still gaping at the variety of things going on.

"I can't believe you let her loose in a place with over four thousand shops," Dimitri groaned as it began to get late and we were still unable to drag Lissa away. We'd already made two trips to the car with her bags.

"Liss, I think it's time to go. It's getting late and Emil will have dinner ready soon," I told her.

"But we've only been in fifty-eight shops," she whined as Christian physically dragged her towards the car.

"So who's up for movie night?" I asked hopefully after dinner was finished. It had been a long time since we'd had a movie night.

"Sound great Rosie," Dad agreed putting his arm around Mom.

"Baba?" I asked hoping he would feel comfortable enough to join us. I gave him the puppy eyes and pouty lip he couldn't refuse.

"Count me in," he agreed.

"Can you go down and set things up?" I asked looking at Dimitri and Abi. They nodded and left to go set up the movie.

"Where are we going?" Mom asked as I led them down the stairs to the basement.

"The movies," I said grinning as I revealed our home theater. We had a full size movie screen with twenty leather recliner chairs set up in four rows stadium style.

Christian's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the popcorn machine I'd insisted Baba let me keep after he'd rented it for my birthday. Being Baba's little girl was definitely something I liked about being here.

"You have a popcorn machine?" he asked. I nodded walking over to set up the machine.

"Make yourselves comfortable," I said grabbing the tray of movie candy we kept down here and offering it around.

"Oh snow caps, my favorite," Dad said eagerly opening the box. I threw a box to Dimitri and one to Abi knowing we were going to mix them into our popcorn like usual.

"What movie?" Avery called.

"Hmm, I don't know. What do you think?" I asked looking at my parents.

"Anything is okay with us, you pick," Mom said taking a seat in the second row next to Dad.

I pondered it a moment before pulling out one of my old favorites.

"I can't believe this is your favorite movie," Dimitri whispered as the show started. We were snuggled up in the back row with Adrian and Avery in front of us and Lissa and Christian to our left. Baba sat in the first row on the end.

"What, Nicolas Cage is hot and besides those cars are awesome," I said as the opening credits for Gone is Sixty Seconds showed on the screen.

"Geez haven't you seen this a million times?" Christian groaned.

"Sure, but not everyone else has," I said matter of factly.

Movie night went well, but we were all exhausted so we decided to head upstairs soon after.

I couldn't mistake the glare Dad gave Dimitri as he realized he was staying the night with me. Mom forced him into their room tonight, but I knew we'd have words about it later.

"Your father looked mad," he mused as we readied ourselves for bed.

"Well Baba is okay with it and it's his house so that's all that matters," I assured him.

"I know, but I don't want him to be cross with us. If it makes him uncomfortable, I could just go back to my apartment," he offered.

"No, you already spent last night there and you're working late tomorrow. I miss you," I whined.

"I missed you too, but I just think if it would ease his mind that maybe I should go," he insisted.

"Well if you're going then I'm going with you," I countered.

"Roza," he warned.

"Please stay. I'm nineteen and he's just going to have to get over it," I told him.

"I suppose you are right," he agreed reluctantly.

"So I guess this means no funny business?" I asked slowly peeling off my shirt to tease him.

"Well if I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly," he said smirking as he grabbed me throwing me back onto the bed eliciting a surpised squeal.

"Shhh, Roza, we don't want them to hear us," he said covering my mouth with his hand and damn was that sexy.

"Hey I have class this morning, you want to come?" I asked Lissa and Christian and my parents.

"You could take a tour of the campus while I'm in class and then we could get lunch at the café. What do you think?"

"That sounds good. It will be nice to see where you're going to school," Mom agreed. I knew that she and Dad had gone to visit Christian and Tasha for parent's weekend and that this would be a nice way for them to do the same for me.

"What classes do you have today?" Dad asked. He was trying to act like he wasn't pissed at the fact that Dimitri and I had come down together this morning. If only he knew the dirty things we'd done, he'd really be agitated, I thought smiling to myself.

"Speech from nine to ten and math for dummies from ten-thirty to noon."

"Math for dummies?" Dimitri asked raising his eyebrow as he finished his coffee. He would be leaving to go to work with Baba in a bit and then he had classes at the Dojo tonight leaving us some family time or so he said.

"Sure, it's math and I'm dumb," I said shrugging.

"Rosalie," my father warned sternly. "Remember what I said about that kind of talk."

"Sorry Daddy," I apologized looking down at my breakfast.

Baba regarded us closely, but didn't say anything as he sipped his tea. I felt terrible for calling my Dad Daddy in front of Baba, but I couldn't help it. He was my father and Baba was my Baba, there wasn't much I could do to change that. I wanted them both in my life. I could only thank my lucky stars that I hated Janine so much that I could just keep Mom as mom and not have to worry about it.

"Wow this is a beautiful campus," Dad exclaimed as we walked across the quad. It was nearly seventy degrees and breezy, the perfect day for a campus tour. It was too bad that I'd be stuck in class for most of the morning.

"Okay, I'll meet you back here at noon," I said hoping they would find their way around without me.

"Hey Rose, how are you?" I recognized Navid's voice as he fell into step beside me. I looked around wondering where he'd come from. I had only run into him a few times this semester.

"I'm good and yourself?" I asked.

"Just fine. I hope I didn't cause too much drama with your boyfriend on Friday," he said.

"Nah, he's okay. He knows we're just friends," I said.

"Who was that guy yelling at you in the parking lot?" he asked looking concerned.

"Oh him? He's my brother from the States," I said flushing with embarrassment. I had high hopes that he hadn't seen that little display.

"Well he should have more respect for his sister," he said in a serious tone.

"We've all been going through a rough time. I think we just needed to hash things out. We're all good now though," I said hoping he'd drop it.

"So if your boyfriend knows we're just friends, then it would be okay if we had coffee sometime to catch up?" he asked hopefully.

Internally my mind was screaming that I shouldn't. Dimitri wouldn't tell me no, but I didn't think it was appropriate knowing full well that Navid had expressed an interest in me romantically.

"My family is visiting right now, but maybe we could grab a quick coffee in the café sometime," I said trying to be as vague as possible without seeming rude.

"You can count on it," he said hurrying off to get to his next class which I'm sure was nowhere near here. I hadn't run into him here before leading me to believe that he had been looking for me specifically today. I didn't know if I should be worried about that or not.

**Uh oh, should she be worried about Navid? What is his deal? Why do you think Adrian is in a bad mood? What did you think of Christian and Rose's talk? Do you think Mark & Abe's different parenting styles are going to cause a fight? Review if you want Dimitri to beat Navid's face in=)**


	20. Chapter 20: My Two Dads

**Chapter 20: My Two Dads**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**The first is Mark's POV & the second is Adrian's POV in case you get confused.**

MPOV

"No Oksana, I've had about enough, this needs to stop. He lets her get away with murder around here."

"Mark please, we never see her and if we anger him we won't be welcome anymore and I don't want to lose any of the precious time we have with her by fighting."

"So you're okay with her having sleepovers with her boyfriend, going to clubs and getting hammered and going to school part time?" I asked exasperated.

"No, I'm not okay with it, but she's an adult and she doesn't live with us anymore."

"What if she gets pregnant?" The thought of my daughter alone in her room all night with that twenty-five year old boyfriend of hers was making me crazy. I knew she was over eighteen and that she no longer resided under my roof, but as her father I knew she needed some boundaries and guidance and she certainly wasn't getting that here.

"Mark, calm yourself. Rose is a smart girl. That won't happen and even if it did, Dimitri would take care of her. Please don't rock the boat. Besides isn't it a double standard letting Christian live with Lissa?"

"That's different," I argued.

"How? She could just as easily get pregnant."

"True, but that is for her father to worry about. Rose is my little girl and it's her that I'm worried about. He's older than she is and how much you want to bet he's already pushing the idea of marriage on her?"

"No, he knows she isn't ready for that. Abe wouldn't allow that, not at her age," she reasoned.

"Right, like he doesn't allow them to cohabitate under his roof," I snorted. Who knew what he would allow at this point.

"Please don't do anything to cause her more pain. We haven't seen her in eight months. Can't we just enjoy our time with her?"

I listened as my wife pleaded with me not to start anything, but I wanted to have a chat with Abe. He may be her biological father, but for twelve years I had cared for that sweet little girl and I was not about to let him allow her to mess up her life because he felt guilty about everything that happened.

"I'm going to speak with him Oksana and that is final," I said. She huffed, but said nothing as she continued readying herself for her day at the spa. Lissa, Rose, Avery and Oksana would be spending the day at one of the most prestigious spas in Istanbul giving us men a chance to bond or so Rose had suggested. I knew she wanted Christian and Adrian to spend some time together and I guess that mean Abe and I as well. I wasn't sure if Belikov would be there, but I hoped he was so I could give him a piece of my mind about his relationship with my daughter.

"Mom, are you ready?" Rose asked popping her head in the doorway.

"Two minutes sweetheart," Oksana called from the bathroom.

"Daddy, can you make sure Christian and Adrian don't kill each other this afternoon?" she asked sitting down next to me on the sofa.

"Don't worry, Christian wants to get along with everyone, he's just a little lost right now. I won't let it come to blows," I said reassuring her, although I couldn't say the same for me and Abe.

"It makes me really happy that you and Baba get along okay," she said resting her head on my shoulder.

I sighed not wanting to burst her bubble.

"Can you try to be nice to Dimitri today? I know you're not too fond of him, but he's really a good guy," she said almost like she could read my mind.

"I like him just fine and I know he is a good guy, but I just don't want him rushing you into anything Rosie," I said taking her hand. And I don't want him impregnating my teenage daughter, I added silently.

"You're my little birdie and I want all the best things for you."

She smiled. "Dimitri wants that too."

"You are using protection aren't you?" I asked wanting to make damn sure she was being safe.

"Daddy," she cried, her eyes widening. I knew I was making her uncomfortable and that I'd always let Oksana talk to her about this kind of thing, but I couldn't help it. I was really worried.

"What it's a valid question. I don't want you getting into a bad situation and being tied down without options this young in life," I told her.

"Well don't worry, that won't happen," she said.

"It better not or I'll murder him," I growled.

"Mark that's enough!" my wife scolded me.

"Rose knows what she wants from her life and she's not going to jeopardize her future," she said.

"Right Rose?"

"Of course not, you know me better than that Daddy," she said looking at me with hurt in her eyes.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do Rosie, it's Belikov I don't trust," I muttered.

I kissed them both goodbye and when I was sure they were gone, I went to find Abe.

I knocked on the door to his office.

He called something in Turkish and I took it as either who is it or come in, but I didn't know which so I decided to announce myself.

"It's Mark," I called through the thick oak door.

"Come in," he responded opening the door.

"How are you enjoying your time here?" he asked pleasantly.

"It's been very nice. Thank you for welcoming us into your home," I responded.

"Have a seat," he suggested pointing to the leather couch.

"I thought maybe we could have a talk about our daughter," I started in a serious tone so he knew I meant business.

"I thought you might say that," he said sitting back in his chair.

"What about her?" he asked.

"Well for starters why is she only in school part time?" I asked starting out with one of my concerns.

"That is a good question to which there is not one simple answer. Rosemarie has been to several learning specialists and I've had her reading and writing skills evaluated in both English and Turkish. It seems that in the chaos she missed out on quite a few important skills in both languages. Thus, she has trouble keeping up with her class notes and doesn't catch every word the professor says. She dropped her two science classes first term due to poor marks and I supported her decision. She's been through quite an ordeal and I am fine with her taking things slow."

"Do you intend for her to finish a degree or just live off her trust fund for the rest of her life?" I asked rather annoyed that he could give her so much and that it would be little concern to him if she never finished and didn't obtain a real degree or work a real job.

"That would be up to Rosemarie. I do intend to encourage her to pursue her higher education to the best of her ability and would be overjoyed to sit and watch her graduate from university, but I won't force it on her if that isn't what she wants. She's an adult and fully capable of making her own decisions."

"So if what she wants is to drop out of school and make Russian babies, then that is okay with you?" I growled losing my patience. The man obviously had no clue about raising children, if Adrian was any indication.

"What exactly are you implying?" he asked in an even tone. That pissed me off even more. He rarely became angry or showed his true hand. In my mind that made him shady.

"You know damn well what I'm implying. You seem to have no problem with her dropping out of school and playing house with her boyfriend. How do you know his plan isn't to run off and marry her and start a family right away?"

"Belikov is a good man and if you think I haven't had a talk with him about Rosemarie's well being, you are sadly mistaken. I have already warned him that if he does anything to hurt her then there will be hell to pay," he said still unagitated.

"You're not at all worried about her getting pregnant?"

He began to laugh.

"This is hardly amusing. It would ruin her life," I seethed.

"I do not agree that having a child with a man she loves would ruin her life, however I know that she won't allow that to happen."

"How do you know that? How do you know he isn't filling her head with ideas about settling down and having a family?" I asked.

"For one, I've known the man nearly four years and have spent quite a bit of time with him. I have serious doubts that he is ready for such a large commitment and secondly Rosemarie is terrified that she is going to turn out like her mother and she will not bring a child into her life until she has overcome her fears however irrational they may be."

"She told you this?" I asked feeling terrible that she had confided such a thing in him so quickly. She'd never once discussed such private things with me over the years.

"She didn't tell me specifically, but has expressed her fears about turning out like Janine and being a bad mother to her future children during our family therapy sessions," he explained.

I sighed. He wasn't as bad as I was making him out to be.

"You're sure about Belikov?" I asked wanting clarification.

"I am very sure that he loves Rosemarie and is content to wait until she is ready for things like marriage and children. I have no fears of them running away to marry in secret. She knows how much it would mean to me and to all of you to be there for that momentous occasion in her life. I also know that Belikov is extremely close with his family and would never exclude them from such an event. I also know that school ability aside, my daughter is one of the most intelligent women I know and she will want to do something with her life. My son has not expressed such a desire, but he is also lackadaisical and doesn't put in the effort. It breaks my heart so see her try so hard and to fail at things that could have been so easy for her had she not endured such hardships. I have no doubt that be it five years from now or ten, she will make something of herself. That's just who she is and it is who you and your wife have raised her to be. I know it is because of your love for her that you feel such an innate desire to protect her and to question my parenting methods, but I assure you, I want her to succeed in life just as much as you do. I just prefer to give her the space to find herself so she can move on to bigger and better things. I am also sage enough to know that these things don't happen overnight. She's made some real progress, but has miles to go before she can truly begin to heal from the wounds Janine inflicted on her."

"I'm sorry for having jumped down your throat, but having her so far away has taken a toll on our family," I said rubbing the back of my neck in frustration. He was actually being very reasonable and I hated once again coming off as the hot head.

"It has on her as well," he said rising from his seat grabbing two glasses and filling them with what I assumed was Scotch. He offered one to me and I gratefully accepted it tossing it back in one quick shot.

"I won't pretend to be naïve enough not to know that she is not happy here," he started.

"She is confused. She hasn't had enough time to adjust," I argued in his favor.

"While it's true that she is confused, I don't see her staying here permanently. I think she needs to be here to face some things from her past and to get a feel for what it would be like if she were to live here, but in all honesty I ultimately know that in the end she will choose to return to the place that holds her happy memories," he said a distant look in his eyes.

"How are you so sure?" I asked. I myself was terrified of the opposite. I thought she would eventually be very happy here and that we'd lose contact with her altogether one day. She would move on with her life and there wouldn't be a place for us anymore.

"Father's intuition," he said chuckling.

"So you're okay with it if she decides to leave?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Just as your love for her let you let her go so she could be with us, as her father, the one who loves her more than anything in this world, I have to realize that she isn't that five year old girl anymore. She has led an entirely different life without me. I will let her go if that is what she so chooses. I know she will have the love and support of a truly wonderful family and that is what I wish for her." I could hear the angst in his voice as he spoke. I could see that he truly did love her if he was willing to give her up for her to be happy. It was the most unselfish gift he could give her. I wasn't even sure I was that unselfish, thus proving that he truly was her father.

"I would love it if she could be happy here and a part of me will always hope that she will be, but in my heart, I know that my little girl, the one I loved so much is gone. The beautiful young woman you raised, she's your daughter and she will fly home to you someday. I am grateful just to have this time with her however short or long it may be."

I left his office feeling rather bad for the man. He had truly lost everything and to know that he would lose her again had to be tearing him up inside.

Adrian and Christian were at the kitchen table glaring at each other when I walked in.

"Okay, both of you follow me!" I commanded.

"This, has got to stop," I told them as we stepped into the den.

"What?" they both questioned giving me the I didn't do anything look.

"This jealousy. I know you both love your sister and that you want to be in her life, but that means the two of you need to start getting along. It isn't fair to ask her to constantly choose sides. Act like the mature young men you should be and work it out," I told them shutting the door behind me.

"And don't come out until you resolve things," I added fully intending on keeping them in there.

APOV

"So," I said breaking the awkward silence. "If we're going to be trapped in here until we work it out, then I say we get started.

Truth was, I had nothing against the boy. He had always been good to Rose and she loved him. The only thing that pissed me off was that he got to be there for everything I didn't. In her photo albums there were pictures of them riding their bikes, going to their first day of school, playing sports and teasing each other. He knew far more about her than I ever would and I guess I was a little jealous.

"What's to work out?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Well for starters, you've hated me since the day we met," I retorted.

"What's to like? You're a lazy drunk who has too much money, too much time and smokes too much. You're a bad influence."

"Well then let's not hold back," I said rolling my eyes.

"It's not like you're denying it," he said.

"Why should I? It's all true. I know it, you know it, Rose knows it," I said leaning against the wall.

"So is there anything else you don't like about me?" I asked.

"Despite all those things, Rose still sees the good in you," he mumbled.

"You're not wrong there. I don't know how she sees past my flaws, but she does and I love her for it. She's truly one of a kind and if us not getting along is hurting her, then I want to make it right. Can't you even try?" I asked.

"I suppose. It's just she's here with you all the time and I barely get a phone call."

"You had her for years and you'll have her for the rest of your lives once she gets this whole finding herself out of her system," I cried reaching for my smokes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I heard the two of you the other day. I know she's unhappy here, I've known it for a while. The fact that she admitted it only makes it more real. She's going to spend some time here, maybe finish up school and then go back to her real life," I snapped.

"Her real life is here," he argued.

"Okay then, the life she prefers. Her friends are there, the family she loves and everything else. Don't you see? In the end you're the winner. Can't you let me enjoy what little time I do get to spend with her?" I shouted.

"You really think she's going to move back to the States?" he asked.

I nodded sadly knowing it would happen. It wasn't and if in my mind, it was a when.  
>"The only reason she hasn't picked up and left yet is because she feels guilty, that and Belikov is here. If he wasn't, she'd be gone in a heartbeat," I said lighting my cigarette and taking a long calming drag. It killed me that after all the days I spent wanting her home, that now she was here and I knew it wouldn't be for long.<p>

"She doesn't hate it here," he said trying to cover for her.

"Oh she does," I argued. "She's just too nice to say it."

"She'll get used to it," he insisted.

I shook my head. "There are too many reasons not to stay."

"What are those?"

"You and your perfect little family," I spat. "And Lissa and her other friends," I added kicking the floor idly with my shoe.

"Let's just try to get along for her sake," I said taking a seat and pouring myself a shot of Vodka from the bottle I had stashed in the cabinet.

"Okay," he agreed probably gloating on the inside that he would get what he wanted eventually.

"Are you coming?" he asked as he opened the door to leave.

"No, I don't think I've had enough of this yet," I said throwing back my third shot as I clutched the bottle in my hand. I knew I shouldn't and that Avery would be angry, but right now I needed not to feel.

**Wow who feels bad for Abe and Adrian? Do you think Rose will stay in Istanbul or will she go back to Astoria? Third option how about Baia? Next chapter will be more Navid drama=) Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Taken

**Chapter 21: Taken**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Okay so here's where things get serious! Happy Reading=)**

RPOV

"This is definitely a great way to spend an afternoon," I said slipping into the hot tub across from Dimitri. A naked Russian was definitely on my 'to do' list tonight.

"I'm so glad you suggested a weekend away." I really needed it after the chaos of having my American family here for the past week. I had a lot of fun, but it was also very emotional and I nearly had a panic attack when they were leaving. I'd totally freaked out and begged my mother not to leave me. I knew it was unfair and childish for me to act that way in front of Baba and Abi and it made mom feel guilty for having to leave, but I couldn't help the way I'd reacted. Dr. Olenski said it was a very normal reaction after being separated from them so long.

"I thought you'd enjoy it," he said moving so he was sitting next to me. Dimitri was as always my rock of Gibralter and had dutifully pried me out of my mother's arms so they could board their plane and held me that night as I cried myself to sleep.

"You aren't allowed to wear that in public," he growled eyeing my teeny tiny bikini that barely covered the essentials. I grinned at his expected reaction.  
>"You mean you don't prefer this to my pink one?"<p>

"That one is the one you wear in public. It should be illegal to look that tempting," he said raking his eyes over my scantily clad flesh.

"This feels so good," I moaned as I let the jets massage my back.

"I can think of something that will feel better," he said with a smirk.

"My my is that all you think about? Are you sure you're not a nineteen year old boy?" I teased splashing water at him.

"What can I say, you make me insatiable."

I moaned as his teeth grazed my taut nipple as he tried to take my top off without using his hands. This was definitely going to be a fun weekend.

As much fun as it had been to escape for a weekend getaway with Dimitri, I had to start focusing my attention on school. My classes were tough, but not as impossible as before and I really wanted to make good marks. I wanted Baba to be proud of me. So here I sat Sunday night cramming for a math test tomorrow.

"So what is the infamous Rosemarie Mazur doing in the library at this hour?" Navid's voice startled me and I whipped around to face him.

"Hey, just cramming for a math test. What brings you here?"

"Just tutoring another student, but it looks like I've been stood up," he mused glancing at his watch. Can I help you study?" he inquired.

"Uh, well sure I guess. It's just algebra and stuff. You'd probably be bored."

"Nah, I love Math."

We spent the better part of an hour reviewing for my test.

"So some of us are going to dinner Thursday night, what do you say? Join us?"

"Uh, I don't know. I have a lot of stuff going on," I lied.

"Oh, is your family still here? I thought they left last weekend."

"No, they left," I said annoyed that he seemed to remember every word I ever said to him. Wait, did I even tell him when they were leaving? I shook my head. I must have told him. How else would he know?

"Come on, you're kind of getting a reputation as a recluse. Sasha will be there and I know how you two get on so well," he encouraged.

"I guess it would be fun and I could use a break I suppose." I was running out of excuses. Dimitri would be working late at the Dojo and Adrian had a night class and Avery was nice, but I spend a lot of time with her already. I deserved some normal fun.

"Great, why don't we meet in the west parking lot at seven. You can park your car and I can drive."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then," I said hoping Dimitri wouldn't be upset by my plans.

"No!" Dimitri thundered for the third time. His voice was loud enough to make the walls shake and the dead rise.

"What? Why? They're my friends," I asked in exasperation.

"You are not going," he said firmly. It was Wednesday night and we were at his apartment. I knew I shouldn't have waited this long to tell him about my plans and now I was wishing I wouldn't have brought it up at all.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do? You don't own me!" I growled storming over to where my overnight bag was and grabbing its handles. My body was nearly shaking with rage. He'd never been so unreasonable before.

"Just for once can you just trust me?" he asked.

"What's so bad about Navid? Besides the fact that you think he's hot for me. Did he do or say something I don't know about?" I asked crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes as I regarded him.

He sighed in frustration running his hands through his hair.

"Not that I know of, but he's shady," he argued.

"You just said you can't give me an example of why I shouldn't go," I shot back.

"His friend is not a nice guy. He's been in trouble with the law on more than one occasion and his father is bad news," he said pointing it out like he'd just made his point.

"So I can't hang out with Navid and Sasha and my other school friends because one of Navid's friends is a troublemaker?" I asked.

"Thank you for finally understanding," he said coming forward as if he were going to hug me. I dropped my bag and ducked under his arms.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. This is so not about that. You're just plain jealous. Admit it! You're still sore about Lissa's comment."

"Roza, as much as I didn't enjoy her comment, I'd like to think I'm more mature than to hold petty jealousy against a teenage boy. Please just put your faith in me Roza. I feel uncomfortable with you going out with them," he pleaded.

"So what, I'm just never supposed to see any of them again? I'm just supposed to sit locked up like a princess in a tower waiting around for you all the time?"

"No, I would just feel better if you would do it on a night that I could be with you," he said.

"Oh so now I need a chaperone? Geez I already have two fathers. Isn't there a limit on that sort of thing? Here's an idea. Why don't you stop trying to be my father or my worried brother and just be my boyfriend who trusts me to make the right decision."

"I do trust you. It's them I don't trust," he muttered under his breath.

"You know you can't physically force me to stay home don't you?" I asked.

"I am not trying to force you to do anything. I am just very worried about your safety. A lot of bad things happen to naïve girls Roza and I know you're smarter than that. Please just listen to me this one time. I promise I will go with you and see for myself next time. If I didn't have three lessons coming in tomorrow night I would gladly go with you."

The pleading tone in his voice and the true worry in his eyes softened me up a little.

"Okay, I won't go, but don't blame me when I go crazy from watching another stupid documentary about how they make farm equipment or something with Avery," I threatened.

"Thank you," he sighed in relief as I finally allowed him to embrace me.

"If you're that worried Comrade, then I trust your judgment," I said as he stroked my hair softly.

"It would just kill me if something were to happen to you," he murmured into my neck as he began kissing it softly.

"Oh no you don't," I said stopping him in his tracks.

"If I'm not getting a nice dinner tomorrow, then you're taking me for one tonight," I grinned dangling the car keys in front of him.

"Now that is something I can agree to," he said laughing as he took the keys from my outstretched hand.

I made him take me to this funky place I'd found that served nearly authentic Mexican food. He wasn't very fond of it, but I sure was. I always laughed at the grimace on his face as he scoured the menu for something he deemed edible.

"You cannot seriously be ordering that," he said wrinkling his nose in disgust as I asked the waiter for an order of fried ice cream.

"Oh yes, this is definitely my favorite part," I said drizzling the chocolate sauce over the top before digging in.

"I will never understand how you eat that and don't become ill," he said shaking his head at me.

"Iron stomach," is said patting it with my free hand.

Dimitri had come to my room Thursday night late with a bouquet of the most beautiful peonies and two steaming mugs of his special hot cocoa. He'd apologized for being so rough on me and said he'd do his best to stop acting overprotective.

It was nearing the end of May and there were only around six weeks of the semester left and once again I was headed to the library on a Sunday night. Dimitri had taken on a Sunday evening class and had dropped me off.

"I'll pick you up around 9," he said kissing me as I hopped out of the car. It was pouring rain and I was glad that for once, one of Lissa's gifts was useful. I sent her a silent thanks as I opened up my huge red and white polka dotted umbrella hurrying in the direction of the library splashing through the puddles as I ran.

DPOV

I sat in the parking lot closest to the library waiting patiently for Rose to come out. I was really proud of her these past few weeks. She had really been cracking the whip pulling late night study sessions at the library and even making good marks on her midterms. I felt just awful about the fight we'd gotten into a few weeks ago about Navid.

I'd been researching like a mad man and still couldn't come up with a connection between him and Sahin. It was probably nothing and Rose was right about me acting like an overprotective father, but something about the guy still seemed unsettling.

I glanced at my watch. It was ten after nine. She was definitely not a punctual person, but I was anxious to see her so I sent her a quick text.

Five more minutes passed and she hadn't responded. It was still pouring rain and I wasn't keen at the idea of getting out of the car to go get her, so I decided to wait another five minutes.

They too passed and she still hadn't emerged. I sighed heavily pulling up the hood on my sweatshirt before exiting the car.

I didn't see her in her usual spot when I entered and figured she must have been distracted by something or someone and went in search of her. After canvassing the entire place three times, I was beginning to worry. We had probably just missed each other and she was most likely standing at the car right now cursing at me for making her stand in the rain. I ran out to the car, but was disappointed and a little unnerved that she wasn't there. I decided to call her.

Her phone rang six times and sent me to voicemail. I hung up and decided to go back inside.

"Excuse me," I said politely trying my best to pronounce my Turkish to the lady behind the desk.

"I am looking for my girlfriend. Have you seen her?" I asked holding up my phone to show her a photo of Rose.

She nodded in recognition. "Yes, I have seen her. Miss Rosemarie comes in and sits over there," she said pointing to the table Rose preferred.

"Did you see her tonight?" I asked.

She nodded. "She was there for about an hour, but then she left abruptly," she said.

"Was she with anyone?" I asked.

She shook her head in negation. "No she was alone."

"Thank you for your time," I said exiting the library. If she had left after only an hour, where had she gone? It was unlike her to leave and not at least text to say where she was going. There weren't too many things open at this hour. I tried her phone again and hung up as soon as her voicemail clicked on.

"Come on Roza, where are you?" I asked.

I walked to the only two places that were open on campus, the coffee shop and the gym and she was at neither. I was about to give up here an call Abe to see if she'd gone home when something on the ground caught my eye. It was her umbrella. I knew it was unmistakably hers because she'd claimed she looked like Minnie Mouse every time she'd used it. It was lying in the grass bent up and broken. I reached down and picked it up and noticed it wasn't the only thing she'd dropped.

My heart stopped beating. Something was definitely not right. The umbrella she might have dropped and left, but she wouldn't have left her phone. I bent down to retrieve it noticing the screen was cracked. I drew in a deep breath as I checked the last message she received.

**~Roza, I'm early. Meet me outside. I can't wait another minute to see you. ~ D**

I turned and ran back to the car as fast as I could. I had not sent her that message. I was sure of it. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and much to my surprise there it was in my out box.

"I couldn't have sent it," I muttered. It was sent at seven twenty-eight. I was in class. I didn't even have my phone on me. It was sitting on my desk at the Dojo.

I began to panic as the pieces of the puzzle began to fall in place. Someone had lured her out of the library and they weren't working alone. Their accomplice had been at the Dojo. I dialed Abe's familiar number.

"Mazur," his voice came over the line.

"She's been taken," I said my voice shaking as I realized the gravity of the situation.

**Uh oh! Do you think Rose has really been taken? If so who has her and why? What will Abe do when he finds out? I will post early if you answer my questions=)**


	22. Chapter 22: Revenge

**Chapter 22: Revenge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**I was so blown away by your response to the last chapter that I decided to post this as soon as I finished. Happy Reading=)**

RPOV

I smiled as I read a text from Dimitri. He must have gotten out of class early. I grabbed my things and hurried towards the parking lot with my phone and umbrella still in my hand. I was excited to see him and frankly was sick and tired of the library.

The rain was coming down hard and the sky was completely dark. It wasn't quite sunset yet, but you'd think it was the middle of the night.

I shielded my eyes from the rain searching for my car. I had only walked several feet when I felt someone grab me roughly from behind. Immediately I was aware that it was not Dimitri who had texted me and began to strike out trying to wretch myself out of their grip. I continued to struggle and was about to scream bloody murder when I felt the sharp cold tip of a blade against my throat.

"It is best if you don't struggle Rosemarie. I'd hate to have to spill any of your precious blood," a gruff voice hissed in my ear. I stopped moving and I felt a hand clamp over my mouth stifling my screams.

I began to feel woozy realizing there must have drugged me before shoving me into the trunk of the car. I fought hard to stay conscious, but lost the battle allowing the peaceful darkness to overcome me.

I woke sometime later to a rousing slap in the face.

"Time to wake up Princess," a male voice taunted me. I blinked several times trying to adjust to the light. As the fog in my head began to clear, I saw my assailant. His features were vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite place him.

As my adrenaline kicked in and I tried to escape I realized I was tied to a chair. My hands were bound tightly behind me and my feet as well. I could feel the blood trickling down my wrists as the rope cut deeper into them at each feeble attempt to break free.

"It's best not to struggle. We wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours now would we?" he said dragging the tip of his knife slowly across my cheek for emphasis. Despite my intense fear I recognized something in his voice.

He was of Scottish descent. His voice held the same brogue as Janine and Aunt Meredith.

"You're Scottish," I stammered wincing as the blade punctured my skin leaving a shallow wound across my right cheek.

"Wow you are a quick one aren't you? Just like that mother of yours."

My eyes widened. If this guy knew Janine, then chances were she'd either crossed him or was in cahoots with him at some point and he was probably as insane as she was.

"What do you want with me?" I asked determined not to show fear even thought I was two seconds away from losing it completely. It was only thoughts of Dimitri and my family that were keeping me from complete panic. I wanted to see them again and I would do anything to survive this.

"Well in simple terms, I want your father to pay for what he took from me."

"What does Abe have to do with this?" I asked assessing his appearance once more. The more I kept him talking, the longer Dimitri had to find me. I knew he would. I just had to make sure I was alive when he did. As soon as I didn't show up at the car, he would have started looking. He'd probably already found my umbrella and phone and realized someone had forced my hand.

"He never did tell you that your whore of a mother was engaged to another man when they met? It figures the coward would want to save face in front of his precious daughter," he snarled increasing the pressure of the blade as he continued to drag it across my face.

"You don't know how long I've lain in wait just hoping they'd find you alive. I let them have just long enough with you for it to really hurt when they find the pieces of your body."

My heart began to race. He was definitely insane more so than Janine ever was. I was in deep shit.

"Why do you blame him? She was a crazy bat. Did you ever think you were better off without her?" I asked hoping he would see that it was her that was at fault and not Abe and that we had a mutual resentment towards her.

"Don't you dare speak of her that way!" he snapped grabbing me by the hair getting very close to my face.

"She was everything to me. We were in love. He poisoned her against me and drove her to madness. Everything that happened to her is his fault. If she'd have stayed with me, she'd still be alive." I bit back a sob at his hot rancid breath on my face.

"You are a pretty one," he said shoving me so hard that the chair tipped over causing me to smack my head on the concrete floor. I whimpered in pain.

"Learn to keep your mouth shut and maybe I'll make it quick."

So much for the voice of reason. He was definitely not going to change his mind about Abe.

"Why me and not Adrian?" I asked going again for distraction. My head was throbbing and I knew if I didn't stay conscious that these would be the last breaths I'd ever take. "You could have gotten your hands on him as an unsuspecting child. Why wait? It's been twenty years."

"That's easy," he snorted. "Mazur has always loved you more. He might care for his son, but he cared nothing for his mother. She was a two bit whore who was giving it to half the men in town. No, it will hurt him more to lose you especially after he thought he had you back."

Shit, shit shit! From my position on the floor I couldn't see what he was doing, but from the sounds he was making it couldn't have been good.

"I have to make sure this is nice and sharp. Has to slice through the bone in one clean chop," he said laughing maniacally.

I lay there for I don't know how long listening to him sharpen the blade on his knife. I was trying to think of a plan to escape. If only my restraints weren't so tight. If I could get my hands free I had a fighting chance. Dimitri had been teaching me a lot about fighting and I was pretty good, but it was for nothing if I couldn't break out of this chair.

APOV

"What do you mean? Who's been taken?" Belikov had rung me stating cryptically that she's been taken.

"Rose," he growled.  
>My heart leapt into my throat and I leaned forward in my chair eager to hear more.<p>

"Taken where and by who?" I demanded.

I listened as he described not being able to locate her and then finding her things on the ground.

Don't panic! I tried reassuring myself as I grabbed my coat and keys. There had to be some other explanation. I could not lose her again.

"Adrian, get down here!" I called through the intercom.

He and Avery came down and one look at my face was all it took for them to know something was terribly wrong.

"Get your coats. We are leaving now!" I barked.

"Where are we going?" Avery asked timidly as I peeled out of the garage.

"We're meeting Belikov at the police station," I said not believing the words that would come out of my mouth next.

"What why?" Adrian asked.

"Rosemarie has been taken," I uttered for the second time in my life.

"No it has not been twenty-four hours," Belikov was explaining when we arrived at the station.

"How do you know she was taken?" the officer asked.

"There were signs of a struggle," he reiterated for probably the third time sighing in exasperation.

"There isn't anything they're going to do. We've reported it and now it is up to us," I told him signing the appropriate paperwork for the report. I ushered him to the all night diner next door where Avery was attempting to calm my son.

"How?" Adrian babbled. He hadn't said one coherent sentence since we left the house.

"Why? Who would?" He slammed his fist on the table which is exactly what I wanted to do myself, but refrained. The first twenty-four hours were critical and I'd wasted so much time when Janine had taken her. I was not about to make the same mistake.

"How long has she been missing?" I asked.

"Since roughly 7:30," Belikov responded. I could tell he was distraught as this time the case he was working on was personal. He'd cared so much before he even knew her and now I knew it was killing him the way it was killing me.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Her phone had a text from me telling her to meet me outside," he said.

I raised my eyebrow. Why had he texted her?

"I didn't send it. I was in class. My phone was in my office on the desk at the Dojo. Anyone could have sent it," he said no doubt blaming himself.

I glanced at my watch. It was a little after ten-thirty. She'd been gone nearly three hours. The thought of what a madman could do to a young girl in that amount of time was enough to make me sick to my stomach. I had to hold it together though. She needed me and this time, I wouldn't let her down.

"Go over the plan. She was supposed to meet you outside at what time?" I asked.

"Nine. I waited her usual ten to fifteen minutes because she's always late and when she didn't come out I texted her. She didn't respond so I went in looking. The librarian confirmed that she was there around six thirty and had sat at her usual table for an hour and then left quickly. That coincides with the time she thought that I was texting her."

"You said you found her phone and her umbrella?" I said pulling on my beard. The pain was reminding me I was awake and this was actually happening.

"Does campus security have cameras?" I asked.

"Yes, I tried to get the footage already and they said I'd have to go through the police department and since they won't declare her missing for twenty-four hours, I had to find another way," he said pulling his laptop out of his bag.

"I have connections with people who can hack into almost anything. I'm just waiting on a download," he said. The man was resourceful and very intelligent when it came to these things. It was one of the reason's I'd hired him in the first place.

"What do you need me to do," I said wanting desperately to take action. I would not let her down this time. She would be home safe and sound as soon as possible and whoever had a hand in this was going to pay with their lives.

"I need a list of people who might want to hurt you or Rose." He threw a pad of paper and a pen onto the table. I began to write. The list was not short as there were many people I had made fools of in the business world.

"The footage is grainy and the rain isn't helping anything," he growled tossing back his third cup of black coffee. It was after midnight and we were no closer to finding her than we were two hours ago.

"Did you make those calls?" Belikov asked Avery who had just returned to the table.

"I called every family member here in Turkey, I worried the hell out of the Ozera's and all of her friends from home, none of which have heard a word from her today. Meredith is on her way," she said.

"She's bringing some of her equipment." I nodded glad to have the help, but also I needed her input on some of the names on my list. I had written down anyone I could think of who would have it out for me, but I thought we should broaden the list to include anyone from Janine's past as well.

"Is Sahin on your list?" Belikov asked.

"Kavur Sahin?" I asked curious as to why he would make that inquiry.

"Yes, Rose goes to school with a boy named Navid Reis who is friendly with Kavur Sahin Junior," he said.

"You suspect him?" I asked.

"This Navid is far too interested in her. He follows her around like a dog. I want to know what his deal is."

"Well I hardly think it is him. He is one of my good friends and played a major role in helping me find Rose over the years. He and I are quite friendly. If you want I can give him a call."

"No, if it is them, I don't want them to know we suspect it. I'm going to try texting this Navid from Rose's phone and see what he says."

Twenty minutes later a tall young man entered the diner. He looked disheveled like he'd been asleep.

He scanned the room and his eyes landed on our table and he looked at us in confusion.

"Where is Rose? She said it was urgent and she needed me right away," he said addressing Belikov.

"Where the hell is she?" Dimitri growled throwing the boy up against the wall clutching his neck in a death grip. The boy's eyes were wide with fear as he clawed at his neck gasping for air.

"What? She texted me," he rasped.

"Well she isn't here and I think you know where she is. Now tell me. What did you do to her?" The young man seemed utterly frightened and I had serious doubts about his involvement.

"I don't know where she is. Thanks to you she won't even talk to me."

"Let him go," I told Belikov.

"He knows something," he said unable to let it go.

"If he does then isn't it best that you don't kill him before he talks?" I reminded him.

Slowly he released the boy from his death grip.

"Have a seat son," I said making room in the booth.

Avery was wide eyed at Dimitri's behavior and Adrian had retreated into himself so far that I doubted he could hear much of what was going on right now. He was worrying the hell out of me as well. He'd barely survived this the last time. There was no telling what this would do to his fragile psyche.

"Take him home," I ordered Avery tossing her the keys to my car. She nodded helping him to his feet and escorting him out of the diner.

"Did you call me here to kill me?" Navid asked rubbing his neck. He looked between Belikov and I uncertainly.

"Rose is missing. She was taken. Do you or do you not know anything about that?" I asked.

"My name is Ibrahim Mazur and I'm sure you know that I'm not a man you should lie to," I threatened.

From the look on his face I knew he had heard of my brutal reputation.

"Sir, I care about Rose. I wouldn't hurt her. She's my friend," he said. I could tell by looking at him that he was scared shitless, but his words were sincere.

"Speak nothing of this incident and get the hell out of here," I told him shoving him out of the booth.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. I was thoughtful a moment before responding.

"Do you know anything about computers?"

"Sure, a lot why?"

"I need to see what's on this tape, but it's a mess. There's a lot of interference, rain and bad resolution," Dimitri said still eyeing him with distrust.

"I have a program I use to improve video quality. It's in my car with my laptop. I'll be right back," he said running to fetch it.

"You trust him?" Belikov asked.

"Not in the least, but I don't think he's behind this. He's just a child. Besides we could use the help."

DPOV

I couldn't believe Mazur was trusting Navid, but I needed the software he had too badly to care at the moment. I still thought he was shady, but welcomed any help I could get.

"Ibrahim," Meredith entered the diner looking frazzled. Tears streaked down her face and her hair was in disarray.

He rose from his seat speaking soft words to her in Turkish as they embraced each other tightly.

"Here, look. It's getting better," Navid said pointing to the screen. It had in fact improved slightly. I fast forwarded to seven twenty to see if whoever it was waited for her in the line of the camera.

I sighed as I saw nothing. I saw her walk out with her phone and her umbrella in her hand and then from out of nowhere a tall figure in black comes into the picture grabbing her from behind.

I felt nauseous and held back my anger as he pressed the blade of a knife up against her neck and then put a cloth over her mouth drugging her. Of all the terrible things she'd had to endure. My poor Roza. She was so strong, but something like this could break her. The camera span was not far, but I saw a glimse of a car parked to the right. It was dark and had tinted windows.

"Can you get a read on that license plate?" Navid asked. He too looked like he were about to be ill after watching her kidnapping. I realized he was very innocent and more than likely never been witness to such horror. The way his face contorted and tears threatened to leak out of his eyes only disproved his involvement further.

"No, it's too blurry!" I cursed in Russian pinching the bridge of my nose. This was not supposed to happen. I was supposed to keep her safe. I promised her I'd never let her down and look at where we were right now only this time there was no telling what would happen to her. She was fortunate to have lived through Janine's torture and end up with the Ozeras, but this time was different. Whoever did this had every intention of harming her and if they did, I would kill them.

**Wow so no one guessed it lol! I was going to make it Navid, but it was too predictable. Pluse if it was him then it would have had to do with Abe. I didn't want him to be the bad guy so I again had Janine take the bullet. She needs at least one good biological parent and I didn't want to sully his name. Plus he threatened to kill me if I made it his fault=) So do you think they'll find her before any major damage is done? Review or Rose dies! Hey I've killed her in two other stories only Lissa could bring her back then, that isn't the case in this one, so I wouldn't take any chances if I were you =)**


	23. Chapter 23: Survival of the Fittest

**Chapter 23: Survival of the Fittest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**I love all my readers and especially my reviewers! You guys are awesome! This chapter is dedicated to you=)**

RPOV

I woke to the sound of my assailant talking rapidly on the phone which must have meant he had an accomplice. I also noticed that I was no longer lying on the floor and that my chair had been tipped upright. I could not remember how it happened though. I remember saying something that didn't make him happy and then intense pain in my head. I must have blacked out.

Blinding pain shot through my temples as I opened my eyes. I wondered briefly how long I'd been here and why he hadn't come through on his promise to hack me to bits yet. I tried to eavesdrop on his conversation, but with his thick accent and the pounding in my head, I was unable to make out anything coherent.

"It's good to see you awake Princess. It's no fun to torture you when you are sleeping. Did you have a good nap?"

I groaned as he kicked my chair demanding an answer to his question.

"It was quite pleasant thank you," I responded earning a growl and another slap to my face. I guess if I got out of this alive, I could kiss any thoughts of a modeling career goodbye with the scars that were sure to form on my face.

"Not that I'm complaining but are you going to kill me or what?" I asked knowing it could send him into a rage, but at this point what did I have to lose? He was going to kill me anyway and if the sunlight pouring through the glass block windows was any indication, I'd been here for at least twelve hours or more. Where was Dimitri?

"There's no doubt in my mind that I'm going to kill you, but first I think I'll have a little fun with you," he sneered pointing to what looked like video equipment in the corner of the room.

"What's that for?" I asked hoping to God he was just going to kill me and not rape me first.

"That is for my good friend Abe. I thought he'd like a video to commemorate the last few hours of his precious daughter's life."

I gulped. It would kill Baba to see that video. I couldn't let him do it.

"Why don't you just kill me fast? That will hurt him anyways and then you don't have to put up with my snarky attitude," I reasoned.

"Nah, what's the fun in that? I want Mazur to pay for what he did to me and my Janine. We could have had a life together, had children, gotten a house, but no, she takes one short vacation to Istanbul to visit her sister and ends up in bed with another man. Do you know what it's like to have the love of your life ripped from your arms?"

"Do you?" he menaced grabbing me by the hair pulling hard until I had no choice but to answer him.

"Nope. My boyfriend loves me and no matter what anyone did, he wouldn't stray. She must not have thought you were anything special," I bit out realizing that pissing him off was not the brightest idea, but I wasn't going to let him break me. I wasn't going to be a coward. I would not allow this man to inflict the same pain and fear that Janine did. If it was the last thing I accomplished in my short life, I would prove that I could be the strong woman everyone kept telling me I was. I was determined to find a way out of this or die trying.

"Shut your mouth you dirty whore!" he bellowed drawing his knife. I closed my eyes in anticipation of my punishment.

Pain shot through my right side as he drove his knife right through it causing a deep gash. I bit back a scream as he withdrew the knife reaching over to flip on the camera.

"You see this Mazur. This is for my Janine. You took the most precious part of my life and now I'm going to return the favor." He spoke directly into the camera and I prayed to God that Baba never saw this. He's suffered enough and this was not his fault. I knew it wasn't. People loved who they loved and anyone who didn't fall in love with my father was stupid. He was the kindest most loving man I knew besides Dimitri and I'll be damned if I let him suffer anymore.

He began to cut me in places that were sure to cause the most pain, but wouldn't be fatal being true to his word that he would draw out the process of my death to make it slow and excruciating. I did best not to make a sound and that only fueled his anger.

"It's no good if you don't scream," he roared angry at my silence.

"Well then doesn't that just suck for you," I goaded him forcing a smug smile that said I'm not giving you the satisfaction.

"You little Bitch. You're going to wish you'd kept your mouth shut!" A sardonic grin took over his face.

"Here comes the fun part. Let me see, which part should I send to him first?" I gulped as he surveyed my beaten and bloody body.

"I say we start with the hair. It's part of what makes you so pretty," he rasped grabbing my long hair gathering it into a ponytail at the nape of my neck. I gasped as he used the blood soaked blade of his knife to hack off everything below my chin. I could see the jagged edges of what was left out of the corner of my eye and I nearly wept as he held my beautiful dark locks in the palm of his hand.

"Ah, so this upsets you huh?" he said noticing the tears that escaped my eyes.

"Don't worry we're just getting started," he said turning back to the camera. When I'm finished, what you bury won't even resemble your beautiful Princess, just like the charred ashes of my beloved they buried in Portland," he growled tossing my hair on the ground and turning once again to face me.

I had to think quick. I needed to get free from my restraints. If I could anger him enough that he'd kick my chair again it was possible that the rickety wooden legs would give way and I could get my legs free. It would be more ideal to have my hands free, but right now I didn't see a way for that to happen.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered as I prepared to speak the words that very well could be my last.

"You know, Abe did tell me about you. He said that my mother was engaged to another man and that she told him she wasn't in love with him. That he was horrible and ugly and poor. He couldn't provide her with the kind of lifestyle she deserved and she wouldn't be caught dead procreating with someone with such low breeding," I finished awaiting what would probably be a excruciatingly painful death.

"You lie, she never would have said that!" he roared steam pouring out of his ears. "She loved me. It was him, he fed her lies. We were happy. She loved me!" With every word I could see him becoming more and more hysterical. His eyes were bugged out and he tugged violently on the ends of his disgusting red hair.

"She loved me," he repeated over and over as if to convince himself.

"If she loved you so much then why would she jump into bed with my father the first night they met?" I held my breath. I knew that this was it. This was the thing that would set him over the edge. I watched in slow motion as he lunged at me indeed knocking my chair to the ground. I couldn't help but cry out at the pain that shot through my body as I hit the floor hard. The legs of the chair snapped and I could feel that my legs were free. What I didn't anticipate was for him to wrap his hands around my neck and begin to choke the life out of me.

"You shut your mouth. You don't know anything. She loved me!" he screeched. I gasped for breath as he sufficiently cut off my air supply. Spots formed in my eyes as he continued to squeeze and I knew I had only one shot at this. I maneuvered myself so I could wrap my legs around his waist and used every muscle in my lower body to reverse our positions flipping him onto his back so I was on top of him. He was surprised to say the least and his grip on my neck loosened enough for me to break free. The blackness was closing in, but I forced myself to keep going.

Before he recovered I kneed him in the groin and then propelled myself backwards. As I landed hard on the chair it shattered to pieces. My arms were free, but I could feel that my right one was probably sprained or even broken from landing so hard on it. I clutched my throat with my good hand struggling to suck in the much needed breaths of air. Before I could fully regain my equilibrium he was on me.

"You're going to pay!" he menaced grabbing for my throat again.

"No!" I cried. "You're going to pay." I ducked before he could get his hands on me agin and used what little strength I had left and tried to remember the moves Dimitri and I had practices so many times in the gym. He leaned over me and despite the ache in my head used it to head butt him so hard that he fell onto his back. That probably wasn't the smartest move. I became dizzy and spots started to cloud my vision again. I could see him reaching for his knife. I couldn't let him get his hands on it so I threw myself at it as well, but I was too late. He managed to get to his feet and seconds later so did I. He came at me full force and I used a move Dimitri had taught me last week slamming my fist into the upper part of his chest knocking the wind out of him. He dropped to the ground and I hovered over him still dizzy as hell trying to pry the knife out his hands. I managed to get ahold of it, but he pushed me backwards at the same time. I could feel the knife pierce his flesh as he fell on top of me. His eyes widened and his face contorted in pain as I used my wrist to twist the knife that was buried deep in his gut. He stopped struggling and I shoved his body off of me and scooted out away from him. The knife fell from my hand clattering to the floor as I stared at his lifeless body.

DPOV

Navid and I had worked tirelessly to get a read on the license plate of the car and were finally able to find a match. I looked at the man on the screen. His name was Lachlan Munro. He had shaggy red hair and piercing green eyes.

"Do you know him?" I asked Abe.

He looked at the photo shaking his head. "No, I don't." he said slamming his fist on the table.

"He could be working for whoever it is," I suggested. I pulled up the last known address for him which happened to be not too far from here.

"We should check out his place," I said rising to my feet.

"Who's place?" Meredith asked returning from the restroom.

"This guy," I said flashing his photo at her." She gasped in shock and all the color drained from her cheeks.

"You know him," I stated.

She nodded. "He was my sister's fiancé before she met Abe," she said still white as a ghost.

Abe's raised his eyebrow at her.

"Jeannie was engaged?" he asked seemingly surprised.

"Yes, but he was a terrible man. She met him her freshman year of high school. They started dating and he was awful to her. He beat her, lied to her, abused her verbally and slept around with other girls flaunting it in her face. He broke her spirit. She was a shell when she was with him. My mother finally decided to send her to Istanbul to stay with me at school for a few weeks hoping to break her away from his spell and it worked. That is how she met Abe.

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asked looking devastated.

"She was ashamed. The things he did haunted her. I'm pretty sure that it was him who caused her mental problems. There wasn't a history of it in the family before her. She seemed to get better when she was with you. If I thought she was going to do what she did, I would have spoken up," she said crying softly. "I thought she was getting better." She continued to sob.

"We need to get to Rose," I growled grabbing my things and hurrying to the car. Every second we wasted was a second her precious life was in danger.

"Should we call the police?" Navid asked.

"No!" Abe and I both growled.

"We're going to do this our way. They'll just spook him," I explained. I needed her to be alive when we got there and involving the police was a distraction we could not afford.

"I need to stop at my apartment for some supplies. You should go home and we'll call you if we find anything," I told him.

He was going to argue, but thought the better of it after Abe gave him a menacing look.

"Is this the place? Abe asked as we pulled up to a small house in a very bad part of the city. It stood alone amongst overgrown vegetation and it was obviously unkempt inside and out.

I nodded putting my finger to my lips. I had equipped us both with guns and Abe surprised me by pulling his own from under his jacket. I always knew I should worry about the things he did behind closed doors, but at least that assured me he knew how to fire one if necessary.

"Wait," I hissed pointing to a large man who stood on the porch. He looked like he was standing guard. It was not Munro so I figured it was his accomplice, the one who had used my phone to text Rose. Fury pulsed through my veins as I motioned for Abe to stay where he was so I could take the guy out.

I crept up slowly behind him careful not to make a sound. By the time he registered my presence I had cracked my gun on the back of his head effectively knocking him unconscious. I scooted his body out of the way as he crumpled to the ground.

"Quick get something to tie him up with," I told Abe. He complied propping him up against a post and chaining him there. Stupid people who always just knock someone out and leave them to wake up and come and kill them. Idiots, I thought.

"Follow me," I told Abe. I peered through the window and besides a few pieces of old furniture, the place was empty. I nodded for him to follow as I pushed open the unlocked door.

The house was quiet, but there were signs that someone had been here recently.

"You check the upstairs, I'm going to check the basement," I told him pointing to a door I thought led there. He nodded and went to check the bedrooms.

I pushed open the door to the basement slowly peering around the edge. The coast was clear. I crept down them slowly pointing my gun in front of me. As I reached the bottom I heard a female scream and then something hit me hard across the back.

I turned to face my assailant having dropped my gun when she hit me.

I gasped putting my hands up in surrender.

"Roza, it's okay. It's me," I said taking in her battered appearance. She was bleeding from her face, her arms and her right leg. There was evidence of a deep wound on her right side and the majority of her hair was gone, but she was alive and holding a baseball bat ready to strike me again.

"Roza, put down the bat. It's me, Dimitri. You are safe," I reiterated. The look of terror on her face slowly faded as she realized who I was.

"Dimitri?" she stammered dropping the bat.

"I'm here Roza," I said catching her as she fell into my arms sobbing hysterically. I held her for a few seconds allowing myself to survey our surroundings. There was a broken chair with bloodied ropes to one side, a pile of Roza's hair lay next to it and there was a bloody knife lying next to the body of who I recognized as Lachlan Munro and in the far corner there was a video camera.

"You are safe, my love," I whispered kissing her cheeks as I held her face in my hands.

"Rosemarie," Abe called as he rushed down the old wooden steps.

"Baba," she cried and as much as I didn't want to, I let go and passed her over to her father's arms.

He spoke to her in Turkish while assessing her wounds. I'd already called an ambulance and took this time to check on Munro.

"Is he dead?" she asked fear in her voice. If she'd killed him that would be just another thing for her to have to get over, but if he were alive it would be a constant fear for her that he would come back for her.

I bent down to check his pulse.

I turned around and my eye's met hers. There was so many conflicting emotions going through me right now. Should I lie to protect her? Should I tell her the truth? Would she survive it if I did?

"Roza, I'm sorry," I said deciding that it was better she know the truth up front than to have to tell her later.

"I killed him?" she asked in disbelief.

"Kizim it was self defense. You didn't have a choice," Abe said trying to comfort her. She looked to me for confirmation that what he'd said was true.

"Listen to me," I said walking towards her swiftly. "You are alive and that is all that matters. You did what you had to do and you survived. None of this is your fault. Do you understand?" I asked. She nodded tears leaking out of her already puffy and bruised eyes.

I lifted her into my arms ever cautious of her injuries and just as we made it up the stairs the rescue workers and the police arrived.

"Wait, Dimitri no!" she cried as they wheeled her gurney towards the vehicle.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"There's a video tape. Please don't let Baba watch it," she pleaded. I nodded. The police had taken the tape anyhow, but I would make sure that I was the only other person who saw it. I had to. I had to know what that monster did to her.

RPOV

I shook with fear as I heard people enter the house. I knew he had an accomplice and I wasn't going to let them get me this time. I looked around trying to find a suitable weapon. I thought about the knife, but I would have to get too close so I opted instead for a wooden baseball bat lying in the corner. It was hard to hold with one hand, but I managed.

A tall figure came down the stairs and he had a gun. I closed my eyes and began to swing hoping to God my aim was good. I was relieved when the bat connected with flesh and I was about to hit him again when I realized that it was Dimitri standing in front of me. He embraced me tightly and even though my world was spinning, I once again felt safe.

I was surprised to see Baba here, but was so happy he was.

I stood and watched as Dimitri checked for a pulse on the man who had tried to kill me. Part of me hoped he was dead for what he'd done to me, but the other realized that if he was, then I had killed him.

I knew as soon as Dimitri's eyes met mine that he was gone and even though they both assured me that it wasn't my fault, I could already feel the guilt seeping in.

**Sadly this story is coming to an end, however there will be one last chapter to wrap up this part of the story and there will be a minimum of three epilogues maybe more as I take you through the next several years in fast forward. Each will be themed with a specific event in her life. So did you think Rose was going to be the one to kill him? How will this affect her? Thanks to one of my reviewers who gave me the hair cutting idea. I thought it was better to cut her hair than to cut off a finger or foot or something. Too gross for my taste=) Please review! **


	24. Chapter 24: Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 24: Home Sweet Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

RPOV

I woke to the rhythmic beeping of a hospital monitor. They must have sedated me because I felt woozy, but I wasn't in any real pain at least not right now. As I opened my eyes the events of the past twenty-four hours came rushing back to me causing sobs to choke in my throat as I realized just how lucky I was to be alive.

"Roza," Dimitiri's voice roused me from my state of hysteria and I felt his hand brush over my forehead in a comforting gesture.

"Hey," I managed shakily.

"How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

I shook my head. Physically, I was fine, but emotionally I was a total wreck.

Baba, I noticed was sitting upright in a chair with his arms crossed. His head was leaning back against the wall and soft snores emanated from him.

"Should I wake him?" Dimitri asked following my gaze?

I shook my head in negation. "Did you watch the tape?" I asked hoping to God it was him who had taken it and not Baba.

He nodded pain clouding his eyes and a look of fury crossing his face. I squeezed his hand gently.

"You were so brave Roza. I'm so proud of you," he whispered leaning down to press his lips to my temple.

"He didn't see it? Did he?" I asked terrified of what it would do to him.

He shook his head. "I told him the tape was blank," he said looking over to make sure Baba was still asleep.

"Thank you," I told him.

"Where's Abi?" I asked knowing he must have been freaking out.

"He's in the waiting room with Avery. Would you like to see them?"

I nodded.

"Wait!" I called as he made a move to go and get them.

"What is it?" he asked concern marring his face.

"How's my hair?" I asked fingering the ends of it tears welling up in my eyes at the thought of how terrible it must look.

"You have never been more beautiful than you are in this moment," he said his eyes shining.

I managed a weak smile. "Liar!" I accused, but was grateful for what he'd said.

It turns out that Abi really had been shaken by the whole experience and he had an emotional breakdown when he saw me and was not able to let go of me. Dimitri had to pry him off off so Baba could have his turn.

The police had viewed the tape and had ruled the death of the man who had taken me self-defense so there would be no legal ramifications for me, but it didn't make it any less painful to know that I had taken a man's life, however evil he may have been. I knew it would take time for my physical and emotional wounds to heal, but after surviving this terrible ordeal, I knew I was strong and nothing would ever break me.

Aunt Meredith had come on my second day in the hospital with an array of hair tools to even out my cut. She'd even given me some cute side bangs telling me it was the trendy thing and all the stars were doing it. I'll have to admit that although I preferred my long locks, that I didn't look half bad and she was really nice to think to do that for me. Dimitri said it made me look sexy and a little older, but despite their compliments, I still felt like I was missing a piece of myself.

She also explained some things about why Janine was the way she was and how the man who had taken me, Lachlan Munro was responsible for her mental issues and that I shouldn't worry about going crazy because it did not run in the family. Talking to her helped me out quite a bit and I could finally see past all of my hatred and anger for Janine realizing that I too could have turned out like her if I'd been in a similar situation. I was not ready to forgive her just yet, but I wanted that to be something I put on my list of future goals with Dr. Olenski.

My phone had been blowing up with calls and texts from my friends and family back home and after two days spent in the hospital ignoring them Baba told me I had to Skype with my mother or she was going to have a heart attack. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to them, I just didn't know what to say. I didn't feel like, Hey Mom, I'm not dead was a good way to start a conversation.

"Rose?" my mother's voice broke as she took in my appearance. My hair wasn't the only difference. There were two gashes along my cheeks and my face was pretty bruised up. There was also a sling on my arm covering a cast to aid my broken wrist. I was glad she wasn't here to see the staples they'd used to close up the knife wound in my side and the stitches from where they'd done an emergency appendectomy after it had ruptured from the stabbing.

"Hey Mom," I said swallowing hard as I forced back tears.

She'd cried and Dad had come on and they'd both wished me a speedy recovery and let me know that if I needed to talk, they would be there to listen. They thought it best I wait a few days before skyping with my friends or with Christian and Baba agreed. I did however call and talk with them for a few minutes before I was too tired and had to sleep. Dimitri of course stayed with me the entire time and Abi and Baba took shifts. Even Emil came to visit bringing me some soup and sneaking in a few of her special cookies. BabaAnne and the rest of the family sent cards and well wishes and I was really surprised when I received a large bouquet of pink roses.

"That's really sweet, but you shouldn't have," I said thinking they were from Dimitri.

"I didn't send them," he said perplexed. He passed me the card and I couldn't open it with one hand so he helped me.

Inside was a message: _**My dearest Rosemarie, I am so sorry for all of the pain and loss you've endured throughout your short life. When you are ready, I would like to see you, that is if you want to see me. I have always loved you and I always will. Best wishes for a full recovery,**_

_**AnneAnne**_

In the eight months I'd been here she hadn't made a move to get in contact with me. Baba said that at first it was because he asked her to stay away and then Aunt Meredith said it was also because she felt guilty for what Janine had done to me and as her mother she should have done more to help her daughter get away from Munro. Baba asked me if I'd like to see her and I told him that I wasn't quite ready yet, but that I would let him know when I was.

Five more days recovering in the hospital and they said it was alright for me to be taken home to the comfort of my own bed.

"How long until she is able to fly?" I heard Baba ask the doctor while Dimitri was assisting me in dressing myself. It was an odd question as I had no plans to travel any time soon.

To his credit Dimitri managed to keep a straight face when faced with my ugly wounds and bruised body. I knew it was killing him to see me like this so I tried not to let him know how much pain I was in.

He helped me into a wheel chair and I winced as the stitches in my sides pulled.

"Are you sure she shouldn't stay another few days?" Abi asked worriedly. He and Avery had been great about bringing me things to do while I was laid up. They'd gotten me magazines and brought in a kindle for me to read if I wanted to and Avery had been teaching me how to play Soduko, some silly math game, which under any other circumstances I would have scoffed at, but hey it was either that or school work with Dimitri and Navid, whom I learned had played a part in my rescue. He and Dimitri seemed to have come to an understanding and for that I was grateful. He was really the only true friend I'd made here in Istanbul and it pleased me that he and Dimitri were getting along.

"Why did you ask when I could fly?" I questioned Baba after they'd gotten me settled in my room with all of my comforts. Little Sparky was more than happy to see me and was curled up against my legs snoring softly.

He, Abi and Dimitri exchanged looks that could only be described as conspicuous.

"Why?" I repeated.

Baba sighed sitting down on the edge of my bed taking my good hand in his.

"After everything that has happened, we've discussed it and think it's best if you were to move back to Portland to live with the Ozera's."

My heart fell as he dropped what felt like a nuclear bomb on me.

"You're sending me away?" I whispered snatching my hand from his. This was unbelievable. After all these years they claimed to have missed me and now they were just sending me back, like I was a bad letter or something.

"Kizim,It isn't like that," he said sensing I was upset.

"So what you're just tired of me and all my problems and you're just sending me back for them to deal with?" I cried tears pouring down my cheeks. It wasn't that I didn't love my Mom and Dad, but to have them all decide this without me really hurt.

"No, of course not. We love having you here, but you are not happy. You haven't been in a long time. It would be selfish for us to keep you from living the life you deserve," he said his voice breaking.

I could see the look of devastation on his face as he spoke. Abi looked just miserable as well. Dimitri was sitting on my couch observing quietly. The look on his face was unreadable as usual.

"You want me to go too Abi? I asked my eyes pleading with him to disagree.

He shook his head. "Of course I don't' want you to go, but it's for the best," he said resignedly. Why did everyone always think they knew what was best for me when they never asked me what I wanted. It was my life after all.

"And if I refuse?" I countered in defiance.

They looked at each other probably not having discussed what would happen if I declined. It pissed me off that they were all so sure that I didn't want to be here. It made me even angrier that they though so little of me that I would just give up on my family after a few hardships. That is never who I've been and I wasn't about to start running from my problems now. It would only make matters worse. If they wanted me to leave, then they'd have to drag me kicking and screaming.

"We've already told the Ozera's you were coming," Avery stammered still not knowing what to say.

"So call them back," I stated indignantly. I wasn't backing down.

"You don't want to go home?" Baba asked eyeing me closely.

"I thought I was home, but apparently you all feel differently," I muttered. I saw Dimitri smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Of course this is your home Kizim, for as long as you want it to be. I just assumed that you would want to be with them especially after what happened," Baba said hanging his head. "Why would anyone want to stay where all they have are bad memories?"

"It wasn't your fault," I told him realizing that he blamed himself. He raised his eyes to meet mine.

"None of it was. I don't blame you for anything and I don't just have bad memories here. I have many happy memories of you and Abi from when I as a child and more from these past eight months. I hope to continue making them in the years to come that is if you aren't itching to ship me off," I said hoping they would see that I wanted to stay.

"You really want to stay here with us?" Baba questioned.

"Of course I do. You're my family and I belong with you. I will always love my Mom and Dad and Crissy and Tasha and one day I might choose to go back, but I'm not done here. Please don't make me go," I pleaded.

"Of course you don't have to go," Baba said embracing me tightly despite my injuries.

"I never want you to go. I only want you to be happy," he whispered clutching me against him.

"I am happy Baba. I have my bad days and the last few are definitely on my list of worst days ever, but I am happy here and I want to stay," I told him.

"Is that okay with you Abi?" I asked looking over to where his mouth was hanging open a dumbfounded look crossing his face.

"I think it's more than okay with him," Avery said as he was unable to answer me he was in such a state of shock.

"Did you guys really think I was going to just let you pack up my things and ship me back?" I asked incredulously.

They all nodded except for Dimitri, who had remained silent the entire time.

"What about you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I kind of figured you'd want to stay, but I didn't want to influence your decision."

"What if I had let them ship me off?" I asked my heart racing at the thought of being separated from him by an ocean.

"Then I would have packed my bags and moved to Portland," he replied smiling. "I told you Roza, home is wherever you are."

Baba kissed me and Abi and Avery said goodnight. Dimitri climbed into bed with me and as I fell asleep with the man I love and our little puppy beside me for the first time, I felt truly content being Rosemarie Mazur.

**So there you have it. Rose decided to stay in Turkey=) What did you think? Anyways there will be at the least three epilogues. The first of which will be posted within the week. I hope you've enjoyed this story and I know you will enjoy the epilogues. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**~MadameRozaBelikova**


	25. Eplilogue:Saying Goodbye

**Epilogue 1: Saying Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**If you are sensitive or cry easily, please have tissues ready before reading this chapter, it will be emotional more so for some than others. **

RPOV

I looked out the window as our plane touched down at PDX. It had been nearly four years since I'd set food on U.S. soil and of all the reasons I imagine coming back for, this was surely not one of them.

A tear escaped my eye as I walked blindly through the terminal allowing Dimitri to carry my bags.

I ran straight for my mother's arms as she held them out to welcome me.

"I can't believe it," I sobbed. "Please tell me there's been a mistake." She cradled me in her arms and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I wish I could say it was," she replied.

"Do you need help with your bags?" she asked.

"No, we traveled light," Dimitri said. We had been in such a rush to leave that we hadn't had enough time to pack more than a carry on bag. We figured why bother. Baba assured us that the Astoria house was fully stocked with everything we would need for our short stay.

The ride to the house was quiet. Mom tried to make conversation, but I wasn't in the mood to chat. DImitri of course was polite as ever answering her questions. I thought back to just a few days ago when everything was still normal.

It was Tuesday morning and Dimitri and I were having a leisurely breakfast before our morning classes would begin at the Dojo. I'd realized after a year of college that it wasn't for me and after working through some of my issues from my second kidnapping, I figured out what I wanted to do with my life.

I'd begun training with some of Dimitri's co-workers and after a year of intense training and practice, Dimitri and I opened up our own private facility. My part would focus on women who wanted to learn self-defense and Dimitri ran classes for children and young adults to learn martial arts. We also ran group classes together and had a small gym attached for private lessons. We'd put down equal amounts of money for the building and were co-owners and co-teachers.

I loved going to work with him every day and I really felt like I was making a difference. It was also nice because we could make our own hours and still spend a lot of time together. Shortly after my twenty-first birthday I decided that I was ready to leave the nest and DImitri was thrilled when I showed him the loft I thought would be perfect for our first home together. He quickly agreed to put a bid in on it and we'd been living there for the past year in our own little bubble.

Baba was sad that I was moving out, but realized I was only a ten minute drive across town. Part of my decision to leave home was fueled the addition of Adrian and Avery's beautiful twin babies. Daniella and Ibrahim Junior were just about six months old and were the most adorable babies I'd ever seen. I was overjoyed to be Yenge Roza and took every opportunity to babysit for Abi's little munchkins. They looked just like him with their big green eyes. It wasn't that there was not enough room for all of us, but I realized we were not kids anymore and I needed to get out on my own. Plus Dimitri and I were growing as a couple and I felt that we'd reached the point where living together was the next step.

Adrian had finished up a degree in art and graphic design and had been steadily working for the past year for an advertising company while Avery had taken a year off from teaching to raise the twins.

When my cell phone rang that day it was around nine am in Istanbul. When I saw Lissa's name on the screen I figured she was just getting home from a late night study session or a frat party because it was just a little after midnight where she was. Graduation was just around the corner and she was psyched.

The news she delivered that day was something I never thought I'd have to live through.

The phone fell from my hand, but before I could collapse to the ground in a sobbing heap, Dimitri had me in his arms.

"What is it Roza?" he asked, but I couldn't respond. It was too horrible. Words couldn't express the sorrow I felt in that moment. He reached down to pick up my phone and spoke to Lissa for a few minutes before hanging up.

"I am so sorry my love," he said still holding me on the floor of our loft.

**End Flashback**

"Do you want me to drop you by your place and then we can meet up later or would you prefer to come to the house first?" Mom asked as we neared Astoria.

"I don't think I'm ready. Can we meet you at the house in a few hours? I need some time to pull myself together," I told her.

She nodded and ten minutes later we pulled up in front of our house on Cherry Tree Lane. It looked much the same as it had the last time I'd been here almost four years ago.

I trudged up the stairs exhausted from our nearly twenty hours of travel.

"Would you like to rest some before we go?" Dimitri asked setting our bags on the floor of my old room.

I nodded. There was nothing I wanted more than to curl up in the fetal position and cry myself to sleep. I knew I had only a few precious hours before I had to make myself presentable so I took the opportunity to kick off my shoes and crawl into bed. Dimitri did the same wrapping me up in a tight embrace comforting me as the sobs took over once again.

Three hours and one hot shower later I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom willing myself to get through today and these next few and that things may never be the same, but they would get better.

"Are you ready?" Dimitri asked. Tonight we would have dinner at the house and tomorrow would be funeral services.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I told him taking his outstretched had allowing him to lead me to the rental car.

I stood in front of the door to the house I used to call home. It was foreign to me now and I knew that I didn't have to knock, but I did so anyways out of courtesy.

Christian answered the door, a solemn look on his face, but hugged me tightly as we entered. I knew that if I was upset, then he was worse.

"I can't believe it either," he said. "It's just such a shock. You hear about it on the news all the time, but you never think it could happen to someone you know," he said his voice cracking.

"I know Crissy, I know," I said hugging him even tighter.

Tasha was already here with her fiancée Luc. He was really nice. I'd met him last year when the entire family had come to vacation in July in Istanbul. It was the last time I'd seen any of my family members from Astoria. Things had been crazy busy in Istanbul and Christian and Lissa were busy preparing for graduation as were the rest of my friends. It was only a few short weeks away.

The only person I'd seen recently was Sydney. She'd done an internship in Russia for three months and Dimitri and I had met her in St. Petersburg and spent a weekend with her before moving on to Baia to see the Belikovs. She and Andree had decided to call it quits after a year apart. Even though they loved each other, the distance was just too far and it was putting a strain on their studies trying to maintain a long distance relationship. I knew she was devastated and so was he, but they'd remained friends and neither had seriously dated since.

"Rosie, it's good to see you sweetheart," Dad greeted me with a sympathetic smile and a hug.

"Daddy, I missed you," I said gripping him tightly. If there was one thing I'd learned in the past few days it was that life was fragile and should never be taken for granted.

We sat around the table, no one really talking. I helped Mom in the kitchen and we worked side by side wordlessly until dinner was about ready.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it and as soon as I opened the door I was in a Lissa death grip.

"Oh Rose, I missed you so much," she cried. It took a few minutes, but she finally let go.

"How is everyone holding up?" I asked.

"Not well. It's been like a graveyard around here. Everyone is quiet. No one knows what to say," she said tearing up.

We ate in uncomfortable heavy silence. Lissa who normally chattered through every meal barely eating anything focused intently on her plate of food. I myself found for one of the first times in my life that I wasn't very hungry. I pushed my food around not really tasting the bites I did manage to swallow. My stomach had been in knots since Tuesday and I didn't think I'd be able to stomach anything right now.

Dimitri rubbed my shoulders supportively.

"You need to eat something Milaya," he whispered.

I nodded forcing down a few more bites before getting up to help Mom clear the plates.

"So the plan is to meet tomorrow at the church?" Mom reminded us as we filed out the door. Lissa and Christian were going to stay with us while Tasha and Luc stayed with Mom and Dad.

I put on the only thing close to funeral attire that I could find. It was a simple black sleeveless dress with a white bow tied around the waist.

Dimitri and I walked hand in hand up the walkway to the church. It was breezy and a little warm for an overcast day in May.

It was already crowded, but we'd come early having known that the death of a twenty-two year old would draw a large crowd.

There were seats reserved for us near the front and as we made our way inside my heart stopped as I saw the coffin sitting in the front of the church. I clutched my chest as my heart constricted with pain as I walked closer placing my hand atop the American flag that was draped over the top.

"Hey Mase," I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Long time no see," I joked trying to make myself feel better. In reality I felt horrible guilt that I hadn't see him in so long.

I approached the first pew and Dimitri let go of my hand as I moved to sit next to Jill. She was staring straight ahead. Her eyes were puffy and rimmed with red, but she was not crying.

"Hey," I said putting my hand over hers. As I did, I took the time to admire the beautiful ring that she'd been wearing for the past two years. Mason had proposed after his first tour of duty and they'd gone to the justice of the peace the next day. Jill had moved closer to where his base was located in San Diego and lived there with him for a little over a year before he was deployed again a little over six months ago for a second tour.

"Hey," she responded back. I patted her swollen belly with my hand feeling just awful that Mason would never get to meet their child, but grateful that a piece of him would live on through him or her.

"It's a boy," she said placing her hand next to mine.

"Did he know?" I asked.

She nodded. "We found out last month. He was so happy. He couldn't wait to be a father," she said, smiling as she spoke of their unborn child.

"He would have been a great father," I choked holding back my emotions the best I could. I didn't want to lose it in front of her.

Mia, Lissa and Sydney joined us and we all held hands as Eddie made his way to the podium to deliver the eulogy.

"What can I say about Mason Ashford that all of you don't already know?" he started, his voice wavering.

"I've known Mason since the day I was born and I am proud to call him my best friend. Mason was the guy everyone secretly wanted to be. He was smart, funny, had the good fortune to fall in love with and marry one of the greatest girls on earth, he was a great friend, a great husband and would have made the best father," he said choking up.

"And there's no denying he was one good looking dude," he joked in true homage to Mason's fun loving sense of humor.

"There was no one I would have trusted more with my life than Mason. He was an all around great guy. He was fun loving and real and he never let me down. He was the do anything for you type of guy and I'd be hard pressed to find anyone who could say something bad about him. He touched our lives in so many ways and he deserves all the credit and respect in the world for fighting and dying to protect our rights, our lives and our freedom. I'm going to miss you buddy," he finished.

To her credit Jill was extremely composed until the last second when Eddie, Christian, Andree, Dimitri, my Dad and Mason's younger brother Hunter put on their white gloves to escort Mason to his final resting place.

She clung to us for dear life breaking down as the first chords of Amazing Grace reached our ears. Her parents came to her aid and we released her into their arms as we filed silently out of the church.

Later that afternoon everyone gathered at the Ashford's house bringing dishes to share and I felt like a heel that we hadn't thought to ask if they needed anything. In truth, I was just numb. I thought back to the last time I'd seen him. He and Jill had spent some time honeymooning in Greece shortly after they were married and Dimitri and I had vacationed with them. They were so happy, talking about the future and where they were going to live once Mason was out of the service.

I thought about all the plans I had for my own life and how they could end in an instant if I were to lose Dimitri. He and I were in a really good place right now and I couldn't imagine life going on without him. My heart broke for Jill. In a few short weeks what would have been the happiest day of their lives would now become a reminder that he was gone. Of course she would have their baby boy to love and coddle, but no one should have to be widowed at twenty-two.

That night after we'd all said our goodbye's promising to meet up in the morning to share stories about old times, I climbed into bed next to Dimitri.

"I love you Comrade," I told him looking deeply into his eyes.

"I love you too Roza," he responded pulling me closer to him. That night we made love with wild abandon savoring the feeling of each other with loving caresses and long slow passionate kisses. One never knew when this time would be the last time and I never wanted Dimitri to doubt what I felt for him.

When we were spent, I placed my head on his heaving chest wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm ready," I said simply.

He pulled back looking at me with wide eyes.

"You're sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "I never want to know what it feels like to be without you," I whispered.

"Neither do I," he said pulling me closer.

**Sorry to end this one on a sad note. Poor Jill. I promised the next one will focus on better things. What do you think she meant by "I'm ready?" Did you like what she picked to do for her career? As of now I forsee two more epilogues. The next will be posted within the week. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought=)**


	26. Epilogue: The Big Day

**Epilogue 2: The Big Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope you LOVE it! **

RPOV

"This is it, are you ready Kizim?" Baba asked. I stood in front of the mirror admiring my long white gown. Butterflies swam in my stomach, I was so excited to be marrying the man of my dreams today.

The past year had been nothing less than a nightmare. One would think that planning a wedding should be fun, but one would also tell you that having majority of your guests living out of town was not ideal. Nor was having to choose between two fathers. I had thought long and hard about how to incorporate all my family and friends into our special day and it had been a difficult process, but I'd finally figured a job for everyone. The only thing I'd had a really hard time with was which father would walk me down the aisle. Baba had been waiting for this my whole life and he was my biological father, but my Dad was just as much a part of my life and even though he'd walked Tasha down the aisle eight months ago, I knew it would hurt him if I chose Baba instead.

I'd spent many nights lying awake playing out the outcomes of either decision and I was driving Dimitri insane. Neither would make a fuss and both would gladly step aside for the other if that is what I wanted, but I still didn't want to be responsible for the hurt feelings.

"Rose, it doesn't matter who walks you down that aisle. The only thing that matters is that Dimitri will be waiting for you at the front of the church," Lissa told me. In true form she had taken her responsibilities as maid of honor quite seriously and if it wasn't for her organization and party planning skills, today would not be happening.

She'd helped me choose invitations, place settings, researched venues in Istanbul, Portland and Russia tirelessly as I couldn't decide where we should get married. No matter where we chose to have it, someone would have to travel. Dimitri told me he didn't care where we were married, just that he got to have me as his wife for the rest of our lives. It was sweet of him to let me decide, but that only made it more difficult. In the end I'd decided we should be married in Baia at Dimitri's church. It meant a lot to Olena and I knew he was pleased by my decision. He'd given up so much to be with me and I wanted to do something for him in return. Lissa and Christian had come to stay two weeks early to finalize everything.

I flashed back to the day Dimitri proposed. I had told him after Mason's funeral that I was ready and he knew exactly what those words meant and seemed ecstatic. I did not want to waste one more second of the life we could be starting together. If it were up to me we would have been married the next day, but he'd shot down my idea of eloping stating that our families would be deprived of sharing the happiness with us and that he was a traditionalist and even though we knew we were going to be married, he still wanted to surprise me with a proposal and a ring and ask both of my fathers for my hand. I understood what he meant, but I think after an entire year of wedding hoopla, he would gladly go back to that day and take me up on my offer to be married by Elvis in Las Vegas.

Mason's funeral was in the middle of May and we'd spent a week after with my family before returning to Istanbul. It was nostalgic being back in the place I'd grown up, but it didn't feel like home anymore. Home for me was with Dimitri in our loft in Istanbul. The entire month of June came and went and no proposal. I knew he wanted it to be special, but by his birthday on July 31st, I was beginning to wonder if he'd forgotten or changed his mind.

I never thought I'd become one of those girls who waited on pins and needles for the day her boyfriend would finally propose, but as it turns out, I was worse than most. I'd called Lissa in tears the first week of August asking if she sensed anything wrong when they'd come to visit last month. She said no and to stop worrying. Dimitri loved me and I should let him do it his way in his own time after all he was the man. I was going to have to remember that little speech when she became antsy for my brother to buy her a ring.

I calmed down a little after talking to her. Things went on as normal and we went to work and did the usual things. One night in the middle of August, I returned home from an evening class to find our loft empty. Dimitri had gone home hours ago stating that he had a headache asking me to cover the last two sessions alone.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Dimitri?" I called out kicking off my shoes. There was no answer. **_

_**I walked into the bedroom thinking he must be asleep. Instead of finding him in our bed, I found a single red Rose and a note with my name on it. **_

_**~Roza**_

_**Put on the dress on the back of the door and come downstairs. Transportation will be waiting for you. **_

_**~Dimitri**_

_**The note was written in his hand writing, but I couldn't help but be nervous about the last time I'd received a strange message from him. **_

_**The dress hanging on the door was absolutely stunning. It was black and silky with only one strap covered in gorgeous beadwork. It stopped shortly above my knee and clung elegantly to my curves. I paired it with a pearl necklace and earrings adding a matching bracelet.**_

_**I pulled my hair loose from the bun I had it in and let it cascade down my back in waves. It had taken nearly three years to grown back to even half the length it had been before it was cut and it fell now to the middle of my back.**_

_**After applying mascara and some lip gloss and spritzing myself with my Chanel Chance, I grabbed a matching purse and slipped on my red peep toes before cautiously descending the stairs pepper spray in hand. **_

"_**Your chariot awaits Madame." I laughed and breathed a sigh of relief as I recognized Pavel as the driver of the town car. **_

_**My heart fluttered as we drove into the city. I could feel in my heart of hearts that this was it. Tonight was the night Dimitri was going to ask me to spend the rest of my life with him and I was more than ready to shout yes on the top of my lungs. I wondered if it would be tacky to text his sister Sonya a photo of my ring after he proposed. She after all had spent the last several years treating me like dirt. I so wanted the opportunity to rub her nose in it.**_

_**He was waiting for me on the boardwalk where we'd danced in the moonlight on our first date in Istanbul. He was handsome as ever in his button down shirt and dress slacks. He smiled widely at me as I approached. **_

"_**You look amazing," he said caressing my cheek lightly with the palm of his hand. I felt it as his hand grazed over the raised scars that had never fully healed from that awful day. He constantly told me that they were beautiful and a constant reminder that I was a survivor and that nothing could ever break me. **_

_**I met his gaze and I truly felt like the luckiest girl in the world as he led me to the edge of the pier overlooking the Bosphorus. At one time this river brought bad memories of a time I'd wanted to forget, but tonight that would change. It used to represent the day my life ended or so I thought, but after tonight it would forever be the place where my life truly began. **_

"_**Roza," he started taking my hands in his. It amazed me that even after six years my heart still skipped a beat at even the slightest touch of his hand.**_

"_**It was six years ago today that I walked through the doors to the Dragomir mansion and met girl of my dreams. I knew from the very first minute I took your hand in mine that one day that I would want to get down on one knee in front of you and ask you to hold my hand for the rest of our lives. Of course at that time I didn't think it was possible and it broke my spirit to think that I might never be with you and that someday some other man would be where I am at this very moment. When I fell in love with you, I didn't even know your real name or where you were from. I just knew that no other woman could ever or would ever make me feel as complete as when I was with you."**_

_**My heart thundered in my chest as he dropped to one knee and pulled a little black box out of his pocket. If this wasn't the proposal of a lifetime, then I didn't know what was. **_

"_**Rosemarie Mazur, **__**Benimle evlenir misin?" His simple words in Turkish brought tears to my eyes.**_

"_**Dah ya by s udovolʹstviem," I responded.**_

_**I'd been practicing what to say for weeks and I hadn't quite decided what I would say until it just slipped out. The look of pure joy that passed across his face as I told him that yes, I would love to marry him in Russian told me that making Abi practice it with me a hundred times was well worth it.**_

_**I waited patiently for him to remove the ring from the box and held out my hand as he slipped it on my finger.**_

"_**It's beautiful," I whispered." It had three stones. They were all emerald shaped. The one in the middle was significantly larger than the other two and the band was adorned with many small intricately laid diamonds. It was more beautiful than I would ever have imagined.**_

"_**Nothing will ever be as beautiful as you, my love," he said kissing my hand before joining it together with his.**_

"_**She said yes!" he shouted throwing our hands up in the air.**_

"_**It's about damn time!" Abi muttered as he and the rest of my family emerged from behind a bunch of trees.  
>"I thought we were going to stand around in there all day," he grumbled. He had Daniella in his arms and Avery held little Abe. <strong>_

"_**Congratulations Kizim," Baba exclaimed embracing me tightly.**_

"_**Yes, congratulations Roza and Dimka." **_

_**I was shocked to find that not only was my family here, but Olena, Viktoria and Yeva as well. He had really spent a lot of time planning this out. **_

_**Turns out Dimitri had rented the deck at Reina and we celebrated into the wee hours of the morning. Viktoria had also videoed the entire proposal on her phone so we were able to send it to my parents and Lissa and Christian and to Sonya and Karolina who were unable to be here.**_

_**End Flashback**_

So here I stood in the dress I'd spent weeks agonizing over. The thick lace straps were slightly off the shoulder coming to a v at the neck line. The bodice was all lace and had intricate beadwork and a ruffle started at the waist and ran in layers all the way down to a cathedral length train.

It was exactly the dress I'd always dreamed of having and had been custom made especially for me after I described it to Abi and he'd sketched a model for the designer to work with.

I hadn't shown the gown to anyone except Aunt Meredith who had been to all of my fittings with me because my mother was half a world away. We'd become close in the past few years and she had moved in with Baba and although they probably wouldn't marry, I thought of her as my step-mother nonetheless.

"Okay, it's almost time," Lissa said clapping her hands together excitedly.

In total I had one maid of honor and six bridesmaids for a total of seven. Jill, Sydney, Mia, Tasha, Avery and Viktoria all agreed to stand up for me and my niece and nephew were the ring barer and flower girl.

"Wait wait wait," my mother interrupted. "In going with American tradition, she needs something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

She took my hand and slipped a beautiful diamond bracelet on my wrist.

"I wore this on my wedding day," she said sniffling. "It's your something borrowed."

"The necklace I was wearing was my great grandmothers so that is my something old," I said referring to the necklace I'd opened in my past birthday closet.

"The dress is new," Lissa stated having purchased it for me as my gift.

"And these are blue," Mia said smirking as she tossed me a pair of see through blue panties that said bride in rhinestones across the back.

I blushed as Tasha helped me lift the layers of my dress to slip them on.

"You are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen," Baba told me as he pulled the blusher of my veil down over my face.

"You're just saying that cause I'm your only daughter," I said punching his arm as he linked it through mine.

"Ah, but you are not my only daughter and I'd have to agree you are one of the two most beautiful brides, three including your mother," my dad said talking my other arm. I'd decided to throw tradition out the window and ask both of my fathers to accompany me down the aisle.

My mother went first along with Olena and then it was the bridesmaids all dressed in red carrying white orchids.

"This is it," Lissa squealed as the doors opened revealing a long aisle. We stepped forward me, with both of my fathers there to support me as I floated down the aisle my eyes never leaving Dimitri's who was standing at the alter with Christian and Adrian right behind him beaming at me like I was the only girl in the world. Lissa followed behind carrying white roses.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"We do," both Baba and Dad responded. Baba lifted the veil from my face and kissed me with tears in his eyes. Dad kissed me as well before placing my hand in Dimitri's.

The priest handed us each a candle and the ceremony began. I had studied enough Russian by this point so that the ceremony could be done in the traditional way.

After the prayers for blessing it was time for us to exchange crowns. Dimitris was larger and more ornate than my simple wreath adorned with white roses. Olena and Yeva had spent a great deal of time making them last night and they were truly exquisite. Everyone laughed as Dimitri was so tall he had to kneel so I could place the crown on his head.

In Russia it is also necessary to have a quick civil ceremony after the church so after sharing our first kiss as husband and wife Dimitri and I exited the church as our friends and relatives tossed handfuls of fruit and seeds at us. That was a Turkish tradition meant to symbolize wishes for a fruitful marriage.

Only our parents accompanied us to the courthouse while the bridesmaids and groomsmen rode on a special trolley to the first of many places we were going to take photos.

"You'd better shatter that glass hard Comrade," I told him winking at him. The more shards the longer the happiness or at least that is the theory.

"Don't worry Roza, I will," he said smiling as Olena placed the glass under his foot which I now realized was clad in his steel plated cowboy boots. I smirked as he lifted his foot and stomped it into a billion pieces while everyone cheered.

After an hour of photos at the house, outside the church and in some very pretty gardens, it was time for our reception

We had a relatively small reception with just close family and friends.

"Why is this tradition again?" I asked in disgust after Dimitri and I both pounded down a shot of what tasted like gasoline after Lissa cried through her sappy toast.

"It's tradition to take a shot of Russian Vodka so that I can kiss my wife until she tastes sweet again," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me before pulling me in for a very long passionate kiss.

"Well that is definitely a tradition worth keeping," I murmured as he pulled away having kissed me senseless.

We had our first dance and then it was time for me to dance with my fathers. I waited anxiously not really having thought this through.

It was Baba who showed up and I glanced over to where my Dad was smiling at me encouraging us to dance.

"So this is it? My little girl is all grown up and married," Baba said as we swayed to the music.

"I will never be too old to need you Baba," I told him laying my head on his shoulder.

After a long night of eating, dancing, drinking and visiting it was time for the American tradition of the bouquet toss.

"This one's for you Liss," I shouted winking as I lobbed it right into her outreached hands.

She jumped up and down jubilance as the photographer took our photo.

"You'd better catch that garter Sparky or you might end up in the dog house tonight," I called to Christian who shot me a withering look.

My eyes met Dimitri's and he knew exactly what he was doing as he launched it directly at my brother hitting him right between the eyes. What can I say, it paid having a husband who knew how to aim a weapon.

We said our goodbyes and Pavel drove us to the air strip where Baba's jet was waiting to take us on our honeymoon.

"Are you happy my love?" Dimitri asked as we stood hand in hand on the balcony of our luxury suite that overlooked the Eiffel Tower.

"So very happy," I responded kissing my Russian Prince just as the sun was setting on our first full day as a married couple.

**Awww, now wasn't that sweet and worth the wait? What did you think of the proposal. I did look up some Russian traditions to make it as authentic as possible or as authentic as a Russian/Turkish/American wedding can be=) So there will be one more epilogue and I've been been contemplating and outtake of the honeymoon and a surprise outtake after that. What do you think? If you want it, I will write it=)**


	27. Epilogue: Baby Belikov

**Epilogue 3: Baby Belikov**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

"So is it?" Lissa asked impatiently as I sat on the edge of the bathtub, my leg shaking as I bit my lip nervously. Three minutes had never seemed so long, well maybe they did when I was sitting in Alto's class waiting for the bell to ring, but this was absolutely nerve wracking.

"I don't know. I'm afraid to look," I said covering my eyes.

"For the love of God Rose, hold the phone up to the counter so I can look," she ordered. I did as she said and held my breath waiting for it. Just as I'd suspected she squealed like a banshee.

"I'm going to be an Aunt!" she cried happily.

I let out a breath of air as a sense of panic washed over me. I set the phone into its holder and picked up the little white test strip. Two pink lines stared back at me.

"Holy shit!" I cried. "I'm pregnant!"

"Duh Rose, isn't that what you were hoping for?" she asked her voice hopeful.

"Yes, of course. Don't be silly of course I was hoping for a yes. It's just that I only just went off the pill. I thought it would take longer."

"Nah, Dimitri's a stud. I knew it would happen right away," she said cheerfully.

I sat down holding the test in my hands. Dimitri and I were going to have a baby. Just the thought of it made me happier than I ever thought I could be. At the same time it also made me more terrified than I ever thought I could be.

"I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby," I repeated still mesmerized by the fact that in eight short months Dimitri and I would be parents.

"Rose, are you okay? You look pale. Maybe you should lie down," Lissa suggested.

"No, I'm fine," I told her. "I'm more than fine. I'm having a baby!" I squealed.

"You can't tell!" I said suddenly realizing that I'd made the mistake of telling Lissa before I told Dimitri.

"What why?" she asked.

"Hello, I haven't told Dimitri yet. He'd be really upset if everyone knew before him. Besides you guys are coming out for Christmas right? That's in a little over a month. I want to surprise everyone," I told her.

"I'll do my best, but Rose keeping secrets is not my strong point. You know that right?" she said.

Boy did I ever. I groaned internally thinking how bad it would be if she spilled the beans.

"So when are you telling him?" she asked.

My eyes widened. "I don't know. Tonight I guess. He's at work until six. I guess I will tell him when he gets home."

I knew without a doubt he would be over the moon that I was going to have our child, but we really hadn't had a serious discussion about it yet. I knew he wanted children and we'd celebrated our third wedding anniversary a few months ago, but we'd been so busy with the Dojo and our place wasn't really large enough to accomadate a baby and we hadn't discussed whether we'd buy a house here or in Russia or if our child would speak Turkish, Russian or English as a first language. The more I thought about it, the less prepared I felt.

"I really didn't think it would happen so quickly," I whispered.

"Rose, don't worry. This is good news. DImitri is going to be so happy. I mean he's thirty three years old. How much longer do you think he'd planned on waiting before bringing it up?

"That's a good point," I told her.

I was pacing the floor in anticipation of Dimitri's arrival home from work. I'd wracked my brain thinking of fun ways to tell him about our little bundle of joy and around two o'clock an idea struck me. I'd gone to the store and purchased the items I needed and then went about setting up my plan. I just hoped he got it and I didn't have to spell it out for him. That wouldn't be any fun.

DPOV

I was just about ready to leave work to go home to my beautiful wife when I found a note taped to my gym locker. Ever curious, I opened the envelope to find a hand written note inside.

"Follow these clues to find the most cherished treasure," I read aloud.

"Naughty Roza," I chuckled folding it over to see the first clue. My sexy wife was always playing these cute little games with me and boy did I love it.

The first clue directed me to our car in the parking lot. Taped to the side was a photo of a very sleek SUV which left me puzzled. On the back was a map to the nearest park and taped to the back of the swing set I found a clue that lead me to a brand new subdivision of houses, there was a red envelope taped to the model house's front door. So far I had a photo of an SUV, a swing set and a brand new house. The next one led me to a pre-school. I was beginning to think she'd gone a little nuts when the clue on the back of the pre-school led me to the grocery store. It told me to buy chocolate ice cream, peanut butter, a jar of pickles and a Baby Ruth bar. The cashier in line looked at me like I was crazy. 

"They're for my wife," I explained handing him some money.

"Ah, yes, my wife sent me for all sorts of things when she was expecting our son," he said laughing. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head as my jaw hit the floor. I grabbed my bag and drove straight home. My palms were sweaty and I nearly fell out of the car in my haste to get inside, the groceries long forgotten in the back seat.

I ran up the three flights of stairs and burst through the door.

Rose was standing in the living room smiling widely with a big red bow wrapped around her stomach.

"Took you long enough Comrade," she said smirking as I smiled at her like a goofball.

Words could not express my utter joy and excitement I was feeling so instead I scooped her up into my arms kissing her with passion.

"This is by far the most valuable treasure in the world," I breathed placing my hands over her still flat stomach.

"How? When? Are you feeling okay?"I had so many questions running through my mind right now it was hard to separate them as they all tried to escape my lips at the same time.

"I stopped taking my pill last month," she said searching my eyes for a reaction. My heart swelled with love as I realized this wasn't a happy accident. She wanted this. She has planned it and nothing could have made me happier. I'd been looking for the right time to bring up the baby subject for the past year, but she hadn't said a word about it since that time we spoke when we returned from Russia all those years ago so I held off figuring she'd let me know when she was ready.

"I feel good Comrade, a little tired, but so far no nausea."

"That's good," I said kissing the top of her head as I held her close.

"So what was with all the clues?" I asked as we sat down to dinner.

She furrowed her eyebrows at me. "How did you figure it out if you didn't understand the clues?" she asked.

"I may or may not have had a little help from the check out clerk at the grocery store," I said sheepishly.

"The clues were all things we're going to need for our baby," she said shaking her head.

I laughed realizing how obvious they were especially the preschool.

"So how about we go upstairs and I unwrap my gift,"I teased tugging at the bow she still had tied around her waist.

"I do believe that would be the perfect end to the perfect night," she said as I scooped her up into my arms whisking her upstairs to our bedroom.

RPOV

Christmas was fast approaching and I was nearly twelve weeks pregnant and so far so good. I seemed to escape the usual nausea that most women got during their first trimester. I was still teaching my basic self defense classes, but had hired a part time worker to fight with my students in my place. Dimitri and I had a lot of decisions to make in a short time and after discussing all of our options I think we finally decided what would be best for all of us.

We'd gotten our first ultra sound two days ago and Dmitri cried tears of joy as he heard our child's heartbeat for the first time. Tonight was Christmas Eve and right now Dimitri was at the airport picking up Mom, Dad, Lissa and Christian. Dimitri's family had arrived yesterday and was already making themselves comfortable at Baba's. I was just putting the finishing touches on the gifts and selecting an outfit that would hide my very slight, but definitely visible baby bump. I decided on a black dress with a layered look. After appraising myself in the mirror I decided I was presentable and grabbed my coat, keys and the bag of gifts and headed to the car. Dimitri had taken Baba's town car to fetch my family so I slipped behind Stella's wheel and drove over to Baba's.

The twins were just about five and Abi and Avery had gotten their own place a little over a year ago. They were already in the living room along with the rest of the family.

"Kizim," Baba greeted me with a huge smile and a warm hug.

"Merry Christmas Baba," I said hugging him back tightly.

We mingled in the living room for a little over an hour. The kids were too excited to wait so I let them open the gifts I brought. The 3D puzzle I'd brought occupied them until Dimitri returned with my family.

It was less than ten seconds before I was wrapped up in a Lissa death grip and the rest followed suit.

We made small talk and shortly after Aunt Meredith put dinner on the table.

Lissa smirked as I casually switched my full glass of champagne with Dimitri's empty one. We were going to make the announcement after dinner and I didn't want to let the cat out of the bag just yet. To her credit, Lissa had kept her mouth shut at home, but a few weeks ago baby gifts began to arrive in all shapes, sizes and colors. She may not have used her mouth, but she sure was wearing out her credit card.

"Dinner was fantastic," mom complimented Aunt Meredith as all of us including Olena and Sonya, who had of course been giving me the stink eye all evening, cleared the table and washed up the dishes while the men and Karolina, Lissa and Viktoria kept the kids busy in the other room.

"It truly was," I agreed having eaten way more than I probably should have. Dimitri kept teasing me that I already ate for two and if our child had my appetite that I'd be eating for four before this pregnancy was over. He had been really sweet and cooked me all my favorite dinners these past few weeks saying that he was going to spoil me for the next six months. I was definitely taking advantage of his attentiveness to my every need including foot massages and backrubs.

Soon we were all sitting around the tree. Okay everyone has to open the ones from Dimitri and I together," I announced passing around the boxes. I couldn't contain my excitement as they all tore into their packages.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist holding me protectively while each of their faces dawned with realization as they pulled out t-shirts in all sizes and colors. Each had their respective title on it.

The look on Baba's face was priceless and if I wasn't mistaken, a single tear escaped his eye. The rest wore similar expressions of joy and they all took their turns hugging and congratulating us.

The only one who hung back was Sonya. She threw her t-shirt back into the box and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Dimka, we are so happy for you," Olena said embracing us both. She began conversing with her son rapidly in Russian as my parents sandwiched me between them.

"I cannot wait to be a grandmother," mom said and dad agreed.

"What took you so long?" Christian said pulling me into a bear hug. "I thought you and Belikov would me making little Russians right off the bat," he whispered.

"Aww Sparky, you know you could start making baby fireballs anytime you want. I'm sure Lissa's ready and willing," I said winking. His face turned into a sour grimace.

"What? What did I say?" I asked realizing something wasn't right.

"I mean you guys have been married two years. I was just saying," I said trying to figure out what I said to make him upset.

"We've been trying for over a year now with no luck. We finally conceived a few months ago, but she miscarried early on. Lissa's been hurting badly and I don't really know what I can do for her," he admitted quietly rubbing his neck in frustration.

I gasped and my heart broke for my brother and my best friend. "Why didn't she tell me? Oh Crissy, I'm so sorry, here we are rubbing it in your face." I felt so stupid for making such a big deal of it in front of them.

"Oh God, the day I took the test," I muttered realizing how hard it must have been for her to stand by and be excited with me.

"No, don't. Rosie, this is the happiest event in your lives. Don't feel like you can't celebrate it. We are so happy for you," he said.

"But Lissa," I said glancing over to where she was chatting with Viktoria. I hadn't noticed it before, but she was lacking her usual bubbly excitement.

"She's okay today. Seeing you happy makes her happy." I shook my head and motioned for Lissa to follow me into the kitchen.

"Christian spilled the beans didn't he?" she asked sighing heavily.

"Liss, why didn't you tell me?" I asked hugging her tightly.

"I was going to, but then you called me that day all nervous about taking the pregnancy test and I didn't want to spoil your happiness," she said.

"Liss, you are so brave. If it were me, I would have been a mess, but you are so graceful and so compassionate. You are truly the best friend a girl could have," I said, my voice breaking.

"Don't cry Rose, Lord knows I can't cry anymore," she said pulling back to look at me.

"I have to Liss. I can't help it. You are my best friend and you're in pain. Let me cry for you," I said breaking out into sobs. That's all it took for her to break down in my arms.

"Just let it out," I told her stroking her hair. "We can cry together," I said trying to soothe her.

"No more," she said pulling away after a few minutes.

"Today is a happy are having a baby and it's Christmas and I have a whole car full of gifts for my new little niece or nephew and you know that if I don't get to see you open them, I'll bust," she said wiping away her tears as we both laughed a little.

"Okay then, let's get to the gift opening," I said putting my arm around her as we walked back out to join the rest of the family.

"Roza that was a clever idea with the t-shirts. Wherever did you have them made?" Viktoria asked curiously.

"Ugh, it was such a pain. I had to send them back twice. Who thought it would be that hard to get them printed in three different languages," I said causing everyone to bust up in laughter.

"Sonya, do you not like yours?" I asked in a sugary sweet tone. Everyone else had dutifully put their shirts on and was taking goofy pictures. She was sitting on the couch staring at the wall.

"I like it just fine," she snapped.

"Then put it on," I said dangling the ugly shade of puke green in front of her.

"What's going on back here?" Dimitri asked joining us.

"Nothing, your sister was just putting on the shirt we made her. She was just telling me how much she liked the color," I said smiling at her knowing full well she'd play nice in front of Dimitri.

"We're glad you like it," he said skeptically looking between the two of us.

"I really don't like you," she hissed as she pulled the shirt over her head as Dimitri's back was turned.

"Same here, but at least I have a reason," I responded through gritted teeth.

I nearly lost it as I got a good look at her shirt. I had more or less intentionally left the u out of aunt so instead hers said 'I'm going to be an ant' in Russian of course.

Everyone got a good laugh out of her shirt and completely believed me when I proclaimed my innocence at the t-shirt company's silly mistake.

"That wasn't nice Roza," Dimitri tisked me after we were settled in our bed.

"Oh come on you know she deserved it," I argued.

"That she did," he agreed knowing that disagreeing with his hormonal pregnant wife would be a suicidal move.

"So how do you think they're going to take the news tomorrow?" I asked nervous about the next announcement we were going to make.

"I think they'll understand," he said kissing the back of my neck snuggling closer to me.

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" I asked wanting to make sure I wasn't forcing him into anything he wasn't sure about.

"Like I've told you a million times Roza. Home is wherever you are."

I sighed in contentment drifting into a blissful slumber.

Eight weeks later I watched Dimitri hand the keys to our loft to its new owners as the moving truck rolled away from the curb with the last of our things.

"I hope you and your wife will be as happy here as we have been," Dimitri told the young couple we sold our first home to.

"Did you buy a house in the area?" the woman asked smiling knowingly at my round belly.

"Actually my wife and I are moving back to her home town in Astoria, Oregon," Dimitri answered gazing at me with all the love in the world.

We thought long and hard about where we wanted to raise our child and realized that neither Turkey nor Russia was the right place. I wanted to be near my mother as any girl would so I could learn to be a mother for the first time from the woman who loved and raised me my whole life.

Baba and Abi were sad to learn that we were moving, but realized it was what was best for all of us.

True to form Baba had been overly generous and signed the house on Cherry Tree Lane over to us as a belated wedding gift or so he called it.

My parents of course were thrilled and Lissa and Christian as well. They lived within walking distance of our house and I was sure they would visit often.

Four months after our move I gave birth to our first of four children. His name was Ivan Adrian Belikov. In the years to come he would be followed by Alisa Christina Belikova, Abigail Ozera Belikov, and Mason Marc Belikov. Dimitri was just shy of forty when Mason was born, but didn't look or act a day over twenty-four, same as the day I met him. After ten years of marriage, a move across the country, and four children, we were just as in love as we were on our wedding day.

Christian and Lissa went through a lot of rough years and were even separated for a while contemplating divorce. It was on the day the divorce papers arrived that Lissa realized she was five days late and tore up the papers running all the way to our house where Christian was living during their separation to tell him their prayers had finally been answered and that he was going to be a father. They ended up working things out and their daughter Rhea Rose was born eight months later. She was the same age as our little Abbey.

Mia and Eddie broke up after college and it was only a matter of time before Eddie and Jill became an item as it was only fitting that he would be a wonderful husband and father to his best friend's family. Mia moved to New York to work in fashion and ended up designing a line that was famous in London, Paris and Milan. We always enjoyed hitting up fashion week with her. We tried to make it every year as our girl's only trip.

Andree and Sydney ended up together, but decided not to have children. Sydney enjoyed her work as an architect and Andree was a big shot lawyer. They were the ultimate power couple and were happier than ever. Andree took her to see every famous piece of architecture in the world just like he promised the day they were married.

Tasha and Luc had two children, a boy and a girl, but divorced shortly after the birth of their daughter. They stated it was irreconcilable differences, but what that really meant was that he couldn't' stand Tasha's bitching and the kids moved back in with my parents and Luc saw them on weekends.

Abi and Avery and the twins ended up moving to Astoria two years after us. Secretly I knew my brother begged Avery to move here to be closer to me, but he would never admit to it stating that he wanted the twins to learn to speak proper English as their reason for moving. No one believed him and shortly after their move no one was surprised when the infamous Ibrahim Mazur bought himself a penthouse condo in Portland to be close to his children and grandchildren. Aunt Meredith followed and went into practice with Andree's law firm.

That brings us to today. It had been thirteen years since I first found out I was not Rosalie Ozera and it had taken me this long to work up the courage to do what I was about to do.

I walked forward hesitantly, a bouquet of wildflowers in my shaky hand. I glanced back at the car where Dimitri stood waiting always there to support me in everything I did.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward into the grass. I sighed reading the inscription on the weathered headstone. It was covered in moss and the grass around it had grown tall.

It read : In Loving Memory of Janine Hathaway Mazur

Abe had the headstone changed shortly after I moved to Istanbul as he felt it was only proper to lay her to rest under the proper name.

My words were simple, but needed to be spoken as this was the first and only time I would ever set foot in this place.

"I forgive you," I whispered tears rolling down my cheeks as I bent over to lay the flowers on her grave.

I stood there another minute in silence listening to the quiet sounds of the wind rustling through the leaves and the birds chirping in the trees above before turning and walking back towards my husband.

"I'm proud of you Roza," he said kissing away my tears.

"It was the last step," I said referring to the advice had given me in my last session almost seven years ago.

She's said that they final key to making a full recovery was forgiving my mother. It had taken me a long time to do it even after making amends with AnneAnne and realizing how sick Janine truly was, but I had finally done it. I'd made peace with my past and was finally ready to leave it behind in favor of my present and a blissfully happy future with all the people I loved dearly.

**Yes, this is the end of Being Rosemarie Mazur. What was your favorite chapter? I hope to do an outtake of their honeymoon, but do not know exactly when I will post it. I am hoping to begin a new fic as well, but not until after my outtake. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading since the beginning and I hope you will join me when I write my next adventure. You guys truly make my day with your reviews so leave me some final parting words.**

**Until Next Time,**

**~MadameRozaBelikova**


	28. Outtake: Honeymooners

**Outtake: Honeymooners**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or a Hot Russian, much to my disappointment.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains slightly racy content. If you'd prefer not to read please skip=)**

DPOV

Today had by far been the best day of my life. I had waited so long to be able to call Roza my wife and the day had finally come. I'd never seen her look as beautiful as she did as she walked slowly down that long aisle. As much as I loved celebrating with our family and friends this was the moment I'd been waiting for since the moment I laid eyes on her. Tonight I would make love to her as my wife.

"So, how long is this plane ride?" I asked pulling her closer to me on the couch. She'd insisted on wearing her wedding dress on the plane and I couldn't wait to rip it off of her.

"Mmm about nine hours," she said wrinkling her nose.

"I'm not sure I can wait that long to have you my love," I told her reaching over to pour us both a glass of champagne. We were on Abe's private plane and I was beginning to wonder what my lovely wife's thoughts were regarding airplane sex. In fact I was almost sure I wouldn't make it nine hours without bending her over the consol and having my way with her. It was our wedding night though and I didn't want to be disrespectful.

"Well you know there is something I'd always wanted to do," she said seductively biting into a strawberry and sucking the juices off before sipping her champagne.

I had to bite my fist to keep from blowing my load in my pants as she moaned sexily arching her back giving me a very tempting view of her breasts.

"What is that?" I asked hoping to God it was having sex on a plane.

"Joining the mile high club," she said with a devilish grin.

"I think that can be arranged Mrs. Belikova," I said taking her champagne glass from her and setting it on the end table.

I drew her towards me slowly caressing every inch of her bare skin while kissing her softly on the lips. As much as my inner beast wanted to ravage her, I wanted tonight to be special. I pulled her to the feet and slowly unzipped the back of her dress.

"You are absolutely breathtaking," I murmured against her neck.

I let the dress slowly fall past her waist and her hips until it pooled on the floor. I looked at her standing there before me gloriously beautiful and all mine. I grabbed her by the back of her thighs and lifted her out of the dress kicking it to the side. She pulled at my tie and eagerly began undoing the buttons on my shirt.

"Ugh, Comrade," She moaned fueling my desire to be inside her.

At last the rest of our clothes were shed and I lay her against the soft velour of the sofa.

"I have never been this happy in my entire life," I told her claiming her lips with mine.

RPOV

"Ugh Comrade," his name escaped my lips as my sexy husband lay me down on the sofa. I couldn't believe he'd actually agreed to make love to me on Baba's private jet. He was usually more reserved than this, yet here he was full of surprises as always and I couldn't be more pleased.

I couldn't believe I was finally married to the man of my dreams. Here we were spending our first night together in wedded bliss.

Soft moans escaped me as he began kissing every inch of my body leaving a trail of fire in the wake. If there was one thing my husband was especially talented at it was using his mouth to drive me wild.

While I was thoroughly enjoying the foreplay, I was desperate for him to make us one so I tangled my hands in his hair and slowly guided him back so our lips were touching.

"Enough teasing Comrade. Make me yours," I growled.

"You don't have to ask me twice," he said before doing just that.

He was gentle and tender and loving, but at the same time fiery and passionate as he drew himself back nearly to the point where we were disconnected before plunging back in causing waves of pleasure to roll over me. His forehead was pressed up against mine as we made eye contact continuing to move together as his hands roamed the length of my body before settling in on my aching breasts. I threw my head back as he changed positions biting down hard on my nipple nearly causing me to fall over the edge as he sucked the entire peak into his mouth swirling his hot tongue around in circles.

I began to feel dizzy as his thrusts became faster and more intense. It was only a fec seconds before I could feel myself clench around him as I came undone beneath him.

"Roza," he growled clasping my hands above my head driving himself into me with abandon as he achieved his release, a string of dirty Russian words falling from his lips.

"You are amazing," he said kissing my neck as we snuggled together under a blanket.

"Mmm same here Comrade," I told him taking a few minutes to enjoy the feeling of peace it brought to me as he held me tightly in his arms.

"I think I look very Audrey Hepburn," I said a few hours later, blotting my lipstick on a Kleenex and donning a pair of big sunglasses and a scarf to finish off my look.

Dimitri looked up from where he was tying his shoelace raising his eyebrow at me.

"You do know who Audrey Hepburn was?" I asked wondering if Siberia really was under a rock.

"I do, it's just that you are so much more stunning than she ever was," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed in contentment reveling in the touch of the man I loved.

"Are you ready for Paris?" he asked as the city came into view.

"You betcha, the question is, is Paris ready for me?" I said winking.

**As with all good things, this must come to an end, however I do have some good news. Well good news if you are interested in reading another story by me. I have decided to write something that came into my head around the same time as "The Search for Rosemarie Mazur" I put it on the back burner in favor of this one, but I think it's time to give it a try. **

**The name of it will be "Winning her Heart" **

**It's Royalty with a twist in this all human fic. Dimitri is the heir to the Russian throne and Rose is the Mazur Princess. She refuses to be tamed so her father sends Dimitri on a daring mission to make her fall in love with him. Follow Rose and Dimitri as they pretend to be commoners in modern day Chicago. He's a 24 year old prince who refuses to settle and she's a badass princess just coming of age who refuses to be sold to the highest bidder. Can he win her heart before she discovers his true identity? **

**I hope to post the first chapter soon. Look for an alert on this story if you're interested. **

**Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on my new idea=)**

** ~MadameRozaBelikova**


	29. Attention New Story Posted

**ATTENTION: NEW STORY POSTED**

**TITLE: WINNING HER HEART**

**Rose is a Princess on the run trying to escape an arranged marriage. She escapes to Chicago seeking refuge with her longtime American Pen-Pal Lissa Dragomir. Enter Dimitri Belikov sent by King Ibrahim Mazur to win the princess's heart. She thinks he's a commoner and he's not so sure he wants a wife as feisty and independent as Rose. Can he win her heart before his true identity is exposed and if he does what will happen when she discovers her she's been duped? Hold on tight ladies this is going to be a bumpy ride. **

**I hope you'll check it out and let me know what you think! **


End file.
